Fairy Tail No Shinobi
by AlejandroV
Summary: sacrificandolo todo naruto tendra una oportunidad en un nuevo mundo, un loco y divertido mundo, donde todo es posible, desde la mas cruel tragedia, hasta el mas hermoso ocontesimiento, no importa como sea ahora este mundo sera su hogar y como tal lo protegera como lo hizo con el anterior junto con su Beni-hime. Primera historia sean amables porfavor y denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno gente, soy nuevo en esto de los Fic, por lo que pido que me tengan algo de paciencia, realmente no pondré escusas como el colegio o universidad, ya que yo deje eso ya atrás, lo único seria el trabajo o que se me cayera el internet que de hecho no tengo ni 24 horas de haberlo instalado, un poco de mi… bueno, me detallare más en la Bio, pero les dejo algo mientras tanto, actualmente 21, ex-soldado de marina, fui mal estudiante, casi siempre me la pasaba de juerga, en fin un chico normal, pero a lo que vine, el Fic, es un Cross de Naruto y Fairy Tail, de hecho lo llevo escribiendo hace ya un par de meses junto con otra historia, pero esa la subiré después, dependiendo de la aceptación de esta, ahora sí… Lets Rock.

Era un hecho estaba confundido a mas no poder, y como no estarlo el solo quería despertar y aunque al final lo hizo no se encontró precisamente donde se había quedado inconsciente, realmente todo era muy confuso.

Sumiéndose en sus recuerdos volvió al pasado, si allí estaba como vencedor en esa colina, su enemigo vencido, realmente imponente con el sol en sus espalda su vestimenta hecha jirones, el sudor bañando su tonificado cuerpo, mientras el viento hacia ondear su dorado cabello, y estaba ahí como ganador por sus amigos que siempre lo apoyaron, gracias a ellos lo consiguió.

Entonces la tragedia… aquel que le ayudo a conseguir la victoria lo traiciono, sus motivos… quizás envidia, rencor o porque simplemente quería, realmente creo que él ni lo sabía, aprisionando a esos nueve seres que en poco tiempo hizo que se ganara su respeto y cariño, eso era en definitiva un todo o nada allí se apostaría el verdadero destino de la humanidad, vivirían en la paz que el rubio crearía o en el yugó y tiranía que solo los de ese clan maldito del azabache era capaz de crear.

-Detente… por favor- le suplico el rubio a aquel que considero su amigo, pero este solo le respondió atacándole.

-Cállate, solo yo puedo borrar el mal de este mundo, solo yo puedo gobernarlo- sin más cargo su ataque para aniquilar a su contrincante que respondió cargando su propio ataque.

Su pelea… digna de libros de historia, historia que no se olvidaría, que se convertiría en leyenda y luego en mitos pero aun así no se olvidaría, por horas pelearon con todo sin guardarse nada, el sabia con todo el dolor que esto después le daría que su amigo de cabellos negros había elegido ese camino, que solo uno de ellos dos sobreviviría o incluso los dos morirían, pero al final su poder fue más grande… lo venció arrebatándole el poder a su enemigo y volviéndolo suyo, y así la gran profesa de los sabios se cumplió "El niño de la profecía tendrá su gran batalla con aquel muchacho del cual su poder yace en sus ojos, y el destino de todos dependerá del resultado".

Ahora estaba acostado en una roca de lo que quedaba de esos dos grandes monumentos que representaban a sus ante-pasados, su brazo derecho echo trisas… bueno no podía estar echo tersas porque de hecho ya no lo tenía, a su lado el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho conocido como Sasuke Uchiha, Genin de la hoja, traidor, asesino de su hermano, y de varios atentados a varias aldeas y a sus respectivos líderes; recordó cómo se perdió en las sombras pensó que tal vez moriría, pero su voluntad era fuerte negándose a morir volvió a la luz sus ojos le ardían quizás por la luz que le daba de lleno y eso lo traía a su situación actual.

Un lugar amplio era lo que veía totalmente blanco, el suelo estaba lleno de agua que lograba cubrirle hasta los tobillos, su brazo cercenado estaba de vuelta, cosa que lo dejo dudoso, su ropa casual no estaba en cambio solo tenía un yukata blanco con bordes dorados, eso ya le comenzaba a dar escalofríos, miro su rostro en el reflejo que le proporcionaba el agua y cayo de bruces al suelo; su cabello… su cabello dorado dejo de existir para dar a uno rojo carmesí, bien eso podía soportarlo total él había dicho que le habría gustado haber heredado el cabello de su madre, el motivo de su sorpresa eran su ojos su azul también se había ido, ahora eran de un morado con 6 hondas circulares y 9 comas que se distribuían en ellos.

-Quizás se debió a que tome el poder de Sasuke- se dijo asintiendo a sus propias palabras.

-Eso es correcto transmigrante de mi hijo Ashura- hablo una voz a su espalda haciendo que volteara con rapidez y algo de miedo.

-Tu eres el viejo de los 6 camino ¿no?- le pregunto al anciano aparentemente salido de la nada, quien solo lo afirmo en un cabeceo –Diablos… viejo casi me matas, a todo esto donde estoy… y seme sincero por favor.

-Es complicado Naruto… primero: después de tu pelea con Sasuke el transmigrante de Indra tú tomaste su poder fusionándolo con el tuyo propio… eso dio como resultado cambios físicos como te habrás dado cuenta… tu cabello es uno… de algún modo te "purificaste" ahora eres un "pura sangre" de tu clan- explico el sabio disipándole esa duda al ahora peli-rojo –segundo: que creo que es tu mayor preocupación, cuando finalizo todo el Tsukuyomi seguía activo pero viendo que tú estabas en un estado comatoso no tuve otra alternativa que valerme de la fusión de ambos chakras y poseer tu cuerpo por un periodo corto de tiempo y cancelar la ilusión que apresaba la humanidad ya que tu poseías las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo y por qué estás aquí es más complicado- termino de hablar dándole un respiro al Uzumaki.

-Qué bueno… pero dime viejo porque es complicado que yo esté aquí- volvió a preguntar con dudas.

-Veras cuando cancele la ilusión todos fueron liberados pero tú eras por así decirlo una bomba de tiempo, recibiste demasiado poder y al no estar consciente comenzaste a liberarlo indiscriminadamente… mis hijos los bijus entraron en tú cuerpo mediante el chakra previamente dejado por ellos en ti y así tomar brevemente el control de tu conciencia, dándome tiempo para transportarte a este plano dimensional con la esperanza que despertaras y así el nuevo poder en ti se calmara y equilibrara… eso ya paso, lo malo es que tomaste demasiado tiempo en despertar…- de pronto paro para ver la cara de su oyente la cual ya dejaba caer unas lágrimas, al parecer ya comprendía su situación –Al parecer lo comprendiste, pasaron muchas vidas humanas antes de que despertaras y con el paso de los años y el tiempo mi poder menguo y ya no podremos regresar… realmente lo siento- se disculpó el anciano sabio sintiendo ya un poco de dolor por la pena del joven.

-Viejo… dime, como fue la vida de los demás… como vivieron… como se las arreglaron, por favor dime que tuvieron una vida feliz- pregunto el joven con nostalgia al no poder estar con sus amigos que con el paso del tiempo ya no estaban, el sabio lo miro sonriendo siempre pensando en los demás que en sí mismo realmente le admiraba.

-Tuvieron vidas prosperas, largas y llenas de paz- dijo alegrando al muchacho –la paz reino finalmente los líderes mundiales con trabajo y esfuerzo lograron hacerla duradera, tú fuiste adorado con un dios en la tierra por tus logros y jurándose respetar y proteger tu legado vivieron en paz.

-Me alegro… y ahora que sigue, hacernos compañía… por ciertos y los bijus donde están, no me digas que se cansaron de verme dormir y se largaron- Hablo de nuevo con esa alegría que lo caracterizo siempre.

-De echo… ya pueden salir hijos míos- hablo aparentemente a la nada, pasaron unos segundos cuando el agua se comenzó a alzar suavemente en montañas de agua que disolviéndose dejaron ver a los 9 bijus tal y como los recordaba –Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki, Kurama… bienvenidos- los saludo con cariño, a su modo… claro está.

-EH chicos aquí… aquí abajo, cuanto tiempo… como han estado- les pregunto el peli-rojo saludadores con la mano con gran entusiasmo, pero como siempre fue el zorro de las nueve colas que le respondió con su habitual "carisma".

 **-Púdrete mocoso… no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para estabilizarte y evitar que explotaras y luego aguantar tus ronquidos infernales mientras dormías…** \- le gruño el zorro mientras le hacía un gesto para nada decente con su dedo medio… después de su "pequeño" regano su rostro se suavizo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa **–Sin embargo estamos bien… gracias.**

 **-Eh… si, como dijo Kurama Naruto-Kun nosotros estamos bien al igual que tu… gracias por todo, aunque lamento que no vuelvas a tu hogar-** se disculpó la gata de dos colas con algo de educación cosa que al parecer no conocía su hermano mayor.

 **-Por cierto sabio… ya que no podemos ir a las naciones elementales no quedaremos contigo o que-** pregunto ahora el gran mono rojo de las cuatro colas.

-Realmente este lugar está colapsando debido a su despertar ya que no está habituado a tanto poder… por lo que he abierto una brecha dimensional a un lugar donde la energía natural pueda albergarlos, según los conocimientos de mi madre el lugar a donde pretendo llevarlos es muy parecido de dónde venimos según tengo entendido al chakra aquí lo llaman magia y al parecer se desborda dándole a hogar a criaturas de gran poder y a humanos que blanden ese poder también- respondió seriamente dejando todos pensativos sobre el lugar a donde irían en especial al joven entre ellos.

 **-Dragones… según recuerdo cuando estábamos fusionados tuve la suficiente libertad como para ver los recuerdos de la diosa y según sus recuerdos, ella viajo algunas veces a esa dimensión en tiempos antiguos-** hablo el gran escarabajo de las siete colas ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

- **Si recuerdo a esas lagartijas… son algo problemáticas, pero nada que o podamos resolver mediante nuestros métodos JAJAJAJAJAJA-** rio macabramente el demente tanuki de una cola saboreándose sus futuras luchas con los antes mencionados seres escamoso, y no era el único ya que el simio y zorro también lo hacían.

 **-Hombres-** mascullaron las féminas bijus de 2, 5 y 6 colas, Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken respectivamente.

 **-Nosotros porque-** preguntaron los de 7 y 8, Choumei y Gyuuki algo indignados, que aunque sean machos no les daba el derecho a ellas de compararlos con sus dementes hermanos amates a las masacres.

-Y bien Naruto que dices quieres ir- pregunto el anciano ya sabiendo la predecible respuesta del chico Uzumaki.

-Por supuesto será un nuevo comienzo… solo espero que este mundo no esté tan mal como las naciones elementales en el pasado… porque esta vez no pienso darle oportunidad al mal de surgir de nuevo… bien viejo abre la brecha, que dicen chicos se aventuran también- pregunto algo emocionado por lo que le podría esperar en ese nuevo mundo.

 **-Hmp… Claro-** Shukaku.

 **-Sera bueno empezar de nuevo-** Matatabi.

 **-Por supuesto** \- Isobu.

 **-Siempre y cuando pueda entretenerme-** Son Goku.

 **-Estoy lista-** Kokuo.

 **-Sera divertido-** Saiken.

 **-A mí me da igual-** Choumei.

 **-Sabes que si-** Gyuuki.

 **-No tengo elección estoy unido a ti-** Kurama (como quien no quiere la cosa).

-Bien está decidido vamos chicos entren que nos vamos- Grito con entusiasmo haciendo sonreír a los bijus que rápidamente en una marea roja y burbujeante se introducían en el peli-rojo Uzumaki- Adelante viejo estoy listo.

-Eso puedo verlo Naruto… pero te advierto que el salto puede afectarte quizás cambies físicamente, quizás envejezcas o todo lo contrario y termines siendo un niño… eso es una probabilidad debido a que tendrás que ambientarte a la energía local del lugar… ten toma… me tome la molestia de traerte recuerdos de tu anterior vida, algunos muy especiales…- le dejo entregándole un gran pergamino de unos 50 cm de alto y muy grueso -por ultimo te daré mi conocimiento quizás algún día tus nuevos ojos te ayuden… y también cuida a mis hijos… hasta pronto Uzumaki Naruto- se despidió el sabio, cuando detrás del muchacho algo parecido a una desgarradura en el espacio apareció tragándoselo.

Naruto se sentía dentro de una licuadora todo su cuerpo comenzó a girar cuando fue devorado por esa extraña grieta, ya sentía las náuseas llegar y si el viaje no terminaba pronto terminaría vomitando hasta a los bijus, al parecer Kami-sama lo escucho ya que se vio rodeado de nubes… era extraño, sobre todo esa sensación de estar cayendo, atravesó una nube y lo vio eso era el suelo y al parecer se estrellaría con el sino hacia nada.

-Chicos… eh chicos… maldita sea chicos ayúdenme- grito desesperado implorando ayuda, fue cuando sintió su energía subir desmesuradamente casi al punto que le dolía tenerla dentro, con un fuerte grito la expulso toda, rodeándose de su característico manto dorado y las extrañas esferas a su espaldas aterrizo en el suelo o más bien se estrelló con un fuerza brutal levantando una nube de polvo rocas y tierra varios metros hacia arriba –Valla eso fue raro… de pronto me sentí a estallar… pero bueno lo importante es saber en dónde estoy… bien siento presencias a unos kilómetros de aquí, así que andando- hablo deshaciendo su manto y saliendo del enorme cráter se dispuso a correr sin saber que esas presencias también lo habían notado.

Bien hasta aquí esto es solo un prólogo, por eso lo corto, antes de terminar **por favor lean esto** , esta historia ha sido reeditada un sinfín de veces (una veces) para tener a mi parecer un buen escrito, debieron leer mis inicios, solo una palabra… mediocre, debido a los múltiples reediciones note que a la historia y en especial a la pareja principal le faltaba "consistencia" ya que no solo los iba a colocar de frente y que se vieran y mágicamente se besaran sin saber del otro, por eso mismo he hecho un arco donde tratare de darle fuerza a la pareja, serán un arco de uno capítulos, lo es algo "largo" pero necesario, se aceptan críticas constructivas, que ayuden a este joven e inexperto escritor.

Subiré el siguiente capítulo en las próximas horas… a dato curioso sufro de insomnio leve, por eso puede que algunos capítulos sean publicados bien entrada la noche, como notaran hice algunos cambios físicos al personaje, como su cabello ¿Por qué lo hice? Simple los peli-rojos somos los mejores… y si soy peli-rojo, aunque lo oculto con tinte, motivos los verán en mi bio, otra cosa espero que me ayuden ya que estoy algo "enredado" con eso de fanfiction, así que si me ayudan a entenderlo mas se los agradecería muchísimo.


	2. Legando y ala accion

Bien ya pasaron unas horas y veo que el prólogo tuvo aceptación, así que publicare el siguiente capítulo.

Capitulo: 1

Llegando y a la acción.

Saltando a gran velocidad se desplazaba el ahora peli-rojo Jinchuuriki de los 9 bijus, su destino era aquel lugar donde sintió aquellas presencias anteriormente, aunque ahora se centraba más en lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón se sentía menos pesado, pero se lo atribuyo a su aumento de poder, si bebía de ser eso, hablando de su poder este en pleno viaje aumento como una explosión para luego menguar a un paso despacio y seguía bajando.

-Oigan chicos que creen que me esté pasando me estoy comenzando a sentir raro… siento un extraño hormigueo en el cuerpo- les pregunto a los bijus ya algo preocupado de su situación.

 **-No lo sabemos Naruto-Kun lo más probable es que sea de lo que advirtió el sabio, tu cuerpo sufre un cambio más notorio al acostumbrarte a este ambiente nosotros también lo sentimos-** le respondió Matatabi la gata de fuego de dos colas.

 **-La gata tiene razón… maldición el viejo creo que se quedó corto al decir que este lugar podía mantenernos… al parecer nos fortalece, mi poder ya debe estar al nivel de la gata, aunque ya se detuvo-** La seriedad en las palabras del Shukaku era perturbadora si el duplico su poder no quería saber a qué nivel llegaría su viejo amigo el zorro y ni se diga el que los contenía a todos y tenía acceso a su poder.

 **-Al parecer aquí la energía natural es tan brutal que ni la misma tierra puede contenerla y la desperdicia a su alrededor… y nosotros absorbemos dicha energía dando como resultado este aumento de poder-** Expuso su teoría la siempre seria y elegante Kokuo.

 **-Ella tiene razón Naruto aquí la energía abunda yo tal vez alcance el nivel del Juubi… pero lo más importante ahora es tu cambio al parecer están rejuveneciendo a un paso moderado, tu cuerpo se está acostumbrado a esta nueva energía por eso tus fuerzas menguan al parecer tendrás que volver a entrenar y muy duro para alcanzar tu nivel actual, estamos tratando de detener el proceso de rejuvenecimiento pero nada funciona, solo queda esperar a ver tu cambio final-** Termino de explicar el gran escarabajo de las 7 colas.

-Me están diciendo que terminare siendo un niño o peor aún un bebe… maldita sea Kurama ayúdame no te quedes callado… háblame- lloro internamente el Uzumaki al saber su futuro destino.

 **-Maldita sea ya cállate… eres molesto, Tsk porque simplemente no te moriste… ellos tienen la razón tu cuerpo rejuvenece haciendo decrecer tu poder como medida de auto-protección para que no explotes por la crecida de poder… lo más probable es que termines como un mocoso con un poder abrumador, mediante tu crecimiento tu poder aumentar pero te volverás más fuerte con entrenamiento lo más probable que al principio tendrás que valerte con las habilidades primarias del Rinnegan y nuestro poder ahora céntrate en lo que tienes enfrente que ya llegaste a tu destino-** termino de hablar el gran zorro a su contenedor para recostarse en su lugar y tratar de dormir si quiera 5 minutos ya que presentía que lo volvería a molestar especialmente pidiendo ayuda con lo que tenían enfrente.

Naruto no cabía en su sorpresa su boca se abrió tan grande que podría albergar a los bijus dentro de ella a toditos 9, mientras que los susodichos solo reían ante la cara de incredibilidad de su nuevo contenedor, volviendo con el peli-rojo este salía de su shock y miraba a los seres delante de él, grandes en tamaño aunque menor que los bijus de piel escamosa, y figura reptiliana y variaban en color y algunos en adornos como cuernos y otras protuberancias, si eran dragones… lo más notable era su estado, algunos sangrantes debido a algunas heridas, incluso mutilados, otros inconsciente en el suelo otros ya no estaban en este plano existencial, todos tenían dos cosas en común la primera era que estaban rodeando a otro de su especie más grande por lo que se veía de color negro con algunas escamas azules ojos pequeños y poderosas garras, y la otra razón era que todos lo veían fijamente, casi parecían esperarlo y no estaba del todo equivocado; hace no más de un minuto ellos se jugaban la vida peleando contra ese gran dragón negro que auguraba el final de todas las cosas, en el punto más álgido sintieron un poder que los superaba y por mucho temiendo que fuese un nuevo enemigo se alarmaron, una gran explosión de poder los hizo mirar hacia arriba fue cuando lo vieron un rayo de luz dorada caía cerca y jurarían ver a un chico dentro de él, todo quedó en suspenso cuando sintieron ese poder acercárseles y por la velocidad que llevaba no tardaría ni dos minutos, así que con nerviosismo esperaron incluso su enemigo que parecía muy curioso en lo que se acercaba.

-Eh… valla son dragones de verdad… realmente son animales impresionantes- hablo el Uzumaki de ojos anillados con asombro, pero al parecer a uno de ellos en especial a uno rojo fuego no le agrado eso de "animales".

 **-Maldito crio te enseñare a respetarnos-** rugió para asombro del chico y sus inquilinos, el gran dragón rojo hizo algo muy familiar, abriendo su hocico concentro su energía y con un potente rugido lanzo una llamarada de fuego como él nunca había visto.

Se movió a una velocidad increíble eludiendo la mortal llamarada, las llamas quemaban y derretían las rocas a su paso hasta que choco con una montaña cercana la cual al recibir el impacto quedo con un gran cráter en su costado para asombro de Naruto, reapareció a una distancia más que segura.

-Que pretendías lagartija súper desarrollada… casi me matas- le grito el portador del Rinnegan al gran reptil rojo que de nuevo parecía molesto esta vez por lo de lagartija.

 **-Esa era la idea… maldición primero Acnologia y luego este… quien eres… a que has venido-** Naruto le habría contestado de no ser porque el dragón le salto encima tratando de devorarlo.

Con rapidez Naruto se envolvió en su manto de fuego dorado para luego aumentar de tamaño y asumir la figura de un gran zorro de 10 colas antes de que el gran dragón rojo le cayera encima, el impacto de los colosos fue tremendo tal que hizo temblar el suelo y hundirlo a su alrededor creando un cráter, al disiparse la cortina de polvo que los cubría los demás vieron con asombro con un zorro de energía pura forcejeaba con su contrincante en una lucha de fuerza empujándose con las patas agarradas, el peli-rojo aprovechando un simple descuido hizo un giro con el dragón para luego lanzarlo hacia los demás no sin antes darle con sus colas dejándole una gran herida en forma de "X" en su pecho.

 **-Maldita sea Igneel mantente centrado… casi te matan por impulsivo aquí el problema ahora es Acnologia…-** Le regaño un ser parecido al ahora nombrado Igneel, solo que este era en su totalidad blanco y por su voz era de género femenino **–Ahora si… respóndenos quien eres acaso eres aliado de Acnologia-** le pregunto la dragona blanca al imponente zorro mientras que con una especie de energía curaba al dragón rojo.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… y acabo de llegar a este mundo y no… no soy aliado del que llaman Acnologia… a todas estas quien es- Respondió precavido y en guardia en espera de otro posible ataque.

 **-Yo soy Grandeeney, este imbécil impulsivo es Igneel y si salimos vivos nos presentaremos adecuadamente con los que quedemos… y Acnologia es aquel de allá el que no te quita la vista de encima-** y era cierto el gran dragón negro recién nombrado como Acnologia lo miraba con mucho interés… mucho para su gusto en opinión del Uzumaki.

-Se puede saber por qué pelean y por qué ese me ataca- Le hablo el Uzumaki señalando al aun enfurecido Igneel.

 **-Acnologia es el dragón del apocalipsis… el solo trae muerte y destrucción al mundo, logramos frenarle aquí pero se nota que es fuerte más de lo que pensamos… y al parecer ahora su interés está en ti… no se ha movido desde que te sintió al igual que nosotros, al parecer quiere pelear contigo-** le dijo la albina dragona y aprovechando la oportunidad jugo sus nuevas cartas **–creo que tendrás que pelear con el de lo contrario no te dejara en paz hasta matarte.**

-(Chicos que dicen peleamos o no…)- pregunto esperando algún consejo de los bijus que con seriedad miraban la situación.

Ellos nunca esperaron esto, recién llegaban y tendrían que pelear y por si fuera poco su contenedor no estaba en sus mejores condiciones poco a poco se hacía más joven y ya no parecía de 17 ahora se veía como de 14.

 **-(Pelea Naruto... esa cosa no te dejara en paz a menos que la venzas, pero hazlo rápido te quedan alrededor de 10 minutos antes de que tu cambio sea por completo y si eso pasa quedaras completamente indefenso)** \- le aconsejo Gyuuki el gran pulpo-buey de 8 colas.

 **-(Opino los mismo derrótalo y que sea rápido)-** apoyo Choumei, tan serio y conciso como solo él podía ser.

-Ok ayudare pero luego quiero respuestas… ¡vamos!- y haciendo rugir al zorro de energía se lanzó contra el dragón oscuro.

Naruto corrió de frente mientras el Acnologia hacia lo mismo, cuando faltaba poco para el impacto Acnologia lanzo un rugido de su magia buscando pegarle al gran zorro, Naruto dio gracias a sus reflejos pues antes de que ese ataque lo golpeara salto sobre el quedando en el aire logrando evadirlo por muy poco, con rapidez cargo su propio ataque abriendo el hocico lanzo varias mini-Bijuu-damas al dragón mientras caía, pero este las evadía una a una con algo de dificultad al no esperarse tal maniobra, las pequeñas esferas detonaban con gran fuerza al hacer impacto con el suelo, Naruto aterrizo dándole la espalda a su oponente quien ya cargaba otro rugido solo que más poderoso, con rapidez se giró para verlo preparar su ataque.

-Maldición es rápido al atacar… chicos necesito ayuda- su poder aumento y colocando sus mano adelante hizo abrir el hocico del zorro cargando su propio ataque definitivo, su chakra se concentró creando una esfera morada muy oscura que creció de manera desmesurada alcanzando el tamaño de su creador, Acnologia lanzo su ataque al peli-rojo y este también lo hizo -¡Bijuu-Dama! (Bomba Bijuu)-

Ambos ataques hicieron contacto luchando para ganar terreno, pero el del Uzumaki al ser mayor gano inevitablemente abriéndose paso hacia el dragón negro que lo miraba incrédulo… solo puso hacerse a un lado y evitarlo, el ataque casi le da y siguió su camino hacia una cadena de montañas cercana, la Bijuu-dama choco contra ellas… no se escuchó sonido alguno por más que gritaran, pero luego llego un estruendo ensordecedor, luego un terremoto azoto la zona producto del impacto y nadie dio crédito a lo que paso, el ataque exploto creando un domo gigante arrasando con todas las montañas alrededor borrándolas del mapa, la onda de choque llego a ellos con brutalidad al punto que tuvieron que sostenerse del suelo para no salir volando por la misma, segundos más tarde algo parecido a un hongo nuclear se alzaba ante la mirada incrédula de los seres escamosos.

Acnologia no daba crédito a lo que veía por poco y moría, volteándose a su enemigo lo vio delante de él o más bien su puño que se estampo de lleno en su rostro de reptil, cayó pesadamente al suelo y lo que se podría describir como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

 **-Eres fuerte-** hablo por primera vez el dragón apocalíptico, para sorpresa de sus congéneres.

 **-Al fin hablas desgraciado-** le señalo Igneel un poco sorprendido que su congénere hablara, al parecer no lo hacía o no lo hacía a menudo.

 **-(Mocoso 6 minutos)-** le recordó Son.

-(Lo sé ya me comienzo a sentir débil)- se quejaba el peli-rojo ya aparentando 12, dato que daba curiosidad a los dragones aliados.

Se levantó y sin esperar un segundo ataco, voló al ras del suelo y con fuerza arremetió contra su enemigo zorruno, Naruto sintió el impacto, su enemigo ataco veloz y ahora lo tenía sujeto con una mordida en el hombro del zorro, lo azoto contra el suelo y con la velocidad del vuelo lo arrastro por un gran tramo de tierra hasta estamparlo a un costado de una saliente de roca, Naruto actuó rápido y utilizando sus colas "amarro" a Acnologia, sin embargo este queriéndose soltar quiso volver a morderlo pero esta vez en la cabeza donde estaba el, pero para hacerlo tenía que mirarlo al rostro y allí comprendió su error.

-(Matatabi necesito ayuda con lo siguiente)- pidió ayuda a la gata de fuego que ya esperaba su momento para ayudar.

 **-(Por supuesto Naruto-Kun rosticemos a este bastardo)-** le contesto de manera entre seria y divertida a su más reciente Jinchuuriki.

Abrió la boca lo más que pudo y dejo salir su ataque, un extraño fuego azul con destellos negros salió del hocico del zorro dorado, un impacto directo en el rostro de su enemigo que soltándolo retrocedía sintiendo un fuerte dolor, Naruto dio un giro y con sus cosas lo golpea empujándolo lejos de él.

 **-(Acaba de una buena vez Naruto ya solo te quedan 2 minutos)-** le regañó Kurama al tardarse tanto con la "lagartija" como ya él les llamaba, ya que el ya aparentaba 8.

-Oigan ustedes denme algo de ayuda… no se queden como lapas en las piedras, atáquenlo mientras esta adolorido- grito el Uzumaki haciendo reaccionar a las criaturas de naturaleza reptil.

 **-Ya lo escucharon, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, démosle a ese engendro un buen rugido… Aaaaahhh estoy encendido-** les ordeno Igneel a los que aún estaban en pie, cargando su ataque cada uno de alguna propiedad al parecer el de cada uno apuntaron al aturdido Acnologia que vio lo que le esperaba.

Estaba débil eso era un hecho, creyó ganar cuando los tenia arrinconados, pero ese extraño ser apareció y se unió a ellos de alguna forma logro darle la vuelta a la batalla y ahora era el quien estaba perdiendo, ahora unos dragones les apuntaban con su más potente ataque, si no hacía algo moriría en el mejor de los casos, lo odiaba pero tenía que huir por más vergonzoso que fuese… pero volvería de eso estarían seguros y esta vez ellos serias los vencidos; alzo el vuelo buscan eludir ese ataque combinado, los dragones viendo que huía lanzaron su potente rugido que a gran velocidad llego a él… no fue un golpe directo pero aun así dañino, sonrió fallaron por muy poco pero fallaron… su sonrisa se borró cuando vio a aquel zorro formar de nuevo ese ataque conque destruyo las montañas.

 **-No… no moriré aquí no contra ustedes… la basura del mundo… especial en contra tuya mocoso…-** rugió molesto al ver su oportunidad de huir algo lejana, voló hacia las alturas en busca de protección entre las nubes en una estrategia desesperada.

-Por lo que se tu eres la basura… matando y destruyendo… me prometí antes de llegar que no dejaría que el mal se apoderara del mundo en donde este… y comenzare a cumplir mi promesa con criaturas como tu… llenas de odio y mal… BIJUU-DAMA- le respondió al dragón… lanzo su ataque que lo seguía a las alturas perdiéndose con él entre las nubes.

Solo se escuchó un estruendo en el cielo seguido de una explosión que ilumino la tierra casi como un segundo sol dando por entender que el impacto fue exitoso, sin embargo no cumplió su objetivo, pues pudo sentir su presencia alejándose de alguna manera había sobrevivido, aunque por lo que sentía estaba muy herido lo más seguro que de gravedad, con suerte moriría desangrado por allí, el zorro de chakra dorado se fue difuminando dejando solo un bulto en el suelo, la lluvia comenzó a caer repentinamente llenando de agua algunos cráteres de la pelea previa dejando charcos y estanques algo grandes, Naruto no pudo evitar una media sonrisa no hacia ni 30 minutos que había llegado y ya se había desecho de un mal.

 **-(Naruto-Kun… tu… el tiempo…)-** le hablaba la Nibi buscando una manera de decirle al peli-rojo la noticia.

-(Lo se Matatabi… lo se chicos… ya se me agoto el tiempo)- le contesto con algo de pesadez para luego buscar algo con que reflejarse.

Mirándose en un charco vio su apariencia final… solo pudo ver a un niño peli-rojo de no más de 5 años y marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, por un momento pareció ver a un extraño… bueno era natural el antes era rubio, las 9 comas en su Rinnegan se habían ido quizás con el tiempo regresarían… cuando se fortaleciera… sus fuerzas eran casi nulas en comparación de cómo comenzó la pelea; poco a poco los dragones se le fueron acercando y rodearle, por un momento temió por su vida, en especial por que fue el dragón llamado Igneel quien se le acerco, así que jugo su mejor carta en ese momento.

-Eh… señores dragones… ustedes no lastimarían… a un niño indefenso… ¿verdad?- les pregunto de manera infantil… sus ojos crecieron enormemente mientras transmitían un brillo inocente, al tiempo que abrazaba su gran pergamino que junto a su recién adquirida niñez le hacían ver adorable, se arropo con esa yukata que antes tenía y ahora no podía usar… una gota enorme aprecio en las nucas de dichos seres e incluso en la de los bijus.

 **-Indefenso… si como no… te acabamos ver darle una paliza a un dragón que nos tenía al borde de la derrota… no te hagas ahora responde… quien eres o mejor dicho que cosa eres-** le pregunto Igneel de manera directa al ahora infantil Naruto… pues estaba cansado de no saber nada del chico.

-Oye lagartija crecida no soy una cosa… me llamo Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki que te quede claro… chucho volador escupe fuego- respondió Naruto insultando al pobre de Igneel del cual su rostro no tenía precio, nunca en su vida alguien lo habían insultado de esa forma y llegaba ese crio y lo hacía… una vena pulso en su frente cuando vio a los dragones alrededor al borde de un ataque de risa, de pronto Naruto cabeceo sintiendo un ligero mareo, volteo a ver a la dragona blanca quien lo miraba fijamente –meterse en mi mente sin mi permiso no es buena idea señora… al menos que quiera morir en la locura… en el mejor de los casos- le hablo seriamente a la dragona Grandeeney.

 **-Que escondes… responde, a menos que quieras convertirte en mi alimento-** le amenazo un dragón negro pero a diferencia del que peleo este tenía las escamas lizas casi parecía que su piel hubiese sido hecha con metal dándole forma aerodinámica para luego ser pulido en negro.

-Es personal… se los diría si tuvieran la amabilidad de presentarse… donde han quedado las normas de cortesía… ya yo me presente la mayoría de ustedes no- dijo algo indignado por los modales de los reptiles gigantes aunque hacerlo en un tierno e infantil puchero le quitaba peso.

 **-Está bien me parece justo… soy Igneel el emperador del fuego-** se presentó algo arrogante el dragón rojo, haciendo enarcar una ceja a tres bijus dentro de Naruto en especial a cierto zorro gruñón.

 **-Metalicana… señor de los metales-** se presentó el dragón negro de escamas lisas.

 **-Grandeeney… miko del cielo-** ahora fue el turno de la dragona blanca que mirándola mejor era la más educada por ahora.

 **-Weisslogia… usuario de la luz, un placer-** se presentó otro dragón blanco pero como algo diferente a la dragona este parecía un dragón oriental común mientras emitía un brillo a su alrededor, aunque tenía buenos modales.

 **\- Skiadrum… usuario de las sombras… como sea-** ok este no era muy amable pero algo accesible y por lo que decía era la contraparte del anterior ya que a su alrededor su aura se ennegrecía dándole un efecto peculiar, su piel era negra con gris en el pecho, aunque su forma era parecida a la de Metalicana pero este era de formas más serias y rectas.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando con Naruto para luego marcharse sin más, dejando solos a los anteriormente presentados junto al niño, que ahora parecía más calmado en cuanto a su vida.

-Bien antes de decirles quien soy y de dónde vengo quiero preguntarles algo ustedes pueden entrar en las mente- pregunto recibiendo una afirmación –eso me ahorra tiempo… conéctense a mí por favor así será más fácil responder y preguntar.

Algo dudosos aceptaron decir que estaban impresionados era poco, sus defensas eran muy complicadas accedes a su mente era como estar en un laberinto sino fuese porque les guiaba lo más seguro es que se perderían; en un parpadeo se vieron en una vasta zona blanca con algo de agua en el suelo.

-Este es mi espacio mental aún no tiene forma pero pronto la tendrá aquí el no existe el tiempo así que podríamos estar días aquí y afuera solo segundos así que empecemos… y si me permiten preguntare primero… díganme porque peleaban con esa cosa- y así empezó la larga historia de su raza del nacimiento de Acnologia y su fin en este mundo de un mago oscuro y demonios que azotan estas tierras por su culpa a ser sus creaciones, de la magia de las personas que las usaban y otras cosas, incluso les hablaron de sus hijos humanos… al final el peli-rojo estaba satisfecho con sus respuestas –Interesante según ustedes este mundo el poder rey en la magia… muchas gracias ahora para ser justo que quieres saber de mí.

 **-Principalmente de dónde vienes y como posees tanto poder o poseías ya que no noto tanto como en el principio pareces algo inestable aunque vas equilibrándote… eso se debe a tu cambio físico-** pregunto Igneel a Naruto que cabeceo afirmando… abecés ese dragón podía ser amable **–Bien dinos tu historia.**

Todo se oscureció y a su alrededor imágenes de la vida del chico pasaron no se guardó nada ya que ellos tampoco lo hicieron y de algún modo confiaba en ellos, los dragones miraron con asombro la vida del aquel entonces joven rubio, su niñez, los maltratos e insultos, de cómo se superó lucho por el bienestar de los suyos sin pedir nada a cambio, de como hizo amigos y vivió amargos momentos por algunos, de cómo se volvió un único con sus hazañas, de cómo supero esa amarga guerra donde tuvo que ver morir a algunos de sus amigos y uno a con sus propias manos, de cómo gano ese gran poder que los ayudo a derrotar a su enemigo.

 **-Eres admirable… tanto dolor y sufrimiento y aquí estas dispuesto a superarlo en tu segunda oportunidad-** le elogio por primera vez el gran dragón rojo siendo imitado por los demás **–y tus compañeros están contigo ahora.**

-Chicos salgan- pidió Naruto, al momento del agua emergieron los bijus mostrándose ante los incrédulos expectantes –Chicos los presentare.

Fueron minutos de presentación donde todos hablaron de este mundo tratando de ayudar a los recién llegados, los bijus escuchaban detenidamente la información recibida buscando posibles ventajas que les beneficiara, pero todo tuvo que detenerse y salir de su espacio mental al sentir varias presencias acercarse a paso ligero, todo apuntaba en que eran un pequeño ejército a no más de 4 Km.

 **-Humanos deben ser soldados del reino, debieron venir a investigar lo que paso… mocoso no fuiste nada discreto-** recrimino el dragón de metal viendo posibles problemas.

-Y cuál es el problema… así podrían ayudarme ¿no?- pregunto con algo de inocencia al no saber mucho.

 **-Naruto… nosotros somos criaturas poco vistas al punto de ser tachados como extintos… si nos ven trataran de capturarnos para estudiarnos… y a ti también, que a pesar de tu cambio tu poder es muy notable quizás al de un mago de clase alta-** le aclaro la siempre amable Grandeeney haciendo entender al peli-rojo.

 **-Te ayudaremos a salir de aquí… si hubiera tiempo incluso te hubiéramos criado con nuestros hijos humanos… pero ya no queda tiempo cuando mucho nos queda un año quizás año y medio… lo siento-** se disculpó el gran Igneel.

-No te preocupes ya me las arreglare… gracias de todos modos, ahora vámonos- les dijo el infantil chico montándose en la cabeza de la dragona presente.

 **-Te acercaremos a un pueblo es lo menos que podemos hacer-** le hablo la dragona emprendiendo el vuelo con los demás, solo para que minutos después llegara el ejército y encontrase con un verdadero caos en la zona.

-(Un nuevo comienzo eh… me pregunto qué será lo que me diste viejo Rikudou)- se preguntó mentalmente sobando ese gran pergamino dado por el sabio.


	3. Una lagrima

Me alegra saber que, este, mi primer Fic, a sido aceptado en tampoco tiempo, pero... pero a llegado ese momento en el que me ciento un poco nervioso por que desde ahora la historia comenzara la interaccion de nuestro protagonista con algunos de los personajes de anime, y comeinza el arco de conocimento del mundo y algunas consecuencias, incluso yo lo vi largo, hasta que llegue el momento de la interaccion directa con el gremio, por eso tengo una proposicion, que tal si me dan otros diez comentarios, les subire de dos a tres capitulos en uno hasta que termine este arco y asi concentrarnos en el canon, claro esta con sus cambios.

 **Kitsune No Me10:** me alegro que te gustara mi prologo, eres el primero en darme un comentario y no sales lo que significa para mi, gracias.

 **Rygart Arrow:** gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia en especial la pareja, tambien es una de mis favoritas, y bueno aqui tienes el siguiente cap.

 **Zafir09:** me parece genial que te encante la historia, en especial los poderes, y los bijuus, y respecto a isobu el es tranquilo, y me alegra que te gustara la pelea.

 **Furstand:** gracias por decir que te encanta no sabes como me ayuda eso y bueno aqui el siguiente cap.

 **akumatenshi2012:** es bueno que te guste mi historia, y con respecto a las actulizaciones seran constantes, como ya he dicho yo no tengo que preocuparme por la universidad o colegio, solo trabajo que no me exige mucho, lo unico seria falta de internet y inspiracion, cosa que no creo si me siguen lleganso mas comentarios tan positimos como el tuyo y los demas.

 **alexsennin9999:** gracias por decir que es una buena historia, con respecto a naruto lo vi necesario para ciertos eventos que habran adelante.

 **Elemental Ninja 1608:** gracias por decir que es interesante, y me alegra que te gustara la pelea.

Bueno como decirlo... me llena de alegria saber que les gusta este Fic, sus comentarios me motivan mucho, cosa que me inspira a escribir para tenerlos constantemente actualizados, sigan asi y recuerden comentar, comenten mucho asi sabre en que puedo mejorar.

* * *

 **-Lugar desértico: área desconocida-**

-Aaaaaahhhhhh hace calor- se quejaba un chico peli-rojo de ojos morados con anillos que cubrían todo el órgano de no más de 8 años.

No era para menos sus quejas estaba en medio de un puto desierto al medio día, su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro holgado muy simple, una camiseta blanca suelta y como calzado unas sandalias azules como en sus días de ninja, traía un gran pergamino a simple vista pesado, pero no parecía hacerle peso en lo más mínimo.

 **-De que hablas Naruto este sitio en muy agradable-** esa fue la voz divertida del siempre sádico tanuki de una cola, que al ser una criatura del desierto estaba como en casa.

-¡Cállate! Mapache desquiciado… me estoy cocinado, malditas lagartijas mira que dejarme en un sitio así- gritaba a los 4 vientos Naruto dejando en claro su enojo con los mencionados animales.

 **-Yo opino que fueron amables al despedirse de ti… y si mal no recuerdo tú te lanzaste cuando volaban por encima de aquí-** le recordó Isobu al peli-rojo que tenía que tragarse su enojo al saber que la tortuga de tres colas tenía razón.

El heredero del Rikudou recordó como estaba en las montañas entrenando lo que había aprendido por ahora del enorme pergamino, sin duda el sabio se esforzó en él se encontraba un sin número de técnicas y habilidades que nunca se imaginaba que existieran, por ahora encontró antiguas jutsus elementales y movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo incluso algunos movimientos básicos de Kenjutsu, y sin duda faltaban por ver, ya que los sellos de almacenaje se habrían cuando cumpliera ciertos parámetros como fuerza y agilidad, como siempre lo hacía desde los 3 años que había llegado, se había dado la tarea de fortalecerse y cambiar las propiedades de lo que serían las antiguas técnicas ninjas a la magia que ahora manejaba, sin previo aviso llegaron y sin decir mucho solo que los acompañara se lo llevaron de su lugar de entrenamiento temporal, y llevarlo a las alturas.

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Naruto… la hora llego… a partir de mañana comenzara el plan, dejaremos a nuestros hijos… ellos creerán que nos fuimos… algunos les aremos creer que morimos… incluso por sus propias manos-** dijo con cierto pesar Igneel al recordar a un pequeño peli-rosa al cual lo consideraba a él un padre y el al chico un hijo.

-Tranquilo Igneel… chicos, ustedes lo hacen por su bien… por el bien de sus hijos- les animo Naruto haciéndoles sentí algo mejor.

 **-Pero mi hija es muy pequeña la menor de todos… será muy difícil, y si algo le pasa… no soportaría que ella me odiara-** la preocupación de Grandeeney era justificada de todos su hija de cabellos azules, era la menor, apenas si era una pequeña, pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos… al ver el futuro de su pequeña.

-No te aflijas Grandeeney tu estarás con ella… todos ustedes acompañaran a sus hijos, los protegerán aunque ellos no sepan… y alejen esas ideas de que sus hijos los odiaran el sacrificio que aran es la mayor prueba de amor hacia ellos… ellos nunca los odiaran - dijo solemne el portador del Doujutsu legendario haciendo sonreír a sus acompañantes al saber ese detalle, la breve reunión ya llegaba a su fin y Naruto ya se disponía irse cuando el dragón rojo lo detuvo.

 **-Naruto ve con cuidado ya te advertimos de Zeref-** dijo serio **–nuestros hijos ahora son vulnerable en especial de Acnologia**.

 **-Yo no me preocupo por mi hijo le enseñe bien… y si muere solo indica que no valía la pena… aunque duda que eso pase, después de todo es hijo mío-** hablo con cierta arrogancia el dragón del hierro Metalicana interrumpiendo a si a su congénere.

 **-Naruto… algún día nuestros hijos se encontraran… sé que no crees en que hay un destino predicho si no el que tú decides… pero es el destino de nuestros hijos reunirse… cuando eso pase te lo pido... no, te lo pedimos, cuídalos enséñales a protegerse mutuamente… recuerda que la amenaza de Acnologia aún existe, algunos ya les hemos hablado de ti y en especial mi hijo te quiere conocer lo reconocerás de inmediato-** le hablo el dragón rogo como un padre preocupado pero feliz al saber a quién se los dejaba **–Por ultimo déjame decirte que cuando volvamos a vernos me desquitare por esta herida-** le amenazo señalando la herida en su pecho que le había hecho.

-Como sea… nos vemos- Y sin más se dejó caer de la cabeza del dragón hacia el vacío.

 **-Flashback End-**

Una sonrisa curso su cara al recordar eso, sin duda lo que hace un padre por sus hijos no tiene límites y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie, su sonrisa se borró y adquirió una expresión seria al sentir a unos quilómetros algo que él conocía: dolor, soledad, desesperación; miro en la dirección en donde se hallaba el origen de lo que sentía, y como en sus días de shinobi entre saltos se fue acercando, no tardó en llegar a lo mucho tardo 4 minutos, se hayo de frente al más extraño edificio que jamás había visto, una estructura en forma de luna creciente sostenida por vigas y tuberías de acero a su alrededor, se acercó cuidadosamente sintiendo con más fuerza la agonía que surgía de allí dentro.

-(Chicos que opinan… este lugar se pudre en maldad)- Dijo muy serio en busca de la opinión de sus compañeros de vida.

 **-(Tienes razón este lugar no me inspira confianza… se siente denso y con energía cambiantes)-** le hablo un igualmente serio Gyuuki.

 **-(Niños… siento una presencia infantil por lo que se nota quizás sea una niña, al parecer le hacen algo… algo que le hace sufrir)-** dijo Kokuo haciendo enojar al Uzumaki quien ahora transmitía un brillo afilado a través de sus ojos anillados.

 **-(Experimentan con ella… tal y como hacia la víbora traidora en nuestro mundo… apúrate destruye el lugar y lárgate)-** sugirió el Kitsune al saber lo que haría su contenedor quien sonrió malévolamente pero no tanto como el Shukaku que con algo de suerte su arena volvería a probar sangre… algo muy probable.

Salió de donde estaba y se acercó a lo que parecía ser la puerta del lugar, no tuvo que enunciarse ya que las puestas se abrieron y de ellas salieron un pequeño grupo de guardias acompañando armados acompañando al parecer científicos y médicos que eran encabezados por una mujer.

-Se puede saber qué hace un niño como tú en este lugar tan lejano- le pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa amigable que a leguas se notaba que era falsa y escondía la perversión en ella en opinión de Naruto que siguiéndole el juego decidió hacerse el loco.

-Bueno… yo… estaba con mi maestro… y… y… acampamos pero en… la mañana el ya no estaba… me abandono- respondió con fingidas lágrimas en sus ojos anillados, mientras en su mente los bijus alzaban carteles con un 10… sin duda Naruto se había vuelto un buen actor.

-Qué pena pequeño… y dime de tu maestro acaso era un mago- le pregunto de nuevo amable la mujer recibiendo un cabeceo –y que hacia un mago contigo… quizás entrenarte- volvió a preguntar con astucia.

-Si… me dijo… que tenía talento… pero fue mentira… dijo que tenía mucho poder y si no aprendía a usarlo lastimaría a más gente… por eso el pueblo me odia- sin duda astuto… sabía que decir ya que las presencia dentro no era para nada baja, la mujer le brillaron los ojos y no había que decir más ese chico tendrían que experimentar con él, quizá sería un buen recurso sin más dio señal para que se llevaran a Naruto dentro sin saber que cayeron redonditos en la trampa.

 **-(Ven lo que les digo, los humanos son imbéciles cuando se les habla de poder, al momento quieren tenerlo sin saber las consecuencias… Naruto… mátalos por ineptos)-** el grito el mono Son molesto como siempre cada vez que se tomaba el tema "del poder y de quienes quieren tenerlo a la fuerza".

El peli-rojo rápidamente fue escoltado hacia dentro de la estructuro mientras se soplaba las más que falsas palabras de los científicos de que allí podrían ayudarlo etc. etc. etc. Estaba muy tentado en hacerle caso al simio si seguían hablándole así pero sentía que se acercaba a la presencia necesitada, caminaron por el largo pasillo cuando se encontraron con un hombre, alto sin duda quizá 2mt, piel levemente oscura, cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, de fuerte musculatura y mirada arrogante, de inmediato exigió una respuesta por la presencia del joven que escoltaban, de inmediato la mujer se fue a su lado y susurrándole lo que le conto le hizo enarcar una ceja.

-Bien llevando a la cámara para hacerle un examen… veamos que posee- hablo con dureza dando a entender que él mandaba.

-Enseguida Brain-sama- respondió sumisa y mirando al rubio le pidió que le siguiera –Sígueme por favor esto será rápido- le hablo mientras el Uzumaki se limitaba a seguirla.

No tenía palabras para describir lo que veía, junto con llegar a donde supuestamente le harían el examen vio por el vidrio a una pequeña niña quizá un año menor de la edad que el aparentada, cabello corto hasta sus hombros negro con destellos de un morado muy oscuro su vestido blanco estaba hecho jirones mientras estaba suspendida en el aire mediante cables, fuertes cargas eléctricas la azotaban haciéndole gritar de dolor y suplicar ayuda, llegado a ese punto no se pudo aguantar, la temperatura bajo drásticamente en el lugar, acaso no había lugar, mundo o universo existente donde no hubiera gente así, uno a uno los guardias fueron cayendo junto a los científicos bajo la intensa sed de sangre emanada por él, una marea de arena salió aparentemente de su cuerpo rodeando a los paralizados guaridas y científicos, la arena los rodeo aprisionando sus cuerpos en capullos… Crack… fue todo lo que se escuchó al comprimirse la arena que poco a poco se tenía de rojo, dirigiéndose al cristal hizo lo que debió hacer desde el principio… destruir el lugar.

- _Shinra Tensei (Juicio divino)_ \- el grueso cristal fue barrido por la fuerte presión del ataque lanzado, miro con compasión a la pequeña suspendida y señalándola con la mano fue a ayudarle – _Bansho Tein (Atracción universal)_ \- la infante se vio atraía hacia el delicadamente hasta que estuvo entre sus brazos –Ya… ya todo acabo… ven salgamos de aquí- le hablo tratando de calmar su llanto.

- _Dark Rondo (Canto oscuro)_ \- exclamo una voz a su espalda, solo pudo ver varios rayos de energía verde dirigirse hacia el a gran velocidad.

Con dificultad los evadió debió a la niña en sus brazos, con rapidez busco a su atacante con la vista y allí estaba ese sujeta llamado Brain, en sus mano un bastón muy particular, con una calavera en la punta y varias plumas decorándolo, casi parecía el du un vudú o algo parecido, con una seña imperceptible el peli-rojo hizo aparecer de la nada un perfecta copia de él sorprendiendo al sujeto del bastón.

-Quien eres… como osas llevarte lo que es mío- pregunto el hombre con cuidado viendo como el chico le daba la niña a su copia y se la llevaba.

-¿Tuya?… realmente me recuerdas a alguien… y eso me enoja… _Raiton: Jibashi (Elemento rayo: Asesino eléctrico)_ \- exclamo llevando sus manos al frente las cuales dejaron salir un poderoso relámpago que surcaba por el suelo despedazándolo en el proceso.

Con rapidez Brain eludió el ataque que sin duda era tan o más peligroso como el suyo, se preparó para contra-atacar y apuntando con su bastón en la dirección del peli-rojo vio que el ya no estaba allí, sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago que lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, miro hacia abajo y ahí vio al chico con quien batallaba, sin duda ese chico no era lo que aparentaba, se alejó como pudo y se dispuso a atacar.

- _Dark Capriccio (Capriccio oscuro)_ \- la calavera de su bastón se abrió grande y dejo salir otro rayo de energía verde, solo que este era más grande y con anillos amarillos mientras rotaba hacia Naruto que con fuerza coloco sus manos en el suelo.

- _Doton: Doryu heki (Elemento tierra: Muro de tierra)_ \- del suelo del laboratorio se alzó un muro de roca sólida que le hacía frente al ataque del malvado hombre.

-Esa es una buena defensa pero mi _Dark Capriccio (Capriccio oscuro)_ es un ataque que penetra y algo como ese muro de roca no es nada para mí- y empujando más su ataque hizo traspasar la defensa del peli-rojo que tuvo que hacer un lado su cabeza para no recibir el mortal ataque.

-Sin duda peligroso…- murmuro viendo su defensa caer –Creo que tendré que ponerme serio- le dijo al sujeto del báculo solo para verlo ya en la salida del laboratorio.

-Me temo que será para otra ocasión… no tengo tiempo que perder aquí… y que te quede claro que esto no lo olvidare… la próxima te mato- amenazo cerrando la puerta y escapar.

Naruto solo suspiro relajándose un poco y proceder a buscar su propia salida… solo que no tuvo tiempo "Secuencia de auto-destrucción iniciada" se oyó una voz por unas bocinas del lugar, su mirada quedo en blanco y pronto su rostro también… volvió a suspirar y con toda la experiencia que tenía de su vida pasada actuó de la forma más lógica.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh- grito y corrió como loco en busca de una salida… mientras de nuevo las bocinas sonaban esta vez haciendo una cuenta regresiva… solo que con una voz femenina agradable y dulce… algo aterrador o bien cómico –Aaaaaahhhhhh.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

… Gracias por venir al centro de estudio mágico… que pase un buen día.

-Al demonio con esto- exclamo corriendo directo a una ventana y atravesarla y verse cayendo al suelo… desde el 6º piso –diablos.

Giro en el aire y callo con delicadeza si por delicadeza se entiende agrietar el suelo… a su espalda el edificio retumbaba en explosiones derrumbándolo y volverlo una montaña de escombros, encogió sus hombros restándole importancia y se dirigió a la niña que en brazos de su clon veía todo.

-Dime cómo te llamas- le pregunto amablemente tratando de ganarse su confianza –Mira yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ultear… Ultear Milkovich…- respondió temerosa con ojos ya llorosos –Por qué... porque me salvaste.

-Nadie debería ser usado así… por eso lo hice… - fue su simple respuesta mientras acercaba sus manos a su rostro y con sus pulgares le limpiaba las lágrimas –Vamos no llores… mira que niñas tan bonitas como tú no deberían llorar- le hablo dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas haciendo que la pobre niña se le subieran los colores al rostro –Ahora dime Ultear que hacías aquí- fueron minutos donde la niña le explico el problema con su poder mágico y que allí su madre la había llevado y nunca volvió pues según ella la había abandonado –No digas eso… lo más seguro es que le hayan mentido cuando venía a verte… crees que tu madre haría algo así- le pregunto recibiendo una negación –bien está decidido… dime Ultear donde vives.

-Al norte… en las montañas nevadas… ahí vivía con mi madre Ur- dijo con melancolía recordando a su amorosa madre.

-Bien andando… directo al norte- y disipando su clon se hizo montar a la pobre de Ultear en su espalda haciéndola morirse de la vergüenza al estar tan cerca del chico.

El viaje fue lento, Naruto lo tomo con calma debido a lo débil de su acompañante, pasaron por pueblos donde el peli-rojo en muestra de amistad le compro ropa a la infante que solo la aceptaba tan roja como que fácilmente le haría competencia al cabello de Naruto, llegaron a un pueblo donde decía Ultear que su madre compraba sus cosas y quedaba cerca de donde vivía.

-Disculpe señora me podía decir donde vive la señora… Milkovich… Ur Milkovich- pregunto amable a una señora que vendía mercancía de cocina.

-¿Ur?… a si la recuerdo… se dice que es una maga… ella vive a las faldas de la montaña… vino ayer la acompañaban dos niños, al parecer huérfanos- respondió amable y cordial algo que solo la edad daba.

-Muchas gracias señora, hasta luego- se despidió y camino hasta Ultear que sentada en la fuente de la plaza se perdía en recuerdos –Vamos Ultear-chan ya sé dónde encontrar a tu madre- le dijo sacándola de sus recuerdos con su madre y apenándola como de costumbre especial con lo del "chan" que hacía apenas dos días usaba en ella.

-Si Nii-san- le respondió con respeto a la figura que ya consideraba su hermano mayor.

Partieron con calma a su destino mientras Naruto se quejaba del frio sacándole risas al Ultear risas que hacia un tiempo ella no tenia, llegaron a una cabaña donde se podía ver salir el humo de la chimenea… aunque las exclamaciones infantiles y las risas de una mujer mayor afuera detrás de la cabaña daba a entender que no había nadie dentro.

-Ultear-chan quédate un momento aquí por favor… iré a ver primero no te vayas- le pidió a su acompañante por si acaso viera algo que le doliera.

-Entiendo Nii-san- dijo agachando la cabeza al tener que esperar.

El peli-rojo solo sonrió mientras le sobaba su cabello, se separara de ella y camino en dirección a la parte trasera donde se encontró con una mujer de venti-tantos alta de figura más que envidiable de cabello corto, y como el de Ultear del mismo tono de color, sin duda esa debería ser su madre, la acompañaban dos jóvenes de quizás 7 años la edad de Ultear, el primero de cabello blanco y rostro afilado, el segundo de la misma edad solo que con el cabello negro y rostro más redondo, este cuadro fuera normal de no ser porque los dos niños estaban solo en ropa interior y la mujer con un traje de baño de color amarillo mientras hacían ejercicios en medio de la nieve.

-¿Eh?... disculpen- hablo algo confundido y apenado debido a la semi-desnudes de la mujer, los presentes voltearon para verlo –Buenos días… me llamo… me llamo Naruto Uzumaki… busco a la señora Milkovich- se presentó con un rubor en su rostro que solo aumento cuando la mujer se le acerco.

-Soy yo me puedes decir que se te ofrece- le pregunto Ur al peli-rojo que ya estaba como su cabello, la mujer dio un paso al frente y el dio un paso atrás, la mujer parpadeo extrañada hasta que entendió que no estaba muy presentable que digamos y los niños a su espalda tampoco –NO… no espera… no es lo que crees… yo… yo- balbuceaba incoherencias mientras agitaba cómicamente sus brazos –Chicos vístanse rápido quieren- de inmediato los chicos también se pusieron rojos y a una velocidad que envidiaría el cuarto Hokage se vistieron –Ahora sí, dime que te ha traído por este lugar- pregunto esta vez vestida.

-Bueno como decirle señora Milkovich… usted recordara que hace ya un tiempo usted acompaño a su hija a un instituto- le recordó mientras la mujer asentía tristemente como no recordar ese lugar donde le habían dicho que su hija había muerto –Temo decirle que el director del mismo, con propósitos desconocidos hacia experimentación ilegal con los infantes… y su hija fue una de ellas- soltó sin más haciendo sentir a la mujer querer morirse –usted fue engañada al decirle del fallecimiento de su hija- volvió a decir a Ur que ya no soportaba las lágrimas –dicho instituto fue destruido hace no más de una semana… afortunadamente alguien paso por allí salvando al único sujeto de experimentación del lugar… ahora puedes salir… que sé que has estado escuchando desde el principio.

Detrás del peli-rojo una joven niña se asomaba con nerviosismo, Ur simplemente no lo creía, su pequeña hija frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, corrió como nunca y aunque la distancia era relativamente corta a ella le parecieron kilómetros, la abrazo con fuerza mientras derramaba gruesas lágrimas al igual que su hija que le devolvía igualmente de fuerte el abrazo, cuanto tiempo paso ninguna supo pues en ese mismo momento solo estaban ellas dos solo existían ellas.

-Oka-san… te extrañe… te extrañe mucho Oka-san- decía entre llantos Ultear que por nada se soltaba de su madre.

-Yo también mi bebe… yo también, te prometo que no te dejare nunca… te lo prometo- le susurraba al oído de su hija, para luego mirar al peli-rojo que le había devuelto se felicidad –Gracias… gracias… no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… por favor dímelo todo- le suplico al peli-rojo de extraños ojos –Niños vengan… miren ellas es Ultear mi hija- le pidió a sus estudiantes que se mantenían con Naruto al margen de ese momento netamente femenino.

-H-hola… mi nombre es Lyon, Lyon Bastia- se presentó lo mejor que pudo el peli-blanco debido al emotivo momento.

-Yo soy Gray… Gray Fullbuster- se presentó el azabache mirando a su maestra y su hija.

Ul los dirigió a la comodidad de la cabaña donde en una mesa Naruto le procedió a contar a la joven madre como fue el recate de su hija y como la tenían, Ul no daba crédito a la hazaña del pequeño peli-rojo, al igual que los dos chicos que le miraban con admiración al saber su valentía, mientras él se rascaba la nuca con pena… viejos hábitos que negaban a morir, fue cuando noto la mirada del peli-blanco Lyon.

-Que sucede Lyon- pregunto algo incómodo por la penetrante mirada del chico.

-Bueno… veras… ¿qué tienes en los ojos?- pregunto al fin haciendo que los demás también miraran tan extraños ojos que el poseía.

-Cierto nunca había visto algo así… ¿será magia ocular?- se preguntó la Milkovich mayor con dudas, haciendo poner nervioso a Naruto que después de un rato se resignó.

-Bueno… digamos que es mi herencia… algo de familia… algo de clan mi Nii-san también lo tenía se llama Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara)- dijo recordando a Nagato aunque sin esclarecer mucho –Aunque se pueden desactivar ven- les dijo mientras sus ojos dejaban ese color morado y anillado por unos azul cielo.

-¿Familia? ¿Clan?... valla no me imagino a una familia con tus ojos- dijo pensativo Grey perdiéndose en sus imaginación.

-Nii-san no me dijiste que tenías un hermano- dijo la hija de Ur algo curiosa y haciendo que esta sonriera al ver cómo le llamaba al peli-rojo.

-Bueno Nagato-Nii-san… ya no está- dijo dando entender el mensaje haciendo callar a todos –no se preocupen el hizo algo muy bueno antes de partir- hablo recordando aquel milagro que hizo Nagato.

-Bueno Naruto tienes a donde ir o algo que hacer- le pregunto Ul al peli-rojo que negó con la cabeza –Bien que te parece quedarte con nosotros un tiempo no creo que a mi pequeña le guste separarse de su "Nii-san"- ofreció haciendo apenar a la joven Milkovich en sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias Ur-san, realmente tengo algo de tiempo libre y me gustaría darme una vacaciones- acepto dándole esa sonrisa que solo él podía hacer.

 **-(No tienes ocupaciones… no tienes a donde ir… no haces nada… todo tu tiempo es tiempo libre… desde que llegaste aquí has estado de vacaciones)-** fueron las simples palabras de cierto Kitsune.

-(Nadie pidió tu opinión Kurama)- le respondió algo fastidiado el Uzumaki, que acaso el zorro vivía nada más que para molestarlo y divertirse a costa de su sufrimiento… lo más probable.

 **-(No seas duro Kyuubi Naruto ha entrenado desde que llego en mi opinión se merece un descanso)-** le apoyo el buey-pulpo recibiendo un gracias de parte del peli-rojo **-(Que se la pase vagando por ahí buscando zonas de entrenamiento no te da el derecho de decir esas cosas)-** bueno quizás no tendría que agradecerle mucho.

La noche llego y por primera vez desde hace tiempo Ur ceno con su hija que entre risas y carcajadas las dos dejaban ese oscuro pasado en olvido definitivo, todo a ese chico llamado Naruto Uzumaki que les había devuelto la felicidad, mientras él se hacía amigo fácilmente de los otros dos chicos que los acompañaban entre risas prometiéndose superarse.

* * *

Y termine espero que les haya gustado como podran ver ya comenzaron algunas interacciones y falta poco para que llegue nustra peli-roja, asi que comentes y diganme que les parece la oferta que les hice en un principio, si todo va bien subire el otro capitulo el la noche o mañana todo depende de ustedes y sus hermosos comentarion

-Se despide AlejandroV-


	4. Deliora

E a aqui el siguiente capitulo, tenia ganas de publicarlo mañana, ya que no creia alcarzar hoy ya que tuve que salir, un asunto sobre un imbecil que tube que buscar en algun lugar olvidado de dios, pero bueno logre llegar espero que les agrade pues este capitulo representa el final del arco de ultear y los demas, lo que nos dejara con el siguiente arco que algunos esperan... el de... Erza.

 **akumatenshi2012:** gracias por decir que te gusto el cap, me alegra saberlo.

 **Furstand:** me emociona saber que soy unos de tus favoritos, comentarios como los tuyos inspiran a autores a actualizar mas rapido.

 **Rygart Arrow:** gracias, ralmente se que di la inprecion de un Ultear x Naruto, eso creo que se debe a que como dije en mi perfil (si lo leiste) que me agrada el harem pero no se me da todavia escribirlo, pero te prometo que en mi siguiente historia habra no sera un cross pero ella aparecera.

 **:** no, no habra naruto x Ultear pero en una futura historia si, en esta solo lo vera como un hermano mayor, aunque con algunos roces, nada del otro mundo... o talvez si.

 **Zafir09:** excelente, no sabes como tu comentario mato aquel nerviosismo que tenia, muchas gracias (que loco, un militar hablando de estar nervioso XD).

 **Gjr-Sama:** gracias por decir que mi historia es genial.

Wow realmente mi historia... mi historia... les gusta, no saben lo feliz que hace eso, pense que por ser nuevo, ya saben, pero aunque me gunten sus comentarios se me ha despertado el bichito inconformista, y espero que sigan comentando y les digan a sus amigos que lean y opinen, por favor aganlo, eso motiva.

Bueno aqui les dejo el cap.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Deliora.

- _Ice Make: Hammer (Creación de hielo: Martillo)_ \- exclamo un joven peli-negro mientras lo que parecía un círculo mágico aparecía frente a sus manos formando un gran martillo el cual lanzo hacia su oponente.

- _Ice Make: Ape (Creación de hielo: Simio)_ \- fue el grito de un peliblanco que invocando un gran simio de hielo tomo el martillo y reforzó el ataque de su compañero.

El gran simio armado se dejó ir en contra del adversario de ellos dos, que en medio de la ventisca los veía con una sonrisa confiada, solo levanto su mano esperando al gran simio de hielo.

- _Shinra Tensei (Juicio divino)_ \- fue todo lo que dijo un conocido peli-rojo de ojos anillados de nombre Naruto, con fuerza fruta el gran simio salió volando al recibir la onda de choque, revoto un par de veces antes de hacerse añicos contra el suelo –Van mejorando… su manejo del hielo es bueno y su trabajo en equipo también… pero… todavía les falta mucho… _Hyoton: Hyoryudan (Elemento Hielo: Dragón de hielo)_ \- el ataque se les dejo ir al par de niños que lo veía con gotas en sus nucas…se había excedido de nuevo, con suerte más que con otra cosa lograron evitarlo aunque nunca estuvo destinado a darles al parecer el peli-rojo les gustaba asustarlos –Bien terminemos con esto que tenemos que ir al pueblo dentro de unas horas… _Hyoton: Korikubijnheki (Elemento hielo: Prisión de hielo)_ \- y del suelo emergió un bloque de helado atrapando a los niños que se abrazaban cómicamente antes de quedar hechos unas paletas humanas.

-Te excediste… de nuevo- le hablo una voz de una mujer a su espalda sin embargo solo recibió una sonrisa apenada de Naruto mientras se rascaba su nuca –No me quejo, desde que llegaste ellos han elevado sus habilidades pero…- dijo Ur mirando el bloque de hielo –Quisieras ser más cuidadoso no quisiera ser conocida como la maestra que dejo morir a sus estudiantes… ahora libéralos Naruto- pidió para que el peli-rojo solo sonara sus dedos y el hielo se quebrara liberándolos.

Estando en el pueblo acompañado por Ur, Gray, Lyon y Ultear, Naruto no pudo evitar recordar cómo había sido llegar allí, hacía ya poco menos de un mes que estaba viviendo con los chicos, le era inevitable ayudarles, ese tipo de magia que empleaban le traían recuerdos de Haku, sonrió divertidamente al recordar eso incluso después de tanto tiempo él se seguía diciendo que realmente era mujer y que le había tomado el pelo en aquella ocasión.

-¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar algo de magia poderosa?- fue la pregunta de Gray a su maestra que como siempre le respondía con lo mismo "Ya lo hice".

A Naruto Gray le traía recuerdos de cierto Uchiha muerto, no solo en cierto aspecto físico como el cabello… si no por su actitud y pasado, gray fue el único sobreviviente de su pueblo, se juró venganza en contra del autor de tal masacre y buscaba poder para hacerlo… Naruto solo suspiro no quería un segundo Sasuke, el anterior no le fue muy bien y no quería ese futuro para el chico.

-Gray… tu buscas hacerte fuerte ¿no?- fue la pregunta del peli-rojo mientras el peli-negro asentía –Tu ya eres fuerte… eres usuario de magia tipo hielo, una magia con muchas libertades… y como te ha dicho Ur solo encuentra tu estilo y serás más fuerte de lo que ya eres- finalizo haciendo sonreír a la maga de hielo.

-Tsk ustedes siempre dicen lo mismo todo el tiempo- se quejó el peli-negro, pero ni Ur ni Naruto le prestaron atención a ellas, se la prestaron a su casi desnudes ya que solo estaba en calzones.

-¡ ¿Porque te desnudas aquí imbécil?!- Gritaron alarmados Ur y Naruto mientras este último le tapaba los ojos a la joven Ultear.

-¡Es tu culpa… ya me pegaste tu raro hábito!- le señalo enojado a su maestra, como si fuese culpa de su maestra que poco a poco se estuviera convirtiendo en un exhibicionista.

-¿Cómo que es mi culpa… tu eres el pervertido?- le grito indignada Ur mientras lo mandaba a volar con uno de sus golpes.

Naruto solo pudo reír al igual que Ultear y Lyon y la mitad del pueblo que vio esa escena tan única para vergüenza de Ur, de regreso a la cabaña entre comentarios sobre el "pequeño" show se encontraron con una carreta de viajeros armados que venían comentando algo de suma importancia para ellos.

-Oye por cierto ¿escuchaste sobre lo de Deliora?- dijo uno de ellos, haciendo parar en seco a unos de los estudiantes de Ur.

-Escuche que llego al continente y va atierras del norte… escuche, que se encuentra en las cercanías de Brago- comento otro haciendo poner serio al peli-rojo… Brago eso era muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, y si algo le agradecía a los dragones fue que no se guardaron nada con él, sobre todo con el mago oscuro Zeref y sus creaciones, y Deliora era una de ellas una criatura tan destructiva como Acnologia… algo con lo que no se juega.

-Apresurémonos… volvamos a la cabaña… Ul-san necesito hablar con usted- dijo frio y serio algo que no conocía ella.

La noche callo y en la intimidad de un cuarto el peli-rojo dejo ir la noticia a la maga de hielo.

-Bien Naruto que querías decirme… desde lo de la noticia de Deliora estas cambiado ¿qué tienes en mente?- pregunto con preocupación esperando no escuchar lo que temía.

-Me iré- soltó sin más sorprendiéndola –iré por Deliora… ese ser… no puedo dejar que avance más- dijo decidido haciendo los temores de Ul realidad.

-No… no puedes… Deliora es un monstruo, te matara… piensa… piensa en Ultear ella te quiere como su hermano mayor los chicos te respetan… no tienes que ir… piensa en nosotros- le suplico, sabía que él era poderoso lo supo desde el primer día pero pelear contra esa bestia para ella era un suicidio.

-Ur… por ustedes es que me voy… Lyon es un huérfano pero te encontró a ti en es feliz, Gray perdió su familia por su culpa y temo que en vez de ir yo valla el, Ultear volvió contigo, tu recuperaste a tu hija… si no hago nada Deliora vendrá aquí y si llega todo eso se perderá… tengo que luchar, solo adelanto lo inevitable- le dijo a la seria mujer.

-Sé que eres fuerte pero no creo que lo venzas sin ayuda… pide ayuda… tal vez el reino te la de solo…- hablo pero fue callada por Naruto el cual le hizo mirarlo a los ojos que por un momento brillaron resaltándolos.

Inicio con un pequeño temblor, después el piso y las paredes se agrietaron, el suelo cayó a un aparente vacío y poco a poco el cuarto se había ido dejando una escena que en su vida pensó ver, era Naruto eso no había duda solo que mayor y estaba dentro de lo que parecía un zorro con muchas colas, lo vio pelear con una bestia que se suponía era un mito, un dragón negro con un poder inmenso y el que contra todo pronóstico lo vencía, la ilusión acabo y ella lo miraba en un shock total.

-Tu… tu… tú eras el que puso al consejo de cabeza- lo señalo acusadoramente con su dedo mientras el reía como un niño travieso que acababa de hacer una travesura.

-Supongo que si… pero Ur entiéndeme mucha gente ha sufrido a causa de esa bestia y su dolor no se va… sobre todo Gray él es joven y manejable si no cambia su forma de ser me temo que solo le esperaran desgracias… la oscuridad intenta seducirlo y él es vulnerable con eso del poder y la venganza por eso te pido que le ayudes a no ir hacia ella- le pidió ya como despedida.

-Baka… no hables así, no como si fueras a morir, me acabas de demostrar que eres fuerte pero en una batalla todo puede pasar- le dijo con algo de miedo negando sus pensamientos pesimistas.

-No moriré… eso te lo puedo asegurar, además no me iré para siempre algún día volveré y espero comer esa deliciosa comida tuya- dijo sin más saliendo del cuarto haciendo sonreír apenada a la Milkovich.

Ultear solo pudo llorar ante la partida de su "hermano mayor" haciéndole prometer volver algún día, mientras Lyon le despedía diciéndole que cuando se volvieran a ver lo superaría a como dé lugar, mientras Gray con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba lo despedía, mientras poco a poco la figura del peli-rojo se perdía en la distancia entre la ventisca.

El viaje fue relativamente corto a menos de un día ya se encontraba en la ciudad de Brago, supo que Deliora estaba allí por el resplandor de las llamas y los gritos de las personas que presenciaban la destrucción de su hogar en la relativa seguridad que les brindaba la lejanía, apenas y les fue posible evacuar el pueblo antes de la llegada de ese monstruo, camino hasta la cima de una colina y solo observaba la destrucción de toda una ciudad a manos de esa criatura, era de un amarillo verdoso, una gran quijada y filosos dientes de posición encorvada, grandes garras y una musculosa cola de reptil... si ese era Deliora.

 **-(Qué recuerdos me trae este panorama… se ve que ese solo piensa en destruir será interesante y divertido pelar contra esa cosa… hay veremos quien es un demonio de verdad)-** hablo el temible Kyuubi con una pisca de nostalgia al presenciar la escena.

 **-(Tsk tu no cambias Kyuubi… si bien nosotros alguna vez fuimos considerados demonios nunca atacamos porque si, solo por provocación)-** le recrimino el Hachibi para luego ver al tanuki de arena perderse en su locura **-(Bueno no todos atacamos sin provocación)-** se corrigió.

-Mucha cháchara… tenemos a una bestia que derrotar- hablo para luego saltar en dirección de Deliora.

Con fuerza el gigantesco Deliora azoto el suelo de pronto, levantándose mientras se sacudía la cabeza vio encima de uno de los techos de un edificio aun en pie a su atacante, era apenas un niño de 8 años, peli-rojo y unos ojos purpura con un patrón de 6 anillos que le cubrían todo el órgano, ojos que lo miraban con seriedad y calculo; abrió sus boca grande muy grande y un brillo de color verde se formaba en ella, solo un segundo después un rayo verde salió en contra del peli-rojo, con habilidad lo evadió dejando pasar el ataque que corrió por el pueblo de punta a punta, para después una muralla ígnea se alzara por el camino del anterior ataque.

 **-(Hmp… es fuerte de eso no hay duda… pero solo es una bestia rabiosa sin control… no me causa ningún placer pelear con enemigos así)-** fueron las palabras de desprecio del simio Son.

 **-(Tienes razón, aunque no debemos subestimarlo, más ahora que Naruto aún no recupera todo su poder)-** opino la babosa Saiken que solo miraba todo desde el interior de Naruto.

 **-(Esa cosa solo usa fuerza bruta en todo… nosotros tenemos agilidad e inteligencia solo eso nos basta… para vencer a esa excusa de demonio)-** dijo con confianza la Gobi.

-¡Vamos!- fue el grito de batalla del peli-rojo, corrió de frente hacia la creación de Zeref mientras esta le veía con enojo y disparaba más rayos de poder en su contra que el Uzumaki eludía mientras se le acercaba cada vez más, y ya solo estaba escasos metros de el – _Doton: Doryudan (Elemento tierra: Dragón de tierra)_ \- un dragón de tierra salió justo delante de Deliora que con fuerza golpeo la quijada del demonio haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos.

Rugió molesto, ese golpe le había dolido, avanzo en contra del peli-rojo y alzando sus brazos los dejo caer encima de él, el suelo circundante al impacto fue destrozado levantando una gruesa nube de polvo y escombros al aire, Naruto salió del polvo intacto mientras corría por el brazo de Deliora que lo veía llegar a su rostro, el peli-rojo acumulo energía en su puño y dejo ir el golpe en contra de Deliora, una onda de choque se dejó sentir en el lugar y apara asombro de los habitantes en aquella colina Deliora salió disparado a un extremo del pueblo junto con el valiente chico de que seguía empujando su puño dándole más fuerza al golpe.

Naruto quito su puño de la cara del demonio oscuro sonriendo con suficiencia, ese golpe lo más seguro era que lo había noqueado, dejo de sonreír ya que sintió el fuerte agarre de Deliora que lo atrapo aprovechando su descuido.

-Ahg… ¡quita tu mugrienta zarpa de mí!… ¡suéltame maldito!- sin embargo el demonio no lo soltó solo lo miro un segundo viendo que haría con su persona.

Levantándose hundió el puño donde apresaba al peli-rojo en suelo y giro sobre su eje arrastrando a Naruto por todo el lugar, cuando termino de girar lanzo al pobre peli-rojo a unos edificios a medio caer terminándolo de derrumbar.

-Tsk… ese maldito me hizo daño… eso me pasa por confiado… chicos una mano- se lamentó el oji-anillado sumido en su dolor, lo más seguro que tendría más de un hueso roto.

 **-(No tienes remedio… siempre terminas así… si no fuera por mi estarías muerto hace mucho tiempo)-** el regaño el zorro de 9 colas mientras ayudaba a sus hermanos a sanar las heridas del chico.

En la colina una persona recién había llegado, vio como el peli-rojo asesto ese brutal golpe y como fue arrastrado por el suelo por Deliora, nunca espero ver algo así en persona, Deliora un ser enorme y poderoso, solo por relatos de viajeros es que sabía de él, y ahora que lo veía los relatos se le hacían cortos, vio en dirección del peli-rojo que sin duda aun vivía y aunque los escombros no lo dejaban ver pudo sentir energía procedente de su posición, algo que nunca sintió tan fuerte y única que parecía no ser de este mundo, sacudió su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos busco a la razón de estar allí.

-Gray… donde diablos estas- se preguntó nada más que Ur Milkovich, que vio como el aludido en frente de los aldeanos viendo con terror el poder de aquel que le quito a sus padres–Diablos en que pensabas…- le pregunto cuando estuvo de frente a él.

-Yo… yo pensé que podía… pensé que podía…- decía aun en shock, Gray ya llevaba un tiempo observando la pelea junto a los aldeanos.

Ur solo lo miro fijamente, el miedo lo invadía, y no lo culpaba, se le acerco y con cariño lo envolvió entre sus brazos calmándolo, con una señal hizo a su hija y su otro alumno acercarse compartiendo el cálido abrazo.

-Chicos me iré un momento… quédense aquí… voy a ayudar a Naruto- les dijo para preocupación de su hija que se negaba a dejarla ir –Tranquila mi pequeña lagrima, te tengo de vuelta y no pienso dejarte esta vez, ahora déjame ayudar- y soltándose de ella corrió en dirección a Deliora.

- _Ice Make: Rose Garden (Creación de Hielo: Jardín de rosas)_ \- Exclamo Ur creando una gran extensión de rosas de hielo con tallos espinosos que rápidamente envolvieron a Deliora que preparaba su ataque en contra del peli-rojo entre los escombros.

Un rayo verde salió disparado al cielo de la boca del demonio, que ahora era atado por un rosal de hielo cuyas ramas de hielo portaban filosas espinas que lastimaban las partes más débiles de su gruesa piel, se sacudió deshaciéndose de las ataduras que le apresaban sin importarle lastimarse en el proceso, vio a Ul con enojo y cargo de nuevo su ataque y lo dejo ir a la nerviosa maga de hielo que vio una sombra ponerse frente a ella y detener el ataque.

- _Gakido (Camino Preta)_ \- Dijo Naruto que ya su camisa había dejado de existir, y se había interpuesto en el ataque levantando sus manos al frente, para asombro de Ul el ataque fue adsorbido por el peli-rojo -¡¿Qué haces aquí Ul?! ¡Vete… déjame hacer esto!- le hablo preocupado por la seguridad de la maga de hielo.

-Ayudarte solo eso hago… y no me iré… yo nunca abandono a mis amigos- hablo con firmeza logrando que Naruto recordara cierto dicho que le enseño su antiguo sensei de cabellos plata.

-Está bien… pero si la cosa se pone fea para ti solo retírate ok- hablo recibiendo un asentimiento de ella –Necesitamos detenerlo de una buena vez así que prepárate- dijo viendo a Deliora caminar hacia ellos.

-Ok entonces… _Ice Make: Floor (Creación de hielo: Piso)_ \- exclamo la Milkovich colocando sus manos en el suelo y dejando ir su magia congelo todo el suelo haciendo caer a Deliora –Bien ahora es tu turno- le hablo al peli-rojo que desapareció de su vista para reaparecer frente al enemigo en el suelo.

-hace un rato me diste algo de poder y te lo agradezco… pero ahora te lo devuelvo _Shinra Tensei (Juicio divino)_ \- y dejando ir toda la energía que le proveyó el ataque de su enemigo lanzo su devastador ataque, el resultado fue demoledor tanto que le recordó al agujero que hizo Nagato en Konoha… mientras Ul miraba en el aire en brazos de un clon del peli-rojo con asombro tal destrucción y en el fondo al maltrecho Deliora que se retorcía en el dolor –Esto no acaba te are pagar por lo de hace un rato- y creando 4 clones los distribuyo a orillas del cráter – _Youton: Kakazan(Elemento Lava: Montañas de frutas y flores)_ \- Pronto el fondo del cráter donde estaba Deliora comenzó a calentar de una forma acelerada y un segundo después un gran geiser de lava ardiente se elevó envolviendo a la creación de Zeref que entre gritos de agonía se retorcía en la ardiente roca fundida que rápidamente se solidificaba.

-Asombroso- murmuro la maga de hielo sin nada más que decir mientras aterrizaba junto a Naruto y su clon que solo desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo.

Naruto estaba cansado aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar su máximo nivel si es que él tenía un límite, bueno el punto es que le faltaba mucho y por eso debía esforzarse más, un pequeño temblor se dejó sentir en la zona, cuando ante todo pronóstico a unos 20 Metros Deliora salió del suelo… eso si su piel presentaba grandes quemaduras que dejaban ver el musculo, estaba agónico y por su trayectoria buscaba escapar, Naruto frunció el ceño a este no lo dejaría escapar.

-Maldita sea que esa cosa es inmortal o que- se quejó pensando una forma de pararlo.

-De hecho… se dice que si… también dicen que la única forma de pararlo es sellándolo en un lugar… pero a la larga siempre se suelta- hablo algo sorprendida de que esa cosa sobreviviera a la fosa de lava, ya que era para que solo quedara el recuerdo de esa cosa.

 **-(Oye… mocoso zorro… si quieres sellarlo tal vez yo sea el indicado… después de todo los tanuki somos mejores que ustedes jejejeje)-** Se ofreció el gran mapache y de paso se burló del zorro que solo lo veía con aburrimiento ya cansado de sus pleitos pasados que ya le parecían infantiles, mientras el tanuki le decía que hacer al peli-rojo que asentía a todo.

-Ur tengo algo en mente, dame tu mejor ataque cuando te diga- la maga cabeceo en afirmación, sin perder tiempo junto sus manos para hacer los preparativos que pidió el Shukaku – _Suiton: Daibakusui Shouha (Elemento agua: Gran explosión de agua colisión de olas)_ \- y de la boca de Naruto un gran torrente de agua salió formando una gran ola que conecto con el moribundo Deliora que se vio envuelto en agua rápidamente –Ur ahora- exclamo dándole la señal a su compañera.

-(Bien esto es nuevo… espero que salga bien) _Ice Make: Zero absolute (Creación de hielo: Cero absoluto)_ \- se sintió un gran soplo frio cuando casi instantáneamente el agua que rodeaba a Deliora se congelo creando un gran bloque de hielo atrapándolo –Listo que sigue.

-Mi turno- respondió saltando a la cima del bloque, mientras marcas negras con una forma en llamas aparecían en su piel casi como tatuajes, coloco sus manos en el bloque congelado y las marcas se expandieron en él, para luego desaparecer poco a poco mientras el peli-rojo saltaba al suelo al lado de Ur –sellado… exitoso- dijo sonriente satisfecho por su victoria.

-Naruto… que fue eso… que hiciste- pregunto curiosa ella sabía de magia y llego a ver runas de sellado en su vida, y eso no tenía pinta de runa por ningún lado.

-Solo lo selle… con un sello antiguo… muy antiguo, que pertenece al tanuki del desierto, es un sello maldito del que nadie ha salido- respondió haciendo abrir los ojos a Ur casi a punto de salírsele de sus cuencas… ella sabía que con cosas malditas no se juega –Tranquila… no representan peligro para mi… además permitirán que este hielo no se rompa o derrita sin importar que le hagan- hablo haciendo suspirar a la mujer, luego Naruto vio el bloque y hablo -Oye Deliora… no sé si me entiendas pero espero que no intentes escapar… y si por milagro lo lograses créeme que solo acabaras con tu vida tú mismo… así que descansa por la eternidad- finalizo para dejarse caer al suelo… ese sello lo dejo casi seco.

Ur sonrió mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse sin dudas dio una gran pelea, por un momento se acordó de lo que le enseño antes de irse de su casa para luego ver su alrededor, supo que esto apenas se acercaba a lo que hizo antes en aquella pelea con ese dragón oscuro, llego con los aldeanos que lo recibieron con gritos y virotes y aunque su pueblo quedo destruido era algo que se podía recuperar solo era construcciones de madera y roca nada que no se volviera a construir, Ultear corrió hacia su madre y su hermano mayor, que casi muere al ser abrazado por ella.

Los días pasaron y Naruto ya se había recuperado por completo y ahora estando en la salida del campamento de los habitantes del pueblo se despedía de sus amigos de Ur y su "hermanita".

-Realmente te vas… Deliora ya no será un peligro… no hay necesidad- hablo Ur ofreciendo quedarse al peli-rojo que negaba amablemente.

-No… me gustaría quedarme pero no… además Deliora no es el único mal en este mundo… aún quedan más… y tengo que fortalecerme si quiero limpiar este mundo del mal que se avecina- hablo dejando sus puntos claros.

-Nii-san cuando nos veremos de nuevo- pregunto algo triste Ultear aceptando ya la partida del peli-rojo.

-El tiempo no se… pero será un hecho que nos volveremos a ver… tenlo por seguro, Gray… entrena duro y no te rindas- le dijo al peli-negro que con una sonrisa asentía sin duda el entrenaría tanto que haría sentir orgullosa a su maestra –Lyon… has lo mismo… supérate sigue tu meta… no caigan en oscuridad y luchen por el bien.

-Claro que me superare… pues mi meta es superarte a ti y a Ur- dijo el peli-blanco con energía haciendo sonreír a Naruto algo en ellos le recordaban a Konohamaru y su peculiar equipo.

Naruto espera…- hablo Ur deteniéndolo antes de que se marchara –toma… es una lacrimal de comunicación… tenía tiempo que no la usaba y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar así que mejor tómala así sabrás de nosotros y nosotros de ti- le dijo dándole el objeto en cuestión, el peli-rojo la miraba curioso, solo era una esfera de vidrio transparente quizá funcionaba como la bola de cristal del viejo Sandaime.

-Gracias, bueno hasta la próxima- y sin más se fue perdiéndose en el camino a paso calmado.

No camino mucho tiempo cuando una sonrisa adorno su rostro y concentrándose fue elevándose del suelo poco a poco, para luego salir disparado a las alturas.

 **-(Se los dije no cambia… sigue siendo un niño)-** murmuro Kurama a sus hermanos que se divertían viendo a Naruto hacer piruetas entre las nubes.

 **-(Vamos Kurama déjalo ser… además así aleja las preocupaciones de su mente)-** le dijo Kokuo a su hermano que se dejaba caer en el suelo y echarse a dormir.

 **-(Si que aprovece estos momentos… que cuando termine el entrenamiento que ha de pasar los sabrá apreciar… y mucho)-** dijo serio Choumei aunque en su voz podía detectarse un toque de maldad mientras los demás sonreían… si a Naruto le esperaban días muy duros.

En el exterior Naruto sintió un escalofrió para nada agradable recorrer su espalda y no sabía por qué, lo dejo de lado y con una mano acaricio el gran pergamino aún quedaban muchas cosas que aprender de él y sin dudas él lo aprendería todo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui, espero que les guste este capitulo, como los demas, y tambien espero sus comentarios, que espero que sean muchos, con la siguiente actualizacion, mañana estare ocupado, tengo que salir a ayudar a alguien asi que no creo poder actualizar en la mañana o en la tarde, asi que creo que sera en la noche con algo de suerte.

se despide -AlejandroV-.


	5. Rojo

Bueno disculpen por retrasarme aunque no fue mucho realmente, sé que no les interesa pero de todas formas se los diré, como les dije cuando subí el Fic mi internet apenas y lo había instalado, ya que yo vivo en un lugar donde la preciada tecnología vital es muy escasa así que tuve que instalar una antena receptora, cosa que me costó un ojo de la cara, pero no pude disfrutarla mucho ya que llovió y llovió con tormenta y los vientos eran muy fuerte al punto que los amarres que le daban estabilidad a la antena arrancaron sus cimentos y se vino abajo, así que esa frase de que "se me cayó el internet" fue literal para mí, pero ya pude repararla, asi hoy les dejare la continuación.

 **Rygart Arrow:** gracias por decir que es un excelente capítulo, lo de la otra historia será en un futuro pues apenas la estoy ideando, será mi primer harén y ella estará allí no será un Cross, ella será más bien personaje invitado.

 **Edgarivan mezalira:** gracias por lo de interesante espero que te siga gustando.

 **Zafir09:** me alegra saber que te gusto la pelea, no soy muy bueno en eso pero al parecer les gusta eso me motiva a seguir mejorando.

 **Furtand:** no desesperes aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperabas.

Bien ya di mis motivos y espero que entiendan sin más los dejo, ya que tengo que escribir el próximo capítulo de esta y otra historia que se me está cocinando.

* * *

Capítulo 4: rojo.

Estaba feliz mucho de hecho, y como no estarlo, apenas hace un par de días termino el infernal entrenamiento en que estaba sometido por todo un año, con todo ese tiempo libre solo pensó en una cosa… vacaciones, si en definitiva se merecía unas, unas muy buenas y relajantes vacaciones, y que mejor lugar para pasársela bien que en la playa, y si allí estaba en la cima de un risco, apenas había llegado y ahora miraba con emoción la gran franja de mar y la dorada arena donde se podían ver personas broncearse a su gusto, si eso era el paraíso, después de todo nunca tuvo muchas oportunidades de estar en una playa ni mucho menos disfrutarla, se fue en marcha al pueblo cercano a toda velocidad y con alegría y la gran sonrisa daba fe de ello.

 **-(Madura por todos los cielos… no eres un niño Naruto)-** el regaño el gran simio Son a su contenedor que por nada del mundo borraba esa sonrisa.

-(Que dices Son… si soy un niño)- le contesto triunfante al mono que ahora estaba muy callado.

 **-(Que tengas la apariencia de un niño de 9 no significas que seas uno… total eres más viejo… cuando la guerra acabo tenías 17… llegaste aquí hace 4… valla ya tienes edad para entrar en bares y beber, felicidades Naruto)-** hablo Kurama con malicia al sacarle en cara los años a su contenedor.

 **-(Eso sin contar los años que tuvo en coma… valla que Naruto durmió bastante)-** hablo Saiken con su característica alegría e inocencia que siempre la marcaba.

Naruto ante esto solo pudo hacer una cosa… deprimirse mientras se colocaba de cuclillas en el suelo y dibujaba circulitos con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, mientras murmuraba sobre no estar viejo, que la edad no contaba y que lo importante era el espíritu.

Superado ese lapsus llego al pueblo, no era la cosa del otro mundo, era pequeño pero acogedor, por lo que se veía prospero quizás debido a la actividad pesquera, busco habitación en una posada y dejando sus pertenencias allí salió a buscar algo de comer, con suerte y conseguiría algo de ramen; hoy debía ser su día de suerte, apenas y busco y se encontró con un stand de ramen, el peli-rojo devoraba con alegría ya su 14º tazón para alegría del dueño que en la cocina decía algo sobre haber encontrado al cliente perfecto, se detuvo en seco cuando un sentimiento de nostalgia le pego en su pecho, miro a su espalda y quedo en shock, allí estaba una niña de cabello corto hasta sus hombro, de piel blanca, con una mirada alegre y sonreía como él lo hacía, aunque lo que le volcó el corazón fue su cabello… un hermoso cabello carmesí… tan rojo como el de él, pago rápidamente sin siquiera tomo en cuenta cuanto pagaba, ni el llamado del dueño del stand que le decía que le había dado de más, solo fue tras esa niña, la vio cruzar una esquina y apuro el paso, cruzo y busco con la vista a la portadora de esa encantadora cabellera, se frustro cuando no la encontró, bueno el pueblo no era grande si la buscaba la encontraría solo era cuestión de tiempo.

La noche llego y Naruto se acostó en su cama bastante serio, por más que busco a esa niña no la encontró, incluso pensó que su mente le había hecho una jugada, cerró los ojos para dormir, mañana la buscaría de nuevo, no se rendiría fácilmente.

El día llego y Naruto se levantó inusualmente temprano, mientras caminaba en busca de un lugar para comer no pudo evitar con su mirada a cierta niña de cabello carmesí, mientras tanto en su mente los bijus miraban todo con cierta duda, no sabían lo que buscaba Naruto pero sin duda era muy serio y fuerte tanto que hasta ellos lo sentían, sentía la ansiedad y frustración de su contenedor, y el que podía dar respuesta era su hermano zorro, que estaba muy serio más de lo acostumbrado y eso les daba cierto escozor.

 **-No es natural ver a ese zorro así-** opino el Shukaku algo inquieto.

 **-Opino igual… algo me dice que se debe a Naruto y su búsqueda-** hablo Isobu dando sin querer con la razón.

En el exterior Naruto terminaba de desayunar y ahora estaba en la pequeña plaza del pueblo, si algo aprendió de ser un ninja es que ese tipo de lugares pasaba mucha gente y usualmente uno encontraba casi sin querer a quien uno buscaba… maldición sonó como un acosador pervertido.

-Escuchaste… dicen que en el pueblo fue atacado, mataron a casi todos, y se llevaron a los niños- comento una señora de edad deteniendo a Naruto que ya se marchaba y ahora escuchaba atento, esto era más importante que su repentina búsqueda, que ahora que lo pensaba ni el mismo sabía que buscaba.

-Pobres… que harán con ellos… pero si fue en pueblo vecino… no corremos peligro nosotros- pregunto otra señora con cierto temor de que los atacaran.

Naruto pensó lo mismo, eso era una posibilidad muy grande, con calma el día paso y la noche se alzó, una fuerte explosión despertó al peli-rojo de su sueño, miro por la ventana y su seño se frunció, el poblado era atacado por unos hombres que tenían mascaras de tela a modo de velo, en ellas pudo apreciar un extraño símbolo dando a entender que pertenecían a un grupo criminal o secta, se vistió y preparo rápidamente, las cosas de valor como el dinero y su gran rollo los sello en un círculo especial en su piel, salió por la ventana y se dispuso a defender el pueblo y salvar a los que pudiese.

Callo en la calle y vio el caos formado por los miembros del grupo atacante que sin duda eran mucho, salto dando un vuelta en el aire eludiendo a un sujeto que llego por detrás e intentaba partirlo en dos con su gran espada, giro con rapidez y conecto una fuerte patada en el cuello del atacante él cual se le doblo en un Angulo imposible y algo grotesco, corrió más adelante donde presenciaba como un grupo de no más de 10 mataban a los viejos, y hombres que se resistían, mientras a las mujeres las apisonaban en una casa junto a niños jóvenes que apenas y caminaban, vio como uno de los sujetos sujeto una antorcha y camino hacia la casa con obvias intenciones.

-Siéntanse honrados sus hijos ayudaran a traer a nuestro señor a la vida… ellos serán recompensados por nuestro amo Zeref-sama cuando vuelva a la vida- hablo el sujeto de la antorcha con sorna.

Naruto solo mascullo una maldición, ese Zeref no se cansaba de atormentar al mundo, es más Igneel y los demás le hablaron de él y de su supuesta "muerte", y ahora no entendía a esos sujetos… porque revivir a alguien que está vivo, bueno no era cosa que le importase… por ahora acabaría con todos esos fanáticos religiosos; de su mano apareció entre una nube de humo una katana algo simple pero a él no le importaba la decoración, más bien su uso.

Desapareció en un borrón en dirección del grupo de fanáticos, solo un destello se pudo ver… solo eso –AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG- fue el grito del sujeto que tenía la antorcha mientras se sujetaba el muñón ensangrentado que ahora era su brazo, para que después su cabeza callera de su cuello para asombro de sus acompañantes, ahí fue cuando el peli-rojo se dejó ver a pocos metros de ellos dándole la espalda y mirándolos por encima de su hombro -Maldito…- grito uno que se lanzó con una gran guadaña en contra de Naruto, solo un corte… solo eso se vio… un corte horizontal que partió al sujeto por la mitad, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia los restante enemigos, el primero al verlo llegar solo pudo levantar sus brazos y cruzarlos en un burdo intento de protección, antes de recibir de lleno el puño del peli-rojo que lo lanzo atrás con fuerza atravesando varios edificios, salto en el aire esquivando a otro que con puñal en mano trato de atacarlo por la espalda, tomándolo por la muñeca lo jalo hacia su cuerpo donde lo recibió con una patada en su cara doblándole la cabeza hacia atrás hasta pegar con su espalda, tomo el puñal del sujeto y todavía en el aire lo lanzo a otro que no pudo hacer nada solo esperar el afilado objeto que se incrusto en medio de sus ojos.

-Lo siento… pero debo terminar rápido… ustedes entenderán- dijo para desaparecer de la vista de todos y luego aparecer a sus espaldas envainando su katana, y solo escucharse el "clic" los seguidores de Zeref comenzaron a caer de rodillas sujetándose sus gargantas de las cuales brotaba su sangre mediante la herida producida por el peli-rojo.

Los aldeanos solo miraban con asombro como ese chico peli-rojo apareció aparentemente salido de la nada, para después hacerle frente a los sujetos que atacaban su pueblo, su asombro fue mayor al ver al niño pelear, nunca en sus vidas vieron algo así y aunque por un momento el miedo los invadió no pudieron más que agradecer.

Ya llevaba algo de tiempo defendiendo el pueblo, pero al parecer el enemigo no decrecía en número, y lo peor el rumor de que alguien estaba matando a sus compañeros y liberando a los apresados se había regado, y ahora eran magos que llegaban de refuerzo, miro desde la altura de un árbol a un claro a las afueras del pueblo como en varias jaulas con prisioneros eran llevadas a algún lugar.

-Maldición… solo esto pudimos conseguir- gritaba un guardia quejándose a la vez que pateaba la jaula sonde se podían ver a infantes llorar.

-Si… hubiéramos conseguido más… si no fuera por ese mago maldito que estaba en el pueblo- se quejaba otro.

-Ni modo… nos tendremos que conformar por ahora con estos… lastima los mocosos de la torre tendrán que trabajar más- se escuchó el primero con tono perverso mientras sonaba un látigo asustando más a los niños en las jaulas.

Naruto hervía en su rabia, quería bajar y matar a cada uno de ellos, pero escucho de los otros niños, de seguro los harían trabajar en esa torre hasta la muerte por agotamiento, por su mente paso un plan tan loco como arriesgado, hizo desaparecer su espada y se tranquilizó dejando sus ojos purpura anillado por su antiguo azul cielo, bajo de un salto del árbol quedando al lado del claro.

-Oye mira… un mocoso- señalo uno de los guardias a Naruto que ponía en práctica sus dotes de actor y fingía sorpresa y miedo.

-Valla parece que nuestro amo Zeref-sama nos ayuda- hablo uno que traía un bastón con una lacrimal en su punta y apuntando al peli-rojo del bastón salió una descarga eléctrica que dejo al chico de rodillas con el cuerpo entumecido–Tráiganlo y métanlo con los otros- ordeno para que los demás acatando las ordenes metieran al peli-rojo junto con los demás niños.

-(Maldición eso dolió… desgraciado grabare tu presencia y cuando salga te buscare y te desollare vivo para luego echarte sal y verte retorcerte)- pensó Naruto ya ideando una forma de vengarse por tal trato que ese sujeto le dio que en ese momento sentía que pronto sufriría en especial por la mirada que el niño de ojos azules le daba.

 **-(Debo decir que este es otro de tus ingeniosos planes… los cuales siempre terminar mal… aunque la idea de hacerle lo que pensaste a ese pobre diablo es muy atractiva)-** menciono Kurama con una sonrisa ante el plan de su contenedor.

 **-(Déjalo Kurama… el busca la libertad de esos niños… y a mi parece buen plan que mejor plan para destruir a alguien sino es por dentro…y deja de alentarlo en torturar gente mira que ya lo estás corrompiendo)-** hablo la Nibi a su hermano que le devolvía una mirada en blanco.

 **-(Tu eres la gata de la muerte… la sádica por excelencia entre los bijuus… no me vengas con esas cosas de corromper… recuerda aquella vez en la que todos asumimos forma humana y un hombre le coqueteo de forma insistente a Saiken… tuviste una idea muy parecida por según tu querer corromper a Saiken, lo desollaste y luego lo tiraste en un hormiguero gigante)-** la gata no tuvo defensa ante eso… los bijuus recordaren a ese sujeto y como se retorcía en un dolor inimaginable mientras la gata se reía de ello, al momento se pusieron azules, ellos eran jóvenes y ver eso les trajo un trauma que tardaron en superar.

Mientras tanto Naruto era encerrado en una jaula, miro a los niños que lloraban por sus padres, algunos gritaban por libertad, mientras el solo les pedía paciencia si todo salía bien ellos serían libres juntos a los que ya estaban en la torre que tanto hablaban esos sujetos.

De nuevo aquel sentimiento de nostalgia embargo su pecho al punto de sostenérselo cuando alguien choco con él, miro hacia atrás y allí la vio, era la niña que tanto busco ese día y no hayo, por un momento sus ojos vieron a una peli-roja mayor sonreírle, solo pudo susurrar el nombre de su madre antes de que esa imagen desapareciera y dejara a esa niña que a diferencia de ese día lucia asustada y nerviosa, no supo que lo llevo a esa acción pero de pronto se vio abrasando a la niña peli-roja.

-Tranquila… todo pasara… tranquila- susurro a su oído logrando menguar su llanto.

Ella siempre fue alguien feliz nunca borro esa sonrisa de su cara, aun cuando ella vivía sola en el orfanato, la madre le decía que ella evocaba la belleza con su sonrisa y su forma alegre que era capaz de despejar las nubes y hacer un día soleado para que todos fueran felices, siempre tuvo un sueño, el cual era ser una buena persona, que ayudara a los demás, nunca espero mucho solo lo justo, espero conocer a alguien especial y formar una familia como la que nunca tuvo, la madre superiora siempre le decía que su cabello era como el hilo rojo del destino, que no importara donde estuviera ese hilo la ayudaría a encontrar a esa persona, y ahora estaba abrazada a un chico que ni conocía el cual le pedía que se calmara y para su asombro su voz la tranquilizaba, y aun en esa situación en la que encontraba se sentía segura en aquellos brazos.

La peli-roja miro hacia arriba para ver a quien le abrazaba, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos azules tan pacíficos y brillantes como el cielo mismo, con asombro miro su cabello y con atrevimiento hozo tocarlos, eran tan rebeldes y a la vez tan dóciles y sedosos, tan carmesí como los suyos, nunca conoció a otra persona con un cabello así, incluso pensó que ella era la única, por un momento se le vino a la cabeza sobre el hilo rojo del destino del que le dijo la madre, y sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba sentada sobre el regazo del peli-rojo que la calmaba con palabras dulces y de aliento.

-Tranquila… dime ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto el peli-rojo a la peli-roja en sus brazos que le miro para contestar.

-E-Erza…- respondió tímidamente la niña peli-roja que más que nunca se preguntaba cómo era que estar en sus brazos le resultaba tan acogedor.

-Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki un gusto… ahora duerme, tranquila Erza yo velare por ti- le dijo con una sonrisa que la sonrojo mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del chico rehuyendo la mirada.

Todo esto era visto por los bijuus que ahora se preguntaban como esa niña era capaz de poner así a su contenedor, y lo interesante porque sentían esa conexión hacia ella, y viendo al incomodo zorro notaron como parecía afectarle más a él.

 **-Escúpelo ya Kurama… dinos quien es esa niña, porque desde que Naruto la vio se comporta así, sé que no la conoce y eso es lo extraño… además esta ese sentimiento-** exigió saber el escarabajo de las 7 colas.

 **-Él tiene razón… dinos que secreto hay y sé que lo sabes, solo basta mirarte para saber cómo estas… como si la conocieras-** fueron las inquisitivas palabras de Gyuuki.

 **-Kushina-** gruño el zorro, mientras sus hermanos menores le miraban fijamente **–el mocoso es su contenedor y no se han molestado en averiguar sus recuerdos… Kushina es la madre de Naruto-** dijo ya un poco más tranquilo **–esa mocosa no se quien sea… pero puedo sentir a Kushina en ella… esa mirada, su piel, su cabello, hasta huele como ella… Kushina fue mi Jinchuuriki una vez, eso es lo que sentimos… una antigua conexión que ahora todos compartimos… Naruto también lo siente… ella le evoca a su madre y temo que ahora que la encontró no la deje-** hablo el zorro explicando algunas cosas aunque preocupándolos por lo último dicho **–si esa mocosa es al menos una décima de lo que fue Kushina el mocoso sufrirá… y mucho-** termino con una sonrisa que mostraba sus afilados dientes… si el conoció a Kushina y esa mujer era el terror en persona.

Afuera de su mente Naruto despertaba a una dormida Erza, ya que ahora iban a ser transportados en barcos de carga a mar abierto.

-(Ok esto será un problema… si está muy retirado me tomara más tiempo liberar a los de adentro)- pensó tratando de buscar una salida a este problema.

-N-Naruto… a donde nos llevan- pregunto asustada la peli-roja que no soltaba la mano del chico.

-No lo sé Erza… pero ya verás que saldremos de esta… te lo prometo- aseguro el oji-azul buscando calmar a su acompañante.

Las condiciones del viaje eran inhumanas, cada uno de los prisioneros se preguntaban qué sería de su destino, los niños más pequeños solo lloraban mientras eran azotados por el látigo del guardia en busca de callarlos, en si el viaje no duro mucho quizás unos 15 minutos, Naruto sintió como el barco paro dando a entender que habían tocado puerto, aún era de noche y la luna llena iluminaba una torre a medio construir la cual era vigilada por guardias a los cuales les acompañaban extrañas criaturas similares a salamandras con afilados dientes que al parecer servían como perros, a Naruto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa esa torre casi parecía una réplica de ese dios árbol con el cual peleo en el pasado, pasada su sorpresa escaneo el lugar, dolor, agonía, desesperación, soledad y otras cosas hayo, con frustración de no ayudar al momento entro en la torre, fue un recorrido largo en que hizo en compañía de la peli-roja, vio a niños en las celdas muriendo de hambre, hombres mayores que los consolaban buscando una manera de hacerles olvidar el sufrimiento que vivían.

Llegaron a una celda que como todas las demás de esa zona estaba llena de niños, solo un hombre mayor los acompañaba, ya era un anciano en el ocaso de su vida, delgado por el trato que había llevado, se les acerco negando con su cabeza, cuántos niños había visto llegar y a cuantos había visto morir.

-Vengan niños… no teman, mi nombre es Rob- se presentó amigable el anciano, alto, canoso por la edad, una larga barba cubría su quijada, con unas cejas muy largas que enmarcaban su rostro y en su cabeza 2 mechones rebeldes salían dándole el aspecto de antenas –vamos acomódense… vengan chicos preséntense- le hablo el viejo Rob a otros chicos que allí estaban.

-Shou…- se presentó un niño con algo de timidez, pequeño tal vez d años, de piel levemente oscura, cabello rubio que se alzaba en un gracioso copete, ojos verdes opacos,

-Simón… un gusto- dijo un chico al parecer el mayor del grupo tal vez unos 9, de cabello negro al igual que sus finos ojos, alto para su edad, piel bronceada y buena constitución física.

\- Yo soy Milliana- dijo una singularmente alegre niña, todo apuntaba que era la menor, de rasgos parecido a los de un gato, castaña de pelo corto y de ojos felinos, con la piel blanco y ligeramente bronceada.

-Wally "perro loco Wally"- hablo energéticamente un chico también algo mayor al igual que Simón, su cabello era rebelde hecho a un lado y de color negro al igual que sus ojos, delgado pero fuerte.

-Jellal- dijo un niño al fondo de unos 8 años, con el cabello azul rebelde, ojos negros, portaba un extraño tatuaje rojo que cruzaba su ojo derecho.

-Bien niños díganme como se llaman… así podremos llevarnos mejor- pregunto de nuevo el anciano de la celda a los dos peli-rojos recién llegado.

-Mi nombre es Naruto… y ella es Erza- hablo el peli-rojo presentándose él y a su acompañante que solo se abrazaba a él en busca de seguridad –Tranquila erza muy pronto serás libre- susurro a su oído mientras ella asentía creyéndole… Naruto hubiera seguido así si no fuera por cierta niña gato.

-Neko… nya, eres un gatito- dijo Miriana con toda confianza mientras estiraba las mejillas del peli-rojo donde estaban sus marcas de nacimiento.

-No… no es cierto… yo soy un zorro- contradijo el chico algo apenado por la acción de la inocente pequeña.

-No es verdad… eres un gatito tierno- volvió a decir la gatuna niña queriendo seguir acariciando las marcas del oji-azul.

-Basta Milliana déjalos descansar mañana… mañana será otro día- dijo con pesar Rob por lo que les esperaba a la pareja de peli-rojos recién llegada.

Más tarde ya acostados Naruto solo podía pensar en cómo salir, estaban en mar abierto, el viaje duro alrededor de 15 minutos así que estarían a unos 20 Km de la costa más cercana, no podía llevarse a todas esas personas el solo aun le faltaba poder para eso, solo le tocaba esperar una oportunidad, dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando sintió a una persona arrimársele, miro a su lado para encontrarse a Erza, no sabía que se le hacía familiar en ella, solo tenía la necesidad de protegerle, sonrió de medio lado, que pasaba con el… apenas y la conocía.

Erza solo sentía el calor del chico al que se arrimó, y de nuevo esa sensación de seguridad la lleno, Naruto… solo sabía eso de él, su nombre eso era todo y sin embargo sentía que lo conocía de mucho antes, con algo de pena se abrazó a él dejando su cabeza en el pecho del peli-rojo.

-Descansa Erza… que el cielo te cuide y las estrellas velen tu sueño mientras la luna te envié al mundo de los sueños donde todo puede ser real- termino de recital para darle un pequeño beso en la frente a la niña que mágicamente caía dormida.

Bostezo ya perdiéndose en el mundo de Morfeo, mañana ya les diría a todos quien era y a que había venido, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos ajeno a que una figura de una mujer les sonreía amorosamente.

-Duerme mi pequeño… que yo también velare por ti, es lo que una madre siempre hace- susurro la mujer que se disipaba dejando al peli-rojo con la peli-roja.

* * *

Fue algo corto pero no tenía mucho tiempo, pero espero que les guste en el próximo veremos más, y espero realmente espero con ansias sus comentarios, los aprecio, pero quiero más, al menos seis por capitulo o más, por favor ayúdenme los comentarios ayudan.

Se despide por ahora –AlejandroV-


	6. ¿Libertad?

Fin de mundo!... les digo que ayer casi no la cuento, iba a subir el capítulo más temprano pero co los eventos de ayer tuve cosas que hacer, se acuerdan que les dije que una tormenta tumbo mi antena, y tuve que arreglarla… pues mi trabajo casi se echa a perder, ayer al parecer la tormenta de anterior solo fue un abre bocas pues la de ayer casi se parecía a esas tormentas de películas, debieron verlo arriba de mí se formó un cumulo de nubes de esas que se forman cuando al parecer va haber un huracán, un par de techos de mis vecinos se fueron a la mierda, yo tuve que salir a guardar lo importante que se me quedo fuera, y los vientos con la arena formaban una tormenta de arena digna del Sahara, un árbol casi me mata, luego llovió como si no hubiese un mañana, para luego dar paso a una tormenta eléctrica la cual arraso con un pequeño galpón que era destinado al criado de conejos, no he estado tan alerta y en tanto movimientos desde que salí de combate, pero lo importante es que yo y mi familia (mis primas que estaban de visitas) salimos bien, y mi antena por supuesto, al parecer mi trabajo fue perfecto pues soporto la tormenta (a todas estas yo estoy viviendo por el momento en una granja de mis padres por eso lo de la escases de internet lo cual me condujo a la antena receptora) bien ahora les dejo el capítulo, que espero no sea el último debido a las tormentas.

 **Rigart Arrow:** bien aquí tienes el capítulo espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Gjr-Sama:** gracias por tus palabras esa es la idea.

 **Alexsennin9999:** si fue corto pero como les dije ando ahora ocupado, procurando no morir.

 **Edgarivan mezalira:** gracias y los de las palabras, simplemente las recordé de un poema de mi abuela.

 **Furstand:** gracias, y no tendrás que esperar mucho ya que aquí está el capítulo.

 **Zafir09:** si gracias, y bueno lo de Erza y Kushina ellas tienen una conexión muy fuerte que más tarde se verá.

Capítulo 6: ¿Libertad?

Ese lugar era un infierno no cabía duda de esos, "Torre del paraíso" era todo lo contrario a lo que su nombre decía, esclavitud, hambruna y muerte era lo que abundaba ahí, solo podía pedir paciencia a los que todavía se mantenían en pie, dentro de poco serian libres, libres de esa pesadilla, y justo en estos momentos Naruto hablaba de eso con el anciano Rob, que no podía evitar preocuparse por el plan del chico frente a él.

-Realmente lo harás… es algo peligroso, si algo falla las consecuencias serán grandes- dijo con obvia preocupación, el plan del peli-rojo parecía perfecto, pero aun así arriesgado, prácticamente el seria quien les abriría el camino –piensa las cosas… piensa en Erza ella te estima mucho- ataco el viejo por el punto ahora más sensible.

-No metas a Erza en esto viejo… ella estará bien, no pienso dejar que salga lastimada, además el plan no puede fallar- hablo con seguridad la misma que Rob desearía tener –mira los barcos salen a buscar alimentos y demás provisiones cada 2 días y los de prisioneros cada semana, tomaremos los de los prisioneros cuando su guardia es baja… los he estado estudiando por todo este mes… primero envían a los soldados y cuando tienen los prisioneros envían los barcos así evitan llamar la atención todo es muy rápido… en ese intervalo de tiempo en que los guardias están fuera yo atacare a las fuerzas restantes que se hayan quedado en esta torre maldita que serán pocas… así que asegúrate que los niños duerman temprano mañana será el gran día… el día en que serán libres- finalizo seguro de sí mismo y Rob no pudo más que sorprenderse sin duda presto atención a todo en ese mes de estadía en la torre.

Hubieran seguido hablando ajustando algunos detalles del plan pero una niña de rasgos felinos se llevó a Naruto al grupo de niños que ahora rodeaban a Erza mientras esta lucia algo apenada.

-Naruto-Neko- el solo puso suspirar derrotado a esa niña por más que le dijo que él no era un gato continuo llamándolo así –dime es verdad que Erza no tiene apellido- pregunto haciendo levantar una ceja al peli-rojo que miro a la chica Erza que bajaba la mirada apenada.

-Oigan como es que ella no tiene apellido como tu Naruto ¿acaso no son hermanos?- pregunto un confundido Simón haciendo parpadear al peli-rojo y apenando más a Erza.

-De que hablas Simón, Erza y yo no somos hermanos ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto aun confundido mientras extrañas flechas apuntaban su cabellera y la de Erza.

-Entonces… primos- negación –parientes lejanos- negación -… conocidos de los vecinos- negación… el pobre Simón solo pudo chasquear su lengua en frustración, al parecer se había hecho ilusiones con la peli-roja, pero ahora esas ilusiones se habían ido directo a la basura, sobre todo por esa costumbre que tenían esos dos de dormir juntos.

-Volviendo al tema… enserio Erza no tienes apellido- pregunto Wally que ya se había metido en el tema.

-¡Ya déjenlo!- exclamo Erza sonrojada por ser el tema del día –no hace falta que tenga uno… total es solo un apellido- finalizo tratando de zanjar el tema.

-Bueno Naruto dice que le gusta tu cabello- menciono Jellal a un lado del mencionado que en estos momento emulaba su cabello al igual que la peli-roja por tal revelación -Tal vez ¿Si la llamamos por su cabello?- pregunto con una sonrisa confiada al ser el primero en pensar eso.

-No lo sé… ¡Erza Rojo! No creo que suene bien- hablo el recién integrado Rob que no pudo evitar sentirse atraído al tema.

-Bueno yo vengo de un clan muy antiguo… mi gente sobresalía por sus habilidades y por su cabello rojo- hablo Naruto haciendo mención del clan Uzumaki mientras se tocaba uno de sus mechones ya largo por el tiempo al igual que tomaba unos de la chica –Que te parece Erza ¿Quieres ser Erza Uzumaki?- pregunto inocentemente con su sonrisa mientras la pobre Erza ya estaba que parecía una olla a presión por lo que esas palabras podían significar.

-No… no creo… que sea correcto… que tal ¿Erza Crimson? (Crimson: Carmesí)- sugirió un recompuesto Jellal que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-No me convence… Crimson, tal vez ¿Red? ¿Blood? ¿Fire?- indagaba el peli-rojo con sus dedos en el mentón mientras pensaba más nombres relacionado con ese tono de cabello, y como si fuese una epifanía lo encontró –Scarlet (Escarlata)… Erza Scarlet… que dices Erza-chan… te gusta- pregunto mirando a la susodicha que levantando si mirada esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

-Si- musito por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Naruto la oyera, el cual en su felicidad de que aceptara su nuevo apellido la abrazo levantándola mientras daba vueltas –N-Naruto… bájame- le pidió al ahora sordo Uzumaki.

Fue una pequeña celebración que les devolvió una pequeña parte de esa alegría que ellos pensaban haber perdido, la noche llego y como ya tenían acostumbrado el par de peli-rojos dormían juntos, fue cuando Erza despertó de su sueño, vio como sus amigos salían por un hoyo en la pared de la celda, con curiosidad los siguió hasta un almacén de carga donde los esperaba otro agujero que de seguro conectaría al exterior.

-O-Oigan que hacen- pregunto la peli-roja al grupo que la miro sorprendido debido a su repentina aparición –no… no están pensando en irse ¿verdad?- hablo negando a semejante idea.

-Nee-san… diablos no hay tiempo… rápido ven con nosotros deprisa- dijo Shou algo nervioso e impaciente por el escape.

-Shou no hables tan alto… podrían oírnos- le regaño Wally sin prestar atención a que él también hablaba alto.

-Tú también hablaste alto Wally- recrimino Milliana a su amigo "perro loco" que se avergonzaba por el descuido.

-Erza, si no nos apresuramos, nos encontraran- hablo Simón a la peli-roja que negaba a irse.

-Lo se… pero, si se enteran… se… lo que le hacen a los niños que intentan huir- dijo con miedo al saber el destino de los infortunados que fueron atrapados, nunca podría olvidar los gritos de los niños siendo torturados, por eso dormía con Naruto, buscando esa seguridad que él le daba –Además yo… yo he escuchado al abuelito Rob y a Naruto… ellos planean irse también… dicen que mañana lo harán… por favor esperen a mañana- suplico a los niños buscando que ellos se quedaran y ayudaran al viejo Rob ya Naruto.

-Tranquila Erza no pasa nada…no tengas miedo… hoy seremos libres, no podemos esperar hasta mañana, para ver nuestros sueños y futuro- hablo Jellal que recién había llegado haciendo bufar a Simón y convencer a Erza.

-Si… pero déjenme traer a Naruto… el podrá… el podrá ayudarnos… él es fuerte- hablo la peli-roja segura de las habilidades del peli-rojo, después de todo escucho mucho mientras fingía dormir mientras el viejo y Naruto hablaban.

Dio media vuelta para ir en busca de su abuelo y de Naruto solo para ver la desgracia frente a sus ojos.

-Yo que ustedes no me metería allí… del otro lado hay más guardias- Hablo un hombre obeso con un bastón en su mano mientras los guardias aparecían acompañados por eso raros animales que fungían como perros -¿Realmente creen que podían escapar tan fácilmente? El "Sistema R" estará listo pronto y no podemos permitir esto- finalizo el obeso sujeto.

-Bien ¿quién fue el que planeo este patético plan de fuga? Lo llevare al "cuarto especial" ahora díganme ¿quién fue?- pregunto perverso otro hombre que miraba a los niños, Shou se tensó al pensar que le esperaría, Erza vio claramente eso y decidió hacer algo, si Naruto pretendía salvarlos ella también haría lo mismo.

-Y-Yo…- quiso hablar pero cierto peli-azul se le adelanto echándose la culpa.

-Yo lo hice… yo lo planee- hablo con firmeza negando a que los demás salieran lastimados, mientras el guardia lo miraba para luego mirar a la peli-roja.

-No te creo… creo que fuiste tú… esa niña- señalo a Erza la cual se tensó al verse como objetivo del perverso hombre –llévensela- ordeno para que los demás guardia se la llevaran pese a las objeciones de Jellal y Simón.

-Tranquilos… estoy bien si ustedes están bien… solo… solo díganle a Naruto que… gracias por todo- finalizo negando a verse triste.

Naruto desde hacía un rato dormía incomodo, no lo supo pero de porto despertó agitado para verse solo, busco a la peli-roja mas no la encontró, fue cunado diviso un pequeño agujero en la pared y fue atando cabos, un grito desgarrador se escuchó, el nombre de Erza en ese grito lo desespero al igual que el viejo Rob que ya se había despertado, sus ojos se abrieron enormes mientras veía como enfrente de la celda un guardia llevaba a Erza a un destino incierto, la peli-roja lo miro y regalándole una sonrisa se despidió.

No podía aceptarlo, nadie la tocaría ni le haría daño se lo había prometido y el nunca rompía una promesa, su ira lo invadió sus ojos dejaron ese pacifico azul cielo a un purpura anillado que solo anunciaba la misma muerte a quien se le interpusiera; la reja de la celda voló en una fuerte explosión, los guardias vieron con asombro al chico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintieron algo que pensaban ya no sentían… el miedo, sin perder el tiempo Naruto se abalanzó contra ellos mas no llego lejos, un círculo mágico pareció encima de él invocando una descarga eléctrico paralizándolo al acto, mas no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo del todo pues paso por paso se les acercaba, mientras Erza le pedía detenerse, un golpe en su nuca lo dejo en el mundo de la inconciencia.

-Maldito crio… después vendré por ti… cuando acabe con la niña- dijo para luego irse con los demás.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y algo entumido, abrió sus ojos aun anillados y vio a su alrededor, el viejo Rob hablándoles a los niños instándoles a ser fuertes, mientras ellos tenían miradas gachas y culpables.

-Rob… ¿Dónde está Erza?- pregunto levantándose sorprendiendo a los niños y dejándole un nudo en la garganta –Responde viejo… ¿Dónde está Erza?- volvió a preguntar sintiendo perder la paciencia.

El anciano no pudo responderle, pues la celda se abrió dejando poso a dos guardias, que sin un deje de humanidad lanzaron a la peli-roja en el suelo, Naruto solo pudo ir a ella mientras se negaba a creer que esa niña fuese Erza, estaba llena de heridas y quemaduras ya vendadas, estaba ausente perdida en sí misma, con sus manos le levanto el rostro solo para que una lagrima surcara su cara, un parche colocado en su ojo derecho ocultaba la cuenca ya vacía, su ojo izquierdo mostraba una ausencia aun peor, no tenía vida solo era una mirada perdida.

-Erza… Erza… Erza, respóndeme… respóndeme, venga lucha… lucha tu eres fuerte, más de lo que crees, ven conmigo… solo háblame- suplico sin embargo no recibió respuesta de la peli-roja –Malditos… me han hecho daño… uno muy grande e irreparable… todos ustedes… morirán- susurro algo macabro mientras un aura roja y algo oscuro lo rodeaba, alertando a los ya nerviosos guardias.

Los guardias que trajeron a la moribunda Erza salieron disparados de la celda cayendo al vacío al fondo de la torre, una presencia maligna rápidamente lleno la torre haciendo a varios guardias caer de rodillas, a paso calmado salió de la celda mientras varias presos lo miraban, el pequeño peli-rojo de ojos purpura anillados era rodeado por una masa burbujeante de energía que poco a poco le quemaba la piel al punto de desprendérsela y hacerle grande heridas de las cuales salía sangre y se unía a la masa burbujeante haciéndola oscura al paso que lo que parecían colas le salían de atrás; los guardias que apenas y salían de su estupor vieron al chico cambiar, sin perder tiempo se abalanzaron sobre el en busca de matarlo, una de sus colas burbujeantes se alzó y contra-ataco y de un solo movimiento dividió a los guardias a la mitad regando su sangre junto a otras cosas alrededor, miro como más guardias llegaban solo para aumentar más su furia… solo por esta vez… solo por esta única vez, se dejaría llevar; una burbuja purpura lo engullo para segundo después desaparecer dejando al peli-rojo con una nueva apariencia, y con una sonrisa ansiosa se dejó ir contra los guardias en una marea de sangre y cuerpos desmembrados.

Rob no salía de su asombro, nunca en su vida sintió lo que sintió, el que a sus edad pensó ver lo suficiente de este mundo como para no sorprenderse, pero Naruto acabo sorprendiéndolo, no sabía que haría pero de seguro no quería averígualo sobre todo por esa sensación a muerte que lo rodeaba como si esa aura roja clamara por sangre, vio a los niños a su lado tan asustados que no podían articular palabra alguna, y no los culpaba.

-(Eso se siente como la magia… pero es muy diferente, quizá sea magia _Take Over (Asumir)_ \- pensó ya más calmado apoyándose en su teoría, aunque algo le incomodaba, si era algo parecido a esa magia el usuario podría perderse sin la ayuda necesaria, y viendo a la peli-roja la cargo en sus brazos buscando traerla en si –Erza despierta… Naruto te necesita… el pelea por nosotros ahora… tú debes hacerlo por el… si no hacemos algo el nuca volverá a hacer el mismo… pelea Erza… pelea… por él… por Naruto.

"Pelear" "Luchar" "Naruto" solo la mención de esas palabras y ese nombre la trajeron de vuelta, no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue llevada a ese infierno, como Naruto siempre le decía que fuera fuerte y así ganaría su libertad, por un momento pensó que solo era mentira, pero estando allí, en esa cámara de tortura recordó esas palabras cuando se sentía perdida, fue cuando al vio… una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo y ojos violetas la cual le miraba dándole fuerzas, fuerzas que ahora la inundaban se sentía fuerte, y justo cuando se disponía a salir un peli-azul llego, solo decía cosas sobre ayudarla y pedir perdón a Naruto, se dejó llevar por el hacia su amigo peli-rojo, pero no llegaron lejos, él fue capturado para torturarlo y ella fue llevada a la celda –Pelea por Naruto- si eso haría, lucharía y junto a él y los demás encontrarían su tan ansiada libertad, se levantó volviendo a sentir esa energía en su cuerpo, energía que la ayudaban a levantarse y dejar atrás el dolor de las heridas las cuales poco a poco desaparecían.

-¡Tomad un arma! ¡Solo seremos libres el día que luchemos por ello! ¡Tenemos que luchar! ¡Pongámonos de pie y luchemos por nuestra libertad!- grito mientras una espada aparentemente salida de la nada aparecía en sus manos, mientras los demás la veían atónitos para después imitarla y salir a luchar –abuelito Rob… donde esta… donde esta Naruto- pregunto al no ver el peli-rojo.

-Él se encuentra peleando… me temo que se pierda si continua usando ese poder que posee… solo tú puedes traerlo de vuelta- hablo dándole una meta a la pequeña que salió a buscarlo.

En el fondo de la torre donde los guardias se reunían solo se podían ver cuerpos sin vida y algunos agonizantes, los que seguían en pie se juntaban formando círculos tratando de defenderse de tan mortífero y sanguinario ser, solo podían escuchar sus gruñidos entre el polvo y las sombras, el miedo había calado fuerte en ellos y no les quedaba otra más que esperar su muerte.

Una explosión se escuchó mientras varios cuerpos salían volando muchos de ellos sin una parte de su cuerpo, entre el polvo de la explosión unos ojos veían al otro grupo de guardias, la sombra se movió veloz casi como un destello mientras reaparecía en el centro del grupo.

 **-Pagaran por lo que en hecho-** sentencio el ser con voz gruesa e intimidante.

Varias explosiones ocurrían en la torre debido a la batalla que liberaban los recluidos y los guardias que no podían hacerles frente, no muy lejos de Naruto, Erza pelea en compañía de los demás armada con una espada y protegida por una armadura simple y un escudo de madera, hacia frente a los guardias que caían ante ella y su espada, lo sentía cerca de ella estaba Naruto, sentía la ira de él, ira que solo ella podía calmar

-(Naruto… espera… iré por ti)- pensó con su meta bien definida mientras se abría paso degollando a dos guardias que les hacía frente.

Ajeno a todo esto, en la cámara de tortura Jellal estaba atado recibiendo descargar eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de los demás torturados que habían pasado por ahí, el no gritaba para frustración de los dos torturadores… ya hace mucho que el dolor había abandonado su cuerpo, y un nuevo sentimiento se albergaba en él, odio y venganza eso era lo único que ya le importaba.

-¿Dios?... dios no existe… no necesito un dios que es incapaz de salvarnos…- decía con enojo en voz baja, hundiéndose más en su odio, odio que al final lo consumiría por completo, como lo hizo con cierto Uchiha –odio… si los odio a todos, a dios y a este asqueroso mundo.

-Odio… ¡el odio! lo devora todo… el odio de las personas es interesante… las hace fuertes- dijo una voz en el aire llamando la atención del peli-azul tatuado el cual ya exigía saber quién era –esos ignorantes… no se han dado cuenta a quien han hecho enojar… bueno ni cuenta se dan que su "dios" siempre ha estado aquí- volvió a escucharse la voz poniendo más nervioso a Jellal –sin embargo tratan de revivirlo de querer darle un cuerpo… buscan un dios, sin saber que ya uno ha llegado- siguió hablando sin prestar atención a niño que se desesperaba por saber quién hablaba –Buscan un dios mas no sienten su presencia… es natural después de todo… su fe es débil como su odio, pues si su odio no es fuerte no podrán sentir a aquel que odio- para asombro de Jellal una sombra surgía del mismo suelo, era pequeña un poco más grande que él, vestía una túnica negra mientras la capucha ocultaba su rostro –Jellal… ¿cierto? ¡Eres muy afortunado! Conocerás un poco del poder del dios que veneran los que te apresan y los que odias tanto… y al final veras las cosas con más claridad… cuando el verdadero dios se alce estarás hay… siéntete afortunado- Jellal solo pudo sentir sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras mientras el encapuchado se le acercaba lentamente y una energía se desprendía de el para invadir su cuerpo –por cierto me puedes llamar Zeref… y la razón de mi existencia… algún día la veras- termino de hablar mientras dejaba que esa energía se adentrara en el cuerpo del joven Jellal, que contrario a todo se dejaba poseer por ella recibiéndola con gustoso placer.

-¡Tenemos que liberar a todos los del sector 8! ¡Adelante!- ordeno Erza como toda una líder a sus amigos y demás.

-¡Imposible! ¡Ahí hay muchas guardias para nosotros!- le hablo Simón deseando ya salir de ese lugar y no luchar más.

-Pero tengo que darme prisa y buscar a Naruto… el me necesita, después a Jellal él está en la cámara- dijo preocupada por sus dos compañeros más por el primero de hecho cosas que noto el mayor de los niños, haciendo a Simón preguntar lo que se guardaba y ser algo obvio en sus sentimientos.

-¡Erza! A-acaso ¿te gusta Jellal?- dijo haciendo la negar, pero Simón volvió a preguntar –Entonces ¿te gusta Naruto verdad?- sin más haciendo que la peli-roja emulara su cabello.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?- pregunto aun con su cara roja –no hay tiempo para esas cosas… A-además…- como responder con claridad, ni ella sabía que era lo que sentía, Milliana y Shou lo veían como un hermano mayor, Wally y Simón como un compañero, pero ella… no podía verlo igual que ellos, pensar que a s joven edad ya tenía esos dilemas.

-E-Erza… yo siempre… he querido decir…- la confesión de Simón fue interrumpido por una explosión mandándolo lejos de la peli-roja que apenas y pudo protegerse con su escudo.

Muchos miraron como unos seres llegaban volando, delgados en extremo y con la piel de un morado claro, con una gran boca que no se cerraba mostrando los dientes, y solo vestían un harapo verde como si fuese una falda, en sus cabezas una placa negra con el símbolo de Zeref cubría sus ojos, al parecer eran las tropas mágicas del oscuro culto, dichos seres voladores abrieron aún más grande sus bocas, delante de ellas un círculo mágico rojo apareció, luego un destello surgió seguido de una explosión que hirió a mucho y mato a algunos, Erza veía como las personas eran masacradas frente a ella sin poder hacer nada, cayó al suelo siendo empujada por alguien que corría, miro hacia atrás y vio como esos espectros la tenían como blanco y dejaron ir su ataque, apretó su ojo intacto y espero lo inminente.

Una explosión se dejó sentir en el lugar, sintió como Erza corría peligro y no dudo en ir a ayudarla.

 **-(Valla así que estas más tranquilo ahora… mira que usar nuestro poder con esas basuras solo porque lastimaron a tu hembra)-** se quejó Kurama y de paso avergonzar a su estúpido Jinchuuriki al cual su rostro dejaría ya en vergüenza a un tomate.

 **-(No digas eso Kurama ellos deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a la pequeña Erza… adelante Naruto usa todo mi poder si quieres)-** alentó Kokuo no muy contenta por el trato que recibió la niña y la verdad sea dicha de paso ella fue la primera en otorgarle poder al peli-rojo.

-Bien allá voy Erza- dijo para desaparecer en el polvo que lo cubría.

Erza miraba con asombro al viejo Rob que en el último momento se interpuso en el ataque dirigido a ella; el hombre mayor nunca supo en que gastaría sus últimas reservas, ahora lo sabía bien y lo aceptaba, si iba a morir seria protegiendo a alguien.

-¡Puede que mi magia este ya marchita, pero aún me queda una pisca de poder para proteger a mi compañera!- dijo el anciano ya dispuesto a dar su vida por Erza -¡No permitiré que una vida tan joven e inocente muera!- y con lo dicho canalizo su magia girando sus brazos haciendo un circulo de fuego que se expandió con brutalidad barriendo con la mayoría de los enemigos, para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué te pasa abuelito?- pregunto Erza preocupada por la figura de su abuelo, el pobre se excedió y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, su piel se tiño de un verde claro y algunas partes de ella se cuarteaban como si fuese de barro.

-Al parecer este viejo decrepito aun sirve para algo… para los magos, su magia es su vida en si… y cuando este viejo perdió su magia, acabo en este lamentable estado- dijo ya sin fuerza mientras más grietas aparecían en su piel –pero Erza, tu aun posees posibilidades ilimitadas…- siguió hablando mientras veía las tropas de soldados llegar –Erza… nunca pensé que volvería a ver una sonrisa como la tuya en este infierno… Naruto y tu junto con los niños… son lo mejor que me ha pasado… cuídalo… cuida a Naruto… juntos llegaran muy lejos… me hubiera gustado verlos crecer… al menos un poco antes de partir- finalizo dejando ya su último deseo en su vida.

Los soldados dejaron ir sus ataques con el anciano hombre, Naruto veía todo sin poder hacer nada con frustración corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería ver morir a ese viejo, no quería ver a Erza llorar su perdida, eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Varias explosiones surgieron en el lugar donde se encontraban Rob y Erza, cuando el humo y polvo se disipo todos vieron con ojos agrandados la figura presente que se encontraba frente al anciano y la niña, era pequeño con figura animal, rojo como la sangre misma, 9 colas ondeaban a su espalda, ojos totalmente blancos como hechos de luz miraban al par frente a él.

-¿N-Naruto?- pregunto en un susurro al ser frente a ella que con algo de miedo retrocedía un paso -¿E-Eres tú?...- volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta.

-Erza… no te le acerques… no sabemos si Naruto controla su poder… podría herirte- hablo Rob entre jadeos siendo precavido, él había escuchados muchas historias sobre magos poseídos por su magia y al final nada bueno salía, pero la niña parecía no escucharlo ya que levantando la mano trataba de acariciar a la criatura de aspecto zorruno frente a ella.

-Él no me hará daño… Naruto nunca lo haría- dijo con confianza para acariciar finalmente al zorro carmesí que poco a poco se disipaba dejando al peli-rojo con las heridas propias de esa transformación.

-Tienes razón… Erza, yo nunca te haría daño- afirmo mientras sanaba a una velocidad sin igual en el mundo –abuelo descansa yo me are cargo- se giró y mirando a los enemigos preparo su ataque, algo lo freno y fue ver a Erza a su lado dejando salir una gran cantidad de poder no propio de una niña común, sonrió al saber que ella le ayudaría – _Futon: Juuha Sho (Elemento viento: Ola descomunal)_ \- exclamo mientras Erza con su magia liberada alzaba espadas, picos, palas, martillos y demás objetos y los lanzaba a los guardias y con la onda de viento de Naruto les dio más impulso y filo a los objetos.

El ataque fue descomunal todas las tropas fueron barridas por completo sin dejar a uno con vida, el viejo Rob miro con orgullo a los chicos, eran fuertes y jóvenes realmente les gustaría verlos crecer, con ese pensamiento se dejó caer.

-Abuelo- exclamo la peli-roja al ver a su "abuelo" morir lentamente –No tea vallas abuelito, por favor no te mueras- suplicaba entre lágrimas la joven negándose a aceptar que el anciano muriera.

-Crece Erza… Crece fuerte- pidió el agonizante anciano.

-(Maldición de nuevo he fallado)- se lamentaba el peli-rojo ya sanado por completo, se acercó al viejo y a Erza a ayudarle su vista se posó en la espada de la peli-rojo más definidamente en el filo donde su reflejo se veía, sus ojos anillados mostraban un cambio único, seguían morado y anillados sí, pero 9 comas lo adornaban ahora -(Quizá aún hay esperanza… viejo Rikudou ayúdame por favor)… abuelo quédate quieto si… te prometo que si todo sale bien tú la veras crecer… _Gedo: Rinne Tensei no jutsu (Camino externo: Jutsu reencarnación de Samsara)_ \- pronuncio el peli-rojo mientras una cabeza brotaba del suelo y para asombro de todos engullía al viejo y lo masticaba, Erza estuvo a punto de actuar en contra de su compañero cuando la boca de la cabeza se abrió de ella salió Rob algo más recompuesto no tan delgado y con una mirada de confusión total –Si… si me salió- se dijo para luego caer de rodillas, no espero que consumiera esa cantidad de energías, aun no comprendía como Nagato lo usaba tan seguido.

-Abuelo Rob- dijo con alegría Erza abrazando al aun confundido viejo que mirando a Naruto buscaba una respuesta.

-Te lo explicó después abuelo… por ahora hay que irnos de este maldito lugar- el anciano solo pudo cabecear afirmando, se dispuso a irse pero erza lo detuvo, aún faltaba algo.

-Naruto aún falta Jellal… es esta en la cámara de tortura, el intento salvarme y lo llevaron ahí, debemos salvarlo- el peli-rojo asintió, quizá después si lo acaban con vida le daría las gracias por hacer el intento.

Dejando a los chicos con Rob salieron por su amigo de cabellos azules, todo el trayecto Naruto fue guiado por Erza, aunque una incomodidad surgió y tenía que hacérsela saber a la chica.

-Erza…- la llamo haciendo que se detuviera en su trayecto y mirarlo a sus ojos que aun siendo purpuras mostraban un arrepentimiento muy grande –Perdón- se disculpó abrazándola para sorpresa de ella –perdón… prometí protegerte y falle… te hirieron solo porque no estuve allí a tu lado- dijo arrepentido mientras la peli-roja se limitaba a regresar el abrazo.

-No te preocupes Naruto… no hay nada que perdonar, al final si me protegiste… y está herida solo es algo que tenía que pasar- dijo mientras unía su frente a su compañero peli-rojo quien sonreía al saber que ella lo perdonaba.

Después de ese momento siguieron su camino a la zona donde se encontraba Jellal quien en estos momentos se embriagaba en el nuevo poder que recorría su ser y la locura se instalaba en su mente; al llegar se encontraron con dos guardias los cuales ya huían del lugar… los mismos que se encargaron de torturar a la peli-roja, rápidamente Erza elimino a uno pero Naruto se quedó con el hombre con sobre peso, tenía una idea con el después de todo… una idea que requería tenerlo sin piel y mucha sal, una copia se lo llevo entre pataleos y suplicas que no fueron escuchadas.

En el fondo Jellal atado en una viga no se movía para nada, se apresuraron a desatarlo y apoyándolo en sus hombros se dispusieron salir de ahí.

-Vamos Jellal… larguémonos de aquí… ayuda si quiera, joder como pesas- decía Naruto que con ayuda de Erza cargaba al peli-azul.

-Vámonos… los demás nos esperan, el abuelo nos espera en el barco con los demás, Simón está herido, pero no es de gravedad… algunos murieron, pero al final ganamos… ganamos nuestra libertad… vamos- hablo la peli-roja tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

-Erza… Naruto- dijo de pronto el chico del tatuaje abrazándolos mientras Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo por esa energía oscura que despedía el chico –no hay necesidad de huir de aquí… porque nuestra libertad se encuentra justo aquí- hablo frio apretando más el abrazo.

Naruto de un movimiento lo alejo de él y de Erza mientras veía con sus ojos a Jellal como caminaba de un lado a otro soltando risas contenidas.

-¿De qué hablas Jellal?- pregunto la peli-roja –tenemos que irnos de aquí…Naruto ayúdame- pidió pero Naruto simplemente se interpuso entre ella y Jellal -¿Qué sucede Naruto?-

-Erza… fíjate- hablo el peli-rojo aun delante de la chica que miraba el errático movimiento del chico –Ese ya no es Jellal- dijo confundiéndola aún más –no sé qué le paso pero te aseguro que ya no es el… siento el odio salir de él, junto a un poder oscuro (y otra cosa)- le dijo poniendo más distancia.

-Entiéndanlo los dos… la libertad no existe en este mundo- declaro el peli-azul mientras un aura rojiza oscura salía de su cuerpo haciendo al de ojos anillados entrecerrar su vista –por fin lo comprendo… no debemos buscar algo como una simple libertad… yo buscare la auténtica libertad- dijo en su locura mientras su ojo derecho se cerraba para luego abrirse mostrando un ojo muy parecido a cierto ojo evolucionado solo que este tenía la marca del mago oscuro -¡El mundo de Zeref!- finalizo siniestro, mientras el peli-rojo soltaba un quejido, realmente ese sujeto estaba en todo ahora le había dado poder a ese sujeto y el muy idiota lo acepto dejándose posesionar.

-¿El mundo de Zeref? Hmp no me hagas reír Jellal… ahora ven con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas- hablo Naruto ya dispuesto a luchar viendo al peli-azul desgarrar su ropa y dar su discurso.

-No iré… esta es mi torre… yo la terminare, alcanzare la verdadera paz resucitando a Zeref- respondió el chico que ya se preparaba también a luchar.

-Deténganse chicos- pidió ya asustada erza por la actitud del peli-azul.

-¿Detenerme?... no me sirven ustedes no podrán sentir a Zeref como lo siento- y sin más ataco a su oponente.

Una onda de choque se dejó sentir en contra de Naruto que salió volando hacia el pasillo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Naruto recordó que se sentía que te aplastaran con algo parecido a su Shinra Tensei.

-Maldición eso dolió… Jellal has cometido un error al elegir ese bando… lastima comenzabas a no caerme tal mal… _Bansho Tein (Atracción universal)_ \- dicho esto atrajo a Jellal que ahora estaba frente a Erza dispuesto a atacarla solo que fue succionado por Naruto.

Jellal salió con fuerza al pasillo donde vio a Naruto esperándolo, sintió como si se fuese a partir en dos cuando el puño del peli-rojo se clavó en su estómago haciéndole botar el preciado aire de sus pulmones; salió disparado hacia un pared atravesándola en el proceso cayendo en la zona donde previamente los esclavos libraron su pelea con los guardias.

-M-Maldito… no lo entiendes… Zeref es la libertad… Zeref…-

-Cállate… te daré otra oportunidad… ven con nosotros y recupera tu cordura o se mi enemigo y encuentra tu tumba- ofreció Naruto ya arto de ese tipo de personas.

-No me iré… si quieres vete con Erza, solo me estorban… ¡vallase! Conseguiré a quienes me ayuden a completar la torre… pero yo los tratare como se merecen les daré ropas y alimento y un lugar donde dormir… juntos lo haremos cumpliremos la meta de revivir a Zeref- Acabo el ahora esclavo de Zeref.

Cansado de escucharlo Naruto avanzo a él, dispuesto a terminar con su miseria, Jellal salto eludiendo por poco el puño del peli-rojo que estampándose con el suelo termino por hacer un pequeño cráter, una vez más Jellal dejo ir su onda de choque para que Naruto hiciera lo propio con la suya, ambas chocaron y al ser más fuerte la de Naruto termino por estampar al peli-azul a un muro dejándolo incrustado en él, Naruto sin perder tiempo se acercó tomándolo del pecho mientras sus ojos brillaban en un tono más purpura.

- _Ningendo (Camino humano)_ \- dijo el peli-rojo para que su mano brillara y jalara poco a poco una masa del cuerpo de Jellal –no me dejaste opción Jellal realmente lo siento.

Jellal se sentía pesado y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, no podía hablar solo gemir en dolor mientras su alma era sacada de su cuerpo, miro arriba y ahí la vio, era Erza que lo veía con pena y dolor, por su mente vio como ella y Naruto eran cercanos, quizás aún podía salvarse si jugaba bien sus cartas, con una señal de su mano un círculo mágico apareció debajo de la peli-roja.

-Creo que no moriré solo jajajaja… ella o yo Naruto… tú decides- dijo apenas debido a su situación.

Naruto no lo dudo y en un destello carmesí fue a donde Erza que encerrada en ese círculo mágico trataba de soltarse, a gran velocidad la saco de ahí para que después el circulo explotara, miro con ira a Jellal el cual se había perdido de su vista, se concentró y lo sintió no muy lejos, quería acabarlo pero no había tiempo.

-Sujétate de mí Erza- le pidió mientras ella le obedecía y se aferraba a el –bien _Shinra Tensei (Juicio divino)_ \- la onda expansiva se dejó sentir en tola la zona arrasándolo todo.

En los barcos todos miraban atónitos como la estructura de la torre se venía abajo en una nube de polvo y escombros, Rob se vio preocupado pues ni Erza ni Naruto habían salido, su alma regreso a su cuerpo cuando los vio salir de un salto de la espesa nube y aterrizar en la cubierta del barco.

-¡Mocoso! No me preocupes así- grito Rob para soltar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del chico, el cual se le formo un gracioso chipote.

Rob quiso con su reprimenda cuando voy a Erza aferrada a su pecho sollozando, sin perder tiempo Naruto la llevo al camarote, el viejo los acompaño, ya adentro Naruto comenzó a decirle lo ocurrido sin guardarse nada de lo ocurrido con Jellal.

-Es lamentable… Jellal… al parecer al final la torre pudo más que el- se lamentó el anciano hombre –Naruto no sé qué me hiciste… pero gracias- agradeció al peli-rojo que le sonreía –Erza tengo una amiga que podría ayudarte… una vez me dijiste que te gustaría ser una maga ¿no?- pregunto mientras Erza respondía con un simple "si" –Bien cuando lleguemos a puerto primero ayudemos a los niños… luego si Naruto acompañarnos iremos a un lugar muy especial… Fairy Tail…-

-¿Fairy Tail?... suena interesante viejo… me apunto después de todo le prometí a Erza protegerla- respondió el peli-rojo con su ya común alegría y de paso apenando un poco a la peli-roja.

-Abuelito Rob… iré- respondió la peli-roja.

-Bien (Fairy Tail… te espera un hada nueva muy singular… y un mago como nunca has visto)- y con estos pensamientos el viejo fue a ver a los demás niños dejando a ese par.

Bueno los dejo y espero sus comentarios que realmente espero que sean muchos, ya que tengo una meta en mente, la cual espero llegar con su ayuda… me di cuenta que tengo alrededor de 20 a 30 favoritos, por favor a esas personas, déjenme un comentario no les cuesta nada, aprendan a los que siempre me escriben, no se les romperá un dedo por tocar las teclas y escribir, sus comentarios me mueven, me animan, son mi combustible.

Se despide –AlejandroV-


	7. Fairy Tail

Hola gente como estan, espero que bien, bueno al parecer el clima mejoro lo que supone un respiro para mi, como siempre espero que disfruten este capitulo y comenten, pues como sabran sus comentarios son mi conbustible.

 **Rygart Arrow:** Si yo tambien queria que muriese jellal, pero lo nesecito... al menos por ahora.

 **Reload32:** Gracias por comentar, verdad que no es dificil, espero que los demas aprendan de ti y de los que comentan pra hacer lo mismo.

 **rdgarivan mezalira:** realmente Rob me parecio alguien con mucho potencial, el cual no fue explotado como devio ser, ademas me agrada.

 **Zafir09:** definitivamente tu eres uno de esos lectores que siempre tiene algo bueno que decir y agrada mucho, espero tus comentarios como el de los demas que tambien son importantes.

 **Furstand:** bueno las cosas iran con mas calma, pero no mucha, el NaruxErza... bueno digamos que... mejor no digamos nada, espera y lee.

 **aprox:** gracias es bueno saber que tu junto a los demas que sigen esta historia les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 7: Fairy Tail.

Si… las despedidas son emotivas y algunas veces dolorosas y difíciles de aceptar, pero todo tiene que pasar por alguna razón, hace apenas un par de semanas que salieron de esa torre y llegaron a puerto, donde la conmoción fue mucha, la gente del pueblo fue amable dándole alimentos y demás cosas a los necesitados, rápidamente el ejército llego para atenderlos con médicos, muchos casos estaban presentes: desnutrición, anemia, cansancio extremo y demás dolencias, pero la gente es fuerte y después de una semana la recuperación era evidente.

La despedida fue dura, los chicos habían creado lazos con Rob, Erza y Naruto, los cuales tenían que marchase a ese lugar… como se llamaba… a si ¡Fairy Tail! Un lugar donde magos aprendía a usar magia y llevar a cabo tareas específicas, ese tipo de lugar se le denominaban gremios, un gremio de magos donde todos estaban bajo el liderazgo de un maestro; prometiéndose volver a ver se separaron.

Ahora Naruto y Rob estaban sentados en una tienda, mientras tomaban un jugo y charlaban esperando que cierta peli-roja saliera de la tienda, lo cual ya estaban esperando desde hace mucho.

-Valla Naruto… no pensé que conocieras a la maga de hielo Ul- dijo el viejo al ver guardar una lacrima de comunicación al chico, con la cual acababa de comunicarse.

El anciano se notaba más recompuesto no tan desnutrido y demacrado, Naruto le explico lo que le hizo hace una semana, decir que se sorprendió fue poco, prácticamente lo trajo a la vida y aunque eso para él era una violación a la naturaleza sus motivos lo convencieron, el viejo en estos momentos vestía simple un pantalón verde oscuro holgado, calzaba unas sandalias shinobis negras que le facilito Naruto que según el viejo eran muy cómodas, y una playera blanca.

-Si la conocí hace un poco más de un año… es una mujer muy amable aunque sus métodos de entrenamiento dejan mucho de que desear- dijo recordando los ejercicios de dicha maga.

Mientras en otro lugar una mujer en bikini estornudaba fuertemente sin saber porque quizá fue Naruto quien hablaba de ella, siguió corriendo en la ventisca helada acompañada de su hija a medio congelar que vestía un traje de baño infantil, la cual miraba con asombro como su madre se lanzaba de clavado a un lago a medio congelar, uso la lógica y decidió… dio media vuelta y se fue ni loca entraría ahí.

-Bueno… ella es una excelente maga… pero, cuanto tiempo piensa tardar Erza- se quejó mientras Rob sonreía quizá debió decirles que las campar para las mujeres es todo menos rápido.

El peli-rojo ahora vestía un pantalón negro los cuales tenían algunos bolsillos, botan negras amarradas desde la mitad, una camiseta negra sin mangas pegadas a su piel y encima una chaqueta azul oscuro con bordes blancos, a su lado su inseparable pergamino el cual acariciaba como si tratara de encontrar aquello que le mostro no hace mucho.

Recordó como estando en el bote, se dispuso a curar a Erza, todo estaba listo cuando vio el parche, miro sus manos en los cuales estaban los tatuajes del sol y la luna, miro el sol por un momento y sonrió él le devolvió un ojo a su antiguo sensei haría lo mismo con Erza, llevo su mano a la cuenca del ojo perdido y… nada paso, confundido volvió a intentarlo con el mismo resultado, ya frustrado ocurrió algo, la marca de almacenaje donde estaba su gran rollo soltó una nube de humo revelando dicho objeto, como si supiera lo que hiciera lo abrió otra nube de humo blanco aparición dejando otro objeto… era pequeño pero a la vez grande, él lo miraba con asombro y algo de desconfianza… porque eso estaba guardado ahí.

-(Sigo pensando que hacia eso hay… es cosa del sabio eso es seguro)- pensó el peli-rojo con algo de pereza por el asunto.

 **-(Ese viejo mira que traer esa cosa… y para rematar encaja con la mocosa… es como si supiera que esto pasaría ¿Qué no le basta contigo?)-** fue la queja del gran zorro.

 **-(Son cosas del sabio y eso no se discute… por algo lo hizo)-** Dijo un Son algo quejumbroso también.

 **-(Solo espero que la mocosa no se le suban los humos… que dices Isobu, tu eres el que más deberías quejarte ¿o no?)-** dijo el escandaloso mapache.

 **-(Realmente no me molesta eso… solo las personas que se dejan usar por el poder, eso es lo que realmente me molesta, pero la pequeña Erza no es como esas personas)-** dijo tranquilo dejando su opinión.

Naruto solo suspiro, últimamente lo del rollo era el tema de siempre, pero Isobu tenía razón Erza no era un tipo de personas que les gustara el poder para el mal sino para ayudar a las personas quizás por eso el sabio envió eso, tal vez en busca de una persona que lo usara bien.

-P-Perdonen la espera… es que no sabía que ponerme- dijo cierta peli-roja apareciendo detrás de él y del viejo, ambos voltearon y las reacciones fueron distintas, el viejo Rob solo sonreía definitivamente Erza nació para ser un hada y Naruto… bueno Naruto no sabía que pensar.

Erza… la peli-roja que viajaba con ellos, vestía un vestido blanco puro atado en su cuello con un anudo simple, en su cintura también estaba atado dejando un lazo en su espalda, terminaba en una falda suelta hasta las rodillas la cual se mecía suavemente por la brisa.

-H-Hermosa- murmuro Naruto aunque fue muy audible para los demás, Erza parecía un tomate no solo por su cabello si no por su cara, al escuchar el descuidado alago.

-G-Gracias…- dijo la manzana con vestido –a-abuelo Rob ¿cuánto falta para llegar?- pregunto ya algo cansada por el viaje.

-No comas ansias Erza… ya estamos en Magnolia solo falta encontrar el gremio… además un mago debe de ser paciente- contesto mientras se detenía en una colina con mientras veía la ciudad en todo su esplendor al igual que Naruto y Erza

 **El reino de Fiore…**

 **Un país neutral de 17 millones de habitantes.**

 **Es un mundo de magia.**

 **La magia ahí es comprada y vendida todos los días.**

 **Es una parte integral en la vida de las personas.**

 **Y están aquellos que usan la magia como su profesión.**

 **Esas personas son conocidas como Magos.**

 **Los magos pertenecen a gremios variados, y realizan trabajos para comisión.**

 **Hay una gran cantidad de gremios en el país.**

 **Y en cierta ciudad se encuentra cierto gremio.**

 **Un gremio de la cual varias leyendas nacieron una vez…**

 **O es decir, continuaran naciendo muy lejos en el futuro…**

 **Y su nombre es:**

 **¡Fairy Tail!**

Pronto se vieron después de tanto caminar por la ciudad frente a un edificio, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, de varias plantas con un leve toque oriental a la estructura, y con un gran cartel con el nombre del gremio junto con su bandera, Rob solo sonreía ante el entusiasmo de Naruto, si el peli-rojo estaba ansioso y se notaba en su mirada azulada sobre todo por las firma de magia que se encontraban hay algunas promedio y una que prometían una buena lucha… quizás tener 9 seres que siempre estaban dispuestos a pelear ayudaba, por otro lado Erza estaba seria este lugar sería un nuevo comienzo se haría fuerte, lo más posible para no tener que ver a mas amigos partir o salir heridos ella y Naruto lo harían junto… un sonrojo cruzo su cara, eso se podía interpretar de muchas maneras.

Se adentraron en el gremio y a pesar de tener por fuera un toque oriental, dentro era más bien occidental, con una taberna con todo y bar, varias mesas repartidas donde los integrantes del gremio, algunos mayores otros jóvenes y unos más jóvenes, con asombro vio a un joven pelinegro de mirada calma en una de las mesas lo curioso de este joven es que solo llevaba puesto sus calzones.

-G-Gray… que, que haces aquí…- pregunto el peli-rojo al joven mago de hielo que al verlo solo pudo alegrarse de ver a su viejo amigo y maestro.

-N-Naruto ¿eres tú?... realmente eres tu- devolvió la pregunta tan asombrado como su viejo amigo de verlo ahí.

-Claro que soy yo… pero que haces aquí- volvió a preguntar el Uzumaki.

-Hace unos meses termine el entrenamiento con Ur-sensei y tu- respondió aun sin darse cuenta de su falta de ropa.

-G-Gray tu ropa- dijo una niña castaña de vestido amarillo de cuadros al desvergonzado que como si de una verdad universal se diera cuenta se alarmo y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-Bueno yo… es complicado- fue la divagante respuesta del chico antes de ser interrumpido por una llamarada de fuego que dio de lleno en Gray.

-Maldito pervertido helado… pelea conmigo- grito un niño de cabellos rosas muy energético por lo que parecía, que vestía un pantalón amarillo y camisa roja junto con una bufanda blanca con bordado cuadrado muy singular al punto de parecer escamas.

-ya verás horno andante me las pagaras muy caro- fue el grito de Gray que ni corto ni perezoso se enfrasco en una lucha sin cuartel con el peli-rosa.

Ante todo esto Naruto, Erza y el mismo Rob tenían grandes gotas en sus nucas el comportamiento tan volátil de los jóvenes, con un suspiro largo Rob los guio hacia el maestro del gremio y allí Naruto no pudo evitar otra gota, el gran maestro de Fairy Tail, flamante santo mágico, el temido gigante… era solo un hombre de que apenas alcanzaba el metro de altura y por lo que se veía tenia predilección por el alcohol, y ni hablar de su vestimenta que consistía en unas bermudas café y camisa roja con franjas naranjas un gorro negro con un curioso "cuerno", un bastón que en su punta traía dibujada una cara feliz de color rosa, bueno él no se dejaría llevar por su ridícula apariencia, eso lo aprendió del Tsuchikage e igual que él, ese viejo escondía un poder increíble.

-¿Rob? ¿Eres tú?- pregunto en shock el hombre de baja estatura al su amigo que no veía hace ya años.

-Claro que si Makarov… soy yo, el espejo de Fairy Tail- dijo con orgullo el viejo Rob.

-Veo que no vienes solo… al parecer tienes dos chiquillos contigo, díganme pequeños que hacen dos hermanos siguiendo a ese viejo- pregunto dejándose llevar por las similitudes.

-¡NO SOMOS HERMANOS!- respondieron ambos ya cansados de lo mismo aun no entendían porque les decían eso, de nuevo varias flechas señalaron lo obvio.

-Ellos son Erza Scarlet y Naruto Uzumaki… ambos vienen a pedirte algo- dijo el viejo Rob

-Yo vine a ser una maga- respondió con firmeza Erza en su deseo.

-Yo solo vine a acompañar a Erza… no es como si me gustara estar en un gremio… ya sabes la rutina y esas cosas- dijo Naruto como quien no quiere la cosa antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la peli-roja que lo mando directo al piso –Está bien yo también quiero aprender magia o perfeccionar la que tengo- dijo un adolorido Naruto.

-Mucho mejor- hablo la enojada Erza amenazándolo con el puño el cual sacaba humo por el reciente golpe.

Mientras tanto en un sitio rodeado de nubes una mujer peli-roja de ojos violetas saltaba de alegría al punto de bailar por tener una sucesora digna; de regreso en la tierra Makarov solo miraba a la pareja con alegría, siempre le gusto eso, la juventud un espíritu fuerte y decidido, eso era una de las cosas que definía su gremio, con gusto los acepto.

-Y bien donde quieren la marca del gremio- pregunto el viejo de baja estatura los peli-rojos.

-Azul en el brazo izquierdo- dijeron ambos… era un hecho esos dos compartían mucho.

El día paso entre presentaciones y como no una fiesta por los nuevos integrantes que por parte de Naruto se las llevaron bien al instante y como no hacerlo eran como si poseyera un imán para hacer amigos, mientras que Erza se limitaba a seguirlo al no estar muy familiarizada con eso de hacer amigos rápidamente.

-Y bien Rob ¿qué quieres decirme?- pregunto Makarov a su viejo amigo –es acerca de esos dos no es cierto.

-Si… Makarov han pasado muchas cosas mientras no estuve aquí, pero te las contare luego, ahora te diré acerca de ellos… Erza es una niña con un fuerte espíritu al igual que su recién descubierto poder mágico… Naruto, Naruto no sé qué pensar del sinceramente- dijo Rob haciendo que su amigo enarcara una ceja –Naruto tiene un poder abrumador y sinceramente no sé qué es… parece magia e incluso tiene los principios básicos, aun así la siento más fuerte, Makarov… Naruto no es alguien normal, puede que no me creas pero ese chico por lo que me mostro, si libera todo su poder… es capaz de vencer a la mayoría de tu gremio sin sudar una gota- volvió a hablar dejando pensativo al pequeño viejo –y por ultimo quiero que me ayudes con Erza ella fue herida perdiendo algo… yo le dije que conocía a alguien que podía ayudarle, quizá Porlyusica.

-Ella la ayudara solo que…- sonrió nervioso al recordar la aversión que tenía su antigua compañera médico que en estos momentos hacia lo que hacía mejor… maldecir a la humanidad como si no hubiera un mañana –sobre ese chico Naruto si tú lo dices te creo, tal vez tenga que ponerlo aprueba… pero con quien- pero como Kami es generoso mando la respuesta en forma de un idiota de cabello rosado.

-Oye tu… dime ¿dónde está Igneel?- fue el grito de ese chico que se presentó como Natsu.

El joven de cabello rosa de unos 7 años se abalanzo con sus puños encendidos en fuego al confundido peli-rojo que solo lo veía venir, algo en el llamo su atención una presencia dentro de él, de inmediato ato cabos y lo resolvió… ese debía de ser el hijo de Igneel el que tanto presumía, no había duda, volátil y destructivo como su padre dragón aunque algo idiota, ataco sin ningún tipo de control solo se limitaba a dar golpes al azar mientras el solo los eludía con facilidad, por un momento tuvo un ligero flashazo de un joven rubio enfrentando a su maestro, sonrió como solo él sabe hacer… se parecían mucho, aunque luego su cara se puso azul por una mala juagada de su mente, impulsivo y de cabello roza, parecían como si él fuese un hijo entre él y su antigua compañera de equipo ninja, incluso al poderoso Kurama le dio un escalofrió por dicho pensamiento.

-Bueno… dijiste Igneel… Igneel, Igneel, Igneel… por su puesto es esa lagartija voladora escupe fuego con propensión a la destrucción y sin ningún concepto sobre la paciencia- dijo divertido ocasionando el aumento de la furia de Natsu y de cierto dragón en su lugar de descanso.

-Maldito… no ofendas a mi padre- grito para de nuevo seguir con lo suyo, solo que un puño en su estómago lo dejo fuera de combate.

-Diablos… realmente eres su hijo… escucha, si conozco a Igneel, los motivos porque se fue… bueno aun no estás preparado para saberlos… cuando seas más fuerte puede que te lo diga, y por ultimo… Igneel no desea que malgastes tu tiempo buscándolo, solo que te hagas fuerte Natsu- dijo dejando al peli-rosa recostado en una pared.

El más sorprendido era Makarov, Natsu podría ser un idiota pero aun así era un idiota fuerte, y vencerlo tan fácilmente era un logro, pero además estaba el detalle sobre el dragón, Natsu le había dicho que fue criado por una de estas criaturas y que Naruto lo corroborara era algo increíble.

-Te lo dije… él no es normal- reafirmo Rob.

-Oye viejo Rob dime donde esta ese vieja gritona de la que me hablaste- pregunto sacándole una gota al anciano y su compañero este al parecer no conocía la palabra respeto –rápido… no tengo todo el día además necesito alquilar o comprar una casa o habitación- dijo con algo de desgano por estar ahí sin hacer nada.

-Tranquilo Naruto, para eso habrá ya tiempo, lo más importante es donde conseguirás un hogar… ven vamos, Fairy Tail tiene dormitorios privados que puedes rentar ¿Makarov aun te quedan habitaciones?- pregunto el viejo barbado al otro viejo de baja estatura.

-Fairy Hills tiene… pero es solo para señoritas, los dormitorios para hombres no se- respondió mientras tomaba un trago de su tarro de cerveza.

Fairy Hills… un complejo de apartamento cerca del gremio, donde las féminas del antes mencionado podían albergarse todo por una módica suma de dinero, la encargada era una mujer algo (muy) estricta sobre todo en el tema de aceptar visitas masculinas, de la estatura de Makarov y un temperamento muy… volátil, apenas y tuvieron tiempo de dejar a Erza hay antes de que el viejo Rob y Naruto fueran literalmente echados a patadas.

La contra-parte de Fairy Hills era el complejo masculino tampoco muy lejos, el encargado no era otro si no el mismo Makarov que era todo lo opuesto a su contra-parte femenina, el sitio parecía una fraternidad de universidad, y no era para menos, con alguien tan flexible al mando no era tan raro ver todo el lugar en un completo desorden, suspiro no importaba si tenía que hacer 10 misiones a la vez para juntar dinero y comprar algo digno, así saldría de ese nido de locos, con esa meta fija en su cabeza se lanzó como un tronco a la cama y dormirse como piedra.

Los días pasaron con su habitual calma y casi sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes, y como se propuso Naruto comenzó a hacer misiones como un loco, domar un puerco de montaña, desarticular una banda de bandidos, buscar una llave de un cofre, rastrear a un prófugo, etc. etc. etc.

-Maestro ya llegue… termine la misión- dijo Naruto cansinamente a Makarov mientras se sentaba en la barra del bar.

-Oh Naruto ya llegaste ¿cómo te fue?- pregunto al peli-rojo que solo volvía a suspirar.

-Aburrido, solo era una simple escolta hasta Argeon, pero ese sujeto al parecer no necesita una escolta más bien otro puerco que jale de la carreta, tarde menos en llegar aquí caminando que todo el viaje de ida con el- dijo sacándole una risa al maestro del gremio.

-Por cierto Naruto Rob y Erza te esperan a las orillas del bosque este, yo también iré vamos a ver a Porlyusica, es sobre lo de Erza- dijo ya con su semblante serio debido al tema, que era tan delicado para el Uzumaki.

-Por fin esa vieja se digna a aceptar tratar a Erza- dijo con algo de emoción al saber que por fin Erza podría deshacerse de esos molestos parches que ocultaban tan fea herida.

Juntos salieron del gremio y como dijo Makarov ahí en el inicio del bosque ya lo estaban esperando, adentrados en el caminaron por un tiempo mientras Naruto se preguntaba qué clase de antisocial era esa vieja, al llegar vieron una pequeña cabaña que parecía estar unida a un gran árbol dándole un aspecto algo único, de ella salió una mujer de cabello rosa atado en un moño el cual era sujeto por una extraño prendedor y dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro enmarcándolo, de ojos rojizos, contemporánea con los viejos presentes pero aun así con un porte no tan viejo, vestía una falda purpura, una blusa verde con blanco y una capa roja cuyo cuello elevado que al final tenia forma de dientes.

-Hm es una herida grave- diagnostico la anciana al ver a la herida ocular de la peli-roja haciendo a esta perder un poco sus esperanzas.

-Tranquila Erza… ya veremos cómo solucionarlo- alentó Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la fémina.

-Vamos Porlyusica, has algo sí, es una niña muy linda no dejaras que su belleza se vea obstruida cuando crezca ¿verdad?- hablo el viejo maestro haciendo a su amiga fruncir el ceño, debido al muy conocido comportamiento pervertido de este.

-No se te ocurra pensar en hacerle algo a la niña cuando sea mayor… porque si no te cortare tu "colgante" favorito- amenazo dejándole una imagen mental nada agradable al viejo –por cierto de donde salieron- pregunto con un tanto de curiosidad al saber de los niños.

-Rob…- fue la simple respuesta de Makarov sorprendiendo a la maga médica, al no tener noticias del otro anciano desde hace y años.

-¿Rob? ¿Sabes dónde está?- fueron sus preguntas al no localizar al susodicho.

-Tranquila Porly-chan… yo estoy aquí, no pensaste que te librarías de mí fácilmente ¿o sí?- dijo cierto mago anciano barbado apareciendo a espaldas de la anciana peli-rosa a la cual le temblaba una de sus cejas por la forma en la que se le refirió.

-Tsk… justo cuando pensé que ya estabas muerto- gruño la peli-rosa aunque internamente agradecía que ese viejo estuviera vivo.

-Tsundere- murmuro por lo bajo el peli-rojo viendo claramente la bipolaridad de la anciana- bueno Baa-chan usted podrá o no- dijo ya volviendo al tema original.

-Humano impertinente- fue el gruñido de la mujer ante la habitual falta de respeto de Naruto –puedo, pero tardara, tendré que crear un ojo artificial eso es todo, como mínimo 2 semanas.

-No soy paciente, además en vez de hacer un ojo que tal si implantas uno ¿cuánto se tardaría?- propuso haciendo pensar a la bruja médica.

-Naruto… yo podría esperar, no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa- hablo por primera vez la peli-roja, sabiendo por que la impaciencia de su acompañante.

-Eso sería otra cosa… en un día estaría lista y en pocos días podría ver, pero todo depende de que sea compatible al implante y de donde conseguirás el ojo- respondió como la profesional en medicina que era y de paso ignorando a la niña.

-El ojo a implantar ya lo tengo- de una pequeña explosión de humo apareció un pequeño frasco con un líquido amarillo en el cual flotaba unos ojos rojos con tres comas- solo usaremos uno y lo de la compatibilidad yo me encargo- dijo mirando el tatuaje del sol en su mano.

-¿Qué clase de ojos son esos? ¿Magia ocular?- fue la pregunta de Makarov al ver tan singulares ojos.

-Algo así… son unos ojos muy especiales, un regalo único… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Erza- y con eso dicho miro a la mujer mayor que asintió.

-De acuerdo… ahora pasen, mientras más rápido termine más rápido se irán… odio a los humanos- gruño nuevamente, en definitiva esa mujer tenía algo en contra a la raza humana.

Fueron horas las que pasaron, donde en la cabaña de la anciana se llevaba a cabo una operación, al finalizar Erza se encontraba acostada en una cama, una vendas rodeaban su cuenca derecha donde ahora habitaba tan especial regalo, Naruto a su lado solo apretaba su mano, como había dicho el ayudo al hacerla compatible, solo esperaba a que despertara para decirles los beneficios de ellos.

En la sala de la cabaña tres ancianos hablaban de sus cosas entre ellas la esclavitud de Rob y de los niños, de la torre y su supuesto propósito.

-Ven por qué odio a los humanos, solo saben matar y esclavizar, el mundo sería mejor si no existieran- declaro la peli-rosa con enojo

-Es algo horrible, Rob dime como acabaste allí- pregunto al aciano maestro a su amigo que solo pudo responder.

-Quise ayudar Makarov solo eso… atacaron un pueblo y ayude, pero mi magia ya había marchitado, y para un mago su magia es su vida- dijo confundiendo a sus oyentes pues si no tenía magia ¿Cómo es que seguía vivo? –en mi cautiverio vi llegar a niños y también los vi morir pensé que así sería hasta mi muerte, hasta que llegaron esos dos… Erza alguien por la cual yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida… y lo hice- dijo dejando en shock a sus amigo por tales palabras.

-Rob ¿Cómo?- pregunto el sorprendido Makarov.

-Naruto- fue su respuesta –Naruto… el me salvo, no mejor dicho, el me revivió… yo morí, fue cuando lo sentí… sentí vida en mí, mi magia la cual pensé perdida volvió con más fuerza, fuerza que nunca pensé alcanzar… no sé qué sea Naruto pero gracias a él es que estoy vivo y los prisioneros lograron salir, me gustaría saber más de el- finalizo sin saber que alguien le había escuchado a parte de los otros dos.

-Pues si quieres saber solo pregunta abuelo- dijo cierto peli-rojo acompañado de la recién despierta Erza –no me gustan los secretos.

-¡Mocosos! Que hacen aquí… niña nunca mejoraras si haces eso- exclamo la mujer a los chicos.

-Ya me siento mejor…- fue su defensa.

-(Esta mujer… ¿me pregunto si Sakura fue así cuando envejeció? pobre del infeliz que le tocara como esposo)- pensó viendo el carácter de esa señora que tanto se parecía a su antigua compañera.

 **-(No pienses eso… es obvio que esa mujer no se casó… ¿quién aguantaría sus gritos y quejas?)-** fueron las muy acertadas palabras del zorro.

-Bueno abuelo Rob, como dije no me gustan los secretos… en la torre una vez les dije que le diría quien soy, maestro Makarov ya pertenezco a su gremio que le diré sobre mí- sus ojos fueron cambiando dejando al maestro y a la mujer algo sorprendidos.

Sus ojos brillaron fuertemente haciéndoles la necesidad de cubrirse la cara, al finalizar la cabaña había desaparecido dejando un lugar en blanco.

-¿Una ilusión?- dedujo Makarov al tener experiencia en esas cosas.

-Esta fue mi vida- fueron las palabras de Naruto antes de que todo se agrietara dejándolos caer al vacío.

Todos vieron a un joven rubio, usado en sacrificio para la protección de una aldea, aldea que lo maltrato y humillo, lo vieron llorar y caer en la soledad, una infancia dura que tuvo que soportar, discriminado y odiado, solo pudo ser salvado por pocas personas que veían más allá de lo que los demás veían en él, creciendo buscando reconocimiento que poco a poco logro, creciendo haciendo amigos, entre ellos cierto peli-negro que escogió su camino, jadearon al ver esos ojos que ahora portaba la peli-roja, mucho poder para una persona con ese filosofía de la vida, vieron como peleo con él para que volviera, fallando en el intento, vieron como siguió creciendo entre un mundo donde los errores se pagaban con la vida, como su cabeza tenía un precio, vieron su pelea con un peli-rojo de ojos anillados, para después ganar y más tarde caer en una guerra por él, la resurrección de un enemigo, su victoria ante la diosa, y la batalla final con ese peli-negro, y cómo fue que murió.

Nunca pensaron ver algo así, tal muestra de poder solo podía provenir de alguien de un plano totalmente ajeno al humano, la ilusión siguió con su llegada a su mundo donde apenas y llegar peleo de nuevo con algo que ellos creían un mito, como gano ante ese ser y después su otra pelea con la creación del mago oscuro, y finalmente como conocía al viejo Rob y a Erza.

Todo finalizo, mientras Naruto dejaba salir una traicionera lágrima de sus ojos, sonrió melancólico, esos eran buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de su vida pasada, con sorpresa sintió unos brazos rodearlo desde la espalda.

-Ya no estarás solo- fueron las palabras de Erza quien enterraba su cabeza en la espalda de Naruto.

-Gracias…- susurro agradecido por las acciones de su compañera.

Unos balbuceos sacaron al par de peli-rojos de su pequeño momento, vieron con algo de extrañes como el viejo maestro Makarov hacia su mejor imitación de un pez, levanto su brazo lenta y rígidamente casi como un engranaje mal aceitado y señalo al peli-rojo Uzumaki.

-T-T-Tu… T-t-t-t-tu… ¡fuiste el que me causo tantos problemas hace años cuando el consejo mágico se puso de cabeza!- exclamo a todo pulmón para luego caer de espaldas mientras una masa blanca salía de su boca, curioso esa masa tenía la figura de Makarov.

-Respira… respira maldita sea- decía una enojada Porlyusica aplicando un masaje cardiaco al anciano.

Los demás solo miraban la escena con una enorme gota en sus nucas la reacción del afectado anciano que al parecer sufrió un paro cardiaco.

Una semana pasó después de la operación y de nuevo se encontraban reunidos todos en la cabaña de la maga médica, con nerviosismo Erza esperaba el resultado mientras la anciana retiraba sus vendas, por un momento la luz se le hizo más brillante mientras la visión de su lado derecho se adaptaba al cambio, tomando un espejo miro su reflejo, allí estaba sabía que no era el original, este no era del todo morrón unas tonalidades negras lo acompañaban.

-Tsk… aún quedan vestigios de la antigua tonalidad, pero desaparecerán con el tiempo- hablo la anciana no muy contenta con el resultado mientras pasaba una vela delante del rostro de la peli-roja cerciorándose de que el implante funcionara bien –todo parece estar bien… dime niña sientes algo de incomodidad- Erza solo se limitó a negar con su cabeza –Bien creo que eso es todo.

-Erza- llamo Naruto tomando su atención –trata de enviar tu energía a tu ojo pero procura que no sea mucha- haciendo lo que le pidió la peli-roja llevo a cabo lo pedido, el cambio fue inmediato, el órgano ocular cambia el color de su pupila a un rojo sangre mientras un anillo en su interior sostenía una "coma" –al parecer tendrás que entrenarlo para que evolucione.

-Disculpa Naruto a que te refieres con lo de que evolucione- pregunto un curioso Rob.

-Sharingan- dijo mientras los presentes le miraban confundidos por tan extrañas palabras –ese es su nombre, un ojo que deriva de mi Rinnegan- explico mientras sus ojos cambiaban a ese extraño morado de ondas circulares con comas –el Sharingan es un ojo que permite al su usuario prever los movimientos de su oponente incluso antes de que los haga- y tomando una manzana de la mesa la lanzo a Erza que sin saber cómo la atrapo dándole la razón -también le permite copiar cualquier técnica sin importar que el usuario no pueda hacerlas y las que pueda las usara, y como dije antes tiene propiedades evolutivas… Erza solo presenta una coma lo cual ella está en su nivel inicial, el Sharingan muestra tres en su estado maduro, pero este puede pasar a otro nivel denominado Mangekyou Sharingan, el cual dota al usuario de inmensos poderes, ustedes ya lo vieron- explico mientras los oyentes recordaron la ilusión donde aparecía un hombre peli-negro de larga cabellera.

Con esto dicho los ancianos miraron el ojo rojo de Erza el cual poco a poco se desvanecía para dejar el marrón oscuro, ahora ella portaba algo único que la ayudaría a llegar a ser un hada más… incluso a ser la reina de ellas.

* * *

Bueno se acabo este capitulo, pero no la historia a ella le queda mucho, pero ahora me temo que tengo que darles una noticia, resulta que tal vez me ausentare por unos dias quizas cuatro dias o una semana, me ire a unas merecidas vacaciones, digo que talvez me ausente pues intentare subir desde un portatil, ademas tendre algo de tiempo libre para escribir ya que se me estan agotando los capitulos, y no quiero eso, al igual que ustedes... asi que chao

Se despide -AlejandroV-


	8. El pajaro azul de la felicidad

Hello gente, si no tengo perdón, dije que una semana de vacaciones, y es que aunque me retrase tan solo un par de días yo odio la impuntualidad así que me siento un poco mal, pero es que cuando llegue a casa estaba más muerto que vivo, además que me llego la trilogía de la saga de uno de mis juegos favoritos, Call Of Duty Modern Warfare, además que lo estoy jugando en nintendo Wii, y apenas comienzo, además en mis vacaciones solo me dio chance de escribir apenas un par de capítulos, pero lo bueno es que con ellos termina el arco de post-cannon y ya saben lo que significa, aparte que creo que ampliare los capítulos tal vez a 7000 palabras.

 **Rygart Arrow:** realmente me gustaría lo que propones pero yo soy de esos que les gusta dejar lo mejor para casos extremos pero si te sirve de consuelo él lo usara seguido con otras habilidades.

 **Zafir09:** lo de Erza solo se me ocurrió cuando vi un capítulo de una de sus peleas y realmente pensé que algo así le ayudaría en especial en la parte donde ya voy viéndola, y lo de Ultear… bueno ¿tú te tirarías?

 **Edgarivan mezalira:** créeme que realmente lo hice, recuerdo que desperté en medio de la nada como a media hora de donde estábamos acampando, lo cual es raro ya que no me gusta el alcohol.

 **Furstand:** creo que te sorprendí, y bueno que Naruto no llame ancianos a los ancianos ya sería algo antinatural.

 **Amuo3o:** me alegra que te guste al Fic, y lo que propones algo ya tengo pensado.

Bueno sin más el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 8: El pájaro azul de la felicidad.

¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! (perdonen los efectos… estoy bajo de presupuesto n_nu)

Ese era el sonido del metal que al chocar resonaba en un claro del bosque, donde un par de figuras se movían con gracia y rapidez, una de ellas masculina de unos 13 años que a pesar de su edad su cuerpo mostraba una perfecta musculatura pero no mucha para su edad, sus características únicas pero las visibles eran su cabellera carmesí brillante y algo rebelde de la cual dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro en el cual sus mejillas portaban unas curiosas marcas que emulaban los bigotes de un animal, su rareza más grande eran sus ojos anillados de un color morado donde los anillos portaban nueve comas, ojos que ahora miraban a su contrincante.

La segunda persona era por así decirlo la contraparte del chico, era una chica de la misma edad unos 13, su cabeza era decorada por su cabellera carmesí, la cual llevaba atada en una trenza gruesa, dejando solo unos mechones que enmarcaban su joven rostro, sus ojos bicolor donde el izquierdo eran de un marrón profundo mientras el derecho era más bien de un color sangre donde un anillo sostenía tres comas que giraban lentamente anticipando los movimientos del chico con quien luchaba.

-Felicidades Erza, ya conseguiste tu tercera coma- felicito el peli-rojo a la peli-roja mientras evadía un corte horizontal a su persona.

-Gracias Naruto- agradeció mientras bloqueaba un par golpes –ahora que sigue.

-Nada… tu entrenamiento termino, ya solo te queda seguir entrenando lo aprendido y mejorarlo- aconsejo mientras se separaba y hacia desaparecer su espada en una nube de humo y su Rinnegan retrocedía dejando su tranquilo azulen sus ojos –regresemos al gremio nos merecemos un descanso no lo crees.

-Sería muy bueno- coincidió guardando su espada en una funda en su cintura a la vez que su Sharingan retrocedía dejando su serio marrón.

El peli-rojo tomando su chaqueta se arregló al igual que ella, su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón azul oscuro botas de combate negras, una camiseta de tirantes negra y su chaqueta azul oscuro de bordes blancos con un circulo espiral rojo en su espalda.

Erza vestía ahora un vestido completo de mangas largas y falda hasta sus rodillas donde debajo de ella llevaba unas pants de color morado oscuro y calzaba unas botas marrones, en su cintura una funda se sujetaba por correas que también fungía como cinturón para el vestido, en su pecho llevaba una coraza de armadura plateada sencilla y simple hombreras, la cual ahora desaparecía en una nube vaporosa rozada.

Naruto mientras caminaba de regreso a Fairy Tail solo podía mirar con asombro a Erza, estaba sorprendido, Erza rebasaba todas las expectativas y si bien la evolución del Sharingan le tomo tiempo, los demás ámbitos progreso prodigiosamente, su manejo de la espada solo era superado por el mismo, y su energía era sin dudas enorme, tanto que en un principio Makarov y el mismo Rob dedujeron que su magia era compatible con la magia de equipamiento, la cual se basaba en la invocación de objetos desde un plano de almacenaje dimensional privado, y si bien la domino su alcance fue mejor al poder dominar lo que pocos habían logrado ser una orgullosa usuaria de armaduras mágicas.

Erza solo pensaba sobre su estadía en el gremio, sin dudas era un lugar único en especial con los integrantes jóvenes, pero no los cambiaría por nada eran su familia, no importaría los motivos nunca los abandonaría menos a él.

Ese pensamiento hizo brotar un pequeño y casi imperceptible sonrojo, Erza que a pesar de los años en convivencia con Naruto no podía reprimir sus emociones, le gustaba ese era un echo pero como decírselo, se sentía tan segura cuando la abrazaba como si no hubiese nada en este mundo que pudiera dañarla, y prueba de ello era ella misma, se sentía cómoda con sus armaduras que ahora aumentaban en número, las usaba en misiones y entrenamientos, incluso en el día a día, pero solo la presencia de Naruto estas desparecían o se caían a pedazos casi como si él fuese su armadura… y quizás lo era.

Una fuerte discusión y sonidos de golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro a lo lejos un par de niños peleando, uno de cabellera oscura que sin pena solo vestía un bóxer, y el otro de cabellera rosada muy gritón, miro a su lado solo para ver a Naruto negar con su cabeza, esos niños eran como perros y gatos.

-Gray… Natsu… cuando será el día en que ustedes dejaran de pelear- se preguntó con algo de pena hacia los niños ya que cierta peli-roja se dirigía hacia ellos –solo espero que no se exceda.

¡Ojos bizcos!

¡Ojos caídos!

Esas eran unos de tantos insultos que se lanzaba el par, mientras los puños y patadas iban y venían, al parecer cuando se encontraban en este modo eran ajenos a su entorno que casi siempre terminaba hecho añicos por ellos, y tal como ignoraban los que le rodeaba también ignoraban en este momento a Erza que se les acercaba no muy contenta.

¡Crack!

Fue el crujido del cuello de los chicos al ser separados de golpe por la peli-roja, dejándoles el cuello en una posición bastante dolorosa.

-Tsk… podrían calmarse- hablo ya cansada de lo mismo con esos dos.

-¡Cállate Erza!- le respondió Gray con una extraña mescla en su voz, miedo y valentía.

-¡Quieres pelear acaso! ¡Pues ven!- fue el grito del peli-rosa Natsu que una mescla aún más extraña en su voz, miedo, valentía, coraje y mucha pero mucha estupidez.

-¿Porque no?- respondió simplemente aceptando el reto, los dos chicos solo se le fueron encima con su puños con la ingenua idea de vencerla, y solo levantando su puño espero… dos golpes se escucharon en toda la zona, mientras Naruto los miraba aun con más pena al par que ahora estaban incrustados al suelo con enormes chipotes en sus cabezas -¿Entendieron? No tengan más peleas estúpidas de nuevo- ordeno dejándolos solo balbuceando incoherencias –vámonos Naruto.

-Hai Erza-sama- respondió apresuradamente peligro y se molestar con él.

De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y extrañamente a moverse, con asombro vieron como la ciudad literalmente se dividía y reconfiguraba levantándose y dejando un canal que iba desde la punta de la ciudad directo a las puestas del gremio, a lo lejos divisaron la figura de un hombre alto y musculoso y a juzgar por Naruto alguien muy poderoso, sin perder tiempo corrieron al gremio donde fiel a su costumbre Makarov estaba medio ebrio y Rob lo secundaba.

-Oh chicos… que bien que llegan, quiero presentarles a alguien- Naruto y Erza tenían preguntas pero no pudieron formularlas por el sujeto que entro al gremio abriendo la puerta desprendiéndolas de sus bisagras en el proceso –maldita sea Gildarts era nueva- fue la queja del maestro al hombre recién nombrado que solo se rascaba la nuca como cierto peli-rojo que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

Gildarts un hombre que no parecía dominar su fuerza si no al contrario ella parecía dominarlo a él, pues una simple caricia podría convertirse fácilmente en un golpe que partiría un muro de concreto, Gildarts el demoledor… si ese apodo por cómo se le conocía le iba como anillo al dedo, de poco más de dos metros, de contextura fuerte, cabello naranja peinado hacia atrás una barba a medio afeitar, eran las descripciones de aquel hombre que sembraba el dolor entre los enemigos.

-Gomen, Gomen… tendré cuidado la próxima- fue la simple disculpa del sujeto que no media su fuerza –Y dime que era eso que necesitaba que yo lo viera- pregunto curioso ya que hace una semana recibió una carta donde Makarov decía que había encontrado algo con que se entretendría.

-Naruto te interesa un duelo- pregunto el anciano maestro.

-Maestro no me digas que solo me llamaste para luchar con un mocoso que parece un tomate con patas- fueron las palabras del peli-naranja sin saber que ya comenzaba cavar su tumba.

"¿Tomate?" había escuchado bien, ese hombre hozo llamarlo tomate con patas, no supo de dónde pero una gran furia lo invadió y no era el único ya que a su espalda Erza era rodeada por un aura roja y su trenzado cabello se desenvolvía y levantaba en nueve mechones y a sus oídos llegaba una voz algo siniestra que sonaba así.

Mata.

Mata.

Mata Ttebanne.

- **Ese hombre está más que muerto** \- fue el veredicto del gran zorro que sentía cierto escozor.

- **Brrrr… que es esta sensación supera mi sed de sangre… y por mucho** \- hablo un incrédulo Shukaku.

- **Jamás pensé sentir esto en mi vida** \- exclamo un tembloroso Hachibi.

Los demás bijus solo podían asentir mientras se retorcían o escondían como lo hacía Isobu del cual solo se apreciaba su caparazón tembloroso.

-Valiste madre, sal y pelea y en el camino reza lo que te sepas pues nadie hoza llamarme tomate y vive para contarlo- fueron las palabras del peli-rojo que solo deseaba una cosa… la sangre de ese sujeto.

El campo de entrenamiento de Fairy Tail, un lugar que llenaba los requisitos necesarios, una pequeña zona boscosa, un pequeño campo abierto y estaba a orillas del lago de magnolia.

-Oe realmente quieres un duelo, no quiero lastimarte- trato de convencerlo aunque la verdad sea dicha, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas así sea de rodillas por haberlo llamado así.

-Menos charla y a pelear- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir de frente.

Gildarts solo suspiro este al parecer era otro implosivo como Natsu, vio el puño del peli-rojo y decidió recibirlo total no es como si le lograra hacer algo; de pronto sintió como el aire de sus pulmones se iba rápidamente, al igual que sentía que era desprendido del suelo.

Los del gremio solo vieron con sus quijadas abiertas como el poderoso Gildarts el as de Fairy Tail era lanzado a la pequeña zona boscosa.

No paso mucho para que Gildarts saltara de donde había dado a parar, para quedar frente al peli-rojo que lo miraba seriamente.

-Ese fue un buen golpe mocoso… pero necesitaras más que eso, pero ahora creo que me daré el lujo de estirar los músculos- sol un golpe directo al peli-rojo que dando una voltereta hacia atrás evadió por los pelos el golpe que termino por estamparse al suelo y dejar un cráter de las mismas proporciones que el hacía.

-(Realmente va enserio… ese golpe fue tan fuerte como los de Ba-chan)- pensó viendo el cráter, si eso era igual a los golpes de Tsunade –bueno si eso quieres _Doton: Doryudan (Elemento tierra: Dragón de tierra)_.

El reptil de roca emergió del suelo para sorpresa de muchos, el poderoso reptil rugió poderoso mientras se lanzaba a su objetivo que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, rápidamente levanto su mano señalando al ataque.

- _Crahs (Estruendo)_ \- para sorpresa de Naruto su ataque exploto en varios pedazos cuadrados antes de hacer blanco.

-Qué diablos… eso es algo muy raro- dijo pensativo ese ataque no solo detuvo el suyo, lo destruyo por completo.

Naruto tuvo que agacharse para evadir un gancho, con más asombro vio cómo su cabello era arrastrado por la intensidad del golpe, no se quedó así ya que Naruto rápidamente dio un barrido a los pies de Gildarts el cual no pudo evitar, sin perder tiempo Naruto ataco en su palma su energía se fue condensando mientras giraba a una velocidad increíble, hasta formar una conocida esfera – _Rasengan (Bola espiral)_ \- y con ese grito golpeo el estómago de su oponente; Gildarts sentía como si le estuvieran licuando el estómago, maldición estaba seguro que si fuera otra persona el que recibiera ese ataque lo partiría a la mitad.

Gildarts cayó pesadamente al suelo pero si bien el peli-rojo asestaba sus golpes apenas y parecían hacer mella en él, un grito le hizo abrir sus ojos y ver al peli-rojo caer encima de él con sus pies, actuando rápido atajo al peli-rojo antes de asestar el golpe y con las fuerza que lo caracterizabas lo azoto contra el suelo.

Eso le dolió de eso estaba más que seguro, maldición es que ese sujeto era de acero, levantándose salto tomando distancia, golpearlo a lo bruto era obvio que con ese sujeto no funcionaria, necesitaba algo contundente… un momento… contundente, si… tenía algo.

-Bien, hace mucho que no peleaba de verdad enserio… odio mostrar mis habilidades pero are una excepción- hablo el as de Fairy Tail dejando ir su poder.

-Sí creo que ya va hora de ponerse serios- expreso con una sonrisa el peli-rojo que emulando a Gildarts soltó su poder mientras sus ojos cambiaban al legendario Rinnegan.

Ambos fueron rodeados rápidamente por su energía que como pilares se alzaron al cielo, la presión que ambos ejercían era única y si bien la de Gildarts era mayor no lo era por mucho, los del gremio no sabían en que pensar, a Gildarts decían que era un monstruo y ahora parecían corroborarlo, con Naruto los pensamientos iban por el mismo camino, un joven de apenas 13 no debería tener tal poder, sino era porque lo estuvieran viendo no se lo creerían, era como un segundo Gildarts, el aumento de poder seguía en aumento, tanto que el suelo ya comenzaba a agrietarse, Gildarts solo pudo sonreír… ese mocoso le daría pelea en unos años, busco los ojos del peli-rojo solo para fruncir su seño, que el supiera eran azules.

-¡Maestro deténgalos!- grito un hombre del gremio de nombre Macao.

-¡Haga algo!- lo secundo su fiel amigo Wakaba.

-Gildarts, Naruto… deténganse, es suficiente- declaro Makarov con su habitual tono juguetón, aunque por dentro evaluaba al peli-rojo, Gildarts siempre fue alguien que no media su fuerza y por lo general terminaba destruyéndolo todo, lo cual generaba gastos al gremio en reparaciones, luego llego Gray y Natsu ambos al parecer tenían tendencias a exagerar teniendo resultados similares a los de Gildarts en especial el peli-rosa, y ahora con Naruto… -(me iré a la quiebra)- si Makarov tenía una visión de su futuro… y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

El día pasó con su habitual calma, Macao y Wakaba conversando sobre la juventud y esas cosas, el maestro embriagándose de lo lindo, Rob secundándolo, Natsu y Gray teniendo sus habituales peleas, Erza dándoles sus correctivos, si todo era calma en parámetros del gremio claro está.

Ahora Naruto y Erza caminaban hacia su hogar, si eso sonaba raro y provocaba sonrojos en ambos y es que desde que Naruto se propuso en salir del "nido de locos" no paro hasta cumplirlo y ahora veía el fruto de su esfuerzo, frente a él se encontraba su hogar, y aunque el Uzumaki era una persona de gusto simples y se conformaba con poco esta vez no pudo evitar darse un lujo, como lo era su nuevo hogar.

Una casa tipo mansión de tres pisos, con una combinación de estilo antiguo oriental y modernidad occidental, si mal no lo recordaba era similar a la mansión Hyuuga solo que con unos retoques, equipada con jardines, fuentes y un dojo donde practicar, su hogar era protegido por los gruesos y altos muros solo dejando una entrada, la cual era protegida por ese gran portón de caoba el cual portaba con orgullo el símbolo Uzumaki tallado en él.

El gasto fue en pocas y moderadas palabras "alto", la cantidad de trabajos a cumplir que hizo fue enorme, sin dudas sus clones eran de utilidad y aun hoy el maestro de Fairy Tail no se creía que Naruto en un día dejara el pizarrón de tareas vacío… por varios días, los únicos que se le salvaron eran los de rango "S" y eso era porque no tenía el rango.

Pero dejando todo de lado ahora tenía su propio hogar el cual compartía con Erza y el viejo Rob.

Los meses pasaron, y eventos se dieron a dar, entre los cuales la partida de Gildarts que al parecer era un hombre que prefería vivir su vida en la aventura y despreocupación, cosa que le trajo recuerdos de cierto pervertido, y si bien él se marchó nuevos integrantes llegaron, entre ellos una peli-blanca muy singular junto a sus hermanos, jóvenes dispuestos a superarse, cosa que le alegraba.

Naruto ahora suspiraba su misión de nuevo se le quedo corta, solo esperaba que llegaran esas pruebas para ser mago clase "S", esos trabajos al parecer eran los mejores junto a la paga que era muy jugosa.

-¿Esa es Erza?- se preguntó al ver a cierta peli-roja –oí Erza- le saludo mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cintura, cosa que ocasiono varias reacciones, uno que la peli-roja emulara su cabello, dos que las personas sonrieran y murmuraran sobre "que linda pareja", y tercero que el peli-rojo saliera volando por un buen gancho de la chica –ouch… Erza definitivamente has entrenado mucho.

-¿Naruto?... Naruto, perdón no fue mi intención… yo… yo- se disculpada mientras batía sus brazos cómicamente.

-No hace falta, fui yo el que te sorprendí, pero a todas estas que hacías- pregunto curioso pues para él no le era común ver a Erza a las orillas de la ciudad.

-Acabo de llegar de un trabajo y tú- fue su simple respuesta.

-Lo mismo… ahora iba al gremio a dar el informe al viejo- y así ambos caminaban al gremio charlando sobre sus trabajos y demás, solo que Naruto diviso a cierto niño de cabellera rosa que portaba algo muy curioso en sus brazos, si sus ojos no lo engañaban eso era un huevo, el huevo más extraño que el allá visto –ahora que tramara ese idiota.

-No lo sé- fue la opinión de Erza que también vio ese extraño huevo –por lo que se ve se dirige también al gremio, apresurémonos y veamos que se trae- y ahora con la curiosidad de por medio caminaron al gremio.

Natsu era muchas cosas, impulsivo, rebelde, honorable, destructivo, abecés cariñoso, algo idiota y otras cosas, pero sobre todo curioso, y es que mientras entrenaba en el bosque algo le cayó encima desde un árbol, se trataba de un huevo, un extraño huevo con marcas azules, eso no sería muy extraño quizás sería de un ave, solo había un detalle el huevo media alrededor de medio metro, sin pruebas ni nada Natsu lo catalogo como un huevo de dragón, y ahora lo cargaba directo al gremio.

Erza y Naruto lo seguían de cerca mientras Naruto negaba ante los gritas del peli-rosa sobre el huevo, realmente al niño tenía una obsesión por dichos seres.

Llegaron al gremio donde se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras veían curiosos al chico, que se plantaba frente a Makarov con tan extraño huevo, mientras los demás miraban y escuchaban la teoría sobre el huevo de dragón.

-Ji-chan… ¡utiliza tu magia para que el dragón salga del cascarón!- pidió inocentemente el peli-rosa al no saber de estos temas.

-¡Que estás diciendo idiota!- reprendió el viejo -¡en este mundo, no hay magia que pueda crear vida!- dijo seriamente antes de que un pensamiento cruzara su mente –(al menos no una que sea utilizada para el bien)- si el viejo tenia clara las cosas del mundo en el que vivía –la vida en si es dada a luz con amor, ¡y ninguna magia puede cambiar eso!- termino de explicarle a Natsu que le miraba fijamente.

-No te entiendo en lo absoluto viejo- fue todo lo que dijo sacándole suspiros de resignación a más de uno.

-( **nunca pensé que hubiera alguien más idiota que tu Naruto… pero lo hay** )- fueron las "consoladoras" palabras del Kitsune en el interior del peli-rojo, sacándole un gruñido de parte de este.

-( **Quizás… pero el viejo tiene razón, en algo, nadie puede crear vida sin amor, nosotros somos prueba de ello, el viejo Rikudou nos creó en base a ello** )- Esas fueron las palabras del pulpo-buey que interiormente le agradecía a su padre el haberle creado.

-Eres muy joven Natsu, algún día lo entenderás- suspiro Makarov, no sabiendo que palabras utilizar para semejante ser tan denso.

-En pocas palabras, si quieres que se habrá tendrás que empollarlo, además de trabajar duro por ti mismo- hablo Erza que se había acercado al confundido peli-rosa –pero como solo sabes destruir cosas lo dudo, pero creo que será una buena oportunidad para que aprendas como se da vida a algo- dijo finalizando sus palabras para su oyente.

-¡Mi nieta es un genio!- alabo Rob mientras lloraba exageradamente por las palabras de la chica.

-No exageres viejo, aunque le doy la razón esta es una oportunidad de que Natsu aprenda otra cosa que no sea pelear y destruir cosas- dijo el Uzumaki sentándose en la barra con el par de viejos.

-Naruto, volviste… me alegra que llegaras, sobre todo por…- Makarov no pudo terminar sus palabras por cierto grito.

-¿Erza volvió? ¿Dónde está?- fueron las preguntas de cierta peli-blanca que salta desde su mesa cuando oyó la voz de la peli-roja, en chica era de la misma edad que la peli-roja, sus cabellos plata era atado por un moño grande de color morado adornado con una pequeña calavera dejándolo en una coleta alta, dos mechones enmarcaban su fino rostro, donde sus ojos azules oscuros yacían, vestía… bueno su vestimenta no era mucha, un collar de correa en su cuello, su torso era cubierta por una camiseta de tirantes finos recortada dejando solo cubrir su aun inexistente busto, pantalones cortos a medio muslo atado con una correa blanca que también era adornado por una pequeña calavera, y botas largas que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas…esta "loli-rockera" respondía por el nombre de Mirajane o simplemente Mira -¡Te fuiste dejando nuestros asuntos sin terminar! ¡Ahora continuaremos en donde los dejamos! ¡Así que ven!- la incito.

-¿Peleando de nuevo?- suspiro su pequeña hermana Lisanna, una niña un año menor que Natsu que al igual que su hermana mayor su cabellera era blanca solo que corta, en si la niña era lo opuesto a su hermana, dulce, alegre, y hacia lo posible por evitar las peleas, de ojos azules, vestía un pequeño vestido rosado y zapatillas de color rojo, eso daba la imagen de la niña dulce e inocente que era, bueno eso a medias, ya que por palabras del maestro Lissana era una niña muy precoz con sus comentarios de doble filo… pero volviendo a lo anterior.

-Ahora que lo mencionas no habíamos terminado las cosas… ¡Mira!- hablo Erza liberando un aura roja que la rodeaba, algo muy inquietante y lo peor Mira la secundaba con un aura violeta muy similar.

-¡Muere Erza!- fue el grito de guerra de la peli-blanca mientras corría hacia Erza con sus puño.

-¡Tú serás la que muera Mirajane!- aseguro Erza también con sus puños al frente.

Los puños se encontraron con fuerza provocando una onda sacudiendo el lugar, y ahora puños y patadas salían de la zona de batalla donde ellas estaban.

-¡Maldita mujer ruidosa!- grito Mira dándole una patada a Erza haciéndola volar a un extremo del gremio.

-¡Mujer bastarda de vientre desnudo!- grito de Erza que estaba de vuelta conectando un golpe con su izquierda en el rostro de la peli-blanca lanzándola ahora a ella.

¡Maldita mujer irritante!

¡Maldita mujer flacucha!

¡Gorda!

¡Se llama desarrollo Mira, cosa que tú no conoces!

Se decían mientras luchaban a la vez que destruían un poco el gremio, y al parecer nadie tenía la intención de detenerlas, algo razonable desde el punto de vista de muchos.

-¡Naruto detenlas por favor!- suplico el viejo Makarov mientras este solo le miraba con ojos monótonos.

-Viejo ¿meterías tus manos en una caja con serpientes?- pregunto simplemente Naruto al viejo maestro que ahora lo pensaba mejor, rápidamente negó mientras le daba la razón al peli-rojo… si meterse en medio de esas dos en ese estado era una muerte segura.

-Maldición, Erza, Mira… algún día las venceré de eso estoy seguro- aseguro Natsu mientras se sonaba los huesos de sus manos.

-Cielos… continúa actuando como chico rudo, y nunca conseguirás una mujer que guste de ti- aseguro Lisanna que se había acercado, Naruto solo pudo soltar una carcajada por el comentario de la peli-blanca menor, enojando un poco más a Natsu.

-¿Y quién te pregunto Lisanna?- pregunto de brazos cruzados el joven Dragón Slayer.

-Nee, Natsu ¿Si quieres te ayudo a criar el huevo?- se ofreció Lisanna alegrando a Natsu.

-Me parece bien, acepta Natsu, creo que Lisanna te puede ayudar es esto de criar al huevo- recomendó el peli-rojo mientras detrás del Erza y Mira seguían con lo suyo –además se divertirán y sabrán lo que es una verdadera responsabilidad, mientras lo incuban- Lisanna solo sonreía al parecer esa era también su línea de pensamiento.

-¿Pero cómo lo incubaremos?- fue la pregunta del hijo de Igneel.

-¡Creo que hay que darle calor!- respondió Lisanna pensativa, sin prestar atención al chico peli-rosa cuya mirada era sombría y su sonrisa no era la más inocente.

-¿Darle calor? ¡Esa es mi especialidad!- y sosteniendo el huevo abrió su boca de la cual salió una potente llamarada que ahora cocinaba al pobre huevo que veía su fin en manos del despistado mago de fuego.

-¿Eres idiota o qué?- salto Gray arrebatándole el huevo que ahora suspiraba por salvarse de una muerte segura.

-¡Cielos Natsu no hagas eso!- le reprendió la peli-blanca menor –si lo calientas de esa forma lo quemaras- Lisanna suspira mientras encontraba la solución –Lo tengo _Take Over: Animal Soul (Asumir: Alma animal)_ \- recito la niña transformándose en un extraño pájaro de plumas verdosas con las puntas rosas y así poder empollar al ya famoso huevo.

-¿Qué sucede, Elfman?- pregunto Cana al ver algo deprimido a único varón de la familia Strauss.

Elfman el hermano del medio, al igual que sus hermanas poseía cabellos blancos aunque algo rebelde pero no mucho, sus ojos eran de un profundo negro, y a pesar de su joven edad mostraba un cuerpo muy desarrollado y fuerte lo que presagiaba que en un futuro sería un hombre muy fornido, aunque su actitud era algo tímida, su vestimenta consistía en un traje de vestir azul con un moño rojo lo cual le daba el aire del típico niño bueno.

-Lisanna puede asumir un cuerpo completo, pero yo no puedo…- dijo soltando su pena, al parecer Elfman tenía problemas con su magia Take Over, lo cual lo deprimía, y al ver a su pequeña hermana poder hacerlo lo hacía aún más, sobre todo por esa tarea que tenía sobre lo de buscar a su loro aparentemente perdido.

-No te deprimas Elfman mira que tú eres el hombre de la familia ¿o no?- pregunto Naruto el cual se había acercado teniendo interés por el tema, el Strauss solo cabeceo afirmando –bien eso quería saber, mira Elfman la práctica hace al maestro, solo entrena y veras que algún día podrás usar tu magia libremente- alentó dándole palmaditas en la cabeza al ahora animado peli-blanco.

-Al parecer Naruto sabe cómo animar a las personas- sonrió Makarov ante las palabras del peli-rojo.

Los días pasaron en los cuales Natsu y Lisanna apenas y eran vistos, para enojo de Mirajane quien ya ideaba una tortura al pobre de Natsu por según ella querer aliar a su pequeña hermana al "Grupo de Erza" como ella les llamaba a Gray, Natsu y Cana, y esta situación la volvía… algo volátil, como lo demostró al partir una mesa de madera solo con una de sus manos.

Mientras el par de niños ajenos a la furia de "la demonio" cuidaban al huevo con esmero y cariño, en una pequeña choza de paja en el bosque sonde esperaba que la criatura del huevo saliera, que al parecer seria pronto por los golpeteos que abecés lanzaba.

-¡¿Quién lo robo?!- se escuchó el grito de un peli-rosa muy enfadado en el gremio, al parecer mientras dormía con Lisanna en su refugio alguien se llevó el huevo.

-¿El huevo desapareció?- pregunto Gray escuchando los gritos de Natsu.

-No sé nada acerca de eso- se libró rápidamente Cana no queriendo ser un objetivo del peli-rosa –por cierto Gray tu ropa- señalo al alquimista de hielo que mirando su cuerpo se dio cuenta de su casi desnudes.

-Laxus, ¿fuiste tú?- acuso al nieto del maestro el cual solo lo ignoro olímpicamente –Escúpelo Erza- y ahora tocaba terreno peligroso al señalar a Erza, la cual solo le fruncía el ceño mientras negaba –Naruto acaso fuiste tú- pregunto ya perdiendo la paciencia mientras el peli-rojo negaba al igual que todos.

-Mira-Nee ¿sabes dónde está el huevo?- pregunto Lisanna a su hermana mayor que también negaba.

-No, acaso… Natsu, no te lo abras comido- comento algo divertido por las acciones del dragón Slayer y a la vez provocándolo.

De pronto Natsu solo estaba encima de Mirajane quien solo lo lanzo contra Gray, que se unía a la pelea, al igual que Erza y como siempre Naruto trataba de parar todo.

-Donde está mi huevo- pregunto Natsu mientras reprimía ferozmente su llanto.

-No llores Natsu… que lindo- comento Mira mientras que este solo negaba estar llorando.

-No es el momento de bromas Mira- reprendió la peli-roja –ahora Natsu no llores- y de nuevo el peli-rosa negaba.

Al parecer el huevo quedaría perdido y sin culpable, hasta que Cana recordó algo, al parecer Elfman dijo algo sobre desear un huevo igual, de inmediato Natsu lo tacho de culpable de comerse su huevo, y se disponía a buscarlo pero este llego y a sorpresa de muchos con dicho huevo en sus manos, al parecer él fue a visitarlos en la noche y vio como el huevo está desprotegido del frio y se lo llevo a un lugar caliente, ahora todo estaba resuelto evitando ya la inminente lucha entre los miembros jóvenes del gremio.

¡Crack!

Se escuchó en toda la sala, todas las miradas de atención se dirigieron al huevo el cual mostraba una grita, y otra, y otra, al parecer alguien comenzaba a llegar a este mundo, de pronto este termino de romperse dejando salir un haz de luz del cual salió un…

-¡Gato! / **¡Gato!** \- dijeron al unísono los miembros del gremio y bijuus dentro de su portador al ver tan singular animalito.

Sin duda era un gato aunque uno muy singular, azul de grande ojos y un par de… ¿alas? En su espalda, las cual usaba para ahora volar por encima de las cabezas de los magos presentes.

-¡Tiene alas!-

-¿Un pájaro?-

-¿Un gato?-

-¿Uno azul?-

Decían las personas viendo tan extraño minino.

- **Y decían que nosotros los bijuus éramos raros** \- comentó Isobu pero ese animal se lleva las palmas.

- **¿Qué tiene de raro ese lindo gatito eh? Es lo más lindo que puede haber… además es un gato y uno azul** \- pregunto Matatabi la gata la cual no le pareció que su hermano había dicho, ella no soportaría que llamaran ese lindo adorable y tierno gatito raro, claro era un gato y uno azul y ella era una gata y era azul jamás lo permitiría.

Afuera el gatito se posaba en la cabeza de Natsu mientras soltaba una frase que lo identificaría de por vida.

¡Aye!

-¡Kawai!- gritaron a coro las mujeres del gremio.

El singular gato se robó el corazón de todos los cuales se aglomeraban para verlo dejando atrás su estrés y demás cosas que tenían, incluso Elfman gritaba haber encontrado su loro perdido el cual llevaba en sus manos.

-Estaba segura que el loro era de color rojo- comento Mira a Erza quienes al parecer dejaron a un lado sus diferencias… por el momento.

-Mira Natsu… ¡hace un momentos estábamos enfadados, pero ahora somos felices!- dijo Lisanna mientras miraba al gato que ahora estaba dormido en brazos del peli-rosa –Es como el pájaro azul de la felicidad- comento.

-¿Felicidad eh?... ¡Entonces se llamara Happy!- exclamo dándole un nombre al recién nacido que solo soltó su monosílabo dando al parecer el visto bueno -¡Happy el dragón!-

-No es un dragón…-

-Fairy Tail… otra rareza llega a ti… sin dudas serás un gremio muy singular en el futuro- dijo Naruto a nadie en particular.

Y sin dudas lo seria.

* * *

Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo, sé que no es la gran cosa pero es más de relax, un respiro para lo que se avecina, que por cierto vuelvo a estar nervioso por el siguiente ya que será el primero en esa materia y realmente no sé si será del todo aceptado, pero bueno espero que les guste como este, actualizare en un par de días a lo mínimo quizás tres.

Se despide –AlejandroV-


	9. Una entrega y una partida

Bueno aqui la conti, realmente lamento no haber actualizado ayer es que, la luz se fue a media edicion y se me borro todo, por lo cual tuve que hacerlo de nuevo, perdonen si algo se ve apurado, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de hacerlo, de hecho es un milagro que actualize ahora pues el capitulo era largo y aunque este es relativamente corto en comparacion cumple con el otro que se borro, deverian agradecerle a mi insomnio, ya que estuve toda la noche editando, pero sin mas el capitulo.

 **alexzero:** bueno no esperes mas aqui esta la conti.

 **Rygart Arrow:** bueno creo que tu seras el mas complacido con este capitulo con respcto a Naruto y Erza.

 **edgarivan mezalira:** me agrada saber que te gusto, incluso yo estuve dudose sobre eso no paraba de editarla, pero creo que cumplio con su objetivo.

 **Zafir09:** si los Strauus ya aparecieron, y bueno a todos los peli-rojos nos molesta que nos digan eso.

 **Alex no Kitsune:** gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, es bueno saber que a las personas les gusta, me di cuenta que eres nuevo en comentar asi que espero mas comentarios de tu parte, y bueno con lo ultimo ya lo dije, a nosotros nos molesta que nos digan tomates.

Advertencia: contenido con contenido sexual en este capitulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 9: Una entrega y una partida.**

Ahora entendía eso de lo que el tiempo vuela, más ahora que se veía en ese espejo que tenía enfrente, quien lo diría ahora volvía a sus 17, bueno físicamente claro está, su cabello rebelde caía hasta sus hombros, quizás debería cortárselo un poco, lo pensaría más tarde, y es que ya han pasado cuatro años, cuatro años en los que muchos eventos pasaron desde los más raros hasta los más emocionantes, como el examen de admisión a clase "S", obviamente el paso a la final sin problemas, pero la batalla de Erza y Mira, bueno se puede decir que ahora se lo pensaría dos veces para irse a entrenar con ellas, pues eso de que las mujeres son peligrosas, lo corroboro al 100%.

Dejo sus recuerdos y salió del baño solo para ver el bulto en su cama que se escondía bajo las sabanas, suspiro con algo de resignación y a la vez de comprensión, acercándose tomo las sabanas, al quitarlas un poco solo vio asomarse una larga cabellera carmesí.

Erza, con los años no solo su poder aumento si no también su belleza, pero ni con todo su poder actual podía hacerle frente a sus pesadillas, no eran frecuentes, pero si fuertes, y eso la llevaba a la cama del Uzumaki, que como cuando era una niña buscaba su abrigo, cualquier otra persona buscaría aprovecharse de la peli-roja en eso escasos momentos de vulnerabilidad, todos menos el, porque él la protegería, es especial de ese sujeto que conoció… el supuesto hermano gemelo de Jellal, como se llamaba… Seigrain, aun recordaba como lo conocieron hace tan solo un año, no fue bueno para ambos, bueno no fue bueno para Seigrain que acabo estampado en un muro, pero bueno, detalles, también estaba el maldito consejo mira que salirse con esa absurda tarea, también estaba como se lo diría a Erza.

-Despierta Erza- susurro mientras le quitaba un mechón de su cabello de su rostro.

La peli-roja solo se removió despertándose al sentir el suave tacto, realmente se sentía genial despertarse así, creo que lo único bueno que pudo sacar de las pesadillas eran sus despertares, donde Naruto estaba con ella.

-Naruto…- susurro adormilada aun, y realmente no ayudaba las caricias que le proporcionaba el chico.

-Vamos se nos hace tarde para ir al gremio- le recordó haciéndola levantar.

Se sentía algo tonta, ella era una maga poderosa uno de los orgullos del gremio, tanto que ya le tenían apodo… Titania, era poderosa sin dudas pero cuando lo tenía de frente, toda esa fuerza menguaba al punto de hacerla sentir torpe.

-Solo díselo-

Suspiro, de nuevo esa voz en su mente, no sabía de quien o de dónde provenía, lo que si sabía es que abecés la alentaba a seguir y hacer otras cosas, incluso muchas veces soñó con una mujer, la cual aunque se esforzara nunca le llego a ver bien solo le decía que todavía no era el momento.

Casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el gremio con Naruto y Rob, como siempre Mira tratando de luchar con ella, pero incluso la siempre combatiente peli-blanca hoy no pudo sacarla de sus casillas, fue cuando vio al chico que esta mañana se robada toda sus pensamientos subir al segundo piso del gremio, y eso solo significaba una sola cosa, un trabajo de los grandes.

-Erza, porque no acompañas a Naruto, por si necesita algo- hablo Rob a su espalda mientras le giñaba el ojo en una señal cómplice.

Ella solo asintió torpemente, esta era una forma de decir que el viejo sabia de su pequeño "secreto", sin esperarse más salió donde el peli-rojo que veía el folleto con algo de interés.

No era que renegara de las misiones normales realmente algunas eran buenas, pero de vez en cuando le atacaba la nostalgia de las antiguas misiones en su otra vida pasada, eso lo llevo al segundo piso rara vez tomaba una y cuando las tomaba el motivo era el mismo.

- **Deberías tomar ese… la paga no es buena pero se trata de sacar a unos bandidos de un pueblo, que tal si los sacas de una forma permanente** \- sugirió el siempre sangriento tanuki del desierto.

- **Sabes que no puede hacer eso, este lugar lo prohíbe-** le recordó la tortuga gigante que a este punto se preguntaba si su hermano recobraría la cordura alguna vez.

- **Dejen escogerlo, total cualquiera será mejor que las ultimas** \- dejo cansinamente el zorro, cansado siempre de lo mismo gente vaga que le daba pereza hacer algunas cosas, el junto a sus hermanos entrenaron mejor al chico para la pelea y supervivencia no para mudanzas.

-Quizás este… "Mina en apuros… se requiere ayuda en sacar serpientes cornudas… recompensa 4.000.000 Jewels (joyas)"- no sonaba mal del todo eran bestias así que quizás descargaría algo de estrés, por muy mal que sonara incluso a él le gustaba romper un par de huesos de vez en cuando.

Se dio vuelta solo para ver a Erza delante de él, acercándosele un poco más miro el folleto en sus manos leyéndolo.

-No crees que es mucho para ti… debería acompañarte… ya sabes… porsiacaso- ofreció la peli-roja buscando una excusa para ir con él, si todo salía bien podía decirle eso que tanto quería.

-Si sería buena idea… me gusta estar contigo- dijo sin siquiera prestar atención a sus palabras como de costumbre, dejando a Titania como un lindo tomate sonrojado.

-( **Realmente me sorprende, abecés es tan listo que resuelve problemas que ni los expertos podrían, pero en ocasiones están idiota** )- fueron las palabras del cuatro colas mientras sus hermanos asentían a estas.

Finalmente salieron no sin antes hacer una parada en la mansión Uzumaki, al parecer Erza quería hacer un cambio a su imagen que según él no hacía falta ya que así estaba bien, pero al final termino aceptando, a diferencia de la creencia popular sobre la tardanza de la mujer Erza no tardo ni dos minutos en vestirse lo más probable es que tardara más en encontrar lo que se iba a poner.

Al salir Naruto no pudo evitar detallar con algo de descaro disimulado, el vestido blanco que tanto vio se había ido, ahora vestía una blusa blanca sin manga adornada por un pequeña cinta roja en su cuello, la cual marcaba su creciente busto el cual ya alcanzaba la copa C y no daba indicios de dejar de crecer, una falda azul tableada a medio muslo enseñando una parte de ellos dando fe de los firmes y tersos que son, y unas botas negras de tacón hasta casi las rodillas.

Erza por otro lado no sabía que hacer realmente este cambio se lo sugirió Lissana, ya que le dijo que tal vez enseñando algo más atraería la atención de cierto chico de cabello rojo que además tenia marcas en el rostro.

-I bien que te parece- pregunto esperando una respuesta del idiotizado Uzumaki.

-H-Hermosa- balbuceo, apenando más de ser posible a la peli-roja –P-Perdón no quise decirlo… bueno eres hermosa… digo… lo de antes… realmente…- eran las incoherencias del peli-rojo que ya emulaba su cabello.

Erza haciendo acopio de sus ya inexistentes fuerza partió de allí con su acompañante que aún seguía hablando estupideces.

El viaje fue no es que fuese largo, sino más bien algo incómodo, para Naruto esto era algo así como una segunda oportunidad de amar, en su pasado la una chica que se fijó en el no pudo corresponderle por diversos motivos pero sin dudas si todo hubiese salido bien lo hubiese hecho, pero el hecho era que este sentimiento nunca fue explotado nunca supo que era el amor en este punto, así que como hacerlo de una forma correcta; la situación de Erza no era muy distinta pero a la vez más complicada, lo amaba pero el… la amaba a ella, diablos como le gustaría poder leer la mente y así saberlo tanta fue su inseguridad que el torso de una armadura apareció rodeándola, esta era plateada con el símbolo Hearts Kreuz (Creo que así se escribe) así fue el viaje perdidos en sus pensamiento que sin darse cuenta terminaron en su destino

-Son de Fairy Tail verdad- fue la pregunta de un viejo que por sus vestimentas era el jefe minero de la zona, el par solo afirmo en un cabeceo ante la pregunta –menos mal, vengan por aquí por favor.

Ambos siguieron al hombre le cual les llevo a un lado de la mina la cual solo era un inmenso hueco en la tierra un cálculo rápido ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que mediría alrededor de una 500 metros cuadrados y unos 60 de profundidad, lo curioso de ella era el sin número de agujeros que en ella habían.

-Qué diablos, sé que una mina tiene agujeros pero esto ya es exagerar- fue la opinión de Naruto al ver el estado de dicha área de trabajo.

-En efecto, si bien las minas están provistas de túneles creado por los obreros, estas no fueron hechas por ellos, lo más seguro es que hayan sido trabajo de las criaturas- hablo la peli-roja en su tono maduro y profesional que siempre usaba a la hora de un trabajo de esa índole.

-Si… esas cosas han ahuyentado al personal, salen al amanecer y no parar de hacer túneles algunos ya han alcanzado al pueblo vecino, y no sabemos cuántas son, por favor tengan cuidado- les narro brevemente antes de desearles suerte e irse por su seguridad.

Un rápido descenso los llevo al fondo, era raro no había ninguna de esas serpientes cerca, según sabia por cierta domadora de serpientes de su vida pasada, era que dichos animales eran de sangre fría, y siendo medio día ellas deberían estar asoleándose, lo cual generaba dos posibilidades, o no necesitaban del sol, o era una trampa.

-Es una trampa- dijo al aire, al sentir unas presencias debajo de ellos –Erza ten cuidado abajo… son… 27- advirtió recibiendo un cabeceo de Erza.

Ambos rápidamente se colocaron espalda con espalda, preparándose para lo que viviera que no tardo mucho de hecho, del suelo entre medianas erupciones de tierra salieron eran de un color verdoso opaco, gruesas escamas y lo más distintivo era ese cuerno único en su nariz, solo eran un grupo de ellas no eran más de 12, así que el resto de ellas saldrían eventualmente.

-Naruto tu encárgate de una mitad yo de la otra- ordeno la maga de armadura al Jinchuuriki que solo sonrió ante el porte de su compañera.

-Ok, pero ten cuidado- sin más se lanzó al ataque.

Esto debía ser rápido, aún quedaban muchas ocultas, sonrió de medio lado rápido y conciso así atacaría, reuniendo su energía en su puño ataco, solo para ver como su puño rebotaba en la dura piel de la serpiente, quizás con algo más de contundencia.

Frunció el ceño, esa cosa era dura, el filo de su espada apenas y le hizo un pequeño rasguño, esto se ponía feo, quizá debía retirarse por el momento y estudiar mejor la situación… BOOM… eso la hizo mirar hacia el peli-rojo el cual empujaba su puño en la cabeza de una de esas cosas y con asombro veía como la cabeza se le deformaba en algo muy grotesco.

-Al parecer su cuerpo es muy resistente a golpes normales… pero en su cabeza a 18 cm encima de su ojo derecho hay una abertura en su cráneo con algo de fuerza se puede romper- concluyo dándole a entender a la peli-roja donde golpear.

-En ese caso todo será más fácil- y mediante un círculo mágico hizo aparecer un par de espadas de estilo medieval, sus reflejos le indicaron saltar y así lo hizo evadiendo la mordida de una serpiente, dejándose caer cayo encima de su cabeza insertando una de sus espadas en la zona indicada por el Uzumaki, y efectivamente con algo de fuerza su espada se hundió llegando directo hacia el fondo del cráneo.

- _Raiton: Gian_ _(Elemento rayo: falsa oscuridad)-_ tras decir esto de la boca del peli-rojo una línea eléctrica salió, fina pero poderosa tanto que cuatro de esas cosas quedaron reducidas a solo un charco de restos y sangre.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme- sin ganas de quedarse atrás invoco un juego de espadas, no dando tiempo toma cada una de ella lanzándoselas lo cual no pareció surtir efecto ya que revotaban en su gruesa y dura piel lanzándolas al aire, los animales reptilianos rápidamente se abalanzaron contra ella, pero contrario a toda lógica se quedó allí como esperando el ataque –se nota que son solo animales, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta- y con un movimiento de su mano las espadas que antes había lanzado y que ahora estaban en el aire cayeron con una velocidad vertiginosa dando juntamente en el punto.

Esto ya no era un reto definitivamente, haciendo a un lado evadió un ataque de las ya menguadas serpientes, de las que solo ya quedaban 2, las cuales miraban algo precavidas, la primera se lanzó hacia Erza que haciendo una maniobra algo peligrosa se agacho dejándola pasar por encima de ella, aprovechando su velocidad hizo fuerza, la espada se incrusto debajo de la garganta para continuar su camino hasta la cola abriéndola casi por la mitad a todo lo largo.

-Al parecer también son débiles por debajo- murmuro su deducción.

-Presumida- mirando a la última visible también quiso intentar algo –Erza recuerdas el cuento de Jonás- pregunto haciéndole arquear una ceja, hasta que entendió, Naruto solo se rodeó de relámpagos y corrió hacia la víbora, la cual rugió al verlo llegar lo cual sería su ultimo error, ya que el peli-rojo entro por su boca electrocutándola y de paso destruyéndola por dentro, al final su cola estallo dejando salir al chico que estaba algo baboso –de saber que esto pasaría no lo hubiese hecho.

La peli-roja tuvo que reprimir un regaño al sentir un pequeño temblor debajo de ellos, saltando ambos eludieron a tiempo el ataque subterráneo las que quedaban.

-Ya me canse de ellas _Doton: Doryū Heki_ _(Elemento tierra: Muralla de corriente de tierra)_ \- varias murallas aparecieron encerrando a los reptiles, lo curioso era el color blanco de ellas, al parecer eran de granito puro ya que por más que las víboras las golpeasen no alcanzaban siquiera a quebrarlas –bien Erza es tu turno… sorpréndeme.

-Bien… _Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura de la rueda del cielo)_ \- Naruto tuvo la necesidad de tomarse la nariz ante el inesperado espectáculo que Erza le dio, y no era para menos, la nueva armadura de la peli-roja era todo menos discreta, en especial en la zona del torso.

La armadura en si hacía alusión de un ángel guerrero, de un color plata que brillaba con la luz del sol, botas de armadura donde en los tobillos un par de alas la adornaban, una falda blanca larga hasta mitad de sus pantorrillas, arriba de ella placas metálicas la adornaban, guantes metalizados hasta sus codos, un top metálico adornado con una flor/estrella, cubría sus senos aunque en menor medida, su vientre desnudo dejaba ver lo bien formado de este, cuatro alas metalizadas salían de su espalda, en su frente un protector que a la altura de las orejas sostenía unos adornos en forma de pequeñas alas.

-N-No me m-mires así- pidió algo roja, la verdad esa armadura le era algo vergonzosa no acostumbraba a vestir así, por lo general sus armaduras eran muy discretas.

-P-Perdón- se disculpó, esto realmente era un cambio, incluso los bijuus dentro de él habrían sus bocas a mas no poder, Naruto no pudo sorprenderse más hasta que vio a Erza elevarse en el aire –así que la armadura le permite elevarse- sonriendo hizo lo mismo y elevándose junto a la peli-roja miraron a su objetivo.

Un centenar de espadas aparecieron alrededor suyo y mirando hacia abajo señalo, las espadas como cometas cayeron en sus víctimas haciendo profundos cortes, la lluvia continúo hasta que ninguna ya pudo moverse libremente.

Con todo termino ambos bajaron de las alturas, Erza solo se envolvió en luz cambian a su anterior vestimenta, mientras Naruto solo la veía con orgullo, solo que no pudo decirlo ya que sus sentidos le advirtieron de un peligro, con rapidez tomo a Erza y la cubrió con su cuerpo, lo siguiente que sintió fue como su piel se desgarraba por uno de sus costados, al parecer unas de esas serpientes quiso al menos llevarse a uno antes de morir.

Erza no sabía que hacer de pronto Naruto la cubrió con su cuerpo, y lo siguiente fue escuchar un quejido de parte del chico, con rapidez se lo quitó de encima solo para llevarse sus manos a su boca y tratar de reprimir unas lágrimas, una gran herida se dejaba ver en su costado, solo reaccionando por instinto lo tomo por su hombro y lo llevo al pueblo.

-E-Erza… no hace… no hace falta- más sin embargo la peli-roja no lo escuchaba, solo sintió unas gotas en su rostro y la vio –No llores por favor- dijo perdiéndose en su cansino sueño.

No quería que muriese no de esa forma, y ahora que lo veía postrado en esa cama se sentía tan impotente, ella debió ver venir ese ataque, fue lenta y ahora su amigo y primer amor estaba en esas condiciones, y aunque el medico dijo que Naruto mejoraba a una velocidad fuera de este mundo a ella no la hizo sentir mejor.

-Despierta… por favor- y acostándose a su lado solo espero.

-Ya lo estoy… no tienes que pedírmelo- con asombro la peli-roja lo observo, y dándole una de sus sonrisas solo acaricio la mejilla de ella.

Fue inevitable el acercamiento, café y azul en contacto perdiéndose en cada uno, solo podían sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que el contacto fue completo, nada apasionado y acelerado, tampoco lento, solo perfecto, cuantas beses soñaron con este momento, muchas tal vez, la danza de los labios seguía deleitándose con el sabor del otro, ambos quisieron que fuese eterno, pero todo termina y la necesidad primaria de respirar los hizo terminar tan magnifico contacto.

-N-Naruto y-yo te- no pudo seguir ya que fue calla por otro beso, solo pudo corresponderlo nada más.

-También te amo- solo con eso disipo su dudo y abrasándolo por el cuello se entregó de nuevo a los labios del peli-rojo que con gusto la acepto –Ouch… al parecer ya sane pero duele un poco- dijo al finalizar el contacto.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos… el trabajo ya se cumplió- dijo apenada por su arrebato.

Onibas, era una ciudad grande y centrada cerca de Magnolia, era un punto comercial debido a la central ferroviaria del lugar, lo que generaba ganancias a la ciudad, pero también era conocida por el punto en que los magos convergían después de terminar un trabajo debido a los diversos hoteles del lugar, y justo en estos momentos el par de peli-rojos estaban en uno, ya era de noche y la verdad a la peli-roja le gustaría ver los vendajes del Uzumaki y ver si todo estaba bien.

Naruto solo estaba en la cama esperando a la peli-roja, la verdad es que ella se preocupaba por él y ahora más después de los eventos recientes, sonrió esta vez se daría una oportunidad de amar, volteo hacia la puerta al oírla abrirse y vio a Erza con una bandeja con vendas y otras cosas, solo siguió las indicaciones y quitándose la chaqueta y camiseta dejo al descubierto su bien formado torso, al igual que los vendajes que ahora eran removidos, sin pena alguna primaria, Erza toco el costado verificando en la piel que ahora era nueva debido que la anterior fue arrancada, toco sin encontrar fracturas, en conclusión todo estaba bien.

-Lo vez, todo está perfecto- hablo tranquilizándola realmente apreciaba su preocupación.

-Tonto, yo llevaba una armadura, no me hubiese hecho daño- hablo mientras se sentaba a su lado y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Tal vez, pero no lo hubiese permitido, recuerda que eres todo para mí- y una vez más sus labios hicieron contacto en el día, esta era realmente adictivo.

Esa sensación de calor era tan grande que se apoderaba de ellos, les hacía querer más del otro, no eran ignorantes de esto y sabían que era lo que ya se desarrollaba, con nerviosismo Naruto momo el primer botón de la blusa de Erza, la cual rompió el beso con la respiración algo agitada.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, eso fue acelerado lo reconocía.

-Continua… no te detengas- su voz cargada de deseo le hizo perder total mente su ya de por si raquítico autocontrol.

I como ella le pidió no se contuvo, uno a uno los botones salieron, dejando su blusa abierta mostrando su sostén negro, la blusa salió cayendo en el suelo al igual que el sujetador, su respiración hacia maravillas con sus senos que al ritmo de esta subían y bajaban; definitivamente esto era vergonzoso para ella, su piel se erizo al sentir los labios de Naruto en su cuello y le fue imposible reprimir un jadeo de excitación, sus manos moviéndose por si solas fueron a las pantalones del chico que la estaba llevando a un mundo desconocido, y con gran nerviosismo comenzó a quitárselos.

No paso mucho para que ambos quedaran desnudos, poco a poco Naruto fue acomodándola en la cama quedando encima de ella, no sabía lo que hacía pero le gustaba, de nuevo ataco su cuello, besando y lamiendo, con calma fue bajando hasta llegar a l inicio de las pechos de la peli-roja.

-Naru…Naruto, es…es ver-vergonzoso…. Aaaaaahhhhhh- fue su grito al sentir al Uzumaki lamer su pecho, era delicioso sin dudas sentir su lengua lamerlos y degustarlos, perdida en el placer rodeo con sus brazos la cabeza del chico acercándolo más a ella.

Su sabor lo tenía loco, quería más de ella, dejando sus senos de lado fue bajando, pasando su ahora juguetona lengua por el vientre de ella se fue abriendo camino, hasta llegar a la zona más privada de su acompañante, la cual por vergüenza cerro sus piernas esto era muy vergonzoso.

-Ábrete para mi Erza, déjate llevar- obedeciéndole le dejo acceso a ella, dios, era tan perfecta, su centro lo llamaba le decía que tenía que probarla, y así lo hizo.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh Naruto aaaaaahhhhhh- esto no era posible, se sentía como nunca, el entre sus piernas saboreando su ser, debía ser un sueño, un delicioso sueño, uno del que no quería despertar –Aaaaahhh dio Naruto… no pares… no pares, yo…yo… aaaaaahhhhhh- su primer orgasmo la alcanzo sin remedio, era delicioso e intenso.

Naruto subió por su cuerpo en busca de nuevo de los labios de su amante, el roce entre ambas intimidades no ayudaba en nada sentían la urgencia de ser uno, y querían hacerlo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos enviaron ese mensaje que solo dos personas que se aman entienden.

Con lentitud fue guiando su hombría al centro de Erza que algo nerviosa se dejaba hacer, introduciéndose lentamente reclamaba a Erza como suya, como su mujer, la cual lo abrazaba con sus brazos mitigando el dolor, un desgarre y eso fue todo, solo eso para sentir como se volvía de él.

-D-Duele- gimió sintiéndose algo adolorida por la reciente intrusión en su cuerpo.

-Perdón… aaahhh… solo espera- le alentó algo entrecortado, el placer que sentía al hacerla suya era un paraíso.

Entre besos el dolor se fue lleno dando paso a un agradable placer, lentamente el peli-rojo fue moviendo sus caderas, recibiendo gemidos por su amante, gemidos que lo incitaban a seguir y acelerar sus movimientos.

-Naruto mas… más aaahhh- si estuviese consiente en otro momento no se reconocería, queriendo más de él lo rodeo con sus piernas por la cintura incitándole a más.

No había nada mejor que sentirse suya su cuerpo encima de ella empujando dentro de ella, adaptándola a él, sus movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes, más rápidos, mas deliciosos, de pronto se sentía estallar, y también sentía crecer a Naruto dentro de ella.

-E-Erza… yo… yo- el placer era demasiado cómo articular palabra, intento salir de ella pero esta se lo impidió con sus piernas.

-Yo… también… yo también- gimió en su orgasmo por venir y tomando sus manos de dejaron ir.

-Erza-

-Naruto-

El magnífico orgasmo se hiso sentir en ambos, nada se comparaba, se sentían tan completos en especial ella que lo sentía dentro llenándola con su esencia, tan cálida, por su parte Naruto la sentía, la olía, la escuchaba, solo existía ella, solo se sentían completos.

La noche siguió su ritmo calmado, y en la ciudad de Onibas, en un hotel, dos amantes jóvenes conocían el pequeño paraíso en la tierra, entre besos, caricias, y haciéndose uno, se conocían mejor, cada parte de ellos, memorizada para siempre.

La mañana llego, lo sabía por el sol que se filtraba por la ventana, se sentía como nunca tan completa, tan llena, lo cual se le hacía raro no bebió tener más de dos horas de sueño, la noche fue intensa, Naruto la hizo suya tantas veces, y ahora la abrasa por la cintura otorgándole su calor, despacio se dio vuelta robándole un pequeño beso.

-Despierta, ya es hora- susurro con un cariño hasta ahora desconocido para ella.

-Mmm… es temprano- murmuro despertándose un poco, aunque gracias a ciertos seres dentro de él las imágenes de la noche le llegaron de pronto, eso sí lo despertó por completo –buenos días… como dormiste, bien espero- pregunto algo rojo por recordar, solo recibió otro beso, en definitiva esto era un despertar.

-Sabes que si- de nuevo ambos se dedicaron a amarse entre caricias.

Acostados en la cama, recién terminaban su encuentro matutino, esto ya se volvería algo adictivo, con la respiración agitaba buscaban calmarse en los brazos del otro, pero en ese momento Naruto recordó algo, algo que quizás arruinara todo.

-Erza… tengo que contarte algo- hablo haciendo que la peli-roja le mirara –recuerdas que el maestro me llevo con el consejo- vagamente recordaba eso, el maestro se lo llevo y nunca le conto para que, ella solo afirmo –bueno Erza esto es difícil para mí más con lo de recién- esto a ella ya no le gustaba –Erza el consejo quiere que me encargue de algunos gremios oscuros- soltó sin más, haciendo levantar a Erza en shock.

-Es broma no- pregunto negándose haber escuchado eso –el consejo… fue el verdad… dime que no iras.

-No sé si fue el, pero no puedo negarme- no le gustaba esto a Erza le comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos –es por el bien del reino, el consejo teme que ya sean muchos y plañen un ataque, no pueden enviar al ejercito ya que no quieren verse involucrados, tengo que irme por un tiempo.

-Cuanto- fue su única pregunta, y algo le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

-Dos años- solo escucho un jadeo, en este momento era en cuanto más maldecía al consejo, solo la atrajo hacia el abrazándola, mientras le besaba –tranquila me iré en un mes, además Mystogan ira conmigo- eso la tranquilizo un poco y aunque ese sujeto básicamente fuese un fantasma si Naruto confiaba en el ella lo haría –ahora tenemos que ir al gremio- y justo cuando se preparaba para levantarse ella se aferró más a él.

-Puedo enviar una carta al maestro… quizá nos quedemos unos días por acá- dijo con un pequeño rubor, si él se iría lo tendría tanto como pudiese nada lo impediría

Una semana hermosa, la mejor hasta ahora, pero todo termina y ahora a las puertas del gremio, debían rendir un informe, pero algo iba mal, el clima lo decía, llovía en verano, las emociones de frustración y culpa invadían todo, vieron con asombro como el gremio siempre alegre se mantenía callado, muchos los vieron con pena ante la noticia que desconocían, con preocupación se dirigieron hacia el viejo maestro.

La gente muere es inevitable, pero duele cuando sucede, y más siendo el caso de la pequeña Lissana, nunca espero sentir algo así de nuevo, y justo ahora cuando le tocaba irse, de nuevo maldecía al consejo, fueron días duros, pero el tiempo cura las heridas, y por respeto a Lissana juraron en su tumba no derramar una lagrimas más por ella, ella que siempre procuraba que ninguno las soltara.

El día llego, hoy partiría, y a las afueras de la ciudad con Erza, Rob, Makarov y Porlyusica, estaba esperando a su acompañante, una presencia lo hizo ver a una colina cercana, y allí una sombra se alzaba, Mystogan, igual de antisocial que la vieja de cabello rosado, mirando hacia atrás vio a Erza acercársele, vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que dejaba su espalda al descubierto, y para sorpresa de todos lo abrazo mientras una traicionera lagrima brotaba de sus ojos.

-Tranquila volveré…- le hablo devolviendo el abrazo -es una promesa, y sabes que lo que eso significa-

-Que tú nunca rompes tus promesas- recito conociendo la ideología de su novio y amante –te amo- y para un asombro aún más grande incluso para el observador en la lejanía la temida Titania beso al peli-rojo.

-También te amo, más que ayer- Erza solo pudo ruborizarse el día anterior fue algo "movido" –adiós, cuídate- y tras un último beso desapareció desvaneciéndose en el viento para reaparecer al lado del fantasma de Fairy Tail –tu no opines-

-No lo haría-

Mientras con el grupo, el pobre Rob se sentía aún más viejo, su inocente nieta, su dulce e inocente nieta ya era toda una mujer, que le esperaba cuando Naruto volviera, bisnietos, con Makarov la cosa era interesante, no creía en sus ojos incluso Erza juro verlo echarse alcohol en ellos, con la Porlyusica bueno ella también estaba sorprendida pero en menor medida, y actuando como profesional en medicina tomo medidas para que cuando el Uzumaki volviera no se llevara la sorpresa que era padre.

-Niña ven ahora mismo- Erza nerviosa fue a donde la anciana que no tenía pinta de tener buen humor –espero que no quede embarazada, pero por las dudan ven que te daré algo para evitarlo, no queras ser madre tan temprano y darle una sorpresita al irresponsable de tu noviecito- termino apenando de sobre manera a la maga experta en armaduras.

-Mi nieta fue desflorada- fue el lamento de Rob, mientras en la lejanía un peli-rojo Uzumaki se sentía muy apenado.

-Y bien cuál es el plan- pregunto el mago enmascarado a su compañera en esta misión.

-Simple, primero visitaremos a cierta niña a la cual no visitas mucho- dijo mientras recordaba a cierta Dragón Slayer de cabello azul- segundo te ayudare con ese asunto tuyo y por ultimo arrasar con todo el que se nos ponga en medio.

* * *

Bueno ya acabo espero que les guste por que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion que espero sea pronto.

se despide -AlejandroV-


	10. Un largo camino

Bueno gente aqui la conti, como las demas espero que les guste, y comenten bastante, pues como ya saben sus comentarios son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo, y saben que no miento.

 **Rygart Arrow:** me alegra que te alla gustado, y aqui tienes la conti, y para serte sincero lo de los hijos yo tambien lo queria pero por ahora es algo imposible, pero mas adelante los habra, no ahora, no mañana pero los habra.

 **master godragon:** los peli-rojos somos los mejores, los que nos critican por nuestro cabello son por envidia ¿verdad? y gracias por ddecir que estuvo bien la escena, realmente es mi primera vez, y estaba algo nervioso por eso pues es sabido que ustedes habeces pues destruir a autores con sus comentarios pero con ustedes se que eso no pasara.

 **ivan meza:** tienes razon por hay, hay par de cosas que seran muy interesantes.

 **Alexzero:** no esperes mas pues aqui esta la continuacion.

 **Zafir09:** naruto esta muy enterado de muchas cosas, digamos que hay alguien que es una muy buena fuente de informacion.

 **Furstand:** creeme que no eras el unico en una escena asi yo tambien la esperaba con ganas, y no te preocupes espero que ya tus inconvenientes se hayan solucionado y sigas enviando tus comentarios que como los demas ayudan mucho.

 **Gjr-Sama:** creeme se pondran mas interesantes aun.

* * *

Capitulo 10: Un largo camino.

Un monstruo eso era lo que era, nunca vio algo así, sabían que el consejo mágico enviaría a alguien, quizás al ejército, pero no a ese tipo de personas, no tuvieron la menor oportunidad, era increíble como solo dos personas barrieron con sus fuerzas y ahora los que quedaban corrían aterrados por los pasillos de ese castillo que fungía como base de operaciones.

- _Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu_ _(Elemento agua: técnica de la gran catarata)_ \- dijo un hombre encapuchado frente a ellos, de la nada un torrente de agua barrio con el pasillo y con ellos a los fugitivos, nada quedo en pie –estos son los últimos- susurro el encapuchado –ya va siendo hora que regrese-

A la distancia un segundo encapuchado comía calmadamente una manzana, mientras veía como el castillo retumbaba por pequeñas explosiones, miro a su lado cuando sintió una corriente de aire, y allí aparecía su compañero.

-Te excediste de nuevo… Naruto- dijo calmadamente mientras el sujeto al que le hablaba se quitaba la capucha de su gabardina dejando ver un rostro con marcas en las mejillas y una cabellera carmesí algo larga y espinosa que llegaba hasta su espalda media, ya necesitaba un corte de cabello –además tardaste-

-Hubiera terminado antes si me hubieses ayudado… Mystogan– se quejó al ver que su compañero en esta tarea no movió un dedo por ayudarle y así terminar antes –además esto solo empieza- de pronto sus ojos fueron cambiando alcanzando un morado con anillos y nueve comas – _Chibaku Tensei (Devastación planetaria)_ \- y entre sus palmas una pequeña esfera oscura se formó, con algo de gracia la dejo elevarse, sin previo aviso la tierra comenzó a elevarse sacando grandes fragmentos de está destruyendo el castillo, no le tomo un minuto al castillo desaparecer, en cambio una enorme esfera de roca y demás cosas flotaba encima delo que una vez fue un gremio oscuro, y con un gentil movimiento de su mano la gran esfera rocosa cayo impactando con el suelo.

- **(No exageres… mira que apenas te recuperas)** \- le hablo en su mente Choumei.

- **(Si mis sellos aún están frescos no se adaptan todavía a reprimir tu poder)-** le advirtió el Shukaku.

-(No se preocupen ya estoy bien)- hablo restándole importancia a cierto tema de contención.

-Lo digo de nuevo te excedes- recalco Mystogan –tal vez quedaban algunos adentro-

-Todos salieron antes me cerciore de eso- tranquilizo el peli-rojo haciendo retroceder sus ojos dejando el apacible azul –ahora vamos con Wendy, nos espera, además no la veré en un tiempo… ya es hora que vuelva a casa-

-Mejor dicho, es hora de que vuelvas con ella- dijo con una picardía muy rara en él.

-No lo niego, no ha pasado un día de estos dos años en que no piense en ella- reconoció mientras recordaba a Erza, su piel y su olor, en definitiva le hacía falta –vámonos, llegaremos tarde (Erza espérame)-

En estos dos años que pasaron fueron cumpliendo con la tarea encomendada por el consejo, dos años limpiando el reino de los gremios oscuros, una tarea para nada sencilla, eran muchos y escurridizos varias veces se encontraban en callejones sin salida, vagando por el reino, varias veces sin techo sonde dormir, cuantos habían destruidos, ya ni llevaban la cuenta, y aun así aún quedaban muchos, pero bueno al menos era una cifra que el ejército manejaría, su tarea estaba completada, y ahora solo quedaba el camino a casa, bueno al menos para Naruto, ya que Mystogan era más del tipo solitario.

A la lejanía podían ver una pequeña aldea, con cultura propia, la aldea descendiente de los Nirvit, realmente no era muy grande no deberían pasar los 100 habitantes, una aldea que conformaba un pequeño gremio de magos, _Cait Shelter_ , abriéndose paso encontraron una pequeña cabaña, la cual era una estructura algo rara, que daba la alusión de un gato blanco, al entrar al dicha construcción se encontraron con un viejo algo particular, era pequeño no tanto como Makarov pero casi, sus cejas, patillas, bigote y barba se habían unido, dejando solo visible la parte del puente de la nariz y los ojos, su aparente calvicie era tapada por un plumero decorativo, un collar de al parecer muelas colgaba de su cuello, le daban el típico aire de líder de una aldea aborigen.

-ZZZZZZ… ZZZZZZ… ZZZZZZ- ambos no pudieron evitar las gotas en sus nucas.

-Viejo despierte- dijo Naruto sacudiéndolo un poco, pero el viejo dormía como una piedra y al peli-rojo ya comenzaba a hinchársele una vena –despierte viejo senil- otra sacudida y nada –despierte maldita sea- grito ya desesperado cumpliendo con el objetivo de despertarlo, mientras Mystogan suspiraba, esto era cosa de siempre.

-Maestro Rorbaul, vinimos ver a Wendy- hablo tan serio como solo él podía ser.

-Wendy… Wendy… si, si, ya me acuerdo, ella esta atrás en el claro entrenando- Naruto no perdió el tiempo más con ese extraño ser de otro mundo y fue a ver a su pequeña "hermanita" –Mystogan quédate, hay algo que tengo que decirte-

Bien y ahora donde estaba esa pequeñita niña, llego al claro pero ni señas de la pequeña peli-azul, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, rápidamente se hizo a un lado evadiendo el destello azul que paso por su lado, rápidamente tomo el brazo de su atacante y lo lanzo lejos de él, cosa que aprovecho para irse de nuevo a las sombras.

-Bien hecho, atacar con velocidad y sigilo- elogio al pequeño atacante –pero percibí tu olor y el de Charle… Wendy- y mirando a las sombras vio como emergía la pequeña figura de una infante de no más de 12 o 13 años de cabello azul, la cual en su cintura traía un rollo enorme, a su lado una miniada albina se dejaba ver.

-Mou, Naruto-Nii dame una oportunidad- se quejó infantilmente como la niña que aún era –no es justo- Naruto solo pudo dejar salir una carcajada mientras le revolvía su cabello.

-Entrena y algún día podrás sorprenderme- le hablo con cariño como todo un hermano –ahora dame esto- y tomando el rollo que traía la niña se lo aseguro en la espalda, si no quedaba nada que ya no supiese de ese enorme rollo lo aprendió todo y se encargaría de otro también aprendieran como la niña que tenía enfrente –aprendiste algo-

-Si mira- con algo de asombro el peli-rojo veía como el viento se acumulaba al lado de la pequeña mientras se condensaba y solidificaba dando una forma familiar –ya puedo hacer clones como tu… creo…- su entusiasmo se vino abajo al igual que ella, actuando con rapidez atajo a la niña mientras el clon desaparecía con una pequeña brisa.

-Me sorprendes Wendy, hacer un clon y mezclarlo con tu afinidad al viento es sorprendente- se sentía orgulloso si esa niña hubiese vivido en el mundo ninja lo más seguro es que fuese una Jounin a su joven edad, pero alguien no estaba muy contenta.

-BAKA, mira lo que Wendy hace solo por copiarte, ya le estas pegando lo cabeza dura, le dije que no lo hiciera y lo hizo- regaño la pequeña gata, ante la conducta de la pequeña que ya comenzaba a parecerse al del Uzumaki –dime ya te vas a tu gremio-

-Si ya complete mi trabajo- respondió mientras despertaba a la pequeña en sus brazos –Wendy me iré, pero estaré en contacto contigo- la niña sonrió confiaba en él y si decía que haría eso es porque lo haría.

Más tarde tras la despedida ambos compañeros se hallaban en un camino que se dividía en dos.

-bien aquí nos separamos- indico Mystogan –Que aras ahora, iras al gremio directamente o harás algo antes- pregunto mientras el peli-rojo le mostraba un folleto de se busca –Bora "la prominencia"-

-Sí, no sé qué hizo pero al parecer lo buscan para enjuiciarlo- dijo encogiéndose los hombros restándole importancia al porque- según dicen se encuentra en Argeon, y tú que aras- pregunto mientras lo miraba solo para ver como este desaparecían entre una nube brumosa –no te canses de hablar-

Lo extrañaba, con todo su ser, dos años sin él, la cama se le hacía fría e incómoda, necesitaba despejar su mente, ya faltaba poco para que el volviese, dos años de puras cartas, cartas que solo amentaban las ganas de que estuviese a su lado, mirando el tablero de trabajos, solo pudo ponerse más nostálgica, realmente hoy odiaba su suerte "serpiente cornuda… salvar pueblo… recompensa 850.000 Jewels".

-Ara, ara, Erza harás un trabajo- pregunto una peli-blanca a su lado la cual no era otra más que la demonio Mirajane, la cual había cambiado su actitud radicalmente al punto de usar un vestido rojo elegante, y dejar salir su lado dulce en memoria de su hermana.

-Si… creo que are este- le dijo enseñándole el folleto –oigan todos- hablo mientras todos los del gremio se tensaban en el acto, ya habían aprendido que cuando Erza hablaba todos escuchaban –me iré pero eso no quiere decir que aran desastres o pelearan hasta destrozarlo todo… Natsu, Gray- a estos casi les da un infarto al ser nombrados por Titania – no quiero peleas-

-Aye sr-

-(Te extraño… Naruto)- pensó mientras salía del gremio y veía el cielo mientras jugaba con las figuras de las nubes en busca de una que le recordara a su tan querido peli-rojo.

Esto era un fastidio ese sujeto era más escurridizo que una cucaracha, aun no entendía como alguien de tan bajo nivel tenía esa habilidad de escurrírsele entre básicamente los dedos, ya llevaba casando a ese tipo por días y sinceramente ya pensaba dejar todo al carajo e irse al gremio, miro al frente y vio una pequeña tienda de magia quizá, compraría algo, entro y se encontró con una escena algo… rara.

-Vamos, cuánto cuesta verdaderamente, oji-sama- coqueteaba una rubia de grandes atributos pectorales a un viejito al parecer dueño de la tienda de productos mágicos.

-20.000 Jewels- le respondía el viejo firme en su precio del articulo el cual parecía ser una llave tipo portal para invocar espíritus.

Por más que coquetease el viejo seguía firme en el precio, un flas de una rubia despampanante amante al sake llego a su mente, sin nada que perder decidió ayudarla un poco, quien sabe quizás más adelante ella le ayudaría.

-Vamos viejo, no hagas humillar a las lindas señoritas, ten toma- hablo haciéndose notar, soco de su billetera el precio de la llave para luego entregársela a la rubia –Ten, no sé porque la quieres se nota que tienes espíritus poderosos, no sé de qué te sirva la del can menor- dijo señalando las tres llaves de oro que portaba.

Mmmmm… peli-rojo, ojos azules, marcas en el rostro, lo conocía, no sabía de dónde pero lo conocía, quizá de una revista, saliendo de sus divagaciones observo como el sujeto se marchaba de la tienda, tal vez debería agradecerle.

- **Naruto… espero que no estés pensando en serle infiel a Erza… pues si es así, quizás alguien te pueda cortar el grifo de la inspiración** \- esas fueron las tétricas palabras de Kokuo.

- **La crees capas** \- pregunto el gran mono rojo a sus hermanos.

- **De eso y más, a Nee-san no le gustan esas cosas** \- respondió tranquilamente la babosa del número 6.

-Creo que comprare algo de ropa- hablo al viento, no tardó en encontrar una, no era grande pero tampoco pequeña, además se veía la gran variedad de ropa que poseía, quizás lograría encontrar algo decente y seguir con la búsqueda.

Si esto era algo, valió la pena entrar allí, viendo se en un espejo solo pudo sentirse más satisfecho, pantalones largos negros, con algunos bolsillos decorativos de color gris oscuro, botas de combate atadas hasta la mitad dejando el pantalón por dentro, una camiseta ajustada sin mangas que llegaba hasta mitad de su cuello, la cual se ajustaba a su bien definido torso casi como una segunda piel, y por ultimo una gabardina como esa que tuvo en los viejos tiempos solo que de un azul muy oscuro casi negro con llamas rojas en las puntas y el remolino rojo de su clan en su espalda.

No supo quién era ese sujeto, pero bueno al menos le dio la llave que ese tacaño viejo no le quiso vender, era una pena que no le encontrara, bueno no se daría mala vida buscándolo, quien fuera se lo agradecía, unos gritos de mujeres la hicieron ver hacía un lugar donde estas se conglomeraban, al parecer alguien importante estaba allí.

-Escucharon dicen que en la ciudad hay un mago famoso-

-Si dicen que es Salamander- sama-

Eran los chillidos de varias mujeres que corriendo iban con las demás que ya estaban alrededor de una persona.

-¿Salamander? Espera, no es aquel mago que dicen que su magia tipo fuego, es única, y no se puede obtener por medio de la compra- hablo la rubia con alegría al querer conocer al mago de tan rara habilidad.

¿Salamander? Ese no era Natsu, pues si lo era se había convertido en todo un galán con las mujeres pues estas iban como moscas donde supuestamente estaba el.

- **Espero que no pues si es así sufrirá mucho** \- hablo Gyuuki el pulpo algo incómodo al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermana de las cinco colas.

-Natsu espero que no seas, no quiero ir a tu funeral- suspiro mientras se imaginaba a una furiosa Kokuo aplastándolo con sus colas para luego lanzarle una Bijuu-dama –será mejor que valla-

Y hablando de este se encontraba caminando por la ciudad acompañando de su siempre fiel amigo Happy, mientras murmurando cosas sobre transportes que lo hacían sentir mal, realmente el caso de Natsu era patético, podía estar medio muerto, agotado, e incluso puede que le faltara un brazo pero en la batalla siempre se levantaba por mas, pero a la hora de subir a un transporte incluso un salvavidas este quedaba tan indefenso como un gatito.

-Dime, Happy… ese Salamander es Igneel ¿verdad?- pregunto a su amigo gatuno con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre.

-¡Si! Dudo que un dragón de fuego no sea otro que Igneel- hablo el minino con seguridad después de todo quien aparte de Natsu utilizaría el nombre de Salamander.

-Eso espero- respondió esperando que el gato tuviera razón.

-Salamander-sama-

-Quémame-

-Eres ardiente-

Esos chillidos de fans los hicieron mirar al grupo de mujeres, tal vez después de tantos años, encontraría a su padre.

Premio, mira con lo que le salía la vida, creyendo que se trataba de Natsu encontró a ese tal Bora, y al parecer descubrió porque lo querían, su hechizo de atracción hacia las mujeres lo hacían sospechoso, entre la multitud diviso a la rubia a la que le regalo la llave espiritual, al parecer ella estaba resistiendo los efectos del hechizo pero eventualmente caería, tal vez de vería actuar ahora.

-Igneel-

Esa voz le era familiar, enfocando más su vista vio a un ya mayor Natsu, ese idiota siempre le decía que entrenara pero se escabullía para ir en busca de su padre.

-Bueno al menos ayudo aunque sin saberlo- y era cierto su repentina aparición deshizo el ya casi completo control en la rubia de prominentes encantos –bueno seguiré al tal Bora no me conviene que Natsu me encuentre ahora, lo más seguro que forme un escándalo por querer pelear conmigo-

Bueno a este si le agradecería, si no fuera por el ahora estaría a merced de ese tipo, una comida en un restaurant quizá con ese quedarían a mano por salvarla.

-Me llamo Lucy gustos en conocerlos- se presentó la rubia al par que ahora devoraba todo el menú en la mesa -así que se llaman Natsu y Happy- pregunto mientras estos les agradecían por la comida-

De saber que estos comían así no los hubiera invitado a comer en esa comida se fueron los ahorros de la llave, pero bueno si ese era el precio lo aceptaba aun a regañadientes, tenía que ser agradecida, al menos la charla fue algo amena, hablaron bueno ella hablo de cómo le gustaría entrar a un gremio, y ser una maga poderosa, y con ello una catedra sobre los magos y gremios, se sorprendió cuando Natsu le aclaro a quien buscaba, realmente se le hacía difícil creer que un dragón existiera después de todo ya estaban extintos, o eso decía la gente, fue cuando noto la mirada de Natsu fijamente en ella cosa que le incomodaba en especial cuando este se le acerco muy cerca de su rostro… no esto no, era muy rápido, además de un desconocido, ya lo sentía cerca oliéndola y… ¿oliéndola?

-Tienes un olor conocido- esto la descuadro, este sujeto realmente la estaba olfateando –mmm no lose… ¡por supuesto! ¡Tienes el olor se Naruto!-

-¿Naruto?- pregunto confundida -¿Quién es?-

-Naruto es un mago poderoso- hablo el gato azul mientras devoraba lo que parecía ser un atún –él se encuentra de viaje por todo Fiore-

-Es problemático… si tú tienes su olor eso significa que está cerca- dedujo el peli-rosa para luego palidecer, al peli-rojo no le gustaba que descuidara su entrenamiento por estar buscando a Igneel, si se enteraba de esto lo más seguro es que le haría conocer el infierno –gracias Lucy… yo… yo mejor me voy-

¿Naruto? Quizás era ese peli-rojo, un momento, conoció un mago poderoso y ni se dio cuenta, porque la vida era tan injusta.

Así que Bora se hacía pasar por Natsu y por ende un mago de Fairy Tail, y para colmo había montado una fiesta en un barco, no era difícil deducir que haría con las mujeres invitas con su hechizo de encanto, bien era momento de entrar en acción, una presencia conocida a su lado lo hizo sonreír.

-Sal de hay Natsu- hablo aparentemente a la nada, mientras de un callejón salía el peli-rosa –debí saber que tu olfato me encontraría-

-Realmente eres tu Naruto- pregunto dudoso pero su olfato nunca lo engaña, estaba algo cambia con su cabello largo y ropa distinta pero seguía siendo el – ¡genial! Si estás aquí eso quiere decir que vas de camino al gremio- grito con alegría mientras era segundado por el gato azul alado.

-Me temo que no Natsu- le respondió mientras miraba a un lado hacia el mar donde se veía el barco de Bora–todavía me queda una parada antes de ir al gremio… por ahora escucha bien-

-¡Mira ese es el barco de Salamander-sama!-

-Si es ese famoso mago de Fairy Tail-

Esto hizo abrir los ojos a Natsu, solo había un Salamander se Fairy Tail, y ese era el ¿Qué rayos significaba esto?

-Al parecer alguien se hace pasar por ti Natsu, y lo peor por un mago de Fairy Tail- le hablo tocando un punto sensible para el Slayer de fuego –Acaso dejaras que una escoria se haga pasar por un miembro de nuestro amado gremio o aras algo al respecto- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar a su oyente gruñir.

-Are cenizas a ese bastardo…Happy- con la orden el gato desplego sus alas y se hecho a volar mientras cargaba a un muy enojado Dragón Slayer.

Esto no debería ser así se supone que sería una maga de Fairy Tail con la ayuda de ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Salamander, y ahora era prisionera de él, junto con las demás mujeres del barco que según entendía serian llevadas como esclavas o algo peor a otra ciudad, y ahora indefensa sin sus llaves esperaba su cruel destino, sus esperanzas volvieron cuando lo vio entrar por el techo al peli-rosa Natsu con toda la pinta de un héroe.

-Natsu- grito con alegría al ver su posible salvador, lástima que la debilidad de su salvador fuesen todo tipo de vehículos, y este siendo un barco… con el oleaje –eh… que patético- dijo al verlo taparse su boca tratando de no vomitar.

Esa fue una buena entrada debía reconocer, solo que… bueno al menos que Natsu allá superado esa debilidad hacia los transporte esto no acabaría muy bien, y la razón se la dio el gato Happy al verlo salir con una rubia muy conocida.

-Esa chica no tiene buena suerte ¿verdad?- negando levanto su mano al ver varias llamaradas de fuego morado dirigiéndose a ellos – _Distorcion (Distorcion)_ \- y enviando un pulso comenzó a desviar el fuego, con eso esperaba que Happy y la chica escaparan, o eso pensó cuando vio a Happy caer al mar con la rubia –Happy debes entrenas más, en vez de comer pescado- se un salto salió al mar quizás Natsu necesitaría ayuda.

Maldito gato, mira que dejarla caer al mar, más tarde lo castigaría, pero ahora buscaría sus llaves que ese malnacido había tirado al mar, las vio, era una fortuna que las llaves la llamaran, si ella era muy compatible con los espíritus, saliendo a la superficie vio el barco no muy lejos, ahora ella sería la que atacaría, y sabia exactamente con que espíritu atacar.

-Veo que no tienes la mejor suerte del mundo- hablo una persona a su lado dándole un susto de muerte, volteo y vio al peli-rojo de le regalo la llave, eso sería normal de no ser porque estaba en el agua… parado sobre ella –y bien no ibas a utilizas ese espíritu- señalo la llave en su mano.

- _Portal del portador del agua, te abro… Aquarius (Acuarios)_ \- exclamo la rubia colocando la llave en el agua, de esta se materializo una bella mujer parecida a una sirena, con el cabello celeste algunos adornos como pulseras y demás de oro, sus pechos cubiertos por un bikini de hilos delgados, y de la cintura para abajo una colas de pez celeste, le daban el toque final de una sirena la cual portaba un jarrón aparentemente de plata –Aquarius necesito que barras ese barco hasta la costa con tu poder con tu poder-

-Tsk… que niña tan molesta- si ella no era muy amigable con su portadora –te lo digo ahora… la próxima vez que te dejes quitar mi llave… te mato- bien eso era un incentivo para no hacerlo fue la opinión del peli-rojo, que vio como la sirena cargaba su ataque atrayendo el agua a su jarrón, el ataque fue poderoso sin dudas, tanto que levanto el agua a una altura increíble, barriendo con el barco que fue empujado de nuevo hasta la orilla, lo malo con el ataque es que también se llevó a su portadora rubia y al gato azul.

-Buen ataque- elogio Naruto a la mujer –pero está bien que le des a tu portadora.

-Se lo merece por mi llave… aunque sería mejor que te buscaras otra novia aparte de Lucy- hablo restándole importancia a lo primero.

-No es mi novia, ya tengo una- aclaro recordando a cierta peli-roja de armadura –Bueno mejor vamos donde el barco al parecer tu invocadora no está muy feliz- dijo para luego desaparecer en un destello carmesí mientras la sirena lo seguía desvaneciéndose.

Al reaparecer la sirena solo pudo escuchar los reclamos de Lucy al no tener ningún cuidado al hacer su ataque.

-Bueno me voy no me llames por una semana… estaré con mi novio… con mi novio- alardeo sabiendo el efecto que causaba eso en su portadora la cual era soltera.

Naruto esto le parecía divertido, pero ahora iría a cazar a alguien, con rapidez se fue al lado de Natsu que se encontraba encima del barco encallado del cual las mujeres prisioneras escapaban hasta dejarlo abandonado.

-¿así que tú eres un mago de Fairy Tail?- pregunto un cabreado Natsu a Bora que solo mando un par de sus hombre a pelear- mientras Lucy se preocupada por el peli-rosa y peli-rojo.

-No te preocupes Lucy, ese sujeto es Naruto como te dije es muy fuerte además… debí habértelo dicho antes, pero Natsu también es un mago- hablo Happy quien tranquilamente comían un pez sentado en el hombro de la rubia que ahora estaba más que sorprendida.

Naruto y Natsu solo vieron venir al par de sujetos hacia ellos, los cuales no sirvieron para nada ya que de un solo golpe ambos cayeron al mundo de la inconciencia.

-¡Nosotros somos Natsu y Naruto de Fairy Tail! ¡Y nunca te hemos visto!- exclamo el dragón Slayer desenmascarando a Bora.

-Bora "la prominencia" Ex miembro del gremio Titán Nos, hay un precio por tu cabeza, y créeme que planeo cobrarla- dijo Naruto haciendo sudar al mago fugitivo, él sabía que el consejo lo tenía en la lista.

-Pues ven a buscarla si te atreves _Prominent Tifon (Tifón de la prominencia)_ \- exclamo mientras tras un círculo mágico una llamarada morada le daba de lleno a sus dos oponentes –nunca debieron entrometerse en mi asuntos, su derrota no me causa ningún placer-

-Realmente pensaste que esa flamita nos haría daño, que dices Natsu- hablo cierto peli-rojo entre el fuego el cual era devorado por su amigo, para asombro de Lucy y Bora.

-Asqueroso… es el fuego más asqueroso que he probado hasta ahora- y terminado de adsorber las llamas se dispuso a dar pelea.

-El fuego no funcionara en Natsu ni en Naruto- dijo misteriosamente el gato parlante.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esta? No he visto nada igual- pidió una explicación la rubia pues hasta donde ella sabía, si el fuego te da, te quema.

-Bien Natsu demuéstrame que tan fuerte te has vuelto desde que me fui del gremio- pidió con algo de interés queriendo saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto el hijo de Igneel y si valía la pena entrenarlo de verdad.

-Ya veras, no he perdido el tiempo después de todo te venceré algún día junto con Erza… _Karyū no Hokou (Rugido del dragón de fuego)_ \- de la boca de Natsu salió un pilar giratorio horizontal de fuego el cual fue directo a Bora y sus seguidores los cuales nada pudieron hacer.

-Has mejorado Natsu- Natsu solo pudo inflar el pecho con orgullo al saberse elogiado por uno de los grandes de Fairy Tail –pero creo que deberías dejar de contenerte pues Bora está listo para otro asalto- aconsejo mientras señalaba al mago rebelde quien se levantaba de los escombros –Por cierto supe que buscabas un dragón de fuego, bueno creo que veras uno- Natsu solo pudo alzar una ceja ente las palabras del peli-rojo mientras lo veía trazar un sello son su mano - _Katon: Gōryūka(Elemento Fuego: Gran dragón de fuego)_ \- para asombro de Natsu un gran dragón de fuego salió de la boca de Naruto con dirección a Bora que por decisión de Naruto sobrevivió al desviar un poco el ataque dejándole una ventana para escapar elevándose en el aire gracias a su fuego purpura, de no ser así hubiera terminado como el piso el cual parecía lava hirviente –tu turno Natsu-

-Malditos… _Hell Prominent (Infierno de la prominencia)_ \- tan desesperado estaba que no le importa lanzar ese ataque, que aunque menos poderoso que el que había recibido de ese par, le hizo bastante daño a la ciudad.

-¿Qué son ellos?- pregunto Lucy visiblemente impactada, al ver tan despliegue de poder aunque sea en dos ataques.

-Los pulmones de los dragones respiran fuego… las escamas lo anulan… las garras del dragón que manejan las llamas… un antiguo hechizo que transforma partes de tu cuerpo en las de un dragón, este tipo de personas se les llama… Dragón Slayer _(Cazador de dragones)-_ Explico Happy siendo escuchado atentamente por Lucy.

-¿Y Naruto?- pregunto por inercia al querer saber más.

-Existen hechiceros y magos en este mundo… pero también personas que están muy arriba de lo humano… de esas personas solo existe una… Naruto… un _Rikudou Sennin (sabio de los seis caminos)_ \- termino dejando más impresionada a Lucy al saber que él peli-rojo tenia habilidades únicas que nadie más tendría.

-Esto se acaba ahora _Karyū no Tekken (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)_ \- y de un salto llego hasta Bora dándole de llego con su puño llameante, lanzándolo por todo el pueblo destrozándolo aún más.

- **(¿Por qué siempre terminas destrozándolo todo?)** \- fue la pregunta de Matatabi.

-(No lo sé, ahora que lo pienso, ninguno del gremio hace algo sin destrozarlo)- fue el pensamiento del Uzumaki.

¿Eso era magia? Si lo era, era la más destructiva según ella, sus pensamientos terminaron al oír pasos de marcha, al parecer el alboroto atrajo a los militares.

-Natsu, saca a Lucy de aquí yo me encargo de los militares- ordeno Naruto el cual traía a un maltrecho Bora –así que vete-

-Ok salgamos de aquí cagando leches- grito mientras corría como si no hubiese un mañana mientras arrastraba a la pobre de Lucy quien le preguntaba por qué se la llevaba –querías unirte a nuestro gremio no… así que ven- sorprendida por esto solo acepto, que tan malo sería estar en Fairy Tail… si tan solo supiera.

Atrás Naruto solo los veía correr mientras se perdían en la lejanía, no tardo en verse rodeado de militares del reino quien con lanzas lo apuntaban, cortando cualquier vía de escape.

-Hola chicos… que tal que me cuentan- saludo amigablemente mientras a lo lejos vio a un caballero con anteojos –ara, ara… pero si es mi querido caballero favorito, que te trae por aquí Lahar- pregunto al mago de anteojos que solo gruño ante la forma tan burlesca que tenía Naruto al dirigirse a él.

-Solo me llegaron informes sobre un mago alborotador estúpido- escupió con odio al hablar con el peli-rojo que solo le miraba con esa sonrisa de burla.

-Bueno si lo veo le digo que lo estás buscando- esto solo lograba que Lahar gruñera aún más –piensa rápido- dijo mientras le lanzaba al aun inconsciente Bora –no me interesa que le hagan pero quiero la recompensa-

-Que te hace pensar que te la daré- su hombría se difumino en un instante antes de sentirlo, el aire se hacía espeso, y el frio calaba muy adentro de los huesos, miro como los soldados caían uno a uno y él se postraba de rodillas al piso mientras miraba arriba y allí estaba, mirándolo como si fuese un mero insecto esperando a ser aplastado por su bota –(Que es esto… siento miedo… siento que voy a morir… es como estar frente a un santo mágico… moriré… moriré)-

- **Escúchame bien… he perdido dos años por el maldito consejo, haciendo el trabajo sucio por ellos, ahora si no quieres morir has lo que te digo** \- Lahar solo pudo asentir a lo dicho, no le gustaba esto pero realmente odiaba su tarea impuesta por el consejo, don años sin ver a sus amigos, dos años lejos de Fairy Tail, dos años lejos de Erza.

-Te extraño Naruto- dijo una conocida peli-roja la cual en la cama de un hotel recordaba a su amor, desde que se fue solo hacia trabajos, no por el dinero, eso a ella no le faltaba, si no por estar lejos de la mansión, estando en ella todo le recordaba a Naruto, su cama olía a él y era una tortura sentir y no tocarlo –Ven pronto… te deseo-

En la lejanía el susodicho solo estaba parado en la cima de una colina, con los ojos cerrados se hacia uno con la naturaleza, lo sentía todo desde lo más pequeño a los mas grande, pero ahora solo le importaba una persona, su mente la buscaba cruzando llanuras, montañas pueblos y ríos, hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Te encontré- y elevándose a las alturas hacia las nubes se puso en marcha, a un par de días estaba de su adorada mujer –voy hacia ti mi Beni-Hime-

* * *

Bien hasta aqui, como siempre espero que los disfruten mucho y comenten.

se despide -AlejandroV-


	11. ¡Reencuentro!

Bueno gente lamento la demora de estos tres dias solo es que me atore en cierta escena pues como sabran no soy bueno en eso, por lo cada vez que escribo algo asi trato de mejorar, solo espero qu eme perdonen por el retraso de tres dias, pero bueno lo importante aqui esta el capitulo.

 **alexzero:** si son unos desgraciados, pero no te preocupes no creas que saldran lisos en la lista de naruto.

 **RygartArrow:** bueno amigo lo del cabello solo lo puse para un pequeño omenaje a alguien no sera permanente no te preocupes que ami tampoco me gusta con el cabello largo, sobre los ellos en este capitulo se aclarara, a si que disfruta la lectura.

 **Sebas No Kishi:** gracias, bueno la aparicion de Lucy solo quiere decir que ya estamos entrando al canon, y bueno Naruto esta algo ansioso y no lo culpo, y aqui te dejo la conti.

 **Furstand** **:** si ya regreso y va camino a ver a Erzay creo que te complacere en "eso" el sharinngan pues es de alguien poco conocido, mas adelante lo sabras, por ahora disfruta la conti.

 **Gjr-Sama:** como te lo dije ahora es algo dificil pero en un futuro lo sera, por ahora les toca practicar como hacer bebes jijiji... asi que se paciente.

 **Zafir09:** lo que dices lo veo muy posible, pues Wendy es un personaje que me agrada, pero en el anime siento que la dejan muy de lado para alguien con sus habilidades asi que decidi dejar a naruto como su figura de hermano mayor, pues admitamoslo Mystogan no lo hizo muy bien.

 **ivan meza:** no esperes mas pues aqui esta, espero que lo disfrutes.

bien ya reespondido esto, les dejo el capitulo como siempre leanlo y disfrutenlo.

 **Advertencia:** contenido explicito en este capitulo, saltensela si lo desean... si claro como si fueran a hacerlo.

* * *

 **ERA:** consejo mágico

Todo estaba de cabeza con la noticia que trajo Lahar, al parecer Naruto había terminado su encomienda y en vez de ir a reportarse con ellos simplemente se largó a un lugar desconocido, dejando atrás a la ciudad de Argeon a medio destruir, todo por atrapar a un criminal de poca monta que la verdad sea dicha de paso sus crímenes no eran la gran cosa, y el con ayuda de ese tal Salamander acabo con medio Argeon y la cereza del pastel fue que humillaba a uno de sus más destacados caballeros junto a una fracción de su ejército, solo con su mera presencia.

-Naruto lo ha vuelto a hacer, ahora ha destruido medio puerto junto con otro miembro de Fairy Tail- exclamo una figura en la sala del consejo.

-Personalmente me agrada un poco Naruto, en especial Fairy Tail son algo tontos- hablo cierto peli-azul de tatuaje supuesto hermano gemelo de Jellal… Seigrain.

-Sin dudas son algo tontos, pero han producido varios magos de talento y habilidades, Naruto es uno, por algo se le dio esa tarea- menciono un viejo pequeño con un curioso gorro con tres cuernos, Yajima, un antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Tienes razón tontos pero con talentos, aunque me sorprendes Seigrain que digas que te agrada Naruto después de todo el y tú no se llevan bien, la última vez te fracturo la mandíbula- hablo con cierta burla disfrazada una mujer de buena figura, la cual era una maga muy conocida de hielo… Ur Milkovich.

-Supongo que ustedes ven lo bueno con lo malo- hablo con desgano uno de ellos que se mantenía en la oscuridad de la sala.

-solo hay que dejarlos ser, sin ellos el mundo sería algo aburrido… en especial sin el- hablo restándole importancia a los hablado aunque murmurando lo último.

-(Este trama algo… será mejor que le diga a Ultear que lo vigile)- pensó la Milkovich mayor mirando discretamente al peli-azul, mientras decidía si enviar a su hija y a la vez ayudante en esa tarea.

Ajeno a todo esto cierta rubia llegaba a Fairy Tail acompañada del Dragón Slayer de fuego y su gato azul, finalmente lo había logrado, después de tanto por fin estaba en ese reconocido gremio, donde Natsu era miembro junto a ese chico peli-rojo de nombre Naruto.

En definitiva esto no era lo que esperaba, bueno ella había leído sobre la fama de ese gremio, pero nada la preparo para esto, junto entrar ya presenciaba una lucha campal don participaba prácticamente todo el gremio, los miembros de este eran más raros y únicos que el anterior, entre los que destacaban, un pervertido exhibicionista, un hombre obsesionado con la hombría, un galanteador de quinta, una bebedora compulsiva y muchos más, el bálsamo salvavidas era cierta peli-blanca dulce y tierna que servía de mesera, aunque no creo que ayudara de mucho si esto seguía así el gremio se vendría abajo ya que los muy estúpidos ya planeaban pelea con magia.

-Deténganse idiotas- ordeno una voz que se escuchaba más que molesta que provenía de lo que parecía ser un gigante, el cual no era otro que Makarov que encogiéndose regresaba a su "altura" normal –Lo han vuelto hacer bandidos… miren todo el papeleo que me envió el consejo, todas son quejas- dijo mientras mostraba una remesa de hojas a los miembros que lo miraban apenados –pero saben que… al diablo con eso, no permitiré que ese consejo de quinta nos enjaule con sus amenazas, sigan con su camino es lo que los hace a ustedes ser ustedes mismos y ninguna ley cambiara eso- y con esto el gremio estallo en virotes por las palabras de su maestro

-Grandes palabras Makarov- alago el viejo Rob que sentado en la barra bebía un tarro de cerveza.

-Solo dije lo que es verdad solo eso- respondió sin darle importancia, solo para que después pusiera una cara seria –Cuanto crees que tarde en volver- pregunto refiriéndose a cierto mago peli-rojo.

-Pronto eso es seguro, ya se cumplió el tiempo previsto- respondió con la misma seriedad –y ojalá se apure ya no soporto verla así-

-Es natural… no me extrañaría que él también se sienta mal por no estar juntos, se quieren- opino tranquilizando a su viejo amigo, mientras ambos pensaban en el peli-rojo.

El mismo peli-rojo que ahora estaba en un rio descansando para luego seguir hacia su destino, con algo de pereza habría sus ojos mientras todo se volvía gris y la imagen del paisaje se resquebrajaba como el cristal, para luego estallar en una lluvia de fragmentos dejando un paraje similar a una llanura de pasto verde muy amplia.

- **Hasta que te dignas a aparecer** \- gruño cierto zorro mientras se materializaba literalmente de la nada junto a sus hermanos.

-Estaba descansando, recuerda que ahora me cando un poco más rápido- respondió no dándole importancia al mal humor del zorro.

- **A eso queríamos llegar Naruto… te excediste en incrementar tu poder sin siquiera tener control sobre él, por eso Shukaku puso esos sellos en ti, poco a poco irán desapareciendo con el tiempo, pero lo harán más rápido si entrenas tu control** \- explico la gata de fuego a su portador mientras este suspiraba.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me descuide en eso lo admito- reconoció el chico esperando la reprimenda.

- **Lo sabias y no hiciste nada, te olvidaste del equilibrio dentro de tu cuerpo, así solo conseguirás morir algún día por sobrecargar tu cuerpo** \- regaño el simio Son.

- **De todas formas tu cuerpo se va adaptando solo tendrás que entrenar duro solo eso te queda, a lo mucho un par de meses** \- fue el turno de hablar del buey-pulpo.

-Bueno eso me tranquiliza, creo que lo que me queda ahora es entrenar por mi cuenta ¿no?- pregunto deseando realmente no entrenar con ellos pues si bien los resultados fueron asombrosos los métodos eran muy cuestionables que iban desde hacerlo caminar por lava ardiente hasta esquivar relámpagos de una tormenta.

- **Si eso lo harás por tu cuenta ya que debido a tu temporal falta de control a tu energía la conexión mental estará algo inestable, así que aprovecha sobre todo esa habilidad a tu madre le hubiese gustado, pues si no** -termino de hablar Kurama aunque con un tono macabro al final.

-Lo tendré en mente no te preocupes- y con todo eso el Uzumaki rompió el contacto mental con los bijuus mientras se colocaba de pie y miraba a la lejanía, faltaba poco solo un poco más y estaría con ella casi ya podía sentirla.

Y si el regresaba y ella no estaba en el gremio, tal vez debería apurarse mientras más rápido terminara mejor, ya era hora de que llegara y quería estar ahí cuan eso pasara, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, perderse en él, y volver a sentir que era suya.

-Eh disculpe señorita, usted es la maga de Fairy Tail- la voz de un anciano la trajo al mundo real, debía calmar sus pensamientos o no podría cumplir al 100% el trabajo.

-Sí, estoy aquí por el trabajo- y como toda la profesional que era comenzó a hablar con el viejo hombre que la llevo a un sitio muy familiar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver aquella vieja mina donde su relación con Naruto alcanzo un paso muy alto.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, usted hizo un trabajo similar hace unos años, si la menoría no me falla usted vino con su hermano- Erza solo pudo reír internamente aun habían personas que siempre decían eso.

-Si fue hace unos años, y él no era mi hermano, es… es alguien quien extraño- aclaro mientras de nuevo le atacaba la nostalgia –Bueno no creo tener problemas según dice el folleto es solo una serpiente cornuda ¿no?- el anciano asintió positivamente ante la pregunta de la peli-roja –bueno será mejor que se vaya no será problema pero es por su seguridad-

-Entiendo, por favor cuídese- y haciendo una reverencia el hombre mayor se retiró dejando hacer a Erza su trabajo.

Ese animal era escurridizo, cuanto llevaba buscándolo, una hora tal vez, incluso pensó que se había marchado y el trabajo se había resuelto solo, sus sentidos saltaron al sentirse observada desde la espalda, diablos realmente esperaba que esto se hubiese resuelto solo; saltando alto eludió la velos mordida de la serpiente que se dignaba a aparecer, la cual solo pudo morder el suelo, mirando hacia arriba vio a su posible presa, guiándose por su instinto de atacar salto hacia Erza que solo le miraba ir hacia ella.

-Realmente no cambian, siguen siendo animales- e invocando una de sus espadas espero que estuviera cerca –ahora- y a pocos centímetros de recibir el ataque del reptil se hizo a un lado y tomando firmemente su espada y giro como un pequeño tornado, el camino comenzó desde la cabeza del reptil hasta la punta de su cola, en el cual giraba provocando cortes en la dura piel del animal, el cual se retorcía en su dolor causado por los cortes –creo que ya es hora- sentencio mientras caminaba hacia el animal.

Una tarea sencilla, solo le quedaba dar el toque de gracia y listo, caminando lentamente con su espada en mano, solo podía ver al animal gruñir hacia su persona, cuando estaba lista de nuevo sus sentidos le advirtieron del peligro, con un salto rápido fue hacia atrás, para segundos después ver como un sujeto con una gabardina negra y rostro encapuchado aterrizaba con fuerza en la cabeza de la víbora aplastándola y matándola en el proceso, Erza miraba al desconocido con cautela, no lo sintió hasta que estuvo muy cerca, era de cuidado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto en guardia algo le decía que sería una pelea dura si este sujeto la atacaba –responde- ordeno pro el sujeto solo se mantenía quieto mientras extendía su brazo y materializaba una espada tipo medieval mientras se colocaba en una pose de batalla algo extraña –bien si así lo quieres-

El viento soplaba suavemente, ninguno hacia aun movimiento, esperando el más mínimo movimiento del contrario, algún descuido o apertura pero nada, solo una pequeña roca del risco que decidió en ese momento caer dio la señal, ambos vieron como imperceptiblemente se tensaba una parte de su cuerpo y esa era la señal, al ojo humano inexperto ambos desaparecieron para luego aparecer separados por escasos centímetros entre ellos.

El choque del metal resonaba en el lugar, donde dos personas se batían en un duelo, que más que una pelea parcia más un baile sensual e hipnótico, que solo ocultaba movimientos donde el más mínimo error podría ser fatal.

-Eres bueno- reconoció la peli-roja quien solo recibió el silencio de parte de su contrincante, queriendo tomar distancia, lanzo un golpe diagonal el cual fue eludido hábilmente por su oponente que salto hacia atrás.

Sin perder tiempo el encapuchado ataco a Erza en un ataque vertical descendente, la peli-roja solo pudo interponer su espada de forma horizontal deteniendo el ataque, empujando lo rechazo volviendo a tomar distancia, pero solo fue por un segundo ya que ambos se enfrascaron nuevamente en la lucha, con habilidad Erza eludía los golpes del sujeto quien a pesar de todo este tiempo luchando no mostraba señales de cansancio lo que le decía que tenía una resistencia tan buena como la suya, no le quedaba de otra utilizaría una armadura quizás la de velocidad, aumentando su poder mágico decidió hacer el cambio.

-Suficiente- hablo por primera vez el hombre frente a ella –ya probé lo que tenía que probar- y deshaciendo su espada el extraño llevo sus manos a los botones de esa gabardina que lo ocultaba, a Erza se le seco la garganta mientras una traicionera lagrima se dejaba salir de sus ojos cuando vio al sujeto que se despojaba de su gabardina- realmente este lugar y condiciones me trae recuerdos-

Estaba más alto, y su cuerpo más tonificado, su cabello carmesí estaba largo quizás como el suyo, realmente no le gustaba que alguien más le tocara el cabello que no fuese ella, sus ojos azules le miraban con emoción, su sonrisa demostraba la alegría de estar con ella; su espada cayo de sus mano, su armadura pectoral cayo también dejándola expuesta, con nerviosismo se le acerco, mientras extendía su mano a su rostro tocando esas marcas de nacimiento.

-He vuelto- dos palabras, dos palabras que deseaba oír desde hace tiempo.

-Te extrañe- con cariño unió sus labios con los de él, con delicadeza movía sus labios siendo recibidos por su amado.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo volvía a probar la dulzura de sus labios, con delicadeza estrecho su fina cintura entre sus brazos, mientras ella lo abrazaba por su cuello volviendo más apasionado la íntima caricia de sus bocas, solo la necesidad de respirar les hizo separarse, juntando sus frentes mientras rozaban sus labios se miraban fijamente.

-No te volverás a ir de mi lado ¿verdad? No solo estas de paso por acá- su preocupación ante una posible negativa era palpable y no la culpaba, él también se sentía así, y juntando de nuevo sus labios comenzó a tranquilizarla.

-Ya te lo dije, he vuelto, y no pienso irme de nuevo- de nuevo sus bocas se encontraron, con ánimos de recobrar un poco del tiempo perdido, sus lenguas invadieron la boca del otro danzando armoniosamente, aunque la pasividad poco a poco fue dejada de lado para tomar un rumbo apasionado, su momento tuvo que esperar ya que el peli-rojo sintió presencia de personas llegar –que te parece si continuamos más tarde- ofreció a una apenada Erza que ya se imaginaba a lo que se refería el Uzumaki.

La gente del pueblo fue agradecida, por fin podían volver a su trabajo en la minería, era un pueblo prospero, rico, pero humilde, donde los hombres se dedicaban a extraer del suelo las preciosas joyas, y las mujeres se dedicaban a la joyería fabricando todo tipo de cosas desde anillos de compromiso hasta decorando grandes cosas como ese gran cuerno que una vez pertenecía a la criatura que no hace mucho les impedía hacer su trabajo.

-Ven, hagamos algo con ese cabello- propuso Erza mientras veía la larga cabellera que ahora portaba su pareja.

-Sería lo mejor- respondió estando de acuerdo.

El día paso mirándose en un espejo noto el cambio, Erza hizo un buen trabajo, su cabello volvía a su corte habitual y ahora en la calmada noche una pareja disfruta el reencontrase, en la cama de un hotel del pueblo el peli-rojo estaba acostaba mientras su pareja acostada en su pecho escuchaba su vida fuera del gremio, a ella le era imposible no inquietarse por esas historia más cuando el Uzumaki le hablaba sobre las batallas que libro, a su vez ella le contaba cómo había crecido el gremio y sus amigos, gente nueva, las locuras del maestro y el viejo Rob, ya deseaba volver.

-Cuanto crees que se demoren en decorar esa cosa- pregunto refiriéndose al gran cuerno de la víbora.

-Un par de días o más eso escuche, al parecer les gusta ser meticulosos- respondió mientras un brillo perverso aparecía en los ojos del peli-rojo –N-Naruto q-que haces- pregunto al sentir como el travieso Uzumaki libera el primer botón de su blusa.

-Dos años sin ti fue una tortura… y ahora que vuelvo tengo planeado recuperar el tiempo perdido… que te parece si mientras preparan ese cuerno nosotros nos quedamos aquí- la propuesta fue hecha ahora faltaba que ella aceptase, su respuesta solo fue ver a Erza sentar en sus piernas mientras ella misma desabotonaba su segundo botan de su blusa.

Incorporándose el peli-rojo beso a su amada, mientras se quitaba su ajustada camiseta, que rápidamente fue a para al suelo en compañía con la blusa de la peli-roja, el Uzumaki solo la beso mientras llevaba sus manos a la espalda de la fémina, solo un "Clic" para que el sujetador callera, ahora podía ver los turgentes senos de le peli-roja que subía y bajaban delatando su agitada respiración.

-Te amo- susurro Erza mientras unía sus labios con Naruto que la recibió con el mismo cariño que ella lo besaba.

-También te amo- dejo para luego sentir una manos osadas en su pantalón tratando de quitárselo –traviesa- ante esto la peli-roja solo pudo desviar su mirada, en su defensa, le hacía falta.

Las caricias fueron aumentando y casi sin darse cuenta ya solo se encontraban en ropa interior, con un giro rápido Naruto dejo a Erza debajo de él, dejando los labios de la mujer fue bajando por su cuello donde su boca se encargó de besarlo y lamerlo.

-Mmm… Naruto… sigue- gemía mientras el susodicho bajaba un poco más llegando a sus senos donde lentamente recorrió con sus labios –Naruto con cal… aaahhh- su reacción solo fue abrazar su cabeza empujándolo más a ella, mientras este succionaba su seno derecho, mientras con una mano atendía el otro –no agu-aguanto… me, me… me vengo- fue inevitable llegar a su primer orgasmo, sus caricias la derretían.

Naruto separándose de ella solo la veía jadeante y semi-ida, con rapidez se despojó de su ropa interior quedando desnudo, con travesura llevo su mano a la mejilla de Erza la cual volvió en sí, con su dedo comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, luego sus labios, cayendo por su cuello, para luego pasar lentamente por entre sus senos, hasta su vientre donde lentamente comenzó a jugar con él para mayor vergüenza de su "victima" finalmente llego al borde de su ropa interior donde la peli-roja que emulaba su cabello, esto era realmente vergonzoso en especial cuando fue despojada de ella.

-Eres hermosa- elogio al ver el cuerpo de su novia ante él.

-Es vergonzoso- musito apenada ante la mirada de su pareja, y su vergüenza fue mayor al ver al Uzumaki inclinarse a su intimidad –esto es muy vergonzoso… Mmm-

-Tal vez, pero también delicioso- contrataco, dejándose por la enervante fragancia de la mujer.

Con decisión lamio y beso el centro de la peli-roja que apretaba las sabanas entre gemidos, saboreando hasta el último rincón tomando todo lo que ella le ofrecía, sus manos se elevaron a los senos de ella para amasarlos dándole más placer a su pareja; esto era increíble no creía que hubiese vivido dos años sin ese hombre, y ahora al borde de otro orgasmo afirmaba su necesidad de él; ese mujer era increíble no se cansaría de ella, ahora subiendo por su cuerpo se posiciono encima mirando sus ojos cafés algo nublados por el placer.

-Tómame- pidió mientras abría sus piernas y brazos esperando con ansían fundirse con él.

-Siempre- y besándola comenzó a darle marcha a lo que deseaba desde que la volvió a ver.

Tomando su virilidad la guio al centro húmedo de Erza que estaba listo para recibirlo, despacio y delicioso se fue adentrando en ella quien recibía toda su longitud, uniéndose con ella.

-E-Erza… estas… estas muy apretada- gimió en éxtasis el peli-rojo hundiéndose más en ella.

-Mmm… han sido aaahhh dos años… mmm-gemía mientras lo abrazaba buscando estar más unido a él –aaahhh Naruto aaahhh si, si, mas… mas… rápido, por favor…-pidió al sentir acelerar en su interior.

Ante el pedido Naruto solo pudo complacerla acelerando más y de paso hundiéndose todo de golpe llegando hasta donde nunca se atrevió a llegar, Erza solo sintió como era penetrada hasta su útero provocándole una sensación única, sus ojos casi blancos indicaban que se hallaba cerca del nirvana, y por acto reflejo lo envolvió por la cintura con sus piernas.

-Erza… yo… Erza… diablos- era inevitable y lo sabía así que solo se limitó a acelerar sus movimientos.

-Ya casi… ya casi… por favor Mmm no, no te…aaahhh detengas aaahhh- pidió al borde la peli-roja quien se aferraba al Uzumaki esperando lo que ya estaba a había llegado.

-¡Erza!-

-¡Naruto!-

La maravillosa liberación, tan divina, tan hermosa cuando dos personas se aman, él no podía sentirse mejor, liberarse dentro de ella, llenarla con su esencia mientras escuchaba sus jadeos y la aterciopelada piel de su cuerpo junto al suyo, es en definitiva era lo mejor.

Sentirse completa de nuevo, sentir como él le daba lo que tanto necesitaba era el cielo en la tierra, poder sentir su semilla en su interior moviéndose, calentándola en su interior, quizás algún día esa semilla en su interior germinaría, si eso sería bueno, pero ahora eso sería adelantarse mucho además de hablarlo con él.

-Te amo-

-Te amo-

La noche fue increíble entre arrullos y besos la pareja solo se dedicaba a quererse, recuperando ese tiempo que el consejo les había quitado, con dedicación se perdían en ellos pero en ese momento solo existían ellos, estos días libres eran lo que realmente necesitaban, y aunque fueran pocos serian maravillosos, fue una buena idea avisas al maestro de esto, él lo entendería, pues aun la relación de ambos era un secreto entre los del gremio y aunque hubiese sospechas nada era concluyentes, solo esperaban fantasía para hacerlo público, que mejor que esa fecha donde todo mundo celebraba.

-¡Ya veo! Estas volviendo de un trabajo- pregunto cierta rubia de prominente delantera aun alquimista de hielo que se encontró en el camino al gremio.

-Exacto atravesar este bosque es la mejor manera de llegar más rápido a Magnolia- respondió el peli-negro Gray.

-Eres molesto… por que no te vas- hablo un peli-rosa quien acompañaba a Lucy del trabajo que realizaban juntos, algo relacionado a un libro y su dueño aristócrata.

-Por supuesto que lo hare… sería un problema si no llegara pronto- dijo seria mente sin prestarle atención a la provocación de su amigo Natsu.

-¿Problema? Qué pasaría si no llegaras pronto- pregunto Lucy algo interesada.

-Erza volverá pronto- respondió Gray tan seriamente como pudo, mientras Natsu abría sus ojos y bocas a mas no poder.

-¿Erza quien es ella?- volvía a preguntar la rubia quien no sabía quién era la peli-roja que sembraba el terror en el gremio.

-La mujer actual más poderosa del gremio- aclaro Happy quien como siempre tenía un pescado en su boca.

-Es increíble ya quiero conocerla- exclamo la rubia sin saber de quien realmente era Erza –pero como es ella no la he visto en una revista.

-Tenebrosa-

-Una bestia salvaje-

-Un demonio del averno-

Bien eso no era lo que ella pensaba, quizás exageraban pero decir que tenían la fuerza para partir una montaña a la mitad con solo un movimiento, eso era algo ilógico desde su punto de vista.

-BOOM-

Ahora que… un ataque y de pronto su amigo Happy no estaba, eso fue raro atacados por un grupito que al parecer quería comencé a Happy cosa no muy saludable desde algún punto de vista, no fue nada que no pudieran manejar, no eran rivales grandes que se diga, rápida y fácil así fue la batalla, y ahora los tenían sometidos amarrados al tronco de un árbol más inconscientes que consientes.

-Lullaby- murmuro uno de los sometidos al árbol mientras Lucy le escuchaba junto a los demás.

-Cuidado- grito Happy que volando hizo a un lado al grupo justo a tiempo para eludir un ataque que le llego de lleno a los del árbol que fueron succionados con este al suelo por algo que parecía ser una sombra.

-Qué coño fue eso- se preguntaron al ver tan extraño suceso, mientras la distancia el responsable huía de una forma rápida y silenciosa, dejando atrás al grupo pensante sin saber que esto pondría en marcha el inicio de todo.

Despertándose se dio cuenta que era tarde quizás las diez de la mañana, hoy tendrían que irse al gremio, no quería le gustaba estar así, en la cama con el hombre que ama mientras dormía en su pecho con las piernas entrelazadas, la idea de volver no le gustaba pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Despierta- susurro mientras le robada un beso al durmiente Uzumaki que solo escuchar su vos despertó –tenemos que irnos-

-Realmente hay que hacerlo- pregunto algo desganado estar a su lado era mejor –bueno pero quiero un pago por irme- dijo pícaramente mientras Erza entendía y una línea carmesí se dibujaba en su rostro.

Dicen que nada en el mundo es gratis y el exigía algo para levantarse de la cama así que, que había de malo en "pagarle" levantándose un poco se sentó encima de él, mientras este seguía acostado, podía sentirlo, sentir como su miembro viril volvía a la vida, los sentía rosarse con su intimidad, apenada lo tomo ente su mono y lo guio a su centro, mirándolo se dejó caer introduciendo el miembro de su amado, no paso mucho para que comenzara a moverse frenéticamente y así pasar una mañana única.

Onibas solo faltaba llegar a la estación y listo camino resto a magnolia y Fairy Tail, por fin vería como había cambiado el gremio, pero conociéndolos lo más seguros es que estarían destrozándolo en una de sus habituales peleas, mientras Makarov hacia absolutamente nada.

-Eso fue interesante- comento el peli-rojo mientras caminaba junto a Erza que estaba tan toja como su cabello al recordar lo de la mañana.

-Si- murmuro, que le había pasado, perdió totalmente la cordura y se dejó ahogar en el mar de la lujuria, incluso las personas de las habitaciones vecinas los miraban con marcados sonrojos, lo más seguro es que los hallan escuchado en todo ese piso del hotel.

-No te avergüences… me gusto verte así- opino apenando aún más.

-No digas esas cosas- grito entre dientes mientras miraba el suelo.

Como le gustaba verla así, era tan linda más ahora que con el ella no se atrevía usar esa armadura, dejándola prácticamente como una señorita… perdón mujer normal.

-Bueno al menos te regalaron esto… sería un buen adorno en nuestra sala te parece- dijo mientras cargaba el enorme cuerno ya decorado con lo que parecía ser rubíes y zafiros con decoraciones en oro.

-Si se vería bien… aunque algo raro- opino la peli-roja mientras miraba tan curiosa decoración que según su novio se vería bien en la sala.

-La rareza es parte de Fairy Tail- afirmo mientras ella no podía negar eso –mira un bar, creo que sería mejor un refrigerio antes de seguir adelante- ofreció recibiendo una positiva de parte de su acompañante.

Era un bar común y corriente como tantos en ese mundo, nada fuera de lo normal, ambos tomando asiento en una mesa solo esperaban sus órdenes, como de costumbre el Uzumaki pidió su adorado Ramen, cosa que molestaba a la peli-roja.

-Te he dicho que comer solo ramen no es bueno, solo espero que no comieras solo eso cuando estabas fuera- dijo Erza mientras fruncía el señor antes los gusto de su novio que solo le devolvía una sonrisa nerviosa, la verdad es que a veces pasaba una semana y eso era lo que siempre comía.

-No… como crees jajajaja- reía nerviosamente ante la vista de ella –además tú comes pastel de fresas y eso tampoco está bien-

-No lo hago siempre como tú- reclamo al saber que la estaba comparando con él, si bien a ella le gustaba el pastel no era una cosa de comerla siempre solo era un antojo de vez en cuando –me pregunto de donde sacaste esa adicción al ramen- pregunto a nadie en específico mientras en algún lugar indefinido una mujer peli-roja estornudaba y no sabía porque.

-Oigan donde está el alcohol en este bar-

-Son lentos en el servicio-

-No soporto esto… donde esta lo que pedimos-

Ambos miraron a un grupo de personas que al parecer eran magos de algún gremio, no es que le importaran que estuvieran hay sino que gritaran lo que dijeran eso era sumamente incómodo y el Uzumaki ya pensaba como callarlos, afortunadamente para ellos Erza estaba también hay que colocando su mano en el hombro de Naruto negó a sus ideas aunque le agrava ver que le haría a esos.

-¡Finalmente encontramos el lugar donde está oculto el Lullaby! pero ese maldito sello no deja que lo tomemos- eso hizo enhorcar una ceja al peli-rojo, Lullaby, eso era una criatura de Zeref, pero bueno según dijeron estaba sellado y eso era bueno mejor llegar al gremio y notificar al maestro y luego pararles los pies al que estuviera buscando esa cosa.

-Yo veré que hacer nos vemos luego en el gremio- hablo uno que a Naruto se le hizo familiar después de todo se parecía mucho a cierto amigo vago suyo que se obsesionaba con las nubes –díganle a Erigor-san que volveré con el Lullaby en tres días o menos-

Erigor… una sonrisa fina se dibujó en su rostro, ese era jefe de uno de los pocos gremios oscuros que se le escaparon, si en definitiva tendría que llegar rápido al gremio e informar, según sabia Erigor era peligroso con una obsesión con ser superior a todos y matar a quien se le opusiera, al verlos partir supo que también tendría que hacerlo.

-Erza vámonos- dijo mientras se levantaba y pagaba la cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunto algo extrañada, ella escucho la conversación como casi todo el bar, incluso de Erigor y no le veía gran importancia en lo que buscaban.

-Te lo diré en camino ahora es mejor ir al gremio un poco más rápido, si encuentran lo que buscan sería algo malo- dijo mientras cargaba el enorme cuerno y se ponía en marcha.

-Si es tan malo porque no los detuviste- pregunto mientras lo seguía.

-Ellos no me preocupan, Erigor si, además si los ataco el muy escurridizo se perderá y no puedo permitir eso, lo mejor es que hagan lo que quieran y en el momento justo atacar- aclaro mientras sentía que ella se le acercaba y lo abrazaba dejando ver su preocupación al saber que pelearía de nuevo –lo siento, no debí…-

-Lo sé- le cayó mientras le daba un beso de comprensión –ahora vámonos-

Mientras la pareja se dirigía al gremio en un lugar lejano un sujeto oculto por las sombras esperaba a alguien, no espero mucho ya que vio como alguien se materializaba frente a él, no era más que un infante aunque el poder que emanaba era abrumador.

-Llegas…-

-A tiempo- le interrumpió –ahora ya estás preparado, ya no hay marcha atrás-

-Siempre lo estoy, siempre que se trate de cumplir el objetivo- dijo el hombre oculto mientras salía de las sombras revelando a un peli-azul de tatuaje.

-Me alegra saber eso, la flauta será liberada, eso será el otra pieza del rompecabezas así que te recomiendo estar preparado para cuando se complete- dijo mientras se desvanecía en el aire como si nunca estuviese hay – (Pronto, muy pronto, padre resurgirá como dios y madre volverá a caminar en la tierra… lo siento Jellal pero creo que ya te estas volviendo un cabo suelto)-

Ajeno a esto una sombra veía todo lo ocurrido, no sabía que se tramaba entre manos el peli-azul pero su madre tenía razón ese hombre no era de fiar.

-(Que tramas Seigrain, será mejor averiguar más… creo que ya va siendo hora que vea a Naruto)- pensó Ultear mientras se sonrojaba un poco hacia mucho que no lo veía.

* * *

hasta aqui, espero que les halla gustado, como siempre espero sus comentarios que me ayudan mucho a seguir con esto, por cierto ya estoy creando un Facebook les dare la direccion en my bio cuando este listo y asi podran preguntarme cosas mas directamente, ya les dire en el siguiente capitulo si lo tengo listo.

se despide -AlejandroV-


	12. El comienzo de una aventura

Bueno gente como estan, espero que bien, antes de leer les dire que este capitulo se trata de la entrada oficial al canon asi que no esperen la cosa del otro mundo, pero tanquilos que en los siguientes capitulos les dare accion en sus dos sentidos jejejeje, pero a lo que vine la continuacion.

 **alexzero:** Si buena forma de recuperarlo y bueno aqui te dejo el capitulo.

 **Rygart Arrow:** vaya no sabes como me subes el animo, y con respecto a tu pregunta como sabras el tiene accesos a los bijus y anteriormente con deliora utilizo al shukaku con su sellado asi que no te extrañes sobro lo demas.

 **Zafir09:** gracias por decir que te gusto, aunque me dejas algo descolocado con lo que escribiste sobre hamura.

 **naru98:** jejeje gracias por tu comentario.

 **ivan meza:** me alegra que lo disfrutases, para el encuentro entre Ultear y naruto falta, pero poquito.

 **Furstand:** si son bellos y agradables, y con lo del sharingan de Erza no es el de Shisui, ya te lo dije es de alguien y es el de... nah mejor no te lo digo sera sorpresa.

 **varok:** me gusta que te intereses y bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo.

 **gerymaru:** gracias por gustarte mi fic y con lo de ultear y naruto no sera este fic solo se limitara a una pareja, pero como le dije a alguien mas en un futuro tengo algo planeado con ella en otro fic.

bueno sin mas el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 12: El comienzo de una aventura.

Que trabajo tomar que sea bueno para ella, noes que buscara salvar al mundo todo lo contrario, si algo sabia Lucy es que todavía estaba en crecimiento, no haría algo atrevido apreciaba mucho su vida, pero con que empezar, habían muchas opciones pero cual tomar, desde predecir la fortuna hasta derrotar un monstruo de un volcán, en definitiva no tomaría esta última.

-Hay muchos trabajos- dijo mientras miraba el tablero de trabajo en compañía de Nab el siempre observador de trabajos que nunca tomaba uno.

-Si encuentras algo interesante avísame- dijo la peli-blanca Mira –el maestro salió con el viejo Rob a atender una junta regular- dijo dejando a entender que ella se haría cargo de la mayoría del historial de trabajos.

-¿Junta regular?- pregunto la rubia no entendiendo mucho.

-Los maestros de los gremios a veces se reúnes y dan informes sobre las actividades de sus gremios- explico rápidamente pero Lucy seguía sin entender mucho sobre la cadena mágica y su normas –aunque son algo diferentes al consejo mágico- y con una pose pensativa decidió aclararle más –Reedus ¿me prestas tu pluma de luz?- pidió al mago pintor del gremio quien le daba dicho objeto – veras Lucy, las perdonas en la cima del mundo mágico, son los 10 santos mágicos, que a la vez son miembros del consejo quienes se relacionan con el gobierno- siguió explicando mientras dibujaba con la pluma en el aire un árbol de posiciones jerarcas –básicamente su trabajo en poner en orden todo lo que pasa en el mundo mágico, ya también fungen como jueces a criminales notorios- dijo terminando su dibujo que mostraba como se organizaba todo –debajo de ellos están son los maestros de gremios como el nuestro, una liga de maestros, quienes informan sus actividades al consejo, así se mantiene un balance, es algo duro- finalizo dejando pensativa a su oyente quien procesaba toda la información proporcionada por la peli-blanca.

-No tenía idea que todo estuviera conectado de esa forma- dijo pensativa y algo impresionada por lo dicho antes.

-Si las conexiones entre gremios son importantes, si no eres cuidadoso en esto…- comenzó a advertir Mira solo que fue interrumpido por alguien.

-La gente de las sombras vendrá por ti- interrumpió cierto Dragón Slayer apareciendo detrás de la rubia casi matándola del susto en el proceso para gracia del peli-rosa.

-No me asuste así- regaño ya pasado el susto provocado.

-Sin embargo lo que Natsu dice es cierto, "la gente de las sombras" existen, los cuales son los gremios oscuros- aclaro la peli-blanca –así llamamos a los gremios que no pertenecen a la liga y los cuales por lo general cometen actos delictivos-

-Y… y… como maneja el consejo a ese tipo de gremios- pregunto Lucy algo intimidada por ese tipo de personas a la vez que hacia suspirar a Mira ya que para mantener esa gente a raya perdió a un amigo por dos años.

Afortunadamente para ella no tuvo que explicarlo ya que Natsu con su habitual desinterés hacia las cosas le propuso a la rubia hacer un trabajo juntos, aunque esta no quisiera, aun recordaba la jugarreta del anterior trabajo sonde solo la llevaron por ser rubia.

-Lucy ¿Qué tal si formamos un equipo los dos en bases al amor?- "ofreció" el siempre galante y conquistador de Fairy Tail, Loke, aunque solo le basto ver las llaves de la rubia para huir como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras lloraba y a la vez decía lo cruel que era el amor.

-Y a este que le pasa- pregunto confundida la rubia ante tan extraña reacción.

-Loke no se lleva con los magos celestiales como tú… dicen que tuvo un problema con alguna mujer que implementaba espíritus tiempo atrás- aclaro su duda Mira.

La peli-blanca solo rio al verle huir y desaparecer en la calle al salir del gremio, realmente no entendía a Loke cuando se encontraba a alguien quien manipulaba espíritus, volteo a ver a Lucy solo para verla ser arroyada por Natsu que como de costumbre estaba enfrascado en una pelea con el alquimista de hielo, suspiro pesadamente estos no cambiaban solo esperaba que el maestro no se demorara o solo encontraría escombros en vez del gremio.

-(Erza será mejor que vuelvas, o al menos tu Naruto)- pensó sin saber quiénes se asomaban a pocas calles.

Magnolia como la extrañaba, aunque no hubiese cambiado prácticamente en nada, lo cual en cierta forma le agradaba, eso significaba que las personas tampoco cambiaran tanto, a la lejanía veía la sombra del gremio que como sospechaba estaba exactamente igual.

-Veo que todo sigue igual- dijo cierto peli-rojo quien cargaba algo muy peculiar.

-Sí, todo sigue igual, sobre todo el gremio… por cierto te puedo ayudar con eso- señalo Erza al gran cuerno que llevaba Naruto.

-No hace falta y lo sabes… además cuéntame cómo es eso que ahora eres encargada de Fairy Hills- pregunto verdaderamente curioso ante este hecho.

-Bueno en realidad Mira también lo es- respondió dándole crédito a la peli-blanca –de hecho ella así casi todo después de todo ella vive allí-

El sonido de unas campanas lo hicieron ver a la catedral, donde un grupo de personas celebraban un evento, con curiosidad se acercaron a ver que sucedía, vieron a hombres gritar y reír mientras hablaban sobre haber perdido un amigo en brazos enemigos, las mujeres lloraban como si vieran el capítulo final de una novela, sobre todo a una señora que lloraba a moco tendido y decía algo sobre que su hija dejaría el nido.

Esto era confuso que evento hacia poner a las personas así, sus dudas se resolvieron al ver una pareja salir de la catedral, aunque sus vestimentas eran algo inusual para la vida diaria, es mas solo se usaban en un evento, un evento único, el chico vestía de negro muy formal, la chica a su lado vestía un vestido blanco de gran falda hasta los tobillos, escotado que dejaba su espalda al descubierto, y un ramo de flores en sus manos; no había que ser un genio para saber que eran una pareja que recién se embarcaba en el matrimonio, ambos solo pudieron sonreír, esa sería una hermosa experiencia.

-Quizás algún día- pensó en voz alta el peli-rojo.

-Si algún día- respondió también en voz alta la peli-roja.

Ambos parpadearon al escuchar el cruce de palabras involuntario, de pronto se sentía que emulaban su cabello, incluso sintieron vapor salir de sus cabezas, negándose a mirarse siguieron caminando, lo cual era ridículo ya habían compartido intimidad, lo cual la idea de juntar sus vidas en esa forma no era descabellada al fin y al cabo, ese pensamiento les dio otra dosis de color al rostro.

-Erza… yo, veras… lo de hace momento… si tú quieres…- balbuceaba el Uzumaki sin saber que decir ante tal situación.

-Bueno… no se… algún día… mejor lo hablamos en otro momento- hablo tratando de alejar la imagen de la pareja recién casada solo que cambiándolos por ella y Naruto.

Era muy pronto eso toma tiempo, no es que no quisiera, pero es que… demonios, por que actuaba así, ella era Titania no una jovencita inexperta en este tipo de asuntos, esto no era un tema que no debiera tocarse, pues a la larga lo harían… o eso esperaba, el camino se a partir de allí se hizo algo callado solo comentarios aislados que no tocaban ese tema.

Erza tan centrada en apartar esas imágenes de ella en un vestido blanco que no diviso a cierto mago galanteador que termino chocando con ella, fue una fortuna que la peli-roja se halla colocado la armadura antes debido al tema anterior, pues si no estaría de bruces al suelo como el mago en el suelo que la veía… con cierto temor cabe destacar.

Loke estaba pálido, aun recordaba aquella vez cuando termino muy mal parado cuando intento coquetear con la peli-roja, aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero su miedo se transformó en pánico cuan vio a Naruto detrás de Erza, ellos eran cercanos no sabía a qué punto pero de seguro no le gustaría saber que intento seducir a la peli-roja, en estos momento el peli-naranja deseaba ser su antiguo ser y desaparecer de ese mundo, así que haciendo caso a su sentido de supervivencia utilizo una técnica muy conocida por aquellos que aprecian su vida… corrió como si no hubiese un mañana a la relativa seguridad del gremio.

-Y a ese que le pasa- pregunto el peli-rojo ante tan raro comportamiento, solo vio a Loke chocar con Erza y luego los miro para posteriormente huir como si la misma muerte lo estuviese persiguiendo.

-No lo sé pero de seguro se trata del gremio- trato de deducir la peli-roja para luego poner una cara muy seria –lo más seguro es que estén haciendo alboroto-

-(Loke espero que llegues a tiempo y avises de que vamos en camino… no quiero enterrar medio gremio por culpa de Erza)- rezo Naruto sabiendo de lo estricta que era su pareja y lo que les pasaba a aquellos que le llevaban la contraria y desobedecían las reglas.

Tal vez debería rezar mas ya que en el gremio Natsu y Gray seguían peleando y al parecer ya pensaban ir enserio y si esos dos peleaban lo más seguro es que todo el gremio se les uniría como ya acostumbraban, afortunadamente nadie tenía ganas de hacerlo pues se limitaban a observar al par divirtiéndose a costillas de ellos, todo era relativamente calmado hasta que Loke apareció por la puerta abriéndola abruptamente casi al punto de arrancarla, su cara de pánico era algo que nunca habían visto y no sabían porque y en el fondo deseaban no saber.

-¡Estamos en un maldito problema!- grito aun con una cara de pánico -¡Erza regreso!- exclamo como si fuese el fin del mundo y al parecer era verdad porque el pánico se expandió como una plaga medieval, pero aún faltaba algo –y lo peor… ¡Naruto viene con ella!- ahora sí, en la mente de muchos el suicidio ya era una opción muy tentadora.

A la rubia Lucy le parecía muy exagerada la reacción del gremio ante esos dos nombres, y aunque conocía solo de vista a Naruto le quedo claro que era alguien fuerte, pero al no conocer a Erza su mente comenzó a jugarle sucio y con los comentarios de Natsu y Gray, bueno ya se estaba haciendo una idea de cómo era… y no le gustaba ni un poquito, sobre todo cuando se comenzaron a escuchar pasos que los del gremio aseguraban eran de la peli-roja de armadura, y para más colmo el aire se tornaba un poco más frio cosa que le atribuyeron al aura del peli-rojo.

Con un paso regular dos sombras se adentraron al gremio y al parecer una cargaba algo enorme, cuando la rubia pudo verlos bien, los detallo mejor, el peli-rojo debía de ser Naruto, aunque antes tenía el cabello largo esas marcas en su cara eran inconfundibles, y ahora que lo veía con ese estilo rápidamente una imagen le llego a la mente, sin perder tiempo saco una revista y allí lo encontró –Top 10 de los magos más elegibles del reino- claro de allí lo conocía, aunque al ver a la peli-roja se dio cuenta que los rumores eran algo exagerados, era linda y no tenía pinta de monstruo por ningún lado-

-He vuelto/He vuelto- hablaron ambos mientras Naruto dejaba caer el gran cuerno que a muchos se le pareció a un golpe que hace un juez con el martillo al juzgar a un acusado, cuyo juez era Erza y ellos los acusados.

-¿El maestro está aquí?- pregunto Erza con su voz seria y madura que a más de uno aterraba en ese momento.

-Bienvenidos, en especial a ti Naruto- saludo regalando una dulce y hermosa sonrisa al peli-rojo que se la devolvía sin notar el leve y casi imperceptible gruñido de Erza –el maestro no está salió a una junta regular con el anciano Rob- respondió la peli-blanca a la pregunta anterior de Erza, aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aún existía ese demonio que disfrutaba molestar a Erza.

-Erza-san, Naruto-san… ¿qué es esa cosa gigante?- pregunto un miembro del gremio viendo el cuerno.

-Solo es el cuerno de una criatura que derrote- respondió simplemente –los ciudadanos donde hice el trabajo lo decoraron en agradecimiento y recuerdo ¿algún problema?- pregunto con una mirada tan seria que al parecer ella misma ignoraba.

-En absoluto- fue la respuesta en coro de muchos haciendo reír a Naruto, en definitiva Erza era todo un caso en intimidar a la gente, pero aun así la amaba.

-Creo que ella sabe lo tu incidente en el monte Hakobe Macao- susurro cana quien bebía de un barril.

-Mierda soy hombre muerto- aseguro el hombre que como todo el gremio espera un tipo de regaño.

- **Oh… esta sensación es familiar** \- hablo cierto Kitsune despertándose de su sienta llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

- **De que hablas Kurama** \- pregunto la babosa algo confundida.

- **Solo vean** \- respondió mientras espera ver algo que tenía años sin ver.

En el exterior las personas solo esperaban las palabras de Erza que hacia un rato los miraba muy seriamente cosa que no ayudaba con sus nervios ya crispados.

-¡Todos ustedes!- llamo la atención Erza haciéndolos saltar de los nervios –no crean que no he escuchado los rumores del gremio mientras no estuve- esto era malo su mirada se endurecía y su frente ganaba un ceño –puede que el maestro y el abuelo los perdone… ¡pero yo no!- sentencio y más de uno trago duro -¡Cana! Deja de beber de esa forma- la susodicha tiro el barril casi como si este tuviera acido –Visitar, si vas a bailar, baila afuera- este por poco le hace otro puerta al gremio al intentar salir –Wakaba. Estas tirando ceniza a la mesa ¡Límpiala!- el pobre fumador del susto la limpio tanto que la mesa ya parecía un espejo -¡Nab! Siempre vez los trabajos, y no tomas ninguno de ellos, a qué esperas para hacer uno- el pobre infeliz poco le falto para llevarse la pizarra -¡Macao!- llamo mientras este solo se tensaba en su sitio esperando un regaño y no su muerte.

-¡Di algo maldita sea!- grito desesperado al verla suspirar y callarse al parecer su silencio era peor que la muerte misma.

A todas estas Naruto solo podía reír internamente como un desquiciado, no sabía que tenía Erza pero cuando se trataba de hacer valer las reglas era implacable, que lo diga Natsu Y gray que ahora se abrazaban y coreaban algo sobre ser amigos y nunca pelear, cosa que al él le parecía patético y sorprendente pues Erza siempre terminaba creyéndoles justo como ahora.

- **Esa mujer es rara, como es que puede intimidar a tantos sin siquiera hacerse notar su poder** \- pregunto a la nada el simio de cuatro colas.

- **Ni idea, pero si estando es este estado llega generar esto no me imagino que pasara si se enoja** \- el escarabajo gigante solo pudo sentir una pena enorme a quien se atreviera a enojar a esa mujer.

- **Lo más seguro es que todo termine bañado en sangre gejejejeje** \- aseguro el tanuki de la arena algo interesado en ver algo así.

- **Kushina, no sé dónde estés pero lo más seguro es que te debes sentir orgullosa de que tu hijo se encontrara una mujer tan parecida a ti** \- murmuro sabiendo que esa peli-roja era muy parecida no solo en físico a su antigua contenedora.

-No lo dudes… zorrito- Kurama solo se levantó de golpe mientras miraba hacia atrás de él extrañando a sus hermanos, por un momento le pareció escuchar a Kushina.

- **Sera mi imaginación** \- concluyo sin darle mucha importancia.

Mientras los bijus seguían con sus cosas afuera de la mente de Naruto Erza ya terminaba de poner en su sitio al gremio y ahora solo quedaba tratar el asunto importante.

-Natsu, Gray, tengo que pedirles un favor- pidió sorprendiendo a ambos al igual que a los demás miembros allí, no era normal que la peli-roja pidiera ayuda y cuando lo hacía por lo general era Naruto quien la acompañaba al ser del mismo calibre que ella –Naruto y yo cuando veníamos hacia acá escuchamos algo problemático, pero al no estar el maestro o el abuelo para consultarlo quiero que me acompañen a terminar ese asunto, así que vendrán conmigo y Naruto- los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, algo así no se había visto un equipo de esa potencia sin meter a Naruto solo se le igualaría la guardia personal de Laxus.

-Ya escucharon ¿vienen o no?- pregunto el peli-rojo al par que un no se lo creía hacer equipo con dos de los grandes del gremio –además les servirá de algo, en especial a ti Natsu, esto te pondrá a prueba- tentó sabiendo el carácter del peli-rosa –si todo sale bien ambos vendrán conmigo y les entrenare una temporada que dicen- sería una estupidez rechazar eso pues era bien sabido que aunque los entrenamientos del Uzumaki eran un infierno en la tierra eran más que productivos así que ganaban por todos lados, sin perder nada aceptaron.

-Bien nos iremos mañana por la mañana, así que prepárense- finalizo Erza satisfecha por llevar a esos dos, aunque fuese idea de Naruto.

-Erza, Naruto, Natsu, Gray… esto no había sucedido, creo que debe ser el equipo más fuerte- hablo la aun sorprendida peli-blanca Mira, quizás esto era una señal de que muchas cosas pasarían y se necesitaba que ellos estuvieran juntos, solo esperaba que todo saliese bien, mejor le enviaría una carta al maestro.

Ahora ya de noche Naruto recordaba la comodidad de su cama, pero bueno ya estaba en casa así que ya podía disfrutarla, aunque lo que hacía ahora lo disfrutaba más, sentado en la cama recostado en la cabecera de esta, Naruto descubría una habilidad nunca antes explotada, con cariño y ternura masajeaba los pies de Erza mientras esta se hallaba acostada boca abajo, flexionando las rodillas del tal modo que las levantaba y las dejaba reposar en el pecho de Naruto quien le daba tan magnifico trato, mientras leía lo que parecía un pergamino de esgrima facilitado por el Uzumaki, lo curioso de ambos es que solo estaban en ropa interior lo cual inconscientemente ella deba una buena vista de su retaguardia a Naruto.

-Esto es interesante… mmm…- gimió al sentir como Naruto presionaba en el punto exacto –no sabía que el clan Uzumaki se también se especializaba en esta rama-

-Ni yo lo descubrí después, se me da bien pero creo que es mas de tu estilo- respondió mientras ahora utilizaba un aceite aromático en su masaje a la vez que la vio arquear un poco la espalda señal que le gustaba –al parecer lo hago bien- dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la planta del pie.

-Mmm maravilloso… por cierto por qué quieres llevar a Natsu y Gray- pregunto curiosa no es que los menospreciara solo que le parecía algo extraño.

-Solo los preparo- respondió mientras Erza volteaba a verlo –Gray es listo y fuerte, ya lo entrene en el pasado con su antigua maestra, así que me doy bien servido con el… en cambio Natsu- suspiro al saber el carácter explosivo del chico, mientras Erza suspiraba también, Natsu era muy impulsivo –tiene talento mucho de hecho, pero un cabeza hueca que solo piensa en batallar… me temo que se parece a su padre-

-¿Igneel?- pregunto con curiosidad, mientras Naruto seguía con lo suyo.

-Sí, se parecen mucho poderosos pero idiotas, pero mejor dejemos de hablar de ellos- dijo mientras dejaba los pies de Erza y ahora bajaba a sus pantorrillas –sabes mi estas dando una buena vista justo ahora- menciono mirando el firme y atrayente trasero de la peli-roja.

-No digas esas cosas- murmuro algo roja de la cara y no ayudaba que el la siguiese mirando en esa zona –además si quieres solo tienes que pedírmelo-

-Eso me gustaría… pero ya es tarde y tenemos que despertar temprano y si lo hacemos ahora, lo más probable es que no parare hasta que amanezca- dijo con una voz muy ronca cuyo efecto fue más del esperado ya que sintió como Erza le temblaban las piernas de solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Con calma la noche paso dando paso a la mañana, y en la mansión Uzumaki el par de peli-rojos ya se preparaba para empezar su viaje, bueno Naruto ya estaba listo solo esperaba a Erza mientras estaba en el jardín, el sonido de la puerta al cerrase lo hizo mirar atrás solo sonreír nerviosamente, y no era para menos prácticamente Erza se estaba mudando.

-He… bien vámonos- y sin darle importancia a la pila de maletas Naruto tomo el carrito jalando de él.

No entendía cómo fue que se dejó arrastrar en esto, cierto debía mantener a Natsu y Gray separados para que no se pelearan y Erza no los matara, y no estaba cumpliendo muy bien ese trabajo, pues como siempre el par discutían como un par de niños por un juguete.

-No entiendo porque Mira-san me pidió algo así- se preguntó al saber que le dieron una tarea prácticamente imposible.

-No los estas parando- dijo el gato azulado mientras con algo de gula se comía su aperitivo marino.

-Perdón por la tardanza, no los quisimos hacer esperar-dijo una voz femenina a espalda del grupo haciendo parar en seco al par que se estaba peleando, no era otra más que Erza acompañada de Naruto quien arrastraba una carreta con maletas.

Lucy solo pudo respirar con alivio al fin alguien que los podría mantener a raya, solo esperaba que con ella el par no se la pasara peleando.

-Estaremos unidos por el resto del día-

-Aye Sr-

Naruto solo pudo contener una carcajada al verlos abrasarse e improvisar una danza de amistas, realmente esos dos llegaban a estos extremos de fingir una amistad solo para evitar la furia de su pareja, cosa que le sorprendía claro no más del hecho que Erza se comía el cuento aunque mantenía un ojo avizor.

-Me alegra saber que ya se llevan bien- felicito la peli-roja creyendo en las palabras del Natsu y Gray -¿Y tú eres? Creo que te vi ayer cuando llegue al gremio- pregunto mirando a la rubia del moño.

-Mi nombre es Lucy… Mira-san me pidió que les acompañase- se presentó a la vez que explicaba su presencia.

-Soy Erza y él es Naruto- señalo al peli-rojo que miraba a Natsu y Gray bailar y cantar sobre la amistad –así que Lucy ya hoy hablar de ti, tú fuiste la que derroto a un grupo mercenario de un golpe de tu dedo meñique, serás de mucha ayuda-

Eso era exagerar y ahora de preguntaba quien dijo algo tan ridículo, bueno quizás se debió a cierto dragón Slayer que exagero un poco, pero eso nunca lo sabría y quizás le daría algo de problemas en un futuro y quizás no muy lejano.

-Erza, Naruto, tengo una condición antes de ir- pidió haciendo a Naruto arquear una ceja y a Gray sudar por una posible estupidez –Erza cuando regresemos pelea conmigo, y Naruto cuando termine también lo hará, ya no soy el mismo de hace años ya puedo vencerlos- termino sus exigencias haciendo sonreír al par.

-Es cierto te has hecho fuerte, pero sin embargo… estas seguro- pregunto la peli-roja solo recibiendo una sonrisa ansiosa del peli-rosa –veo que sí, de acuerdo peleare contigo-

-Opino lo mismo, te has fortalecido… pero será lo suficiente como para respaldar tus palabras, si es así con gusto peleare contigo- y con estas palabras en trato quedo sellado.

-Bien estoy encendido- grito eufórico mientras lanzaba una llamarada en su estado de excitación.

Natsu a veces le parecía increíble tan parecido a él en el pasado, un chico que aprendía sobre la marcha que improvisaba y no se rendía, pero abecés le parecía patético justo como ahora, y es que junto con subirse al tren su gran porte se fue al trasto, y todo por su aversión hacia los transportes.

-Supongo que no hay remedio- suspiro Naruto mientras tomaba a Natsu de su bufanda y lo acercaba a él haciéndolo que lo mirase a los ojos un segundo, solo Erza percibió el cambio en los ojos de Naruto el cual utilizándolos noqueo al peli-rosa –bien supongo que ahora se te ara más corto el viejo-

-(Y todavía quiere pelear contra él)- se preguntó la rubia al ver que lo hizo el peli-rojo.

-Bien Erza, Naruto, cuando nos dirán de que va todo esto- pregunto el alquimista de hielo sobre su ayuda en esto.

-Erza será mejor que explique el inicio, a mí no se me da bien eso- pidió el Uzumaki a la Scarlet que asintiendo comenzó a explicar lo que sabía.

-Nuestro enemigo en esta ocasión en un gremio oscuro… Eisenwald- hablo haciendo prestar más atención al mago de hielo y estremecer a la rubia –ese gremio anda en busca de un objeto llamado Lullaby quien posee una magia desconocida, al menos para mí-

-Lullaby/Lullaby- dijeron ambos oyentes al reconocer el nombre.

-Al parecer han escuchado sobre eso- dijo Naruto mirándolos fijamente, quizás esto ayudaría en algo.

Mientras la rubia y el peli-negro les hablaban sobre su encuentro con los que al parecer eran miembros de ese gremio oscuro, mismo gremio que ahora se ponía en marcha en su guarida, en busca de completar su objetivo.

-Kageyama envió un mensaje, al parecer ya logro conseguir el objetivo principal detrás del sello- hablo una figura en las sombras que salía del gremio oscuro.

-Excelente, nuestro momento has llegado, solo tenemos esta oportunidad para cambiarlo todo y cumplir con lo nuestro, los ancianos gremiales sabrán del poder del Lullaby- hablo un hombre peli-blanco quien portaba una gran guadaña.

-Erigor-san realmente confía en ese niño- pregunto uno más del grupo al peli-blanco, quien solo negaba.

-No lo hago, aunque nos dijera sobre el Lullaby no confió en ese mocoso- respondió el peli-blanco – (aunque esa sensación me hace sentir muy extraño)- pensó mientras recordaba como ese niño se presentaba ante él y dejaba sentir su presencia.

De vuelta con el grupo en el tren Naruto y Erza ya habían escuchado la historia sobre su encuentro con esos sujetos, lo cual les hacía deducir que sus movimientos eran ya avanzados y se expandían, lo cual fue buena idea pedir ayuda a ellos.

-Por cierto Erza-san ¿qué tipo de magia utilizas?- pregunto Lucy como siempre curiosa al saber más sobre magia.

-Solo Erza por favor- pidió mientras comía un bocado del pastel que recién había comprado.

-La magia de Erza es muy hermosa ¡sus oponentes llenas de sangre todo!- hablo Happy enviándole una imagen no muy agradable a la rubia.

-Aunque en lo personal creo que la magia de Gray es más hermosa- dijo la peli-roja mientras el alquimista hacia una muestra creando el logo de Fairy Tail para asombro de la rubia.

-Que hermoso… ya veo por qué Natsu y tú no se llevan, tú eres hielo y el fuego- dijo mientras Gray solo le restaba importancia a ese asunto –por cierto Naruto-san que tipo de magia usa, Happy dijo una vez que usted usaba magia única-

-Al igual que Erza no utilices el "san" me hace sentir viejo- pidió amablemente –bueno en lo de la magia es complicado, se puede decir que yo controlo la energía que me rodea- explico vagamente.

La llegada a la ciudad de Onibas siguió con calma, al llegar solo se disponían a comenzar la búsqueda en el último sitio donde el par de peli-rojos tuvieron contacto con los miembros del gremio oscuro, peo fue en ese entonces cuando Naruto noto que algo faltaba o más bien que alguien faltaba.

-Por cierto chicos ¿han visto a Natsu?- pregunto al no verlo por ningún lado.

Es ese momento todos solo pudieron ver al tren salir de la estación, era obvio que él seguía allí, ahora el asunto era como sacarlo de allí, la que consiguió la respuesta fue Erza que sin pedir siquiera permiso jalo la palanca de emergencia de las vías parando en seco el tren en marcha, ahora solo tocaba ir por él.

-Chicos por aquí- llamo Naruto mientras se asomaba en un auto-mágico que se "consiguió" por ahí, no prestando atención de la procedencia del vehículo todos subieron a él.

-Yo manejo- exclamo Erza mientras tomo asiento en el lugar menos indicado públicamente, ya que se sentó en las piernas de Naruto –tu no opines-

-no lo haría- dijo Naruto sintiendo un entraño déjavu.

Con rapidez salieron en busca de su amigo peli-rosa, mientras afuera de la estación un hombre se preguntaba dónde estaba el auto que había rentado.

Momentos antes a todo esto Natsu como siempre que subía a un transporte se lamentaba de su estado, no supo el por qué pero de pronto un sujeto de aspecto despreocupado y peinado de piña le pateo la cara mientras hablaba pestes de Fairy Tail, y olvidándose de su malestar momentáneamente decidió encararlo, envolviendo sus puños en fuego se dispuso a atacar.

-Tú, serás cabrón- pero para su mala suerte sus nauseas volvieron.

-Oh… que te pasa, no sabes utilizar bien magia- hablo el sujeto mientras del suelo su sombra se hacía solida –pues yo te enseñare a usarla bien- dicho esto la sombra bajo sus pies ataco al peli-rosa que debido a todavía sentir los efectos de su fobia apenas y pudo detener el ataque.

Pero para la fortuna del Dragón Slayer el tren se detuvo dándole brevemente su fuerza, debido al movimiento tan brusco que hizo el tren al detenerse el sujeto extraño dejo caer algo al selo, se trataba de una flauta o eso parecía ya su forma dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- fue la pregunta de Natsu al ver tan extraño objeto.

-Maldición la viste- maldigo para ver al pali-rosa atacar pensando rápido solo pudo cubrirse – _Guard Shadow (Guardia de sombras)_ \- y de su sombra una cúpula hecha de las mismas lo protegió o eso al menos intento.

El vagón en donde se libraba la leve batalla solo pudo estallar debido al encuentro de ambas magias, afortunadamente solo la parte del techo fue la afectada, aun con este una voz en los altavoces anuncio la pronta partida del tren, Natsu solo pudo coger su mochila y tratar de salir de ese lugar.

-Maldito no huyas, que peleas con un miembro de Eisenwald- exclamo el sujeto del corte de piña sin saber que se había ido de la lengua.

-Así que eres de Eisenwald, creo que tu suerte solo empeora, además ya nos veremos y ajustaremos cuentas por decir cosas de mi gremio- dijo el peli-rosa mientras le tren se ponía en marcha de nuevo así que pensando rápido se lanzó por una ventana.

Ya estaban cerca y podían ver al tren, pero este se movía y si seguía así no alcanzarían a Natsu, y hablando de este lo vieron salir volando por una ventana, sabían que odiaba los transportes pero no tanto como para lanzarse por una ventana, desafortunadamente la velocidad del salto más la velocidad del vehículo solo hicieron más grande el choque, y no es que Natsu chocara con el auto sino más bien con Gray quien por motivos desconocidos se había subido al techo de este, bien fue un rescate exitoso en lo que cabe.

-Bueno al menos estas bien ¿no?- dijo Naruto al ver el parche en ambos amigos.

-Como que bien, en el tren había un sujeto que me ataco- hablo algo molesto el Slayer –fue el del bosque de eso estoy seguro, además dijo que era de Eisenwald- termino mientras Erza reaccionaba ante ese nombre.

-Imbécil- grito Erza dándole una bofetada a Natsu quien se preguntaba adolorido por esa reacción –Eisenwald son a quienes buscamos que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije en el tren-

-Bueno no creo que pudiera, lo puse a dormir- susurro Naruto mientras Gray y Lucy sonreían nerviosos a lo dicho.

-Oye Natsu como lucia este sujeto- pregunto Gray queriendo juntar más información sobre los miembros de ese gremio.

-Era un sujeto raro, pero tenía una flauta muy extraña tenía la forma de un cráneo además tenía tres ojos- resumió haciendo reaccionar a Lucy y a Naruto.

-Se acerca de esa flauta Lullaby la canción de la maldición- dijo algo nerviosa ya que había leído sobre esa cosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Gray ya perdido en el asunto.

-Lullaby… una flauta maldita que extrae el alma de quienes escuchan su melodía- dijo Naruto ya algo serio pues para remover el sello del que le hablaron se debería ser muy poderoso y alguien de ese gremio sudaba que pudiera hacerlo –esta flauta en un instrumento con gran poder y si Eisenwald lo tiene eso quiere decir que son malas noticias, así hay que apurarse-

Ahora era una carrera contra el tiempo de la cual no se podía perder, pero una pregunta seguía sin respuesta que harían con tan mortífero objeto.

* * *

y bueno se cabo pero solo en capitulo, espero qu eles guste a pesar de que no hubo mucha accion de ambos tipos, pero aun asi espero que les halla gustado.

se despide -AlejandroV-


	13. Eisenwald

Hola gente... espero que no me maten por este retraso, pero es que la temperatura en estos dias a sido fatal, desde que publique el capitulo anterior, una ola de calor a azotado la region donde vivo... a todas estas soy de venezuela, especificamente del zulia, maracaibo... pero bueno es que era tanto el calor que ni ganas me daban de moverme, ni se diga sentarme delante del computador y escribir, lo hacia en la noche y escribia a lo mucho 500 o 600 palabras, para luego irme de urgencia a tomarme una ducha bien pero bien fria, y no bromeo con lo del calor si hace dos dias hiba en el metro y la estacion donde me baje hay un termometro mi sorpresa fue ver que marcaba 50º grados, digo soy zuliano, y nosotros por naturaleza somos tolerantes al calor pero eso ya era demasiado, me sentia cocinar a fuego lento y en mi propio jugo, pero bueno, las buenas noticias es que he terminado este capitulo, que a decir verdad no se si les agrade, incluso yo tengo dudas pero es que con semejante calor las ideas se derriten como mi cuerpo, pero ya esta aqui se las dejo.

 **Zafir09:** si, esos dos no estan faltos de imaginacion, y bueno quien no le temeria a una Erza con herencia habanero.

 **alexzero:** bueno por hay dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero tambien dicen que la satisfaccion lo revivio, y aqui tienes la continuacion.

 **RygartArrow:** si, si, si, que muera... que muera... eh... digo... este... bueno el tendra lo que merece y creeme que cuando esos dos se vuelvan a encontrar jellal sera quien implore morir.

 **Furstand:** si bueno yo tambien queria algo mas movido pero bueno ya sabes queria darles algo de descanso, y con tu respuesta tampoco es de Izuna, pero se paciente que ya pronto se sabra de quien es, y como regalo para que no sufras te dire que se rebelara en un lugar del pasado de ambos, pero... espera estoy haciendo spoiler, bueno solo espera.

 **ivan meza:** pues mi buen amigo ya no esperes mas ya que aqui esta lo que tanto esperabas... la conti.

 **naruerza uzumaki scarrlet:** jejeje gracias por tus palabras y para que envies mas aqui te traigo el siguiente capitulo.

 **naru98:** bueno yo no creo ser increible, pero... quien soy yo para discutir sus palabras, si tu lo dices es por que debe ser asi.

 **Guest:** bueno aqui la tienes.

* * *

Capitulo 13: Eisenwald.

 **Clover**

En este preciso momento en esta ciudad se llevaba a cabo una importante reunión entre los maestros de diversos gremios, los cuales solo bebían y comieran como si fuese una reunión de viejos compañeros de universidad que de maestros discutiendo asuntos de importancia, aunque discutir sobre mujeres y fiestas y discutir sobre papeleo y leyes, creo que mejor se quedaban con lo de mujeres y fiestas, creo que tenían bien definidas sus asuntos.

-¡Rob, Makarov queridos! ¿Porque no trajeron a sus muchachos aquí? Seguro seria agradable- hablo un… hombre, muy peculiar, algo rechoncho, calvo vestía una camiseta de tirantes finos de color rosado, en su espalda un par de alas blancas, un pantalón corto de líneas verticales rosa y purpura y zapatillas rosas, y para finalizar utilizaba maquillaje cono labial y rubor, este… hombre no era otro más que el maestro de Blue Pegasus, Bob, antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail –me entere que un miembro del gremio le dio una paliza a un aristócrata-

-Oh, esa fue Lucy una nueva integrante ¡Es sorprendente!- respondió Makarov con algo de ego mientras bebía y comía sentado en la mesa –además ¡tiene un cuerpazo de infarto!- agrego dejando salir su ya conocido lado pervertido.

-Sí, no me molestaría enseñarle mi gran poder y entrenarla- dijo el viejo Rob incluyéndose en la conversación mientras secundaba la perversión de su amigo

-¡Son unos pervertidos!- chillo el maestro de Pegasus mientras se tapaba el rostro como una quinceañera.

-No es gracias Makarov, Rob- hablo un mago a sus espaldas, mientras estos volteaban a mirarlo, rubio opaco de lentes sombrero clásico de un brujo de cuentos solo que con un adorno de correa y pinchos metálicos, camiseta azul oscuro y pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, su nombre Goldmine maestro de Cuatro Cerberus –tus magos son energéticos y eso los encamina al precipicio- advirtió el hombre al par de viejos –los del consejo, están preocupados de que Fairy Tail terminen destruyendo una ciudad un día Makarov, en especial con ese muchacho tuyo Rob, Naruto se dice que a estando aplastando terrenos enteros- reclamo mientras Rob solo sonreía eso era muy típico de Naruto.

-¡Y a mí me gustaría ser aplastado por el cuerpazo de Lucy!- exclamo el maestro de Fairy Tail de una forma pervertido haciendo a los demás suspirar.

-¡Maestro Makarov! ¡Maestro Makarov!- se escuchó una vocecita que hizo voltear al aludido para ver a un pequeño pajarito azul quien traía una carta, muchos lo mirarían tierno, pero Makarov no, no supo porque, sería su vista que ya estaba cayendo por efecto de la vejes o un efecto por la luz, pero ese pequeño pajarito fue mutando poco a poco, cambiando a ser un cuervo negro de ojos rojos del cual su pico salían dientes y goteaba sangre, parpadeo y el animal volvió a ser el de antes, quizás fue su imaginación, no es que ese animal trajera malas noticias –tome es una carta de Mirajane-sama- entregándola el simpático animalito se marchó.

Agradeciendo tomo la carta, esperando lo que sea toco el símbolo impreso dejando fluir un poco de su magia rebelando el mensaje, de la carta la figura en miniatura de Mirajane se forma como un holograma.

-Maestro, lamento molestar pero tengo noticias maravillosas- hablo la figura de la peli-blanca dando un suspiro al viejo maestro, no eran malas noticias –vera maestro Naruto ha vuelto- dijo con alegría mientras Rob sonreía, ahora Erza se pondría contenta con su llegada solo faltaba que se encontrasen –por cierto Erza regreso también- bueno quizás no esperaría mucho –pero lo más increíble es que Naruto y Erza formaron un equipo con Natsu y Gray, y ahora están haciendo un trabajo, creo que este es el equipo más poderoso- exclamo Mira con alegría que contrastaba mucho con las emociones de su maestro que ya sentía su brazo entumirse y su pecho doler claro síntoma de un infarto.

-Al parecer las preocupaciones del consejo si se pueden cumplir…- hablo el maestro de Cerberus mientras veía a Makarov caer de espaldas a la mesa.

-(Que demonios, ellos sí podrían acabar con una ciudad entera… tengo que volver pronto, por favor Erza, Naruto tengan cuidado y no destruyan nada junto con ese par, se los ruego)- rogo el viejo maestro esperanzado en sus suplicas, que si se cumplían haría lo que fuese.

Mientras en otro lado muy lejos de ahí, Erza y Naruto le daban alcance al tren prófugo o mejor dicho a una pequeña parte del tren que perseguían en la pequeña estación de Kunugi, desgraciadamente el tren estaba abandonado, y en la estación efectivos militares custodiaban la zona, mientras escuchaban los gritos de las personas presentes acusando a un hombre de gran guadaña del secuestro del tren, sin duda ese era Erigor y su banda de Eisenwald.

-Son rápidos, y ahora que dejaron parte del tren lo son más aun- hablo Naruto viendo la parte del tren abandonado.

-Si pero ellos van por un camino de rieles que les conduce a una sola parte adelante, solo hay que seguirlos- hablo Erza quien aún sentada en las piernas de Naruto puso en marcha el vehículo a cuatro ruedas donde estaban.

Mientras en dicho tren un molesto Erigor reclamaba a uno de sus seguidores por una falta imperdonable según él.

-Cómo es que te dejaste ver por una de esa moscas de Fairy Tail, y más enzima dejaste que vieran el Lullaby y escapara- regaño el hombre peli-blanco mientras apuntaba con su arma a un muy asustado Kageyama.

-Discúlpeme pero el plan aun no peligra, y su se dio cuenta no es como si fueran a hacer algo- se disculpó tratando de salvar su vida – por favor discúlpeme- rogo mientras su jefe dejo caer un corte muy cerca de el en forma de advertencia.

-Te mataría si no fueras importante, pero aun así tomaremos precauciones en caso de que tu descuido venga más tarde- hablo con frialdad perdonándole la vida al usuario de las sombras que agradecía esto –ahora pondremos el plan en acción-

-Entonces en la estación de Oshibana- pregunto un recuperado Kageyama a su maestro esperando el inicio de todo.

-Incluso hay bosques en donde las molestas moscas no vuelan- dijo mientras mostraba la flauta del Lullaby en sus manos, quien esperaba para ser tocada y dejar salir su melodía.

Mientras pisándoles los talones el grupo de Fairy Tail se les acercaba más y más, como toda una experta Erza maniobraba en las calles de la ciudad de Oshibana acercándose a la estación.

-Erza tranquila vas muy rápido- dijo el mago de hielo a la peli-roja que para nada disminuía su velocidad –mira el SE plug atado al brazo de Naruto se está inflando a reventar por succionar su poder– señalo el aparato que cuya conexión a la muñeca del peli-rojo pulsaba inflándose cada vez más.

-Si dejamos que esa flauta sea tocada, mucha gente morirá- exclamo Erza mientras aceleraba un poco más queriendo llegar más rápido y para a Erigor.

-No te discuto eso, pero que aras si Naruto queda agotado por falta de su poder- respondió viendo a Naruto que solo se limitaba a dejarse drenar sus energías para mantener el vehículo en marcha.

-No te preocupes por mi Gray, esto no es nada para mí, además si me agoto estas tú y Natsu- hablo Naruto sonriendo enviando más poder al vehículo haciéndolo ir aún más rápido.

-( **No deberías decir eso Naruto… tus energías están siendo drenadas a una velocidad a tomar en cuenta debido a tu escaso control actual** )- dijo Kurama notando el gasto importante en la energía de Naruto.

-( **Kurama tiene razón, estas gastando mucha energía, pero tal vez puedas aprovechar esto, si mides la energía que envías a esta máquina ganaras control así que comienza** )- ordeno la gata de dos colas con un tono muy parecido al de Erza que hizo que el peli-rojo obedeciera sin chistar.

Mientras en el interior del transporte Natsu no tenía el mejor de sus días y más cuando el auto acelero, si seguía así de seguro terminaría vomitando hasta su propia alma, y de ser posible a cierto dragón.

-Lucy, creo que tengo que decirte algo- hablo el gato alado al lado de la rubia que lo miraba preguntándole que cosa –lo olvide, pero sé que es algo importante- Lucy solo pudo ver al gato con una cara de póker.

Ignorando esto los demás solo miraban a la lejanía a la estación de Oshibana de la cual una estela de una salía de ella, al llegar bajaron del vehículo dejando a cargo a Lucy de Natsu que ni tiempo le dio de opinar cuando ya tenía a cuestas al dragón Slayer, al acercarse los rumores de un descarrilamiento se corrían aunque algunos se trataban sobre cierto gremio oscuro que habían tomado la estación, sin perder tiempo Erza se acercó a un guardia de estación que mantenía la gente a raya y Naruto rezaba porque ese hombre fuese rápido para todo lo que hiciese en especial al responder.

-¡Tu! ¿Cuál es la situación dentro?- pregunto la peli-roja solo recibiendo una cara confundida del sujeto.

-¿Quién ere…?- su pregunta no fue completada ya que Erza lo mando al mundo de los sueños de un buen tope, para luego buscar a otro guardia.

-¿Cuál es la situación adentro?- volvió a preguntar recibiendo casi la misma respuesta y por ende el guardia recibió el mismo trato que su compañero -¿Cuál es la situación dentro?- repitió una vez más, y por tercera vez un guardia se iba a dormir.

-Supongo que no le van las personas que no responden rápido- opino Lucy mientras veía a otro guardia morder el suelo.

-Así es Erza- aseguró el alquimista de hielo que como por arte de magia su ropa había desaparecido –definitivamente no sé cómo es que vives con ella Naruto- dijo mirando al peli-rojo que miraba a su pareja dejar a otro sujeto inconsciente.

-Años de práctica mi buen amigo- respondió en susurro al ver a Erza venir después acabar de buscar información –y que averiguaste- pregunto.

-Al parecer están dentro- respondió –debemos apurarnos- con esto dicho se adentraron a la estación, la cual no había un alma aparentemente cosa muy rara ya que según escucharon el ejército ya estaba adentro –esto no pinta bien lo más seguro es que los guardias estén batallando con los de Eisenwald- fue la deducción de Erza para explicar la falta de los efectivos.

-No lo creo, no siento ninguna presencia consiente de parte del ejército, lo más probable es que ya los hayan derrotado- dijo Naruto mientras abría sus ojos los cuales hace un momento estaban cerrados.

-Estas seguro de eso- pregunto una asustada Lucy, el tiempo le dio la razón al peli-rojo ya que al cruzar la esquina para tomar las escaleras solo pudo ver a los miembros del ejército tirados cual estorbos.

-¡Fueron derrotados!- exclamo Happy al ver a los hombres tirados en el suelo y algunos retorcerse en su dolor.

-Es natural, estuvieron batallando en contra de un gremio y uno oscuro además- dijo la peli-roja viendo los cuerpos tirados ya Naruto quien negaba con su cabeza la poca utilidad de esos sujetos mientras caminaban.

Su caminata no duro mucho, enfrente de ellos se encontraba Erigor y su gremio los cuales fácilmente podían alcanzar las tres docenas, y cada uno de ellos tenía un solo objetivo… acabar con ellos.

-Sabía que vendrían, solo era cosa de esperar, esperar a las indeseables moscas de Fairy Tail- escupió el mago Erigor en su voz al referirse a los presentes.

-Son muchos- comento la rubia del grupo viendo la cantidad de enemigos que estaban frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pretenden con el Lullaby?- pregunto la peli-roja la cual inconscientemente su cabello comenzaba a levantarse levemente.

-¿No lo saben?- pregunto divertido mientras se elevaba utilizando su magia que al parecer era tipo viento -¿Qué hay aquí en la esta...?-

-Planeas tocarla no es cierto, Shinigami Erigor- interrumpió Naruto para molestia del mago oscuro –pensaba que eras idiota, pero ahora lo corroboro, sabes que esa cosa esta maldita, y para usarla se tiene que dar un pago a cambio, simple alquimia amigo, lo más seguro es que esa cosa te pida tu alma y las de tu gremio- hablo el Uzumaki dejando muy en claro los riesgos, mientras los miembros de Eisenwald miraban a su líder con claras dudas.

-Y eso que… todo por el bien de una causa, es una purga… donde exterminare a todos- declaró con algo de locura oculta en su siempre voz seria.

-En definitiva eres un imbécil… pero basta de cháchara y hagamos esto de una vez- dicho esto Naruto se preparó para ir tras el nombrado Shinigami, como todos los demás, bueno excepto Natsu por su aun mareo.

-Qué pena me dais- dijo el usuario de las sombras colocando su mano en el suelo dándole vida a su sombra que como hacia un antiguo Nara, ataco con ellas siendo blanco la rubia Lucy –de aquí no pasareis-

Todo mundo vio como las sombras se abalanzaban contra la rubia, gray se preparaba para hacer unos de sus escudos de hielo, mientras Erza las planeaba bloquear con alguna de sus espadas y Naruto solo enviar un pulso y desvanecerlas, sin embargo ninguno tuvo que hacer nada ya que Natsu volvió en último momento, como lo hace todo buen héroe desvaneciendo las sombras de Kageyama con sus llamas.

-Esa voz, sin duda eres tú, el del tren- hablo el dragón Slayer mágicamente recuperado –sabes me debes una, y por lo que se ve me entretendré con tus amigos antes de ir a por ti- amenazo viendo a la cantidad de enemigos que para nada lo intimidaban.

-(Bien a pesar de todo, todo está marchando según lo previsto, mientras están aquí no podrán hacer nada para evitar que algunos viejos escuchen la melodía de la flauta)- pensó el peli-blanco líder mientras sonreía al ver que todo le iba a pedir de boca –ustedes, les dejo el resto- ordeno a sus hombres mientras se desvanecía en el viento mediante su magia.

-Natsu, Gray, vayan por él- ordeno la peli-roja mientras el par le miraba –ustedes dos son lo suficientes como para pararle, siempre y cuando estén juntos- dijo esperando que esos dos cumplieran con lo dicho y no se pelearan justo como lo hacían ahora -¡¿Me escucharon?!-

-¡Aye Sr!- respondieron ambos emprendiendo una graciosa huida en busca de Erigor.

-Diablos intentar ir tras Erigor-san- exclamo uno de Eisenwald tras ver al dúo marcharse.

-Ellos son míos- dijo uno, que de sus manos salieron raras ataduras que se amarraron a la baranda del segundo piso impulsándolas hacia ellas –Yo, Rayure los atrapare- proclamo yéndose de allí.

-Yo también, no dejare que ese inútil se escape sin habérmelas pagado- exclamo el usuario de las sombras hundiéndose en el suelo gracias a su sombra acompañando a su amigo en la caza del dúo.

-Supongo que ayudaremos Natsu y Gray después de acabar con los restantes- dijo Erza l ver a los dos enemigos ir tras sus amigos.

-Pero solo somos tres con ellos- dijo Lucy viendo que llevaban las de perder en cuestiones numéricas, aunque claro lo decía al no conocer muy bien al par de peli-rojos.

-Esto solo nos facilita las cosas, solo hay que quitar al estorbo y quedarnos con las mujeres- hablo un miembro del gremio oscuro viendo no muy santamente a Erza y Lucy.

-Creo que hoy disfrutaremos mucho al arrancarles las alas a unas hadas- lo poyo otro con las mismas intenciones, cosa que no le agradaba para nada al Uzumaki que hacia todo lo posible de no matar a todos al escuchar esas palabras.

-( **Si esos tipos no se cayán morirán de una forma muy lenta y dolorosa** )- dijo el gran buey de ocho colas mirando a su contenedor apretar sus puños.

-( **Naruto… mátalos** )- ordeno la babosa gigante rodeada de un aura no propia de ella.

-( **Abecés hay ocasiones que ella me recuerda a Kyuubi cuando le daba por asustar a los humanos** )- recordó Isobu alejándose de su hermana como todos sus hermanos.

-De verdad es tan problemático ser tan bella- dijo Lucy sumida en sus pensamientos que giraban en torno a ser bella y sus problemas, mientras Happy trataba de sacarla de su mundo.

-Se acabó- extendiendo su mano Erza invoco una espada de su repertorio de ellas, cosa que saco a la rubia de su mundo.

-Miserables… hoy conocerán una pequeña muestra de porque los gremios oscuros me temen tanto- amenazo Naruto colocándose en una pose de batalla muy parecida a de cierto amigo cejón que tuvo en el pasado.

Los de Eisenwald no perdieron su tiempo y se dispusieron a atacar al trio de Fairy Tail con sus espadas, la primera en defenderse fue Erza que con un simple movimiento de su espada detuvo la primera oleada de sujetos lanzándolos lejos de ella y de paso inutilizar sus espadas destruyéndoselas.

-¡Maldita! ¡Toma esto!- exclamo furioso un mago oscuro mientras acumulaba su magia en su mano y la lanzaba contra la peli-roja siendo secundado por varios de sus compañeros.

El ataque fue directo a Erza y si bien ella podía evadir no lo hizo ya que Naruto se colocó delante de ella entendiendo sus brazos hacia el ataque que solo hizo tocarlo para que se fuese diluyendo ante la mirada atónita de sus atacante, el peli-rojo solo se desvaneció en un destello carmesí, reapareciendo a poco centímetros de los anteriores atacantes, el primero solo sintió como el puño de Naruto se enterraba con dureza en su vientre, para luego sentirse extrañamente ligero, o ultimo que supo es que volaba hacia atrás por el impulso del puño hasta estrellarse contra el muro al final de la sala.

El segundo quiso probar suerte y lanzo una patada horizontal al Uzumaki que dándose media vuelta atajo el pie parándolo y de paso coloco su mano en el pecho de su atacante dejando una chispa en él, todo esto en una milésima de segundo, y aprovechando la posición vio una vuelta entera aun sujetando el tipo, al final lo lanzo con sus compañeros que nada pudieron hacer más que recibirlo para segundos después, al que recibieron comenzara a liberar electricidad en gran cantidad dándoles una fuerte descarga dejándolos fuera de combate.

Erza por su lado dio un salto hacia sus enemigos mientras cambiaba sus espada por una lanza y así atacar a media distancia, los golpes de Erza eran brutales al punto de romper costillas y brazos además de herir con el filo de la lanza, y por si eso no bastara desvaneció su lanza invocando dos espadas gemelas, corriendo entre los hombres de Eisenwald, saltando y evadiendo golpes, mientras propinaba los propios con gran maestría.

Lucy miraba al par moverse sin creer los que sus ojos veían, solo dos personas diezmaban todo un gremio oscuro con tanta facilidad que era irreal, no pudo evitar una mueca al ver como Erza cortaba en ocasiones la piel de sus rivales y en especial como Naruto doblaba extremidades en ángulos que ni los maestros del yoga podrían.

-La grandeza de Erza y Naruto se verá ahora- hablo Happy al ver a ambos peli-rojos juntarse y alistarse para dar su último ataque.

-¡Esta bien, les demostrare que yo también puedo luchar!- dijo decidida la rubia tomando una de sus llaves doradas -¡Puerta del cangrejo gigante, ábrete! _Cáncer (Cáncer_ ¬.¬ _)_ \- y por muy raro que suene un estilista apareció de la nada con seis padas de cangrejo o algo así en su espalda y un par de tijeras en sus manos.

-¿Es hora de pelear-ebi?- pregunto el hombre-cangrejo con su habitual tip verbal al finalizar sus palabras.

-Sí, pero que esta vez sea uno bien bajo- ordeno mandando a su espíritu al combate, y a pesar de lo que los demás dijeran el espíritu estelar se movía con gran agilidad entre ellos cortando sus armas y de paso su cabellos con sus tijeras.

-Nada mal- elogiaron ambos peli-rojos al ver la destreza del espíritu y su portadora que se alegraba de sobremanera al saberse elogiada.

-Veamos… aún quedan algunos- dijo Naruto al ver los restantes que retrocedían unos pasos –bueno chicos, esto les será doloroso, aunque no se preocupen será rápido… rápido y extremadamente doloroso- hablo con cierto sadismo el peli-rojo dejando fluir un poco de su poder al igual que Erza.

-Erza y Naruto son personas a los que no deberías tener como enemigos- dijo Happy con cierto pesar hacia los miembros del gremio oscuro, sobre todo al ver a Erza equipar una armadura y Naruto envolverse levemente en su aura dorada.

- _Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura de la rueda del cielo)_ \- exclamo Erza dejando ver su vestimenta de caballero – ¡Bailen mis espadas!... _Circle Sword (Circulo de espadas)_ \- como su nombre lo indicaba Erza creo un circulo de espadas alrededor de ella que giraban a altas velocidades, las cuales solo esperaban un empuje para irse a su ataque.

- _Raiton: Thunder Gate (Elemento Rayo: Puerta eléctrica)_ \- dicho empuje fue otorgado por Naruto que enviando electricidad a las espadas de Erza hizo el ataque más devastador.

Las espadas cayeron con fuerza entre una lluvia de relámpagos hacia los restantes miembros de Eisenwald, mientras caían la nube de polvo se hacía mayor imposibilitando la vista hacia el punto de impacto y sus efecto en ese momento, solo después de que el polvo se asentara fue que Lucy y Happy vieron la magnitud del daño, cortes profundos pero no letales, aunque dolorosos al igual que los espasmos por la electricidad se dejaban ver en los cuerpos de los miembros del gremio oscuro, solo para después verlos volver a ser los de antes, Erza dejando su armadura por la que tenía antes y a Naruto desvanecer ese leve destello dorado en su cuerpo.

-¡A-Asombroso!- exclamo Lucy al ver a ambos pelear y ganar ese encuentro.

-Sí, así son Naruto y Erza- dijo con simpleza Happy.

-¡No creo poder contra ellos!- grito el único ileso del gremio oscuro mientras emprendía una graciosa huida.

-Debe de ir con Erigor, ve tras el- ordeno Erza a la rubia que se quedaba de piedra al recibir tal orden y se dispuso a negarla, pero… -¡¿Cuento contigo?!- pregunto con ese tono de voz que no recibía un no por respuesta o de lo contrario… la peli-roja solo pudo ver a Lucy correr como si hubiese un mañana tras el que había escapado –tu no opines- dijo amenazante a Naruto quien estaba a su lado.

-No lo haría- respondió sintiendo de nuevo ese déjavu, aunque también ese mareo que lo hizo hincarse un poco –creo que el auto mágico me paso factura-

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Erza preocupada al verlo un poco débil –lo siento no debí acelerar tanto- se disculpó inclinándose un poco para estar a su altura y ayudarle a levantarse, solo que esto facilito a Naruto robarle un pequeño beso que fue oculto por la larga cabellera roja de ella que fungía como una extraña cortina.

-No te preocupes, solo es algo de agotamiento solo eso ya pasar dentro de un momento- respondió levantándose, mientras sonreía amable debido a la preocupación de ella por el –además debemos ayudar a Gray y a Natsu- solo basto nombrar a estos para que recordara que tal vez no fue buena idea que la peli-roja los enviara juntos –Erza antes de ayudar a esos dos debemos alejar a la multitud de afuera- Erza afirmo esto sería mejor que gente inocente no se involucrara.

Estando afuera en el balcón la peli-roja utilizando un altoparlante advirtió del peligro a las personas que haciendo caso de su instinto de supervivencia o cobardía como quiera llamársele en ese momento, corrieron como si su vida dependiese de ello, aunque así era de hecho.

En el interior de la estación Gray se adentraba en una cabina de audio, hacía ya un rato que se había separado de Natsu, y ahora de enfrentaba a un tipo que usaba cuerdas atadas a sus dedos.

-No eres tan listo, ya te esperaba- dejo el hombre mientras colgaba del techo gracias a sus ataduras.

-Bien me ahorras tiempo, ahora dime que planean, en esta estación- pregunto el mago de hielo mientras sonreía, el poder de ese tipo era ridículamente bajo, lo cual no representaba ningún problema para él.

-Que no es obvio tocar el Lullaby- respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo haciendo arquear una ceja a su escucha.

-No me hagas reír, si Erigor planeara tocar esa cosa, ya lo hubiese hecho- hablo mientras su escucha se ponía algo nervioso –tengo dos motivos, o le entro el miedo al darse cuenta del pago o no planea tocarla aquí-

El de Eisenwald no respondió con palabras ya que no podía, el chico había descubierto todo con el mínimo de información, sin pensárselo mucho ataco con sus ataduras que zigzagueaban en el aire en busca de golpear al mago de hielo, que aun viendo esto solo coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y se hizo a un lado de forma muy perezosa cabe destacar, para muy enojo del enemigo, de nuevo ataco pero Gray siguió evadiéndolo de esa misma forma.

-Sabes ya no perderé el tiempo contigo así que dime que planean- pidió mientras sacaba sus manos de sus bolsillos y preparaba un ataque, cosa que no intimido a su contrincante ya sea por valiente o por idiota –bien tú lo has querido… _Ice Make: Punishment (Creación de hielo: Castigo)_ \- diciendo esto el mago dejo ir su ataque.

El de Eisenwald no vio nada extraño incluso pensó que le había fallado el ataque, se disponía burlarse pero no pudo ya que sanito como un frio nada agradable lo paralizaba desde los pies, miro abajo y para su terror vio como sus pies se congelaban y el hielo creado avanzaba por sus piernas hasta su cintura.

-Dime que planean en realidad- volvió a preguntar el mago de hielo al su enemigo que ya solo le quedaba la cabeza visible –sabes el hielo puede ser más peligroso que el fuego en ocasiones, sufres quemaduras hasta del tercer grado sin sentir dolor, entumecimiento cebero, congelamiento de articulaciones, se te puede quebrar la piel, hipotermia, pulmonía, delirios entre otros- finalizo la lista dándole un serio escozor al atrapado que ya sentía entumecerse su cuerpo –ahora dime que planean-

-C-Clover… Erigor planea tocarla… en Clover- confeso sabiendo que no tenía otra salida más que hablar –allí están los viejos… de los gremios- esto hizo que Gray lo entendiera todo-

-Así que planea atentar contra los maestros- dijo serio como ameritaba la situación –pero bueno me voy no hay tiempo-

-No… podrás- dijo el hombre congelado deteniendo a Gray –Erigor no es… tonto, ha colocado… un muro de viento… solo él puede… deshacerlo- no pudo decir más ya que su cabeza que era la única zona sin congelar lo hizo gracias a Gray quien se le veía para nada contento.

-Imbéciles… si hacen eso conocerán algo peor que el infierno- dijo Gray mientras recordaba lo aterrador que podía ser su amigo peli-rojo en algunas ocasiones cuando se molestaba.

Afuera de la estación Naruto y Erza veían ese imponente muro de viento que rodeaba toda la estación aislándola del exterior, ambos mirar a sus espaldas ya que una conocida presencia se hizo sentir, al voltear miraron a Erigor que flotando solo les sonreía burlonamente.

-Saben siempre he querido pelear con ustedes- dijo el mago oscuro dejando conocer su deseo –pero para su fortuna no tengo tiempo para ustedes- hablo con arrogancia dejando ir su magia en un ataque de viento empujando a ambos al interior de la estación.

-Maldito pelea si eso es lo que quieres- grito Erza dispuesta a atravesar el muro siento detenida por Naruto.

-Ni lo intentes, este muro por lo que se ve es de un viento unidireccional, que solo su corriente va hacia dentro, si lo intentas cruzar te destrozara- explico Naruto siendo felicitado por Erigor quien solo aplaudía desde afuera.

-Felicidades, pero como les dije no tengo tiempo… adiós- se despidió el líder del Eisenwald marchándose del lugar.

-Naruto podemos salir con tu desplazamiento- pregunto Erza al peli-rojo quien negaba.

-En teoría solo que tengo que ver hacia donde ir primero de lo contrario acabaría en medio de un lugar erróneo- respondió descartando esa posibilidad.

-Y el Hiriashin- volvió a preguntar Erza viendo que esta técnica no necesitaba ese factor.

-Eso sería una salida muy bueno, solo que nada más puedo transportarme a los sitios marcados y el más cercano actualmente está en la mansión- esto tiraba las esperanzas de la peli-roja quien seguía pensando en una salida –pero podemos disolverlos… quizás…-

-¡Erza, Naruto!- llamo Gray apareciendo detrás de ellos –esto va mal, el verdadero objetivo de Eisenwald no es esta estación, si no el lugar donde los maestros tienen su reunión- les conto causando sorpresa en ambos, esto era aun mayor de lo que pensaban.

-Naruto hace un momento dijiste que el muro que nos aprisiona podía ser disuelto ¿no?- pregunto mientras el peli-rojo afirmaba –estaba pensando ese tal Kageyama no fue quien levanto el sello del Lullaby-

-Si él fue, también pensé en él, si fue capaz de levantar el sello es capaz de disipar ese muro- dedujo Naruto al recordar las habilidades de ese miembro de Eisenwald.

-Esa es buena idea… ¿pero dónde está?- pregunto Gray para luego recordar su pelea con el miembro de Eisenwald que empleaba ataduras, según recordaba ellos eran dos y el solo peleo con uno –Creo que ya se está con Natsu probablemente-

-Bien eso agiliza las cosas… solo hay que buscar a Natsu- dijo Naruto encaminándose a algún lugar.

-¿Cómo lo encontraremos?- pregunto Erza… ¡Boom!... –olvídalo- dijo al sentir las explosiones que resonaban en la estación.

Con rapidez el grupo se fue en busca del miembro más volátil de Fairy Tail, sin saber que eran escuchados por un miembro de Eisenwald que solo gruñía al saber que esto podría estropear todo sus planes.

-Karacka- llamo el sujeto aparente mente a la nada, solo para que de la pared un círculo mágico apareciera dando paso al miembro que anteriormente había huida de la pelea con Erza y Naruto –cuanto tiempo tenías planeado esconderte… ellos van detrás de Kage, ve tras el- ordeno

-No… puedo, no podré ganarles en una pelea, soy muy malo peleando- dijo avergonzado el miembro oculto de sus habilidades.

-No tu tarea será mucho más sencilla… mata a kage- ordeno macabramente haciendo tragar saliva a su compañero gremial.

Si ahora entendía a su líder, los sacrificios por el bien de su causa eran aceptables, si había que matar a Kageyama para retener a los miembros de Fairy Tail lo haría.

Mientras Naruto, Erza y Gray corrían por los pasillos buscando a Natsu dejándose guiar por los estruendos que causaba con sus explosiones, Naruto solo suspiro así era Igneel, que en su lugar apartado debería sentirse orgulloso de su hijo.

-(Esto se vuelve interesante, me pregunto que pasara cuando todos se reúnan)- pensó con algo de diversión al saber que el momento de que los Dragón Slayer se reunieran, sonrió aún más al saber que sufrirían en sus manos al depararles un entrenamiento más terrible que el infierno mismo.

* * *

I se acabo, espero que les guste, aunque lo sigo diciendo no quede muy contento con lo escrito, pero aun asi espero que les guste, de nuevo me disculpo por el retraso, como sea, el proximo capitulo no sera tan tardio ya que lo estoy escribiendo ahora mismo y creo tenerlo listo en un par de dias o tal vez tres.

se despide -Alejandro-


	14. Lullaby

¡Hola gente! aqui su servidor Alejandro con otro capitulo de este fic que tanto les gusta (al menos a ustedes) se que lo deseaban, lo imploraban, incluso se que tenian sueños humedos con el, beuno si piensan que tiene lemon pues lamento desepcionarlos, pero tiene algo de accion que muchos ya me pedian, por cierto, si no es mucho pedir (se que a muchos les cuesta teclear un comentario) es que me manden su lugar donde viven y asi saber hasta donde a llegado este fic que ha creado este humilde autor.

Rygart Arrow: si se que me tarde pero te di mis explicaciones, y es que es verdad el calor no ayuda, y creo que te gustara este capitulo en cuanto tus peticiones sobre contenciones.

alexzero: si sufrira eso es seguro, pero como se dice por hay pala lograr algo abeces hay que sangrar, y bueno aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo.

ivan meza: con el nada je je je je je por ahora... cof cof... bueno disfruta el capitulo.

Zafir09: gracias amigo, realmente me gustan tus comentarios como los demas que tambien comentan.

naru98: gracias por decir que me quedo bien, eso era lo que queria escuhar para alegrarme.

bien se que fueron pocos comentarios, pero eso no me desanima, pero tambien mentiria al decir que estoy conforme, ya que me gustan sus comentarios, e visto ls cifras y se que mucha gente lo lee y eso es bueno, pero tambien aprecio los comentarios, por eso este capitulo se lo decico a ustedes los que comentaron no saben como me ayudan.

* * *

Capitulo 14: Lullaby.

-¡ERIGOR!-

Ese era el grito que se podía escuchar en la estación de Oshibana aun y todo que esta estuviese rodeada por aquel muro de viento, incluso la gente evacuada de la ciudad en la lejanía podían escuchar lo que ellos describían como los gritos de una bestia cabreada.

Sin dudas Natsu no estaba de buen humor, desde hace ya rato que estaba buscando al líder de Eisenwald, para su mala suerte no lo encontraba, y eso era lo que le jorobaba la poca paciencia que tenía, y es que ya lo tenía decidido si Erigor no aparecía derribaría la estación y de ella no quedarían ni los cimientos.

-¡Erigor! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal cucaracha despreciable!- gritaba el dragón Slayer mientras derribaba otro muro con sus puños para entrar a la habitación en busca del susodicho, todo esto mientras ignoraba olímpicamente las puertas que solo estaban a medio metro de donde hacia los agujeros.

El miembro oculto de Eisenwald de nombre Kageyama solo podía ver a Natsu atravesar las paredes en busca de su líder, y alago pudo concluir, ese chico perdía los estribos fácilmente, dejando todo de lado se dispuso a aparecer al ver a Natsu entrar a la siguiente habitación.

Con sigilo una sombra se fue posicionando atrás de Natsu quine ignoraba todo esto, de dicha sombra se materializo Kageyama quien sin perder tiempo lanzo su ataque basado en sombras sólidas, pero los buenos reflejos de Natsu impidieron que acertara ya que este salto fuera del alcance del golpe.

-Es inútil que lo evites, gracias a tu escandalo ya me hice una idea a como luchas- dijo el usuario oscuro de las sombras que con los visto y deducido creía tener algo de ventaja –eres capaz de ingerir fuego y así aumentas tu poder destructivo… es una magia muy extraña-

-No tienes idea, y adivina que… esta magia te pateara tanto el culo, que no podrás sentarte en un largo tiempo- amenazo el Slayer de fuego mientras era rodeado por sus llamas -¡Ahora dime! ¿Dónde está Erigor?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta, tal vez la responda si me vences- propuso el de Eisenwald sin saber dónde se metía – _Knuckle Shadow (Nudillos de sombra)_ \- y como los anteriores ataques su sombra cobro vida esta vez en forma de puños que fueron directamente al rostro de Natsu, mas este solo con un movimiento de su puño las deshizo sin problema algunos.

-Oh, esto se pone interesante… ¿solo me dirás donde esta Erigor si te derroto?- pregunto mientras en su cara una sonrisa muy parecida a cierto peli-rojo aparecía -si es así prepárate-

Queriendo comenzar Natsu corrió de frente hacia su enemigo, que usando su sombra en forma de punzones esperaba empalarlo, pensando rápido el peli-rosa salto mientras hacía giros en horizontal evadiendo la mortal sombra, nada más detenerse Natsu abrió su boca lanzando pequeñas esferas candentes que el miembro del gremio oscuro evadía por los pelos, sobre todo en ese espacio tan reducido.

-Eras rápido para ser una mosca… pero a ver cómo te las apañas con esto _Orochi Shadow (Sombra de Orochi)_ \- en el acto el mago oscuro hizo que su sombra se convirtiera en varias serpientes que de inmediato fueron al ataque.

-Interesante veamos que tal… _Karyū no Gokugeki (Alas del dragón de fuego)_ \- contraataco Natsu dándole con su ataque al de Kageyama destrozándolo por completo mientras este no se lo creía ese era su ataque más poderoso y fue destrozado por el Slayer de fuego fácilmente –bien ahora es mi turno… veamos cómo te las apañas- dijo macabramente mientras su puño se encendía en fuego y caminaba al shockeado Kageyama.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que el miembro de Eisenwald fue arrasado por el ataque del peli-rosa haciéndolo traspasar varios muros hasta detenerse, mientras Natsu caminaba con calma hasta donde estaba el.

-Vaya, vaya… volví a destruir todo- dijo el peli-rosa resaltando lo evidente –tal parece que fue inevitable… solo espero que ni Erza, ni Naruto se molesten- dijo mientras sonría despreocupadamente –bueno tal parece que gane… ahora dime donde esta Erigor-

-Tonto… Erigor ya no está en este lugar-respondió mientras soltaba una que otra risa, el peli-rosa se disponía a darle un golpe por esto solo que…

-¡Natsu!- alguien le llamo y al ver noto que era Erza acompañada de los demás –no lo lastimes lo necesitamos- grito la peli-roja mientras Natsu se preguntaba el porqué, pero de inmediato su cara se transformó en terror puro al ver como Erza y Naruto saltaba hacia él, ambos con espadas.

-¡No tengo idea que hice pero lo siento! ¡Solo no me maten!- suplico al creer que ambos lo matarían, solo puso arrodillase y pedir perdón por lo que fuese que hubiese hecho solo que ambos peli-rojos pasaron de largo, tenían otro objetivo… por ahora.

-Disipa el muro de viento mágico y puede que vivas otro día- ordeno la peli-roja dando buenos motivos para obedecer.

-Sera mejor que obedezcas chico, porque si ella no cumple con lo dicho yo lo hare- reforzó la amenaza el Uzumaki que solo empujaba un poco más su espada al cuello del chico siendo emulado por Erza.

-Eh no están jugando son el demonio en perdona- dijo un más que aterrado Natsu mientras se tocaba el cuerpo en busca de que todavía estuviese completo ya que las espadas del `par de peli-rojos le pasaron a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Kageyama no tuvo de otra que aceptar, apreciaba mucho su vida como para perderlas en manos de esos dos, no supo de donde ni como pero de pronto sintió un dolor punzante en sus estómago, con sus manos busco el sitio afectado solo para palpar una mano que salía de donde sentía ese tan desgarrador dolor, los de Fairy Tail miraron con asombro como al mago usuario de las sombras era "apuñalado" por una mano, con el mago cayó al suelo vieron como del muro la mitad de una persona salía y si Erza y Naruto no se equivocaban ese era el que había huido y enviaron a Lucy a perseguir.

-Esto va mal, no sobrevivirá y lo necesitamos para salir- dijo Erza mientras veía que hacer y tratar de salvarle la vida.

-Maldición, aun lado Erza- y haciendo a un lado a la peli-roja el Uzumaki concentro su energía en su mano derecha haciendo que en esta pareciera un tatuaje se un sol muy conocido por él, para luego colocar su mano en el pecho del herido –bien espero que con esto baste- dijo mientras retiraba su mano dejando a salvo.

-¿No era el tu colega?- pregunto el peli-rosa muy molesto ya que dicha acción se oponía mucho en su ideología -¡¿Acaso no son del mismo gremio?!- exclamo envolviéndose en su fuego mientras miraba al mago en el muro que lo miraba aterrorizado, sin esperar más intento huir pero el dragón Slayer fue más rápido -¡bastardo!- grito mientras asestaba un buen derechazo en la mandíbula del sujeto al punto de tal vez fracturársela.

-Resiste kage- dijo Erza que aunque Naruto y Gray le dijeran que ya estaba fuera de peligro ella intentaba sacarlo de su inconsciencia -¡Vamos! ¡Ya Naruto te curo! ¡Despierta!- gritaba mientras azotaba la cabeza del pobre usuario d las sombras que si seguía así volvería a estar en peligro de muerte.

-Eh ¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto una recién llegada Lucy que solo veía tan extraña escena.

En la lejanía el líder de Eisenwald veía las vías del tren que aún le faltaba por recorrer, su rostro serio denotaba un pensamiento profundo, el cual se enfocaba en cierto peli-rojo Uzumaki.

-Si mal no recuerdo ese chico debe de ser uno de los cazadores que envió el consejo- dijo al viento mientras se reprendía al no recordar esto antes –bueno no importa ya, ahora tengo al Lullaby en mis manos, él no se atreverá a enfrentarme de frente por muy poderoso que sea, y si lo hace… una bella tonada lo esperara- y volviendo a sonreír por su ventaja se elevó en el aire y emprendió de nuevo su camino, habían unos viejos que se morirán por oírlo tocar.

De vuelta en la estación el grupo de Fairy Tail miraba frente a ellos ese muro de viento que les impedía el paso y a la vez la libertad, y su única salida aparente aún seguía inconsciente y para colmo ese pensamiento de que Erigor estaba más cerca de cumplir su objetivo no ayudaba para nada, y eso tampoco ayudaba a la poco si no es que escaza paciencia del dragón Slayer que implosivo como siempre se abalanzó contra el viento teniendo como resultado que este le devolviera el daño que pretendía usar.

-Naruto tal vez puedas usar tu ataque de repulsión- propuso el mago de hielo a su amigo que negaba tal salida.

-Si uso mi _Shinra Tensei (Juicio divino)_ no tan solo destruiré el muro sino que también lo empujare y destruiré la ciudad en el proceso- respondió exponiendo las consecuencias de tal acto y de paso también veía como Natsu era de nuevo repelido por el muro.

Gray solo pudo gruñir si tan solo ese sujeto de Eisenwald estuviese consiente todo estaría resuelto, de momento no podía hacer nada más que ver a Natsu salir volando una y otra vez producto de sus intentos por salir.

-Ya déjalo Natsu- suplico la rubia del grupo que abrazándolo por la espalda le impedía seguir lastimándose.

Al principio los que miraban esta escena no pudieron evitar unir ciertas teorías, en especial al ver al peli-rosa acercar su rostro l de la rubia quien ya parecía un tomate, pero de inmediato esas teorías se fueron al caño, al ver como Natsu soltaba una exclamación matando del susto a la rubia de prominentes encantos, al parecer el peli-rosa al verla recordó algo que tal vez podía sacarlos de ahí.

-¡Eso es! ¡Los espíritus!- exclamo -¡recuerdas! ¡Podemos usarlos para tele-transportarnos afuera como yo lo hice en Everlue!- si recordaba eso pero que ella supiese eso era imposible para alguien normal.

Mientras Lucy instruía a Natsu en una catedra sobre los espíritus, Naruto pensaba en cómo salir, de frente sin dañar era imposible, al igual que los demás extremos, por arriba, no, ese era el punto más posible pero a la ves uno de los más peligrosos… entones tal vez… por debajo, si esa era la única zona por donde el muro de viento no cubría.

-Naruto ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la peli-roja quien veía como Naruto comenzaba a trazar unos sellos.

-Es inútil tratar de atravesarlo por la fuerza sin que la ciudad se vea afectada, por ende solo hay una salida… por debajo- explico haciendo a todo mundo entender y acierto gato recordar algo muy importarte.

-¿La llave de Everlue? ¿Espíritus? ¿Por debajo? ¿Cavar?- hablaba el gato a solas antes de que todo fuese claro en su mente -¡Ah!- grito casi matando del susto a todos y de paso interrumpiendo a Naruto que justo ahora se sujetaba el pecho… él fue el más cerca – ¡Lucy, lo he recordado!- exclamo mientras se dirigía a esta quien le pregunta que había recordado -¡De lo que te dije antes de llegar aquí!- la rubia recordaba algo, vagamente eso sí, pero se trataba de algo que había olvidado el gato -¡Mira!- dijo mientras mostraba la llave dorada del conde de Everlue que si no se equivocaban era la de Virgo.

-¡No puedes robar cosas Happy!- reprendió Lucy quien no creía que Happy fuese ese tipo de… gato.

-Pero fue Virgo quien me dijo que podías usar su llave- se defendió mientras recordaba cómo fue que la espíritu le dijo que la rubia podía ser su nueva portadora.

-Eso sería una buena noticia en otro momento, pero ahora debemos buscar una forma de salir- dijo mientras ignoraba de nuevo al gato.

-Pero, Virgo puede cavar en la tierra y hacer túneles… pensé que podía ayudarle a Naruto a salir de aquí- todos ahora miraban sorprendido al gato azul ante tal ayuda que podía ofrecer el espíritu.

Bien ahora todo se hacía más fácil, solo esperaba que la rubia hiciese el contrato con el espíritu del signo de Virgo.

-¡Soy quien crea el camino a el mundo de los espíritus celestiales!- recito mientras a sus pies un círculo mágico dorado aparecía -¡Ahora! ¡Oh espíritu, contesta mi llamado y pasa a través de la puerta!...- siguió recitando el conjuro esta vez empujando su magia a la llave -¡Puerta de la doncella, ábrete!- completada la invocación de la nada comenzó a materializarse una chica con una figura bien estilizada, de entre 18 a 20 años, de cabello rosa corto hasta su cuello, vistiendo un atuendo de maid europeo modificado, el cual terminaba en una mini-falda, medias blancas hasta sus muslos, zapatillas negras, y en sus muñecas llevaba una cadenas atadas de un largo medio -¿Quién diablos eres?- pregunto aturdida según ella recordaba Virgo era una mastodonte de al menos dos toneladas.

-Hola Marco, que bueno verte veo que has adelgazado- saludo el peli-rosa a la peli-rosa (XD) quien devolvía el saludo.

-Me llamo Virgo- corrió la chica espiritual.

-¿Adelgazado? Que no vez que es otra persona- exclamo la rubia quien todavía no se creía que esa chica fuese aquella gorila, la explicación fue lógica al parecer ella tomaba la apariencia que le agradara a su portador siempre y cuando fuese femenina y para demostrarlo hizo su cambio frente a todos, a Naruto le perseguirían las pesadillas ante tal visión, afortunadamente volvió a la forma de la chica porque si no lo más seguro era que él y Gray terminarían sacándose los ojos.

-Bien no quiero ser algo rustico pero tenemos que largarnos de aquí y salvar al viejo- recordó el Uzumaki –así que Virgo, ayúdanos a salir de aquí- pidió mientras el espíritu le obedecía sumergiéndose de golpe en el suelo haciendo un túnel de escape.

-¿Que haces Natsu?- pregunto Gray al ver al peli-rosa cargar con el miembro herido de Eisenwald.

-No puedo dejarlo atrás, me sentiría mal si muriese después de pelear conmigo- dijo mientras hacia sonreír al par de peli-rojos, a veces Natsu sorprendía con sus acciones.

No tardaron en salir de la estación gracias a la ayuda del espíritu vestido de maid, y puede que dentro del muro fuese tranquilo pero afuera era como estar a las faldas de un huracán, básicamente arrastraba todo cerca de él, incluso el grupo de Fairy Tail tenías problemas para no tener que ser succionados de vuelta al interior.

-¡Hime! ¡Su ropa interior puede verse!- advirtió la espíritu de Virgo quien ayudaba a su portadora sosteniendo su falda a la vez que descuidaba la suya propia.

-Oye, oye- balbuceaban Naruto y Gray al ver el espectáculo que la espíritu femenina les dejaba ver, como era natural Erza al verlos los corrigió en el acto aunque se ensaño más en el peli-rojo.

-Es inútil…- murmuro Kage –Erigor ya está lejos… no pueden alcanzarlo- dicho esto volvió a callarse pensando que a pesar de todo ganaban.

-¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto Erza quien hizo notar la ausencia del asesino de dragones y de paso también la de Happy.

-Lo más seguro es que fue tras Erigor- dedujo Naruto que conocía la velocidad de Happy y si se lo proponía podía darle alcance –será mejor que yo también vaya- propuso mientras se elevaba en el aire para asombro de la rubia –Erza trata de llegar también, nos vemos- y como si fuese un proyectil el Uzumaki salió disparado hacia donde sentía la presencia del peli-rosa que se alejaba pero no por mucho.

Por fin pudo darle alcance, aunque casi no lo logra, lo alcanzo a escasos kilómetros de Clover y costo casi toda la magia de Happy, pero después de mucho por fin tenia a Erigor frente a frente, y nada le impediría darle una buena golpiza.

-Tu… eres uno de Fairy Tail ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un poco sorprendido que el peli-rosa consiguiera salir de su prisión.

-¿Que acaso no es obvio?- respondió con otra pregunta -¡Pues para patearte tu huesudo culo!- exclamo envolviendo sus puños en fuego.

Erigor no pudo evitar molestarse por esto, colocando su mano al frente invoco una ventisca, que barrio con los rieles de las vías, para su asombro Natsu salto por encima de su ataque, y apenas tuvo tiempo de interponer su guadaña para detener el puño del dragón Slayer; era increíble, tanta fuerza al golpear, tanta que cada golpe lo hacía retroceder e incluso noto como algunas grietas se formaban en su arma.

-¡Maldito! ¡Romperé primero esa basura y luego tus huesos!- grito entre golpes Natsu que para nada se detenía.

Erigor se las estaba viendo mal, no conseguía alejarse para atacar, ese mago de Fairy Tail golpeaba como ninguno que haya conocido, pero no se daría por vencido aun le quedaban algunos ases bajo la manga.

-Maldito- gruño el mago oscuro mientras se ponía a salvo en las alturas.

-Baja rata escurridiza- gruño Natsu quien al ver que no le hacían caso salto hacia Erigor mientras giraba horizontalmente y lanzaba llamas por sus pies.

Erigor tuvo la necesitad de agacharse al ver una ráfaga de fuego dirigirse a él, sintió el calor del fuego pasar por encima de su cabeza y no pudo evitar seguir el ataque con la vista, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que el fuego partía limpiamente una nube a la lejanía, volviendo la vista al mago de fuego se dio cuenta muy tarde que lo tenía muy cerca y todo lo que vio fue un pie envuelto en llamas; cayo pesadamente suelo, su golpe resulto, ahora estaba ansioso porque Naruto le entrenara más, pasaron dos años y ahora estaba listo para otro entrenamiento no importara lo infernal que fuese.

-No te entusiasmes por haberme golpeado- grito furico el líder de Eisenwald que a decir verdad ese golpe le dolió como ninguno – _Storm (Tormenta)_ \- pronuncio haciendo girar el viento alrededor de Natsu hasta volverlo un pequeño huracán que termino de lanzar al Slayer al vacío del cañón donde estaban construidas las vías del tren.

Esto no se veía bien a lo lejos sentía como Natsu batallaba, y por los estruendos se decía que con ganas, como siempre, pero al ver un pequeño huracán supo que a Natsu no le iría bien, y tuvo razón al verlo caer de las vías, era inútil preocuparse por él, algo así no lo mataría, pues si sobrevives a los golpes a los golpes de su novia pues con algo como eso.

-Mosca inútil, pensar que algo como tú me detuviera un rato- dijo Erigor mientras se preparaba para irse, elevándose casi emprendía su camino cuando…

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto una voz a su espalda, volteándose se encontró muy de cerca al peli-rojo de Fairy Tail -¡aun falto yo!- exclamo Naruto mientras daba un golpe en su costado que hizo escupir al mago de Eisenwald a la vez que se encorvaba –así que bajemos- seguido con sus puños golpeo su espalda enviándolo al suelo de las vías de nuevo, a la vez que también bajaba y se posaba a una distancia cerca.

¡No! Porque ese sujeto también lo siguió, él no se comparaba con el que acabada de vencer, era un mago altamente calificado, tanto que el consejo lo envió para atrapar a gente como el, debería de dar todo, si pretendía ganar.

-Al parecer ya me toman enserio- dijo con algo de humor para esconder su creciente nerviosismo.

-¿A ti? ¡Qué va!… solo a lo que traes contigo- dijo burlón el Uzumaki aunque dando seria referencia a lo que portaba Erigor –ahora porque no dejamos la charla y peleamos- sugirió colocándose en su pose de batalla.

-Si… es hora de ponerse serios… tú y yo… _Storm Mesh (Malla de tormenta)_ \- exclamo Erigor envolviéndose en su viento el cual lo recorría de cuerpo entero.

-Eso es interesante- murmuro Naruto al recordar cierta armadura de un kage solo que la de él era de rayos –veamos qué tan dura es- dijo el peli-rojo mientras envolvía su puño en viento.

Ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro, los golpes iban y venían, los cuales causaban pequeñas ondas expansivas, mas sin embargo Erigor a pesar de estar envuelto es su armadura sentía los golpes casi como si no llevara nada, Erigor hizo uso de su gran guadaña para cortar al Uzumaki por la cintura, sintió gran satisfacción al ver como su ataque cumplió su cometido ya que vio como el Uzumaki se dividía en dos.

 **¡Poof!**

Erigor solo pudo poner cara de confusión al ver a su enemigo explotar en una nube de humo.

-No te confíes- dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás del mago oscuro – _Rasengan (Bola espiral)_ \- ataco con su característica técnica de su pasado.

Erigor sentía como si su interior fuese licuado, y volvía a agradecer a su armadura, de lo contrario lo más seguro es que el dividido en dos seria el, con enejo hizo girar más su viento entorno a él reforzando aún más su armadura.

-TSK… veamos cómo te las arreglas con esto _Emera Baram (Esmeralda rápida)_ \- ya arto del Uzumaki Erigor lanzo su mejor ataque, un Tifon horizontal de viento afilado que se dirigió hacia Naruto el cual no hizo nada para pararlo.

El ataque barrio con toda la vía destrozando los rieles y aparentemente al peli-rojo, incluso Happy quien presenciaba toda la lucha lo creía así, ya esa técnica se conocía por desmembrar a sus enemigos.

-Costo pero lo hice…ahora reúnete con tu amigo y esperen a los viejos que pronto se les reunirán- dijo el peli-banco mientras Happy no se creía lo que vio.

-Eso fue todo- dijo una voz entre el polvo que poco a poco se asentaba y dejaba ver a el Uzumaki, como si nada hubiese pasado, lo único afectado fue su gabardina que en la punta se veía rasgada –esa pequeña brisa no me afectara, lo único que conseguiste fue levantar el polvo- comento mientras se sacudía el hombro limpiándose un poco –por cierto lo de mi amigo…- dijo mirando a un lado para que segundos después un pilar de fuego se alzara y luego formara una garra de fuego que se aferró a las vías jalando a un conocido peli-rosa, que por cierto se le veía muy enojado.

-¡Erigor!- gritaba el peli-rosa envolviéndose en su fuego.

-(Interesante)- pensó Naruto al ver como la armadura de viento de Erigor se disipaba -(ya veo inconscientemente Natsu crea una corriente de precio baja)- dedujo correctamente y ahora tenía que seguir pero por si acaso… -(Matatabi)- llamo.

-( **Si… entiendo** )- respondió la gata de fuego de dos colas que enviaba parte de su poder a su portador.

Happy veía como Natsu perdía el control, se podía decir que tenía mala uva, lo bueno era que su enojo parecía funcionar con la técnica de su enemigo, el calor que despedía incluso derretía las vías que quedaban, pero algo lo hizo mirar al peli-rojo y fue cuando su quijada cayó al suelo, Naruto al igual que Natsu se envolvía en fuego solo que el de él, era de un color azul con destellos negros.

Ambos fuegos se unieron formando uno solo, fue cuando Natsu se enteró de esto, se sentía fuerte y su cansancio desaparecía, sea lo que sea que hiciese Naruto… le gustaba, mirando de nuevo a Erigor se preparó para su ataque al ver que su armadura de viento había desaparecido.

- _Karyū no Kenkaku (Espada cuerno del dragón de fuego)_ \- ataco Natsu, lanzando su ataque que dio en el blanco, justo en el estómago del enemigo, para luego lanzarlo a los cielos, donde a Erigor le esperaba otro ataque.

-Esto acabo para ti Erigor- hablo Naruto apareciendo a espaldas del mago quien apenas y pudo notarlo – _Omote Rengue Loto primario)_ \- y abrazando al mago oscuro lo coloco en una posición vertical invertida y se dejó caer mientras giraba aun envuelto en su fuego.

Natsu pudo ver como Naruto y Erigor se transformaban en una especie de cometa que bajaba a gran velocidad, el impacto fue tremendo tanto que Natsu vio como Erigor quedo sembrado en las vías quedando solo sus pies visibles, era obvio que no se volvería a parar.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo venciste Naruto!- exclamo Natsu al saber que por fin Erigor ya no podría hacer nada.

-Te equivocas- dijo Naruto mientras miraba al peli-rosa que se confundía ante sus palabras –Lo vencimos- corrigió haciendo sonreír al peli-rosa –ahora le toca a…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el coche mágico que se acercaba.

Del coche vieron como bajaban Lucy y Gray acompañados de ese miembro de Eisenwald que casi muere a manos de los suyos; Kageyama no se la creía, según él su maestro era alguien con quien no se jugaba y fue vencido de una forma tan humillante que le daban escalofríos, fue cuando noto un brillo que le llamaba donde estaba su líder, ese brillo provenía de la flauta que al parecer le llamaba.

Naruto vio como Erza era ayudada por Lucy quien le servía de apoyo, negando se acercó hacia ella, mientras Lucy no sabía porque pero sentía que hacia mal tercio ¿No es como si los peli-rojos mantuviesen una relación, verdad? No queriendo pensar más se apartó y se fue donde Natsu y Gray.

-Siempre te excedes- regaño en un susurro al oído, mientras veía como su ojo derecho pasaba de un conocido rojo con tres comas a su natural marrón –incluso usaste el Sharingan para empujar más poder- no queriendo seguir con su regaño amistoso comenzó a darle de sus energía.

-Tengo que esforzarme… soy tu pareja y no puedo ser débil- susurro a su oído haciendo sonreír a su oyente.

-Sabes que no eso no me importa- respondió por lo bajo manteniendo su conversación en secreto para los demás –pero te esforzaste y eso me gusta, quizá cuando llegamos a casa podemos celebrar-

La peli-roja tuvo la modestia de sonrojarse al imaginarse el tipo de celebración, diablos, no debió leer esos libros que le pidió prestados a Levy, y todo por el bien de aprender, de pronto Naruto tuvo la necesidad de abrazar a Erza y tirarse al suelo, hizo bien pues el coche mágico paso a escasos centímetros de sus cabezas, la visión era de por si extraña, Kageyama manejando el vehículo, mientras sus sombras transformadas en manos tétricas danzaban mientras una de ellas son tenía el Lullaby.

-Maldito hijo de…- grito Natsu al saberse engañado por el de Eisenwald.

-¡Tras el!- ordeno Erza quien estaba en el mismo estado que Natsu.

-¡¿Pero cómo!?- fue la pregunta de Lucy pues ellos estaban a pie y el en un auto, era imposible darle alcance.

-No hay opción ¿verdad?- actuando rápido Naruto toco a cada uno de sus compañeros dándole temporalmente una de sus habilidades.

Quizás era su imaginación pero se sentían ligeros, tanto que se sentían flotar, mirando al suelo se dieron cuenta que no era un sentir realmente estaban flotando, mirando al Uzumaki este solo les sonrió.

-Es temporal, no se emocionen- dijo –concéntrense y adelante- dicho esto todos se elevaron, unos mejor que otros.

Clover, por fin estaba aquí, y frente a él, el edificio de reuniones de los maestros, es sus manos la flauta maldita, sí, todo estaba preparado, solo faltaba que la tocase y dejara salir su tonada, unas risa pervertidas hicieron dar un respingón al mago de Eisenwald, mirando detrás de él vio a dos viejos sentados mientras en sus manos se encontraba una revista con contenido muy cuestionable.

-Jo… estas chicas están muy lindas… este sin dudas es el mejor volumen- comento un conocido maestro de baja estatura.

-De que hablas Makarov, el anterior fue mejor, te lo digo este volumen no es de calidad- rebatió su amigo Rob quien le acompañaba.

-Pues yo digo que este es mejor- al parecer ambos no se daban o no querían darse cuenta de la presencia del miembro de Eisenwald.

Al final ambos viejos se dieron cuenta de su observador quien les miraba con una cara de póker, en especial cuando el par de viejos se excusaban por su conversación, fue cuando los reconoció, el enano era el maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov, y el otro debería de ser el afamado espejo de ese gremio, Rob, esta era una oportunidad de oro para él.

-Eh disculpen- les llamo la atención al par que de inmediato se figaron en tan extraño instrumento que portaba –les podría pedir que me escucharan tocar y luego me dan su opinión- pidió amablemente como todo un hipócrita.

-Sabes, esa flauta es extraña- comento Rob consiguiendo tensar al chico.

-Sí, lo es, pero su melodía es única- respondió apresuradamente no queriendo ser descubierto, pero al parecer conseguía todo lo contrario.

-Bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, pero supongo que me puedo dar un poco para escucharte- suspiro Makarov haciendo al chico sonreír internamente.

Cerca en una colina los chicos de Fairy Tail llegaban y veían a kage frente al par de ancianos, la más nerviosa era Erza, su abuelo podía morir si escuchaba la flauta, estaba a punto de atacar cuando un… hombre, les detuvo apareciendo básicamente de la nada, dándoles un serio escalofrió a los integrantes masculinos, ellos lo conocían muy bien.

-Por favor no interrumpan, estamos llegando a la mejor parte- pidió el conocido maestro de blue Pegasus, Bob.

-Maestro Bob- mencionaron ambos peli-rojos ante la presencia del… hombre.

-Oh pero si son Erza-chan y Naruto-chan- menciono al reconocerlos y de paso enviaba otro escalofrió al Uzumaki.

-Por favor no me llame así- pidió apretando los dientes no de ira más bien de miedo.

Con los viejos aún seguían que el chico tocara la flauta, pero este parecía sumido en sus pensamientos ¿acaso cambiaria todo al acabar con la vida de esos ancianos? ¿Sería todo distinto? ¿Acaso se volverían más fuerte para cambia todo? Y si cambiaba en que lo cambiaria.

-Nada cambiara- menciono Makarov haciendo sobresaltar al chico ¿acaso el viejo leía la mente?

-Si nada cambiara, no importa lo que hagas, tus motivos puede que tengan una base admirable, pero tus métodos no- secundo Rob en la conversación –si… es frustrante ser débil ¿pero quién no lo es? Además las debilidades si las miras con otros ojos no son tan malas-

-Sí, abecés te hacen fuerte ¿pero para quién? pues para tus amigos, ellos te motivan siempre que sea para algo bueno, de eso se tratan los gremios nos unimos para ser fuerte y apoyarnos, si quieres ser fuerte confía en ti y tus verdaderos amigos, no en una flauta- fueron las palabras finales de Makarov, que terminaron de hacer mella.

-Me rindo- dijo finalmente el chico cayendo de rodillas, los viejos tenían razón estaba equivocado y ahora lo veía.

Al no ver ya el peligro el grupo bajo en compañía de los demás maestros que presenciaban todo en las sombras, Rob finalmente pudo ver a Naruto, el muchacho había crecido, se le notaba más fuerte y maduro, también podía ver que el rostro de Erza ya no transmitía esa soledad, si, ya todo era tranquilo.

Naruto solo podía sonreír al verlos a todos, a lo lejos vio al ejercito acercarse, como siempre llegan de ultimo y se llevaban la gloria, pero bueno no se pondría a discutir por ello, solo faltaba deshacerse de esa flauta y todo listo, y hablando de ella, es estos momentos era rodeada de un humo purpura, y leves destellos de electricidad.

- **Magos estúpidos no celebren tan pronto teniendo la muerte tan cerca** \- retumbo una voz en el lugar, todos buscaron el origen y se sorprendieron al ver que provenía de la flauta – **devorare sus miserables almas** \- volvió a hablar la flauta mientras se elevaba y a la vez mutaba en su forma, notado en alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco de apariencia du un árbol muerto hueco en el abdomen y con tres ojos.

-Pensar que estoy presenciando una de las creaciones de Zeref- dijo el maestro de Cerberus, mientras Lucy preguntaba por ese tal Zeref.

-Zeref, un mago oscuro, cuya maldad era tan grande que maldijo al mundo creando varias abominaciones, o eso dicen, pero algo es seguro Lullaby es una creación de el- dijo el peli-rojo mientras algunos le miraban acercarse al monstruo.

- **Veo que conoces a mi maestro-** dijo el Lullaby mirando al Uzumaki acercársele.

-No personalmente- respondió elevándose a su altura quedando cara a cara, a lo lejos ambos sintieron la presencia del ejército que al parecer planeaba una ofensiva, Naruto tuvo que actuar rápido al ver como la bestia escupía un rayo hacia ellos, usando una onda expansiva debió el ataque a una montaña –sabes no me agrada mucho el consejo, pero no puedo permitir que mates a sus peones- menciono para luego mirar a los demás –no interfieran-

Natsu y Gray al momento protestaron por esto pero una mirada de Erza los abstuvo de seguir reclamando.

- **Veo que tu valentía procede de tu estupidez** \- comento burlonamente – **te aplastare ahora mismo** \- de un rápido movimiento la flauta mutada atrapo a Naruto entre sus manos presionando fuerte mente.

-(Chicos… creo que es hora de estirar los músculos)- dijo mentalmente el Uzumaki a sus amigos bijuus.

-( **Estoy de acuerdo… ágamos algo de carbón con la leña** )- menciono el gran simio.

-( **Pero Naruto, tus sellos apenas van desapareciendo, creo que te costara usar nuestro poder** )- menciono la babosa de seis colas.

-( **No te preocupes Saiken, a pesar de mis sellos Naruto podrá con esa cosa… si mal no calculo estará en un 37%, más que suficiente para aplastar esa cosa** )- aclaro el tanuki de la arena creador de dichos sellos.

-( **Ya basta… más tarde hablaremos de eso, además Shukaku tiene razón, aun con este nivel Naruto será capaz de vencer incluso de acceder a la etapa final del manto** ) hablo el gran zorro que se concentraba en enviar parte de su poder y así comenzar la lucha.

El gran ser creación de Zeref, seguía presionando, era raro ya era para que sintiera los huesos del chico romperse, de pronto tuvo la necesidad de separar las manos, un grito se escuchó salir de la garganta de demonio, al ver bien vieron grandes quemaduras en sus manos amaderadas, frente a él un mini-sol se formaba, estrechando la vista vieron a Naruto envolverse en un manto de fuego dorado.

-Sabes en todo lo que ha durado esto, solo he estado escuchando de ti, ahora espero que los rumores valgan la pena- dijo Naruto seriamente, realmente espera un reto.

Con velocidad ataco el rostro del gigante de madera, el impacto del golpe se sintió en todo el lugar creando una onda expansiva, la cual hizo temblar a más de uno de su sitio, más cuando el gran cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- **Maldito** \- ladro el gran demonio levantándose lanzando un puñetazo al Uzumaki dorado.

Con asombro todo vieron el golpe dirigirse al chico, pero su asombro creció al ver como este lo detenía con su manos, el suelo alrededor de Naruto se hundió creando un cráter; Naruto dejo salir más su poder creando una gigantesca garra de su espalda la cual golpeo el estómago de su enemigo haciéndolo retroceder, el Lullaby rápidamente se recuperó del golpe lanzando el suyo, Naruto solo salto evadiendo el ataque que despedazo el suelo y parte de un bosque cercano.

-Eres patético lo sabes- menciono el Uzumaki negando con su cabeza, esto obviamente enojo al ser de Zeref que abrió la boca dejando salir un rayo de poder hacia él.

Naruto sonrió al ver que la criatura se ponía seria, tanto que al evadir el ataque que lanzo vio como este choco contra una montaña haciéndola explotar y destrozarla parcialmente; el Lullaby lanzaba golpe tras golpe que solo terminaban en el suelo y no en Naruto, cosa que solo aumentaba su rabia, separándose y tomando una distancia segura, con desesperación decidió tomar la vía fácil, juntando sus palmas se preparó para lanzar su mortal hechizo, las plantas y animales cercanos morían al sentir la magia oscura emerger.

-Eso sí que no- dijo Naruto que corrió velozmente hacia el monstruo, estando cerca libero todo su poder accesible.

Todos vieron con asombro como el peli-rojo dorado se transformaba de repente en un gran zorro de nueve colas tan dorado como el mismo; el gran zorro conecto un gran golpe al estómago de la vestía haciéndola botar todo el aire de su interior cancelando el hechizo. Recuperándose la gran vestía lanzo otro rayo a su oponente el cual se envolvió en sus colas doradas mientras giraba, el ataque solo reboto en su defensa lanzándolo a las montañas que de nuevo se veían afectados por la lucha.

Aun girando el gran zorro lanzo un zarpazo a su enemigo el cual nada pudo hacer más que recibirlo; era absurdo como alguien así podía existir a él le llamaban monstruo, entonces si él era un monstruo que era ese chico, que ahora mismo lo había partido en dos por la cintura.

Naruto vio con satisfacción que ya todo casi había acabado, solo faltaba rematarle, y así librar al mundo de otra creación del mago oscuro, tomando ambos partes se elevó en el aire de un salto, estando arriba lanzo ambas partes al suelo, para luego preparar su ataque definitivo.

-Sabes… no sé con qué motivo fuiste creado, pero en definitiva no fue para algo bueno- menciono Naruto que hacia aparecer una esfera negra en el hocico del zorro –por eso… desaparece… _Bijuu-Dama_ \- el ataque fue fulminante y poderoso nada de lo que era el Lullaby sobrevivió, suspiro mientras hacía retroceder su poder y con este su transformación dejándolo como era antes.

Todos veían con las quijadas en el suelo la batalla, y de no ser por el suelo sus bocas se hubieran abierto más al ver la explosión que causo el ataque y borro del mapa a la ceración de Zeref.

De entre el polvo todos vieron salir al peli-rojo quien sonreía despreocupadamente mientras mostraba en sus manos lo único que quedo de la flauta, lo cual era ella misma solo que partida en dos y con muchas grietas.

-Bien hecho- felicito Makarov y Rob al peli-rojo que solo seguía sonriendo.

-Al parecer le debemos otra a Fairy Tail y a Naruto- menciono el maestro de Cerberus haciendo a muchos asentir.

-Tienes razón pero…- dijo un maestro gremial haciendo notar algo muy importante que a la vez era la firma de Fairy Tail por donde quiere que pasase.

-¡Lo ha destruido todo!- mencionaron haciendo notar el gran cráter que habían en lugar del bosque, las montañas y lo más importante… su lugar de reuniones.

-Ups- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Naruto antes de huir con los demás.

Esto sin dudas seria siempre lo mismo, huir como si no hubiese un mañana por las personas las cuales les habían destruido algo, pero nunca lo cambiaria amaba ese gremio, lo cual se hacía preguntar que estarían haciendo ahora mismo, no importaba, lo que realmente importaba era que tendrían que huir de los demás maestro y su enojo, aunque no pudieran huir de la deuda que ya la sentían en el bolsillo.

Ahora solo quedaba un camino y era regresar al gremio.

* * *

Capitulo finalizado, espero que les guste y envien sus siempre valiosos comentarios que me ayudan un monton y me motivan a escribir, por cierto repito eso de que lugar leen mi Fic realmente quieron saberlo.

Se despide - **AlejandroV-**


	15. Intimidando

Hola gente como les va, espero que bien, mas a aquelos que me enviaron los que les pedi, y vaya que me sorprendi, Mexico, España, Ecuador... Etc, Etc... eso si motiva, saber que lo que escribo se lee de tan lejos, gracias. por cierto les dire que a partir de ahora mis actualizaciones seran de una a la semana o quizas dos, ya que mi trabajo me lo exige, pero no sera por mucho, tal vez dos semanas, si, si, es muy complicado ser uno de los jefes, no saben la joda que dan algunos empleados, sin embargo me hago un hueco en mi tiempo para escribir, ya saben yo estoy contento mientras ustedes tambien lo esten, como siempre espero que les guste el capitulo y comenten pero comente muchos en especial a aquellos lectores que por x motivos no lo hacen recuerden no se les fracturara los dedos por escribir.

 **ivan meza:** tu pregunta es algo dificil de responder, pero deberia estar con sus sellos aun activos al nivel de un santo, solo el sabe que tan fuerte estara sin ellos.

 **alexzero:** pues si, Fairy Tail no seria Fairy Tail sin sus mañas.

 **Rygart Arrow:** no eres el unico que espera esa parte de hecho ya la tengo planeada solo falta imprimirla en letras y que ustedes la lean, pero se paciente... solo eso.

 **aprox:** pues ya no esperes, aqui te tengo la actualizacion... por cierto amigo, ya estuve en tu pais, y dejame decirte que me encanto, auqnue estuve poco tiempo, he podido visitar aparte de la capital, a Tarragona y Bilbao, quizas en un futuro vaya a Canarias, pues tengo entendido que es una especie de gran isla ¿o me equivoco?

 **Guest:** lo del Susanoo... pues... veras... a lo mejor si, a lo mejor no, a lo mejor quien sabe, solo toca esperar a ver que sucede.

 **no cuenta:** si recuerdo ese capitulo, y me alegra que te gustara y tambien el Fic, espero que sigas siguiendolo.

* * *

Capitulo 15: intimidando

Ah… hogar dulce hogar, si nada como regresar, y esta vez con el abuelo y Erza, además del maestro y sus amigos, el viaje único como quienes lo hacían ¿cuantas veces se perdieron?… ni idea, ¿cuantas personas conocieron?... ni idea, con decir que se encontraron en un puerto donde conocieron un chico pirata que portaba sombrero de paja, hasta en el bosque donde un chico viajaba acompañado por una rata amarilla.

Pero volviendo a lo inicial ya estaba en casa, más específicamente en su baño tomando una ducha, buscando descansar su cuerpo.

-Me pregunto qué harán con el Lullaby- se preguntó mientras se relajaba bajo el agua –después de todo ya es inservible- recordó, pues al final los mensajeros del consejo se llevaron el Lullaby para sellarlo –bueno ya no es asunto mío- finalizo para después sentir como alguien le abrazaba por la espalda y sobre todo dos protuberancias que se oprimían en su espalda.

-Deja de pensar… no quiero verte estresado- recomendó una muy conocida peli-roja.

-Tienes razón- reconoció –por cierto ¿Dónde está el abuelo Rob?- pregunto interesado en el paradero del viejo.

-Está en el gremio como acostumbra- respondió simplemente aun abrazada a su pareja –dijo algo sobre tener que hablar algo con el maestro ¿porque preguntas?-

-Por esto- volteando se el Uzumaki encaro a la peli-roja quien lo miraba, sin avisar Naruto beso sus labios siendo correspondido de inmediato –no quiero que vea a sus dos "nietos" darse mimos-

Ambos siguieron así, entre besos y carisias, nada sexual solo una muestra de cariño entre ambos. Al salir del baño y pasar la tarde no pudieron hacer más nada que sentarse en el suelo del dojo de la mansión el cual tenía vista del jardín, ambos vestían ropas cómodas siendo las de ellas un pequeño short y camiseta de tirantes, mientras Naruto solo un pantalón deportivo con una camiseta de tirantes.

Naruto no podía asombrarse más, Erza era increíble, y no era para menos le había mostrado algo de su arsenal en armaduras, aunque esto también llevo que se sonrojara, Erza no era para nada discreta cuando las usaba, cosa que lo ponía celoso y a la vez excitado, y era obvio, prendas diminutas y atrevidas que daban poco a la imaginación, le eran todo una perdición.

-Realmente eres una chica atrevida- dijo Naruto sentado en el suelo mientras Erza estaba en sus piernas dándole la espalda.

-N-No digas eso- pidió apenada, realmente ella no se fijaba en eso, más bien en sus utilidades en una batalla de sus armaduras –además a ti te gusta- se defendió.

-No tienes idea- susurro roncamente al oído de la peli-roja que sintió como la piel se le erizaba, y no pudo evitar un jadeo al sentir como Naruto le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

Erza no pudo evitarlo, ladeando su cabeza beso a si amado mientras que estiraba su brazo y lo pasaba por atrás del cuello del peli-rojo haciendo así más intenso el contacto bucal, no tardaron en caer al suelo con Erza en él y Naruto sobre ella, mirándose ambos siguieron besándose mientras sus manos recorrían al otro.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí, el consejo de magos santos de nuevo tenía problemas, y como ya era costumbre desde siempre era problemas relacionados con Fairy Tail, y como ya era costumbre desde hace dos años esos problemas venían específicamente de parte de Naruto, en esta ocasión discutían los pro y contras de las recientes acciones del Uzumaki.

-Eisenwald fue destruido, pero la raíz del problema sigue sin resolverse- hablo un viejo barbado quien portaba en su mano una caja con una flauta muy conocida aunque rota, dicho hombre portaba el nombre de Org, miembro del consejo.

-Sí, puede que el número de gremios oscuro haya decrecido por los dos elementos que enviamos pero siguen allí afuera y tienen gente de gran talento- dijo un viejito enano Yajima, un antiguo de Fairy Tail.

-Entonces debemos eliminarlos de inmediato- propuso un sujeto en las sombras ocultando su rostro.

-Como, dudo que Naruto vuelva a obedecernos si se lo pedimos- dijo otro que al igual que el anterior se escondía en la oscuridad de la sala.

-Silencio, el asunto aquí es que como obtuvieron esto- exclamo Org mostrando la flauta rota.

-Es desconcertante como un gremio tan débil pudo tener algo así es obvio que obtuvieron ayuda de alguien- dijo la maestra de hielo Ur mientras disimuladamente observaba a un peli-azul en la sala.

-Probablemente- dijo afirmando tal posibilidad aunque algo tenso por las palabras de la mujer –pero al otro asunto, parecer ser que de nuevo hemos sido salvados por Fairy Tail- dijo desviando hábilmente el tema ya que todos le miraron con una ceja enarcada –y sé que a muchos no les agrada Naruto en especial sus métodos, pero estaríamos en un problema si ese gremio oscuro hubiese matado a los maestros gremiales- finalizo y aunque parezca increíble agradecido con el Uzumaki, pues de verdad hubiese sido un problema esas muertes, se hubiesen hecho investigaciones y damas cosas y hubieran interferido en sus planes y posiblemente los hubiesen descubierto.

-Insinúas que debemos estarle agradecidos- pregunto un hombre encapuchado con lentes, Leigi, otro más del consejo.

-Suficiente de esto, además sobre Naruto ¡Su tendencia a destruir cosas junto con las de Fairy Tail me tienen irritado! ¡Más con lo último! ¡Todo son quejas y quejas!- exclamo Org verdaderamente irritado.

-Creo que debemos "agradecerles" por ese favor- hablo Seigrain teniendo algo en mente, algo muy divertido según él, en especial por cierto peli-rojo.

Mientras tanto dejando a los viejos y un joven con propensión a la traición, un viejo muy conocido caminaba por las calles en camino a su hogar, Rob estaba feliz, nada era mejor que regresar a Fairy Tail, llegando a la mansión Uzumaki se abrió paso dentro, era extraño Naruto y Erza generalmente lo recibían en especial esta última, miro a la cocina y no estaban, toco en los cuantos y tampoco.

-¿Dónde estarán? ¿Acaso habrán salido?- se preguntó caminando por los pasillos, se para frente a la puerta del dojo, unas risas y gemidos se podían escuchar del interior –deben de estar entrenando- se dijo convencido de esta posibilidad.

Rob sin tocar o anunciarse, se abrió paso en el dojo abriendo sus puertas corredizas, en el interior pudo ver a Naruto y a Erza, hacían de todo menos entrenar, su boca se abrió en dimensiones inhumanas, mientras sentía su cara arder, allí en el suelo su nieta, esta acostada con Naruto sobre ella al tiempo que la besaba, mientras Erza con una pierna buscaba sujetarle de la cadera, al tiempo que sus manos buscaban quietarle la camiseta.

La pareja de peli-rojo finalizaron el beso que se daban están dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso cuando algo los alerto, era raro se sentía apenados como nunca en sus vidas, extrañados por esta sensación miraron a un lado, y fue cuando se petrificaron, allí frete a ellos estaba el viejo Rob, estaba tan ensimismado en ellos que no notaron al viejo hasta que fue muy tarde.

-A-A-Abuelo- balbuceo la peli-roja muerta en su vergüenza –n-no es lo q-que p-parece- y que más podía parecer, realmente no fue la mejor defensa y lo sabía.

-V-Viejo y-yo- trataba de decir algo Naruto pero por más que tratara no podía, y que podía decir "viejo podrías tocar no vez que intentaba tener sexo con tu nieta"

Ante esto los bijuus internos de Naruto no podían hacer nada más que sentir pena y algo de disfrute por la situación que pasaba su contenedor, y es que nada mejor que ver a Naruto en un momento así, es que no había persona con tan buna y mala suerte en el mundo

- **Solo a una persona como Naruto puede ocurrirle este tipo de cosas** \- dijo el gran zorro mientras negaba la situación.

- **Es trágico y a la vez gracioso… en este momento toda la inspiración se fue directo al caño** \- aseguro Kokuo sintiéndose algo mal por la desgracia de la peli-roja y su portador.

Si existía Kami de seguro le odiaba, Erza no se atrevía a mirarle la cara, ni decir dirigirle la palabra, Rob… bueno el viejo solo lo mataba con la vista, y no lo culpaba vio cómo su adorada nieta casi mantenía relaciones con él, y aunque tenía la aprobación de estar de con ella, no quería decir que le agradara lo visto, la hora de la cena estaba más seria que un velorio, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Esto es incómodo- susurro mientras suspiraba –Erza- llamo mientras esta daba un respingón y sentía sus mejillas arder –creo que mañana es tu pelea con Natsu ¿cierto?- pregunto tratando de hacer charla.

-S-Si… mañana- respondió torpemente.

Ahora se sentía culpable, claro lo que vio no era para estar tranquilo, aun le costaba creer que ya habían crecido, pero es que era tan duro, y es que Erza ya no era una niña, era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y eso le dolía, y Naruto era ya todo un hombre, un hombre que la hacía feliz, y bueno… uno más uno da dos, no había que ser un genio para saber esto.

Pero volviendo al tema inicial, se sentía culpable ¿Por qué? Pues simple, ahora ambos estaban tan distanciados por el accidente de la mañana que daba hasta gracia, suspirando decidió arreglar este asunto que en parte era culpa suya.

-¿Vais a seguir así?- pregunto cursado de brazos mirando a ambos que desviaban levemente la mirada –no es su culpa… admito que fue algo duro de ver, es algo natural, ya no son niños- admitió dándole un suspiro a los jóvenes –sé que fue culpa mía no me anuncie, y quiero que sepan que ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran- Erza solo pudo sonreír, su abuelito le pedía disculpas por algo que simplemente paso por culpa de ambos bandos, y si bien el entro sin anunciarse, ellos no quedan libres pues estaban a punto de hacerlo en un lugar muy expuesto de su hogar aun sabiendo que hay habitaciones –pero eso si… si van a hacerlo al menos cuídense- finalizo dándole un pequeño rubor en la cara de los chicos.

-No te preocupes abuelo… no te haremos bisabuelo tan pronto- dijo Naruto recibiendo un golpe en su brazo cortesía de una apenada Erza quien estaba ya a su lado.

-Gracias- dijo la peli-roja mientras se sentaba al lado de Naruto y acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro, Rob solo pudo sonreír, ya todo volvía a como era antes.

Ya todo resuelto la noche paso tranquila y normal, en la cama de cierto Uzumaki una pareja se encontraba durmiendo, sin que nada los molestase, ajenos al mundo, solo ellos, si era perfecto.

En la mañana despertándose perezosamente Naruto vio algo que siempre le gustaba ver (a parte del ramen claro está) Erza en su pecho abrazándolo mientras dormía, acordándose del evento pactado para este día procedió a levantarse, su sorpresa fue al ver a Erza abrasarlo más mientras abría sus ojos.

-¿Estabas despierta?- pregunto sorprendido de la conciencia de su acompañante.

-Acabo de despertar- respondió divertida al ver la cara del Uzumaki –abecés no eres muy sigiloso- acercándose dio un beso vespertino a Naruto que con gusto lo acepto.

-Me hace difícil salir de la cama… recuerda que Natsu ya debe de estar esperándonos- le recordó haciendo suspirar a la peli-roja, lo mejor sería terminar rápido con eso y después volver a hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

El desayuno paso normal sin el estado de la comida anterior, todo normal, risas y comentarios, nada del otro mundo, llegando al gremio se encontraron una multitud que ya esperaba el tan ansiado encuentro, hasta un centro de apuesta dirigido por cana se había montado, venta de aperitivos y demás, en el centro de la improvisada arena se encontraba Natsu quien al ver al par literalmente se encendió de emoción.

-¡Oye! ¿Realmente lo harán?- pregunto Lucy quien acababa de llegar y veía como Natsu y Erza se posicionaban a ambos lados de la improvisada arena y en el centro se encontraba Naruto.

-¡Claro que lo harán! ¡Son hombres después de todo!- afirmó Elfman pasando de lado que Erza era una mujer.

-Pero si ellos pelean no pasara nada malo digo son tres de los más fuertes- pregunto Lucy preocupada por la integridad física de sus más recientes amigos.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Gray a la vez que Lucy le exponía eso de lo del equipo más fuerte –eso es una verdadera tontería ¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto mientras Lucy miraba a Mira quien de pronto se puso a llorar por las palabras del mago de hielo –fue Mira-chan- pregunto mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la peli-blanca.

-Es cierto que ellos son fuertes, pero encasillar los en los más fuertes sería un error, aparte de ellos hay más gente en el gremio que son considerados fuertes- explico Elfman.

-Erza actualmente es la mujer más fuerte- dijo Levy acompañada de sus fieles acosa… Cof, Cof amigos de equipo.

-De los hombres tal vez Naruto, pero también hay que tener en cuenta a Mystogan y a Laxus y a otros veteranos- explico Jet.

En la arena los contrincantes se miraban esperando la señal de aviso para así comenzar de una vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos enfrentamos Natsu?- pregunto Erza haciendo recordar al peli-rosa sus enfrentamientos y posteriores derrotas de forma tan aplastante.

-¡Era un niño eso no volverá a pasar!- respondió alejando esas imágenes -¡Hoy ganare!- exclamo seguro de sí mismo.

-Te escuchas muy seguro Natsu, eso me gusta- hablo Naruto agachando la mirada buscando concentrarse ya que una pelea así necesitaba mucha concentración en especial por su novia.

-Excelente, una pelea si exigirá todo de mí… _Entei no Yoroi (Armadura de la emperatriz de fuego)_ \- de pronto Erza cambio su típica armadura diaria a una para esta ocasión, una armadura roja con detalles en dorado y negro, sus piernas eran protegidas por botas metalizadas en rojo que tenían forma de patas de algún animal, al igual sus brazos también eran protegidos por algo muy similar, su torso era más bien algo parecido a un biquini de una pieza mesclado con una armadura, y su cabello era atado en dos coletas cada una al lado de sus cabeza, y como de costumbre acompañada de una espada.

Todo ya estaba preparado, las apuestas casi se cerraban así que muchos ya hacían esas típicas apuestas de último minuto, entre ellos estaba Happy que viendo lo último opto por lo más inteligente.

-Sí, apostare por Erza después de todo, y el también al bono de que Natsu cae primero- apuesto el gato azulado pasando una buena cantidad de dinero a la encargada de apuestas, Cana.

-¡Gato sin corazón!- acoso Lucy al ver tanta ingratitud del animal para con su amigo.

-¡Hajime!- exclamo Makarov dando inicio a la masa… digo al combate.

Rápidamente Natsu y Erza se abalanzaron uno contra el otro ignorando completamente al Uzumaki que todavía seguía mirando al suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Saltando hacia arriba Erza pudo evadir la patada en llamas de Natsu, quien antes de que cayera abrió la boca lanzando una potente llama dirigida a la peli-roja quien hábilmente la esquivo, Erza no se quedaba atrás dando sablazos al aire lo cortaba y lo volvía en llamas dirigidas al dragón Slayer, que contrario a todo las evadía, puede que fuera inmune al fuego pero no al filo de la espada.

-¡I-Increíble!- dijo la rubia impresionada por los movimientos de ambos, pero luego vio al Uzumaki que seguía sin moverse, ni siquiera por las llamas que pasaban peligrosamente cerca de su persona –oigan que le pasa a Naruto- pregunto verdaderamente extrañada.

-Nada… solo espera su momento- respondió simplemente Gray.

Lucy siguió mirando el encuentro y fue cuando se fijó que tanto Natsu como Erza se distanciaron y quedaron de nuevo en la posición inicial, ósea, delante y detrás de Naruto.

-Parece que ya es la hora- dijo Elfman a nadie en particular, pero haciendo asentir al peli-negro a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- volvió a preguntar la rubia cuando lo noto, el ojo derecho de Erza fue cambiado de su tranquilo y profundo café a uno escarlata con tres comas adorándolo -¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamo totalmente aturdida.

Nadie pudo responderle ya que no pudieron al ver al peli-rosa atacar por fin a Naruto que ahora jugaba son su pie pateando una piedra en el suelo.

-¡Me desesperas! ¡Pelea conmigo de una vez!- grito Natsu ya arto de la poca atención del peli-rojo hacia la pelea.

El Dragón Slayer salto hacia Naruto con sus puños ardiendo en sus llamas, soltando un golpe espero acertar, pero Naruto solo se hiso a un lado evadiéndolo hábilmente, Natsu fallando coloco sus manos en el suelo y aprovechando su velocidad giro manteniendo sus piernas abiertas, parecía más un paso de Break Dance que un ataque, pero las llamas en espiral daban fe que era un ataque, Naruto quien aun increíblemente veía el suelo solo dio un pequeño salto, quedando en horizontal dejando pasar las peligrosas flamas del peli-rosa.

Erza quien veía todo esto no pudo reprimir su emoción, él lo estaba usando, después de tanto tiempo volvería verlo, emocionada por lo que escondía su pareja ataco en conjunto con el Slayer.

Naruto vio como sus contrincante comenzaron a correr a su alrededor dando la ilusión de un anillo de fuego le rodeaba, actuando rápido salto hacia atrás evitando la estocada de Erza, colocando su mano en la cabeza de la peli-roja tomo impulso, para evitar la veloz patada llameante de Natsu.

Calendo más atrás su cabello de cubrir sus ojos revelando unos ojos anillados con nueve comas distribuidas entre los anillos, solo se pudo escuchar un jadeo de algunos de los espectadores, esos eran los verdaderos ojos del peli-rojo y la última vez que lo vieron fueron en el examen de ascensión a clase S, y fue gracias al poder que empleaba que venció al nieto del maestro de una forma tan humillante que ni los espectadores en aquella ocasión pudieron creerlo.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que ocurre con Erza y Naruto?- pregunto una más que perdida en especial por los murmuros de los demás.

-Rinnegan y Sharingan- respondió un serio Gray, mirando la cara de confusión de la rubia quiso explicar un poco –Naruto… esos ojos revelan su origen, Naruto, o mejor dicho Naruto Uzumaki, el último miembro del clan Uzumaki- dijo haciendo abrir los ojos aún más a la rubia, eso de clanes le parecía algo más de cuentos antiguos –según se, esos ojos le permiten ver todo, cada movimiento, cada defecto, y oportunidad, con ellos no se pelea se escapa- finalizo recordando a Deliora el cual aun siendo un demonio tuvo la necesidad de huir a esos ojos y su portador.

-Y Erza…-

-Sharingan… su ojo derecho, así se llama, según se, se lo otorgo Naruto, unos ojos problemáticos, al igual que los de Naruto ellos ven todo del enemigo cada movimiento incluso antes de que tú los hagas y así adelantarse…- respondió Mira haciendo gruñir a su demonio interno que recordaba los problemas que le dieron en su pasado al pelear con la peli-roja.

- _Karyū no Tekken (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego)_ -fue el grito que se escuchó salir de la boca del peli-rosa.

Todo mundo vio como Natsu corrió hacia Naruto con su puño encendido, todo fue asombro cuando Naruto detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano; girando para tomar impulso pateo el rostro del Slayer que salió volando hacia la multitud que haciendo acrobacias y demás movimientos pudo evadir el proyectil humano.

- _Hish_ _ō no Yoroi (Armadura de velocidad)_ \- escucho Naruto viendo a Erza cambiar su armadura la cual cambio por una que la hacía parecer una fiera amazona con traje que el algunos lados tenia al parecer piel de leopardo incluso en su cabeza se podían ver dos coquetas orejas gatunas, bella y mortal en especial mortal por esas espadas gemelas que portaba.

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos al ver a Erza desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad, las comas de sus ojos giraron hipnóticamente permitiéndole ver con claridad a la peli-roja, en una milésima de segundo hizo aparecer un juego de espadas bloqueando el ataque de su novia quien le veía sonriente.

Los observadores tenían su quijada en el suelo al ver, o al menos intentar ver los osados movimientos de ambos, el metal sonando le hacía a más de uno tener un escozor en su piel; Naruto interponiendo una de sus espadas en su costado logro bloquear el corte horizontal de Erza, con su espada disponible lanzo su propio sablazo al cuello de Erza, la cual su Sharingan le permitió ver la acción, cruzando su espada logro detener el corte, dejando a ambos en una posición muy cercana.

-Eres increíble, no me canso de decirlo- elogio Naruto aplicando más fuerza a sus armas.

-Tengo que esforzarme ¿recuerdas?- respondió aplicando también fuerza, haciéndolo sonreír.

 **¡Crack!**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como sus espadas se quebraban; Erza aplicando más fuerza en su empuje logro quebrar definitivamente las armas de Naruto partiéndolas en dos, no logro herirle ya que este desapareció en un destello carmesí reapareciendo a varios metros.

-¿Acaso tú?- pregunto sorprendido, lo que hizo ella solo se podía hacer de una forma, tuvo la respuesta cuando un brillo comenzó a aparecer en las espadas de ella –lo lograste, así que ya dominas eso-

-Sí, usar mi energía para aumentar mi filo- respondió afirmando la teoría de Naruto.

Un estallido entre la multitud les hizo voltear, al ver vieron a Natsu entre molesto y emocionado, Naruto sonrió algo torcido, esto sería bueno, el trio corrió hacia el centro de la "arena" buscando el encuentro, solo faltaban pocos centímetros para encontrarse y ya cada uno tenía preparado su respectivo ataque, Natsu ya tenía sus puños en llamas, Erza ya apuntaba con sus espadas, y Naruto ya pensaba enviarlos a volar expulsándolos del sitio, lástima que nunca se llegaron a encontrar, pues de pronto se sintieron rígidos tanto que les impedía moverse, ambos peli-rojos desaparecieron liberándose de ese extraño amarre.

-Suficiente- pidió un recién llegado, era extraño, pues era una rana gigante, y según lo que vestía Naruto dedujo que era un mensajero del consejo –soy un mensajero del consejo- se presentó dándole la razón al peli-rojo y dejando algo nerviosos a los del gremio, ellos no se llevaban bien después de todo –por acusaciones con 2 cargos a daños a propiedad privada sacados por el incidente con Eisenwald, Erza Scarlet, quedas bajo arresto- señalo el mensajero a la peli-roja quien le miraba sorprendida, al igual que Naruto y todo el gremio en general.

-Querido mensajero… me puedes explicar ¿a qué se debe esto?- pregunto Naruto en un tono amable, muy amable, que a pesar de haber hecho retroceder su Rinnegan aún mantenía ese brillo tan macabro, que le erizo la piel a la rana la cual lo reconoció de inmediato, peli-rojo y marcas en las mejillas… ese era Naruto Uzumaki, un hombre al cual no querías tener de enemigo -¿Y bien?- la rana parlante estaba al borde de un infarto, realmente odiaba su trabajo en este momento pues si a Lahar le había hecho morder el polvo que no haría con él.

-P-P-Pues ve-vera N-Naruto-S-Sama- balbuceaba incontrolablemente sin saber que decir pero aun así logro hablarle con respeto, quizá eso evitaría que le matase, tanta fue la presión que ejercía el aura de Naruto que el pobre mensajero cayo inconsciente.

-Ara, ara, Naru… no te han dicho que intimidar es malo- dijo una mujer que se abría paso entre ellos, portadora de una belleza innegable, cuerpo que toda mujer desea, el cual hacía gala exigiéndolo con ese vestido blanco modificado que terminaba en una minifalda, cabello negro con destellos purpura, Naruto sonreía y Erza gruñía, si ella la conocía muy bien –hace cuanto no nos vemos- pregunto.

-Hola… Ultear- saludo a la mujer, quien sonreía mientras desviaba un poco su mirada –han pasado dos años si mal no recuerdo- recordó mientras la Milkovich se le acercaba y le abrazaba para sorpresa de todos.

-Te extrañe- susurro con cariño mientras el Uzumaki correspondía el abrazo para más enojo de Erza.

-Oigan ¿quién es ella? ¿Acaso es la novia de Naruto?- pregunto Lucy dejándose guiar por las conclusiones de sus cabeza a la vez que veía a Natsu caer del aire al ser cancelada la técnica que le apresaba.

-¿Novia? No- respondió Gray –más bien…-

-Te extrañe… Nii-san- dijo la hija de Ur shockeando a todos por tales palabras.

-¡Nii-san!- exclamaron todos al borde de un colapso, al parecer Naruto tenía una hermana y nadie lo sabía.

-M e alegra verte Ultear, pero me puedes explicar lo que sucede- pidió haciéndola tomar un aire serio, acercándosele la Milkovich le susurro unas palabras al oído al Uzumaki –ya veo, bueno creo ambos podemos jugar del mismo modo- le susurro haciéndola que ella lo viera extrañada –según las leyes mágicas cada acusado de cargos que conlleve un juicio, el acusado tendrá derecho a un defensor legal para hacer el proceso igualitario y justo- declaro haciéndola entender de inmediato contrarrestar una ley con otra ley –creo que ya va siendo hora de ir a visitar al consejo, Erza ven un momento- le pido a la peli-roja quien se le acercaba mientras cambiaba a su armadura habitual.

El trio después de hablar los pro y contras de la actual situación de Erza se pusieron en marcha mientras Naruto cargaba a la inconsciente rana mensajera, ignorante todo el tiempo de las miradas de las féminas se lanzaban.

El ambiente en Fairy Tail era tenso, el arresto de erza aun a pesar de que Naruto fuese a ayudarle no dejaba de ser preocupante ¿porque ahora y en ese momento? Nunca les habían hecho un juicio o algo parecido, lo más lejos eran las quejas y el papeleo enviado, nada más.

Mientras tanto en la sucursal del consejo en la ciudad, el trio llegaba, siendo guiados por la rana ya consiente, caminando por los pasillos en dirección a la corte, se encontraron con cierto peli-azul que al ver a Erza no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida, aunque de inmediato se borró al ver quien le acompañaba, un dolor en su pecho se forma, apenas y podía soportarle, si, lo recordaba, y también su toque, aunque también pudo ver a la hija de Ur, maldita mujer lo más seguro era que ella mando en busca del Uzumaki.

-Pero miren nada más, si es mi querido Seigrain… ¿Cómo sigues de la mandíbula?- pregunto con cierta diversión Naruto al peli-azul que inconscientemente se toca la parte nombrada, maldito aun le dolía, en especial cuando hacia frio.

-Mucho mejor gracias por preguntar- respondió cínicamente –por cierto que haces aquí, según se solo se mandó a buscar a tu acompañante- pregunto mientras miraba a Ultear quien sonreía ignorándole de forma magistral.

-Oh pero miren que hora es… creo que Oka-san debe estar esperándome- dijo la manipuladora del tiempo marchándose –por cierto Nii-san no mates a nadie, la sangre no sale fácil- dijo finalmente enviando una más que obvia indirecta.

-No Prometeo nada- dijo viéndola marchar- y bueno solo vengo a dar mi reporte con el consejo sobre mi tarea de dos años y a la vez vengo a defender legalmente a Erza- respondió disfrutando la imperceptible mueca del chico del tatuaje –por lo que veo eres solo una ilusión, me puedes decir donde te escondes-

-Dejemos algo en claro Naruto, yo soy un mago santo y tu un simple mago de alto rango en un gremio- advirtió dejando salir desde hace mucho tiempo su descontrol y la vez dejando salir su presencia que a pesar de ser una ilusión tenia efecto tanto que la rana quienes le acompañaban se sentía débil –así que mejor ve cuidando tu lengua, o pueden haber consecuencias-

Naruto solo pudo ponerse serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír aunque esta vez su sonrisa era fina y se torcía mientras dejaba salir su propia aura.

-Oye tu- llamo Naruto a la rana que ahora estaba peor –llévate a Erza a la sala de espera- ordeno siendo obedecido inmediatamente –por cierto no te atrevas a llevarla al juicio sin mi… o te mato- amenazo haciéndole tragar duro al anfibio.

-No deberías amenazar aquí Naruto podría no irte muy bien- advirtió el peli-azul dejando salir toda su presencia asiéndola sentir en todo el lugar.

-Ja…Ja… Ja… JAJAJAJA… eres divertido Seigrain, tanto como un mono de circo que hace trucos- dijo entre risas haciendo enojar mucho a su escucha –por cierto así es como se usa- de pronto y como si fuese una explosión un aura siniestra y oscura salió del Uzumaki inundando toda la sala, la sede, y región.

Era asqueroso, ese era el sentimiento de todos en la corte, nunca habían sentido nada igual les costaba respirar y mantener la compostura, los empleados caían al suelo mientras temblaban incontrolablemente con sus ojos en blanco, los consejeros solo pudieron cerrar sus bocas o llevarse sus manos a ellas en una forma de evitar que su estómago devolviera su contenido, fue por un momento, uno muy pequeño, pero vieron como ellos estando en la sala eran masacrados y mutilados sin que pudiesen hacer nada por un ser humanoide con colas.

-(¿Naruto eres tú? Si, lo más seguro, no sé qué les estés enseñando pero me alegro de no verlo)- pensó algo aliviada Ur en su asiento viendo a algunos manchar el suelo con su anterior comido, una fortuna que ella no fuese afectada, debía agradecerle por eso.

En el lugar de encuentro de Naruto y Seigrain, este último se encontraba devolviendo todo su estómago, unos pasos le hicieron mirar al frente donde vio a Naruto caminar lentamente hacia el envuelto en esa aura negra, sus ojos ya anillados le miraban como lo que era: nada.

Un escozor en su nariz le hizo llevar su mano al lugar, asombrándose de ver sangre salir de su nariz.

-¿C-Como?- pregunto a duras penas, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se retorcía gracias a los espasmos de sus músculos.

-Puede que seas solo una ilusión, pero sigues conectado a tu mente y como sabrás la mente gobierna el cuerpo- explico –si ella siente dolor tú lo también lo sentirás, si ella es herida tú también serás herido- siguió solo que esta ves saco un viejo Kunai de una explosión de humo –y si ella muere…- antes de que pudiera terminar Seigrain se desvaneció cancelando su ilusión –cobarde-

Caminando dejo de seguir emanado su tan escalofriante aura dándole un respiro a las personas del lugar, no tardo en alcanzar a Erza quien estaba al lado de una inconsciente rana, mientras le miraba severamente.

-Se lo que hiciste- regaño severamente al peli-rojo quien solo le miraba antes de acercársele.

-Sabes muy bien porque lo hice- respondió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Erza quien se perdía en el tacto –recuerda no permitiré que te lastimen… es especial ese bastardo- le recordó mientras que con su mano libre tocaba sus esposas mágicas y estas se quebraban y caían en pedazos al suelo.

-Gracias- susurro acercándosele al rostro del Uzumaki -realmente te lo agradezco- y uniendo sus labios lea agradeció tal ayuda, no era un secreto de la aversión que sufría Erza hacia ese sujeto.

-P-Perdón, N-Naruto-sama- hablo una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolos separarse, al ver quien era pudieron ver a otra rana del consejo –disculpe mi intromisión, pero el juicio será aplazado hasta dentro de media hora- dijo mientras se llevaba a su compañero en el suelo.

Media hora, eso era nuevo, por lo general ellos no son de retrasos, quizás se debía a algo de último minuto, lo que no sabía era que el retraso era realmente para poder limpiar la sala del vomito de algunos consejeros, y de paso aromatizarla y sacar el fétido olor; el tiempo estimado paso y con él la espera, adentrados en la sala vieron como les esperaban todos los consejeros algunos miraban al Uzumaki con nostalgia, otros con ira, y uno con ganas de matarlo, no hace falta decir quién era.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Naruto Uzumaki?- pregunto Org viendo que junto la acusada estaba el chico y más enzima ella no estaba esposada.

-Solo vine a ejercer en forma de abogado de mi compañera gremial Erza Scarlet- respondió simplemente –y de paso dejar mi informe sobre la tarea que se me encomendó por estos dos años-

-¡Tonto! Este juicio no necesita de un defensor- reclamo Leigi mostrando un ceño.

-Me quieren decir que romperán la regla del consejo de un defensor legal, pues si es así deberé proceder a actuar legalmente pues esa es una ley muy importante en todo juicio- respondió dejando al encapuchado de lentes más que callado.

Más de uno gruño, maldita ley impuesta, esto le daba al Uzumaki un hueco lo suficientemente grande para meterse en asuntos legales que inculpaban a su gremio, y conociendo la suerte del peli-rojo lo más seguro es que las ganarías todas y de paso les dejaría seco el bolsillo.

-Bien, ahora iniciaremos este juicio en contra de Erza Scarlet- hablo una rana humanoide dando inicio a la farsa.

-Erza Scarlet, se te acusa de muchos cargos, entre ellos la participación en conjunto de tu gremio, en la destrucción de un tren de pasajeros, la destrucción parcial de la estación de Oshibana, la destrucción de un tramo de vías de la misma, y la destrucción de la sede de reunión de los maestros gremiales- acuso otra rana leyendo los cargos de los cuales se le acusaban a la maga de la armadura.

-Todos esos cargos me temo que están siendo dirigidos a la persona equivocada- dijo Naruto haciendo a todos verlo, lo de la estación, vías, y sede de maestros, la mayoría de los daños fueron causados por mí- acepto – más sin embargo son gastos que el consejo puede manejar fácilmente –y si hablamos de acusados deberían señalarse a sí mismos-

-De que hablas muchacho impertinente- gruño Belno otra más del consejo.

-¿De qué hablo? Pues de que todo este incidente es su culpa- acuso haciéndolos que lo miraran fijamente -¿Quién era el encargado de mantener sellado el Lullaby? ¿Quiénes deberían protegerlo? ¿Quiénes deberían mantenerlo oculto? ¿A quiénes se lo robaron?- pregunto consecutivamente asiéndolos tragar duro, era verdad ellos eran responsables por los artículos de Zeref.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde todos los concejeros se reunieron discutiendo sobre qué hacer, pues no había mucho que hacer, era liberarlos inmediatamente y evitar que por disgusto el Uzumaki divulgara la información o apresarlos injustamente y atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Erza Scarlet, debido a los argumentos por parte de su defensa, el consejo aquí presente decide dejarle en liber…- toda palabra fue ahogada por cierta interrupción.

 **¡Boom!**

Una fuerte explosión que derrumbo el muro a espalda de ambos peli-rojos hizo a todo mundo voltear, al disiparse el polvo se encontraron con la imagen más bizarra que hayan podido ver, Natsu vestido con una falda tableada azul, metido dentro de un barril y utilizando una peluca roja, in tentando parecerse a Erza.

-¡Yo soy la maga de la armadura! ¡Si quieren atraparme pues inténtenlo!- gritaba el Dragón Slayer disfrazado mientras expulsaba fuego por su boca destruyéndolo todo a su paso para shock general de los presentes sin distinción -¡Yo soy la verdadera Erza!- aseguro -¡Yo soy la culpable que buscan!- exclamo disparando más fuego y por ende destruyendo más la sala -¡Y ahora seré acusa por asesinar a los consejeros!-

Naruto y Erza no sabían bien que decir, si había que decir algo, esto era tan bizarro que daba gracia, no podían creer que tan grande podía ser la estupidez de Natsu, lo que tenía de poderoso sin dudas lo tenía de tonto.

-Llévenselos a prisión- ordeno el presidente del consejo, tan shokeado como el resto.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Erza, era lo menos que podía hacer en ese momento.

-¡Erza no te disculpes con estos tipos! Em, esperen… ¡Yo soy Erza!- se corrigió el error, para luego salir escoltado por los caballeros de la runa quienes se lo llevaban a la fuerza.

La noche cayo y en una celda del consejo Erza miraba de muerte al Slayer, mientras este solo se encogía ante la mirada que no le auguraba nada bueno, fue una larga explicación don de Natsu por fin entendió el fin de todo ese show que monto el consejo para cubrir las apariencias, fue una realidad que golpeo al Slayer de fuego de lleno.

-Tranquilízate Erza, Natsu lo hizo con la mejor de sus intenciones, no hay que culparlo- pidió Naruto intercediendo por su amigo.

-Gracias Natsu- dijo Erza agradeciendo la inútil ayuda de Natsu pero sin embargo ayuda al fin y al cabo.

-Bien ahora a dormir, mañana nos iremos- dijo Naruto, no termino bien de decir esto cuando Natsu ya dormía como un tronco –nunca cambia verdad-

-Es Natsu después de todo- respondió Erza mientras se colocaba a un lado de Naruto recostándose en su hombro –necesito vacaciones después de esto- dijo algo adormilada.

-Tranquila, ya veré que se me ocurre- le dijo viéndola como se dormía –bueno es hora de cazar una rata- murmuro creando un clon que desapareció nada más aparecer.

En las sombras Seigrain miraba a la celda donde el trio de Fairy Tail se encontraba, era frustrante mantener esa pantalla, como deseaba matarle, pero lo necesitaba al igual que necesitaba a ese tal Natsu; una presencia detrás de él lo hizo voltear encontrándose a unos ojos anillados cuales comas giraban suavemente, inmediatamente cayó al suelo entre espasmos mientras se disolvía como la ilusión que era; muy lejos de allí el original gritaba a todo pulmón, mientras caía al suelo entre espasmos de dolor mientras saliva salía de su boca, sea lo que sea que vio fue demasiado para su mente.

Al día siguiente el trio ya había salido de prisión y llegado al gremio, todos suspiraron al saber que todo fue una farsa, una pantalla para cubrir al consejo de sus errores, no era nada serio, aunque cuando Naruto les conto lo que hizo no pudieron evitar reír a todo pulmón, el gran e intocable consejo fue arrinconado por sus propias leyes.

-¡El olor de la libertad es lo mejor!- gritaba Natsu corriendo de un lado a otro.

Naruto y Erza solo suspiraban ante el comportamiento del peli-rosa, no había remedio con él, pero bueno eso era lo que lo hacía único, ahora sentados en una mesa degustaban cada uno su platillo, Naruto un buen tazón de ramen aun a protestas iniciales de la peli-roja, y Erza su acostumbrado pastel de fresas.

-¡Espero ¿Qué hay sobre la pelea entre tu, Naruto y Erza?!- pregunto Elfman haciendo parar en seco a Natsu que recordando eso no tardo en pedir el reinicio de dicha pelea.

-¡Cierto oigan comencemos de nuevo!- pidió a ambos peli-rojos quienes seguían comiendo sus alimentos sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras.

-Olvídalo, estoy cansada- respondió volviendo a comer, pero el Slayer tenía otras ideas ya que se lanzó hacia ambos con sus puños envueltos en llamas –cielos, creo que no hay opción-

Levantándose Erza espero a Natsu que como siempre no presto atención a los movimientos de la peli-roja, la cual conecto su puño al estómago del peli-rosa dejándolo inconsciente al acto, eso fue rápido, tanto que nadie se lo creía, bueno si, era Erza después de todo.

-¿Qué sucede maestro? Pregunto Mira al ver a su maestro cabecear.

-No es nada… Es el…- respondió cansinamente mientras la peli-blanca caía al suelo inconsciente.

Uno a uno los miembros del gremio cayeron inconscientes, pocos quedaron consientes, entre ellos el maestro, Rob y Naruto quien sostenía a Erza de la cintura evitando que callera al suelo, la entrada era única y solo le podía pertenecer a alguien, en la entrada no tardo en divisarse un encapuchado con varios bastones a sus espalda.

-Mystogan- llamo Naruto, este solo volteo a verle mientras caminaba hacia el pizarrón de tareas tomando una al azar –algún día dejaras de hacer esto-

-Quizás- respondió mientras se devolvía a la salida del gremio para irse.

-Oye deshaz la magia de sueño antes de irte- pidió el maestro mientras este volvía a dar marcha, pero algo lo alerto, era un objeto filoso que se dirigía a su rostro, actuando rápido lo tomo antes que hiciera blanco, mirándolo era una carta sellada con un símbolo de un remolino.

-Entrégasela a Wendy, dile que hay algo especial para ella dentro- le dijo Naruto dando a entender que fue el quien lanzo la carta –ahora libéralos, no creo que les haga bien dormir tan temprano- termino de hablar mientras el encapuchado reanudaba su marcha.

-Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…-termino de contar desapareciendo del gremio al instante que todos despertaban.

 **ZZZZZZ**

Bueno casi todos Natsu seguía dormido, de inmediato comenzaron las quejas para el fantasma de Fairy Tail y su método de llegada, de inmediato Lucy pregunto por ese sujeto tan odiado en este momento, la respuesta no le inspiro mucha confianza que digamos, digo un hombre que solo aparece toma una misión y desaparece, y para colmo pone a todo mundo a dormir para que no le vean el rostro, eso era muy sospechoso para ella.

-Al menos el maestro y el viejo Rob conocen su rostro- dijo Gray tranquilizando a la rubia, si ellos confiaban en él no había problema.

-Yo también lo conozco- dijo una voz que provenía del balcón del segundo piso, no era otro que el nieto de Makarov, Laxus –Mystogan es algo tímido, así que no metan sus narices en sus asuntos-

-¡Laxus! ¡Pelea conmigo!- dijo Natsu despertándose de golpe al reconocer la tan pedante y ególatra voz del rubio de la cicatriz.

-Acabas de ser derrotado por Erza no hace mucho- le recordó Gray al peli-rosa.

-Exacto, si no puedes derrotar a Erza no hay forma que me derrotes- dijo el rubio insultando entre líneas a la peli-roja que lo capto de inmediato.

-Que insinúas- pregunto Erza mientras su ojo derecho cambiaba a un Sharingan muy amenazante.

-¡Yo soy el más fuerte!- declaró Laxus con el ego por las nubes.

-¡Entonces baja y pruébalo!- reto Natsu también un poco harto del rubio.

-¿Por qué no subes tú?- dijo jugando con la imprudencia del joven Slayer, cosa que funciono ya que Natsu se abalanzo a las escaleras que dan al segundo piso, pero no fue lejos ya que un brazo gigante lo aplasto deteniéndolo.

-Todavía no puedes ir arriba- dijo Makarov –Laxus ya es suficiente-

-¡No renunciare a mi título del más fuerte en Fairy Tail por nadie!- grito haciéndose escuchar por todos –ni por Erza, ni por Mystogan, ni por… eh- se quedó callado al ver que el Uzumaki ya no estaba en su lugar, por mero instinto reacciono asiéndose a un lado lanzando un rayo amarrillo a donde sintió esa presencia –Naruto- gruño al ver como el mencionado sujetaba su brazo haciendo fuerza impidiendo que se marchara.

-Eres muy agresivo Laxus, eso no es bueno para tu salud, puede darte un infarto- dijo Naruto sujetando firmemente el brazo del rubio que por más que hiciese fuerza no lograba zafarse –tranquilízate o se te abrirá de nuevo la herida- Laxus solo pudo gruñir más al recordar cómo fue la última vez que su herida se abrió y quien fue el responsable –este gremio no se trata de ser el más fuerte, solo de ser unidos, una familia, si sigues así con tu ideología no hay cabida para ti aquí- recordó apretando más su agarre haciendo al nieto de Makarov hincarse del dolor –ahora lárgate- ordeno soltándolo.

Laxus solo pudo mirarlo con odio antes de desaparecer del lugar en un rayo, el día paso de nuevo con naturalidad, mientras en la mansión Uzumaki Erza y Naruto hacían sus maletas, pues como dijo Erza necesitaban vacaciones, ambos, y que mejor que pasárselas juntos, ya todo estaba cubierto, una misión falsa cortesía del abuelo Rob y todo esta listo.

-Estas lista Erza- pregunto Naruto recibiendo un asentimiento de la peli-roja.

-Si, por cierto hiciste las reservaciones- pregunto mientras Naruto sellaba todo el equipaje en un rollo de bolsillo.

-Si en la mañana envié un clan para que las hiciera- respondió sonriendo.

-Chicos ya se van- pregunto Rob asomándose por la puerta –veo que sí, espero que se diviertan hace mucho que no lo hacen- les dijo sonriendo -ahora solo mes queda decirles que se cuiden- les recordó está bien divertirse mas no ser irresponsables, sonriéndoles ambos chicos desaparecieron en un destello carmesí dejando al viejo solo –crecen tan rápido- lloro el viejo aun recordando a la pequeña e inocente Erza.

Eso sí que era interesante, solo las personas de "Rango S" podían subir al segundo piso, y pensar que ella creía que algunas de las misiones que se veían en el pizarrón eran complicadas, pero esas llamadas misiones S eran otra cosa, pues según Mira se podía perder hasta la vida, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, no es como si pudiera hacer una, entrando a su casa solo pudo chillar ante los intrusos dentro, en su cama Natsu hacia abdominales como loco llenando su cama de sudor maloliente, como de costumbre ante la impresión golpeo a Natsu.

-se puede saber que hacen en mi casa- pregunto histérica al saber que su privacidad fue violada de nuevo por el peli-rosa.

Esto no pintaba bien, nos e creía que Natsu fuera tan tonto para robar una misión clase S, solo para probarse de ser fuerte y así retar de nuevo a Erza y a Naruto y posiblemente a Laxus y Mystogan, y para más colmo la invitar a ir, obviamente se negó, mas encima al saber que irían a una isla maldita, no había nada que la motivara a ir.

-Recompensa adicional: una llave dorada de las doce del zodiaco-

Pues si había algo que la motivara, sin hacerle caso a la parte racional de ella se fue tras Natsu y Happy, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de tener otra llave de ese tipo.

Y ahora las decisiones de Natsu darían inicio a otra aventura donde podría pasar cualquier cosa.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capitulo, no se si se fijaron pero son mas largos, espero seguir asi, creo ya me voy a acostumbrando a escribir mas por capitulo, sigan comentando que me animan y hacen esforzarma a escribir mas.

se despide **-AlejandroV-**


	16. Amando

Bueno gente al fin estoy casi libre sel odioso y asfixciante papeleo en el que estuve sumergido esta semana, y es que es un enemigo temible y al que es casi imposible vencer, pero lo esoty logrando afortunadamente, mi situacion economica al parecer mejora lo cual es un respiro, y me llena de gozo, pero a lo que les interesa, el capitulo de hoy yo lo tenia previsto terminarlo hace ya tres dias, no pude pues cuando lo llevaba por la mitad, mis tios me dejaron al cuido mis pequeñas primas, que lo que tienes de pequeñas lo tienen de jodedoras, y aparte de que me secuestraban la pc a cada rato cuando por fin la tenia para mi ellas estabas al lado, sentadas en mis piernas o detras mio, viendo que hacia, y sinceramente era algo incomodo, no es que ellas me incomodes, solo que el contenido de este capitulo era incomodo escribirlo con ellas presentes, ustedes entenderan.

 **Rygart Arrow:** jejeje gracias por tus palabras amigo, son de mucha ayuda para los autores como yo que apenas comeienzan en esto, y sobre la pelea yo tambien quisiera ver ese encuentro, ya pensare que poner cuando el vuelva.

 **ivan meza:** si ultear y naruto ya se ven las caras despues de mucho, y se las veran mas seguido creeme.

 **gerymaru:** naruto tendra algunas habilidades propias de esos ojos, aunque les costara desarrolarlas pero algo se me ocurrira para que eso pase... quizas un maestro.

 **Zafir09:** jejeje no te preocupes, aunque debo admitir que pense que habias dejado de leer mi historia... menos mal que no.

 **Zafir09:** como escribiste dos veces, dos veces te respondere, si el ligero fue algo que se ocurrio de golpe, no se porque pero se ocurrio, y lo del consejo, admitamos se lo merecian eso y mas, y lo de mystogan bueno esa basicamente es la unica forma que se detenga en el gremio, el siempre llega y se va, creo que a naruto le diera tiempo de pararlo para darle el ragalo para Wendy.

 **Alexzero:** si naruto es un buen abogado con un corazon honesto, mas de lo que puedo decir de algunos que conosco.

 **naru98:** no, no hago brujeria, aunque una vez fui a la amazonia de mi pais y me dieron un menjuerje raro.

bueno respondios los comentarios les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste como siempre y me dejen sus hermosos y siempre bienvenidos comentarios

Advertencia: contenido sexual explicito se recomienda a las personas menores de edad saltar las partes con dicho contenido... si como no, como si fueran a haceme caso.

* * *

Capitulo 16: Amando.

Como siempre el intentaba darle lo mejor, aunque ella no lo quisiera, y es que solo reaparecer donde el clon de Naruto los esperaba el cual desapareció junto con verlos, Erza vio como estaban en la habitación de un hotel y por lo que se veía no era de los más baratos, todo lo contrario, los muebles, la cama y demás, se notaban que eran para un lugar con clase.

-Antes de salir te tengo un regalo… no había podido dártelo por los eventos recientes, espero que te guste- dijo Naruto desviando la mirada mientras de una nube de humo parecía una caja y se la entregaba a su pareja, realmente eso no era totalmente lo suyo.

Erza miro con extrañes la caja la cual traía un moño de seda como decoración, regalándole una sonrisa a Naruto procedió a abrirla, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su boca, dentro de la caja envuelto entre telas de seda un bello vestido de color carmesí, que dejaba una abertura vertical en su pierna izquierda has el inicio de sus muslos, se ataba a su cuello en un lazo dejando su espalda al descubierto, venía acompañado por unos guantes del por un par de guantes blancos largos lo más seguro le llegarían más arriba de sus codos y un par de tacones negros. ( **N/A:** Realmente no soy bueno en esto de describir vestido de ese tipo espero que les guste).

Erza guardo con cariño el regalo dado, lo usaría de eso no había duda alguna, acercándose le abrazo afectuosamente, perdiéndose en su calor y aroma.

-Me gusto… pero sabes que no hacía falta yo…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que fue callada por los labios de Naruto.

-Shhh… sabes que tú te mereces todo- dijo de nuevo besándola impidiéndole protestar lo dicho –eres un hada… la reina de ellas… no es así… Titania- hablaba entre besos no queriendo dejarla ir.

-Abecés... pienso quien… fue el… que me llamo así- dijo de la misma forma entrecortada, aunque luego dejo los besos para ganar un ceño al verle rascarse la mejilla mientras miraba a un lado.

-No tengo idea… pero ahora cámbiate- le dijo señalándole un cuarto para que pudiese cambiarse mientras él se cambiaba dónde estaba.

Era hermoso, mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo que había frente a ella, veía como le quedaba el vertido, se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, sola le faltaba los detalles, usando sus perfume y arreglándose su larga cabellera esta lista ( **N/A:** su cabello es como la Erza de Edoras).

-¿Porque las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglase?- suspiro Naruto mientras se hacia la pregunta más dicha por los hombres.

El hacía ya rato que estaba listo, llevaba unos pantalones negros de noche con zapatos del mismo color, una camisa vinotinto dejando los botones del cuello abiertos, y encima un saco negro, todo esto le daba un toque elegante pero juvenil.

-( **Naruto… ven a tu mente, necesitamos hablar** )- dijo la voz de Saiken en su mente.

Concentrándose el Uzumaki se adentró en su mente, no tardo mucho para estar en ese prado verde en donde se alojaban sus amigos, apareciendo en la única construcción visible lo cual no era más que suelo de concreto con el símbolo Uzumaki original tallado en él, de menos a mayor los bijuus le esperaban.

-I bien que tienen que decirme- pregunto.

- **Naruto, lo que vamos a decirte no es la cosa del otro mundo, pero aun así hay que tomarse en cuenta** \- dijo Kokuo quien se le miraba de pies a cabeza - **¿Alguna razón por la que vistas así?** -

-Bueno… estoy de vacaciones con Erza y… y… eso no viene al caso, díganme que pasa- pregunto retomando él porque estaba ahí.

- **Veras, te hemos llamado para decirte que tus sellos ya van mejor, estas tomando equilibrio más rápido de lo pensado** \- dijo con cierto asombro Saiken ya que era para que le tomara unos años no meses.

- **Si, teniendo en cuenta que tienes demasiada energía, la cual deberías comenzar a quemar entrenando, no querrás convertirte en una bomba de nuevo** \- le advierto Son haciéndole que su cuerpo le recorriera un pequeño escalofrió.

- **Con respecto a eso, ya va siendo hora de que comiences a entrenar seriamente en tu control** \- sugirió el gran escarabajo.

-Eso hago aunque no seriamente pero trabajo en mi control, ya puedo mover un peso de plomo en mi mano- respondió Naruto haciendo saber que no se le había olvidado ese asunto.

- **Eso no es nada serio, tienes que ser más duro en ese tema, y para asegurarme cuando termines de perder el tiempo con tu mujer iremos a un lugar alejado… te hare recordar esos viejos tiempos en los que te entrenaba** \- dijo Kurama enviando recuerdos para nada gratos a Naruto el cual aunque no lo demostrase sentía un miedo más allá de lo imaginable.

-No exageres- si las palabras del zorro deberían ser una exageración, recordaba como lo entreno con sus hermanos y algo puede decir, eso fue el infierno.

- **Eso crees** \- respondió el zorro sonriendo como solo él podía hacerlo.

- **No lo asustes Kurama, ni que fuese a morir** \- le regaño Gyuuki, quien solo recibía una sonrisa más ancha de parte del zorro que no tranquilizaba para nada a Naruto.

- **Por cierto Naruto ya es hora de que te vallas, Erza ya está lista** \- le aviso la gata de fuego sacándolos de sus ideas de tortura para con su persona.

Haciéndole caso a Matatabi, Naruto salió de su mente justo a tiempo para ver abrir la puerta del cuarto donde se estaba cambiando la peli-roja, su corazón se aceleró al ver a su novia con el vestido que el mismo le regalo, y es que ¿Tanta belleza era legal? Probablemente no.

Erza se sentía apenada, la mirada de Naruto sobre ella no le ayudaba, y para más, él estaba usando esas vestimentas que harían a cualquier mujer matar por él, acercándose ambos solo pudieron verse mejor.

-Te ves bien- le alago la peli-roja pasando su mano por el pecho del Uzumaki, a la vez que palpaba inconscientemente su bien formado pecho.

-Es que no te has visto en un espejo, estas hermosa- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura –abecés me pregunto que hice para estar a tu lado- le pregunto acercándose a su rostro pudiendo sentir el aliento de Erza.

-Me salvaste- le respondió –si no lo hubieses hecho…- las palabras de Erza fueron cortadas por los labios de Naruto quien le besaba.

Erza solo podía sentir a Naruto en sus labios, moviéndolos dulcemente en ellos, no tardó en responderle, abrazándolo por el cuello lo acerco a ella.

Esto no era bueno, si continuaba así con Erza lo más seguro es que tendría que cancelar todo, para estar en la cama con ella, no era que esa idea no le gustase, pero abecés es bueno salir y divertirse, afortunadamente Erza pensaba igual, ya que puso sus manos en su pecho, separándose un poco y se miraron a los ojos que daban indicios de un brillo lujurioso.

-Sera mejor que salgamos- le dijo respirando algo agitada –cuando regresemos… podemos seguir- sugirió solo para recibir otro beso de parte del peli-rojo.

-De acuerdo- le contesto separándose de sus labios -… pero cuando regresemos…- advirtió bajando su mano asta posarla en su trasero dándole un leve apretón, haciendo lanzar un gemido a Erza.

Al salir Erza pudo ver que el hotel era para nada barato, alfombra roja en los pasillos, en decoraciones metaleria fina, y demás cosas. El lugar era sin lugar a dudas increíble, bar, sala de música y baile, restaurant, en fin de todo un poco, incluso un casino donde ahora se encontraban.

Las apuestas corrían por todos lados, las luces, los sonidos de las tragaperras ( **N/A:** máquinas de apuestas) gente apostando, un peli-rojo dejándolos en quiebra… y vaya que esto era un descubrimiento, nada más Naruto hizo sentarse en la mesa de póker para que el dinero comenzase a llegar.

-Escalera- dijo Naruto mostrando sus cartas, haciendo abrir más aun la boca al repartidor de la mesa, el cual veía aumentar más la pila de fichas del peli-rojo.

A su lado Erza miraba con asombro la cantidad que había acumulado Naruto, la cual no daba signos de parar ya que Naruto volvía a ganar… de nuevo consecutivamente desde que se sentó, muchos ya se veían reunidos mirando la increíble racha del Uzumaki, incluso los gerentes del casino que solo podían mirar imponentes mientras su dinero se iba y solo podían maldecir su suerte.

-Full- maldita sea, es que no se cansaba de ganar.

Todo mundo veía ahora la monumental montaña de fichas del Uzumaki, y se preguntaba quién era el peli-roja y su acompañante del mismo tono de cabello, y ahora que lo veían tenían pinta de una pareja muy joven, ella hermosa como ninguna, una mujer que todo hombre querría, el chico a todas luces se veía que estaba para comérselo, en opinión de las mujeres claro está, las cuales algunas se comenzaban a acercar al chico ignorando a un peligro cercano el cual tenía por nombre: Erza.

La peli-roja sintiendo el peligro cerca de algo que era suyo, actuó, con algo de sensualidad pidió permiso a su pareja sentándosele en las piernas para asombro de todos, incluso el mismo Naruto.

-Espero no te moleste… querido- le dijo la peli-roja suavemente dejando más descolocado al Uzumaki quien después de un rato se recuperó.

-Para nada- le contesto al oído pero claramente audible para todos –por cierto full de reyes- y si volvía a ganar.

La noche seguía pasando y las ganancias de Naruto seguían subiendo, incluso al peli-rojo le entro algo de lastima el pobre casino, y en un acto de buena fe aposto todo en una jugada, ese momento fue épico, la gente se aglomeraba a ver la acción tan temeraria, los gerentes veían su oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido, incluso ya veían como su dinero regresaba cuando Naruto dejo jugar esa mano tan potente a la peli-roja.

-Disculpe señorita, sus cartas- pidió el muchacho esperando ver la jugada de la peli-roja al igual que los gerentes.

-Está bien- respondió descubriendo sus cartas -¡10-J-Q-K-A!- el silencio fue unánime, nadie hablaba y cómo hacerlo, la peli-roja gano.

Era oficial esa pareja era el demonio en juegos de azar, ahora y desde ese mismo momento se convertirían en el terror de los casinos, el rumor se regaría, re convertirían en leyenda y en cuentos de terror para los gerentes de centros de apuestas.

Al final de todo, se podía ver a ambos peli-rojos ir a la casilla de cambio, donde el Uzumaki cargaba un saco de billetes de los cuales algunos se salían, pero al parecer no les daba importancia.

Realmente esto era lo que necesitaban, un respiro, nada de gremio, nada de consejo problemático, nada de Natsu y Gray, lástima que fuera por tan poco, pero ese poco lo harían valer mucho, como esta noche, comieron, bailaron, pasearon dejaron en quiebra un casino, etc., etc… ahora en la comodidad de su habitación, el Uzumaki y la Scarlet reanudaban lo dejado antes, con pasión se besaban y acariciaban, mientras poco a poco se iban quitando las prendas como podían.

-Naruto… deberíamos… primero… darnos un… baño- decía Erza entre besos que la estaban llevando al borde de perder su cordura, sobre todo cuando Naruto logro sacarle el vestido dejándola solamente con su ropa interior baja.

-Esta… bien… pero juntos…- le respondió Naruto de la misma manera sin soltar los labios de Erza que se dejaba hacer todo lo que quisiera.

La ropa restante de ambos quedo en compañía con el resto tirada en el suelo, ahora ambos palpaban la piel del otro sin problemas, sintiendo el calor que ambos producían; Naruto en una maniobra tomo a Erza de la cintura elevándola haciendo que ella instintivamente le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas, ahora el contacto era más íntimo, Naruto sentía la humedad producida por ella, y ella sentía la creciente rigidez de su parte, y en esa posición la llevo al baño.

En el baño bajo el agua tibia, ambos se dedicaban con esmero a querer al otro, mimos, besos y caricias, el agua y el jabón les recorrían el cuerpo dándoles un toque más de placer a lo que hacían, mientras se besaban Erza paso de los labios de Naruto a su cuello, paulatinamente siguió bajando hasta quedar de rodillas y de frente al miembro de Naruto.

-Erza… que haces… aaahhh- gimió al sentir como ella daba una atrevida lamida a su pene el cual reaccionaba latiendo.

-Solo… solo déjame hacerlo- pidió reanudando su tarea.

Lo más seguro es que cuando todo esto pasara ella misma trataría de reprimir las imágenes, y es que lo que estaba haciendo nunca se le paso por la cabeza hacerlo, solo se había quedado en pensarlo pero nada más eso, y ahora lo hacía, y por los gemidos de sus pareja lo hacía bien.

-ERZA… si no paras… yo… yo- gimió antes de soltar aquello que retenía con tanto esmero.

Era cálido, ya lo había sentido antes, pero no así, distinto pero igualmente placentero, cerrando los ojos se perdió en sí misma, degustando lo dado por el Uzumaki; volviendo en si se levantó aun con esa expresión de éxtasis en su rostro que para nada era sano para la cordura de Naruto.

No soportándolo más Naruto volteo a Erza contra la pared del baño apretando sus senos contra la misma haciendo la gemir por el cambio de temperatura, su mano se fue directo a la intimidad de la peli-roja quien gemía, pero nada le impidió que llevara su mano atrás y buscara el miembro de su pareja y comenzara a palparlo.

-E-Erza… no lo aguanto más… quiero estar dentro… dentro de ti- gemía al sentir como ella le tocaba.

-A-Adelante… hazme… sentir tuya… hazme el amor- pidió siendo complacida por el quien la invadía con su ser.

Que podía ser más perfecto, nada probablemente… bueno si había algo, pero eso sería en un futuro, por ahora esto lo era, empujando en su interior, sintiéndola como lo recibía y escuchar sus gemidos, era todo un paraíso en ese momento para él.

-Erza… eres mía… solo mía… verdad- le preguntaba en cada envestida mientras besaba el fino cuello de Erza y apretaba sus senos en sus manos.

-Lo… lo soy… lo soy... aaahhh… ¡más! ¡Más! ¡Ya casi!- gemía ya al borde de su tan ansiado orgasmo.

Erza se sintió estallar al sentir como por fin Naruto dejaba su semilla centro de ella, cálida, espesa, fértil, llena de vida, no pudo evitar que su rostro se deformara a uno extasiado, sonrojada y con la mirada casi en blanco mientras un hilo de saliva corría por un costado de su boca, sus piernas débiles tambaleaban ante tan poderoso orgasmo, se sentía desfallecer y caer al suelo, de no ser por esos fuertes brazos que se lo impidieron.

-¿Qué conjuro o hechizo… utilizas para… que te desee tanto?- le pregunto Naruto entre suspiros separándose de ella.

-No lo sé… pero tú también… lo haces- le respondía igualmente ahogada en su respiración.

Volteándose la peli-roja pudo verle a la cara, era igualmente de gozo como la suya, llevando su mano al rostro de Naruto comenzó sus caricias, mientras el hacía lo mismo con su espalda juntando a él y así evitar que cayera por la aun debilidad de sus piernas, los besos no se hicieron esperar, delicados y dulces, dejaban que el agua los limpiara del sudor de sus cuerpos que despedía un aroma que ya se les hacía familiar.

Pasado un rato Erza ya se podía poner de pie pero aun así no rompía el amoroso abrazo que compartía con su amado.

-Te amo- susurro la peli-roja entre los labios de Naruto.

-También te amo- respondió mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios –y te amare más mañana-

-( **No sabía que eras tan meloso Naruto** )-se burló una voz en su cabeza que le mas que conocida.

-(Cállate bola de pelos)- grito mentalmente al su amigo zorruno.

La discusión hubiera iniciado pero los labios de Erza se lo impidieron, ya más tarde ajustaría cuentas con el zorro, por ahora se concentraría en la mujer que abrazaba. Erza no lo sabía pero algo dentro de ella le exigía continuar, desear más de Naruto, era como si alguien o algo la empujara, no es como si un alma peli-roja la empujara.

Con un leve salto Erza con ayuda de Naruto enredo sus piernas a la cintura de él, uniéndose de nuevo en el proceso.

-Vamos a la cama- más que una petición era una orden, orden que Naruto obedecería.

Con una sonrisa pícara Naruto la complació, y así entre besos, gemidos y caricias el par se dedicó a amarse no solo una ni dos veces sino las que hicieran falta, la luna como único testigo les veía expresarse en de la forma más íntima que lo podía hacer una pareja.

Si en algo se había acostumbrado Erza en estos años era a dormir con el calor que proporcionaba el cuerpo de Naruto, calor que ahora mismo no sentía, ni tampoco el cuerpo que lo proporcionaba, abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana, muy temprano de hecho.

-Naruto- llamo con la voz aun adormilada mientras lo buscaba con la vista –Naruto donde estas- volvía a llamar mientras se levantaba de la cama a la vez que utilizaba la delgada sabana para cubrir su desnudes.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación le hizo darse vuelta, pasando con un carrito de alimentos estaba Naruto trayéndole lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

-Veo que ya despertaste- le dijo Naruto al verla despierta mientras le daba un beso de buenos días, llevando el carrito al lado de la cama se sentó junto a ella –vamos vístete y luego desayunemos- le pidió.

Erza asintió con su cabeza levantándose para ir a las maletas que todavía no había desempacado sacando una muda de ropa que no era más que una camiseta de tirantes y un short corto ambos en color negro, obviamente se podía vestir en un parpadeo con su magia solo que le gustaba ver como el la veía al vestirse, sentirse deseada por él.

El desayuno pasó y si bien podían hacer cualquier otra cosa se decidieron por estar al menos la mañana en la cama, sintiendo la cercanía del otro.

-Qué crees que esté pasando en el gremio- pregunto Erza acostado de lado encima de Naruto mientras este se apoyaba la espalda en una almohadas.

-No lo sé, lo más seguro es que apenas estén llegando… porque lo preguntas- le pregunto mientras acariciaba el cabello de su acompañante.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- le respondió haciendo a Naruto sentir un escalofrió, Erza por lo general no se equivocaba en eso.

-Tranquila, no creo que este pasando nada- la tranquilizo dándole un beso en su cabellera haciéndola acunarse más a él.

Pero la realidad en contra a las palabras de Naruto es que si pasaba algo, algo que solo un idiota podía hacer.

Mirajane, la peli-blanca que anteriormente fue conocida como la demonio, la cual ahora solo ejercía como cantinera y oficinista en el gremio, hacia como todo los días su registro de las misiones, mirando en el libro de apuntes se fijó que Naruto y Erza salieron en la noche anterior a cumplir una tarea de nivel S, una que había llegado de último minuto y al parecer sin que ella estuviese presente para registrarla, encogiéndose los hombros lo dejo pasar, eso era menos papeleo para ella, caminando hacia el segundo piso para agregar más misiones algo hizo que se parara en seco, mirando el pisaron único para los miembros de más alto rango noto que faltaba algo.

-Quizás Mystogan o Laxus la tomo o quizás Naruto o Erza la tomaron para hacerla después de la que están haciendo- razono no dándole importancia, aunque algo muy en el fondo le decía que matara a alguien más en especial si tenía el cabello rosa.

La inquietud estaba aún presente, no soportándolo busco en el registro… nada… ninguno de los antes mencionados tomo la misión, entonces se fijó en los bordes donde estaba pegado el folleto de la misión.

-Esto fue desgarrado- dedujo al ver pequeños restos de papel aun pegados a la madera, sus ojos se abrieron al punto de casi dejar salir sus ojos de sus cuencas.

Corriendo de nuevo abajo se encontró con el maestro y al viejo Rob bebiendo una taza de café tranquilamente buscando entrar en energías para afrontar el nuevo día.

-¡Maestro! ¡Maestro!- llamo desesperada al viejo que aunque no la viera le prestaba atención -¡Uno de los trabajos del segundo piso fue tomado sin autorización!- soltó mientras el viejo y su amigo daban otro sorbo a su café, para luego caer en las palabras de la Strauss mayor haciendo escupir el líquido que tomaban.

En donde estaban Naruto y Erza, ambos pararon lo que estaban haciendo sintiendo un profundo deseo de matar a un peli-rosa, la razón no la sabían y presentían que no debían saberlo.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y porque tengo la necesidad de lastimar a alguien en específico?- se preguntó Naruto el cual se hallaba sin prenda alguna encima de una igualmente desnuda Erza.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero saberlo… menos ahora- le dijo mientras le rodeaba con la piernas la cintura, haciendo reiniciar la candente mañana.

Dejando al par en la cama, en el gremio todo era conmoción, una misión de las grandes había sido robada, la pregunta era por quien, y aunque tenían sospechas ni él era tan idiota, digo robar una misión así y arriesgarse de ser expulsado, claro si sobrevivía a la misión cosa que dudaban.

-Ese tipo de misiones solo las pueden hacer seis personas en el gremio aparte de nosotros los ya retirados, cinco están descartados, solo queda Laxus pero él está descansando, quien sería- pregunto Rob buscando algún indicio del responsable del robo.

-Fue un gato- dijo cierto rubio de cicatriz desde el segundo piso mirando a todos –anoche vi un gato con alas tomando la misión- rebelo haciendo a todo mundo entender quién fue el que la tomo, si Happy la tomo eso quería decir que Natsu también estaba en esto –viejo deberías expulsarlos están violando las reglas impuestas- sugirió maliciosamente a su abuelo que se mantenía pensativo en qué hacer.

-¡Laxus! si lo sabias ¿Por qué no detuviste a Happy?- le pregunto la peli-blanca dejando salir un poco de su oculto antiguo carácter.

-Solo vi un gato jugar con un papel en la boca no le vi la importancia- se excusó dando una excusa por demás patética, haciendo que la Strauss lo mirase con una mirada que tenía años no se veía en su rostro –Hmp hace años que no mirabas así… demonio-

-¿Sabes que misión fue la que tomaron?- pregunto Makarov a la peli-blanco que no dejaba esa mirada tan intensa para con su arrogante nieto.

-Fue la de la isla Galuna- respondió haciendo a todos abrir sus ojos en terror, por algo esa isla estaba considerada maldita -¡Maldita sea! ¡Laxus! tráelos de vuelta ahora mismo- ordeno recibiendo solo una risa burlona de parte de su nieto.

-No digas estupideces viejo, tengo trabajo que hacer- respondió Laxus volviendo a poner sus excusas nada creíbles.

-¡Estupideces dices! ¡Tú eres el único capaz de traerlos de ese lugar!- grito el viejo maestro enfrentándose a Laxus el cual no dejaba de sonreír arrogantemente –Laxus cada vez me haces estar más seguro de mi futura decisión- susurro sin que nadie lo oyera aunque Laxus sí que le oyó ya que sus ojos se abrieron en rabia al saber de lo que hablaba su abuelo.

-(No, eso no, Naruto no me quitara mi puesto, nadie lo hará ni él, ni esa peli-roja con la que se revuelca)- si para alguien como Laxus que poco se la pasaba en el gremio estaba bien informado.

-Viejo yo iré- dijo Gray quien se ofrecía traer al peli-rosa de vuelta antes de que llegara al lugar que posiblemente se convertiría en su tumba –si van a esa isla hay una sola forma de llegar-

-Entonces ve antes de que allá un miembros menos en el gremio- le dijo dejando libre al peli-negro de actuar y de irse.

En la ciudad portuaria de Argeon el peli-rosa buscado por Gray caminaba acompañado por Happy y Lucy quien recordaba con algo de nostalgia ese lugar, después de todo allí es donde todo comenzó para ella.

-Ahora solo falta encontrar un barco que nos lleve a la isla- resumió la rubio haciendo saltar a Natsu, definitivamente esa opción no valía para él.

-No me jodas eso es imposible, mejor nademos asta ella- propuso negándose a ir en un barco.

Al parecer la suerte le sonreía al Dragón Slayer ya que ningún barco partía a esa isla, y los capitanes también se negaban, la sola mención de la isla les negaban el viaje, al parecer esa isla si estaba maldita y la gente le huía como la peste.

-Los encontré- dijo una vos a espaldas de los miembros de Fairy Tail, la cual pertenecía a Gray que por fin les había dado alcance.

-¡Gray! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un exaltado Natsu al verlo.

-El viejo me ordeno llevarlos de regreso- respondió haciendo al Slayer abrir sus ojos, ya lo habían descubierto –vamos volvamos, así puede que eviten la expulsión del gremio- dijo haciendo a la rubia palidecer, esto era algo que no tenía previsto, si es que alguna vez previo algo.

-¡Me niego! ¡Cumpliré con esta misión, no será nada para mí!- grito muy seguro de sus habilidades como para asegurar cumplir con dicha tarea.

-No lo entiendes, no tienes las habilidades suficientes como para hacerla, así solo conseguirás morir en ella- le advirtió –además si Erza se entera de lo que hiciste…- la sola mención de la peli-roja los hizo tragar duro.

-¡Gray ayúdame!- suplico Happy quien no quería caer víctima de alguna tortura de Erza -¡Ellos me obligaron… prácticamente me secuestraron!- lloro buscando librarse inculpando a los demás.

-¡Gato traidor!- exclamo Lucy al ver la estrategia tan vil del animal.

-¡Eso no me importa si es necesario enfrentare a Erza!- exclamo Natsu sin saber lo que decía pues una cosa era enfrentarla y otra muy lejos de la realidad era vencerla.

-Palabras muy grandes Natsu, pero es una orden del maestro y mi deber es cumplirla- proclamo el mago de hielo haciendo uso de su magia envolviendo su puño en hielo formando letales púas, siendo imitado por Natsu el cual envolvió su puño en fuego.

-¿Magos? Eso quiere decir que van tras la maldición de la isla y detenerla- pregunto el barquero que hace rato se negó a llevarlos –Por favor suban a bordo- pidió viendo que quizás ellos podrían con cierto asunto.

Gray rápidamente negó, pero en un descuido todo se volvió negro para él. Natsu viendo su oportunidad lo había noqueado de una patada en la nuca, no teniendo otra opción ato con cuerdas al peli-negro y lo subió a bordo.

-Oye estas seguro de llevarlo- pregunto Lucy al ver a Natsu hacer lo que hacía.

-No quiero cabos sueltos, si el regresa al gremio lo más seguro es que la siguiente en venir será Erza o Naruto- explico el peli-rosa con algo de temor al mencionar a aquellos dos en especial a Erza.

Con ese miedo en su mente y el escalofrió en sus espaldas emprendieron el viaje junto con el inconsciente Gray, al cual por nada del mundo dejarían ir, peligro y le avisaba a Erza.

Hablando de la peli-roja ahora se encontraba sintiendo las manos de Naruto recorrer su piel, no en un contacto sexual pero si muy sensual, hace poco que habían terminado de saciar sus cuerpos, y ahora se dedicaban a los mimos y carias post-sexo.

-Sabes… si sigues haciendo eso nada me impedirá volverte a hacer el amor- advirtió Naruto al sentir como Erza utilizando los dedos de su mano delineaba su abdomen y bajaba peligrosamente a cierta zona.

-Eso me gustaría- susurro –pero no podría… no en este momento, estoy llena- le susurro llevando su mano a su vientre.

-Sera mejor levantarnos ya casi es medio día- le dijo mirando la ventana la cual dejaba pasar la luz del sol y calculando la inclinación de algunas sombras dedujo la hora promedio –abajo hay un restaurant que te parece si vamos- propuso.

-Solo si hay pastel- dijo haciendo reír al peli-rojo, si él tenía la obsesión con el ramen sin duda Erza la tenía con el pastel de fresas.

Ese tipo de cosas eran algo que nunca olvidarían, un día normal, sin nada que les impidiera ser lo que eran, una pareja, comer juntos, pasear, reír, y con ansias esperaban el evento de fantasía para hacer público lo suyo, Erza reía internamente al imaginarse la cara de su amiga peli-blanca y su amiga degustadora del alcohol, sin dudas les sorprendería la noticia.

En el gremio Makarov no dejaba esa pose meditativa, Gray ya se estaba tardando mucho, suspiro pesadamente, lo más seguro es que terminara acompañando a Natsu en vez de traerlo, y para más colmo se enteró que cierta rubia voluptuosa los acompañaba.

-Al parecer Gray se les unió- hablo Rob rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Así parece- concordó el viejo maestro, era obvio que eso pasaría –quizás deba enviar a alguien más- dijo pensando en quien enviar.

-A quien… Loke está fuera… Elfman, él también se les uniría para demostrar su hombría- dijo haciendo suspirar de nuevo a su amigo -Mystogan no sabemos dónde está… Laxus queda descartado… Mira, pero ella no iría- concluyo dejándolos sin nada en las manos para traer al grupo de esa isla.

-Quizás Erza y Naruto- la solo mención del par hizo a Rob poner nervioso –que sucede Rob- pregunto al verlo sudar y reír nerviosamente.

-No nada… solo es que ellos… deben estar ocupados con su misión… creo que no podrían- respondió entre risas nerviosas haciendo enarcar una ceja a Makarov.

-No creo que su tarea sea tan difícil según el registro solo era escoltar a un político, Naruto puede moverse grandes distancias a gran velocidad lo más seguro es que ya estén de vuelta- dijo mirando el registro del libro donde se apuntaba la tarea.

-Quien sabe jejeje… quizás tarden unos días… quizás van caminando- dijo dando una excusa que estaba a nivel de las que decía el nieto de Makarov.

-Que no me estas contando Rob- pregunto mirándolo fijamente, algo no le cuadraba en esto.

Rob sabiendo que no se libraría de Makarov decidió contar todo, solo esperaba que Naruto lo perdonara pero sobre todo Erza, el carácter de la peli-roja cuando se enojaba no era recomendable para la salud del planeta.

-La misión…- dijo deteniéndose un momento –dios solo espero sobrevivir- rezo haciendo a Makarov mirarlo con dudas mientras un creciente miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo –la misión es mentira- confeso –yo falsifique una misión para que ambos se fueran de vacaciones a algún lugar- Makarov no tardo en comprender, lo más seguro es que ellos quisieran un momento de relajación y su amigo recurrió a eso para dárselos y así encubrir al par.

-Tienes la dirección- pregunto mientras Rob se la escribía en un papel –Mira busca un ave mensajera- le pidió a la peli-blanca que se fue a buscar lo pedido lo cual no tardo –bien ya está listo- dijo sellando una carta y dándosela al pequeño animal que emprendió a cumplir su tarea –gracias Mira, ahora tráeme un te necesito relajarme- pidió amablemente recibiendo una afirmación de la peli-blanca que se fue a preparar la bebida.

-Solo espero que no están haciendo nada intimo- rezo el viejo Rob –no quiero saber que será capaz Erza si la interrumpimos en esos momentos-

Makarov tuvo la necesidad de tomarse el pecho justo donde está su corazón, como había olvidado eso, Naruto y Erza ya eran íntimos y nada les impedía tener dicha intimidad en una cama, y si se les interrumpía en especial en esos momento… una imagen se formó en sus mente, no era nada agradable.

-Bisca tu arma- grito Makarov a la mujer que le miraba extrañada, el viejo que sin esperar respuesta le arrebato el rifle que portaba y salió corriendo a la salida del gremio -¡tengo que pararlo!… ¡tengo que pararlo!… ¡quiero seguir vivo!- gritaba como loco buscando con la vista al ave que ya se veía a lo lejos muy fuera del alcance del arma -¡No!-

Dejando al maestro lamentándose de su error, en un lugar lejano dos personas se encontraban, una era un muy conocido peli-azul de tatuaje quien estaba de frente a un niño encapuchado.

-Alguna vez me dejaras ver tu rostro- le pregunto Seigrain al niño el cual solo se le podía ver su boca la cual dibujaba una sonrisa muy fina muy similar a las que le daba cierto Uzumaki.

-Solo si cumples con tu objetivo- le respondió el niño con una voz propia de un infante, aunque con un borde muy siniestro en ella –por cierto el demonio Deliora ya está casi a punto- dijo haciendo al peli-azul asentir.

-Solo un paso más para conseguir mi meta- expreso –y dime porque ese inútil tarda tanto- pregunto haciendo al infante sonreír.

-El títere no es un inútil, lo ha hecho bien… es el sello el que presenta problemas… Naruto Uzumaki hizo un trabajo impresionante al sellarlo- alabo, con gran respeto en su voz.

-Como hablas parece que lo admiras- gruño al recordar al Uzumaki.

-Y lo hago… él es importante- respondió –pero dejando eso de lado cómo va la torre- la sola mención de la torre hizo sonreír arrogantemente.

-Ya está lista, solo faltan decoraciones, solo eso- respondió el chico quien espera ansioso el momento de usarla.

-No importan las decoraciones sino el uso de ella… pero bueno aún queda tiempo así que si lo deseas puedes pintarla de tu color favorito- dijo el infante en un tono divertido a lo último –pero creo que me iré a la isla, me gustaría ver al demonio revivir-dijo mientras se desvanecía poco a poco.

-Al menos podías decirme el nombre de quien me ayuda- le dijo al niño quien negado solo reía ante la pregunta.

-Me puedes llamar… Taisei- dijo mientras la escasa luz dejaba ver dos ojos azules con una pupila rasgada verticalmente antes de que el niño desapareciera totalmente.

-No sé quién seas pero un niño no eres- dijo el chico tatuado antes de desaparecer.

El grupo de Fairy Tail crecido por la integración de Gray, no las tenía muy fácil, primero el barquero que se hacía llamar Bobo, les abandono cerca de la isla desapareciendo como si de un fantasma se tratase, luego una ola gigante les arrastro hasta la orilla donde quedaron inconscientes hasta el amanecer, luego caminaron por la jungla y su calor que casi les mata en deshidratación, la noche les sorprendió antes de llegar a la aldea de donde se había enviado la misión al gremio.

Todo parecía terminar para el grupo, ya estaban en la aldea que pidió la tarea, y solo les quedaba saber que era.

-Yo soy el jefe de la aldea, Moka- se presentó el líder el cual sus vestimentas ocultaban todo su cuerpo, al igual que lo hacían las demás personas –pero… antes de comenzar su tarea… todos descúbranse- ordeno el lides descubriendo su cuerpo al igual que los aldeanos.

Esto era difícil de ver para el grupo, extremidades mutadas en diferentes formas, cuernos, alas, que les baban más un aire demoniaco que cualquier otra cosa, no era la primera vez que lo veían, el barquero que los trajo les advirtió de eso incluso él les había enseñado una extremidad mutada.

La explicación que les daba el viejo no era muy creíble, al parecer la luna les baba ese efecto de cambiar poco a poco sus cuerpos, y si bien parecía mas una especie de enfermedad no lo era pues los médicos que llegaron antes que ellos negaron esa posibilidad.

-Es una maldición, una maldición procedente de la luna- dijo el líder quien parecía ahitado mientras hablaba al igual que los aldeanos –la luna… la luna- dijo jadeante mientras el grupo miraba el satélite y veían que este era de un color purpura- la propia… luna… nos maldice- dijo sudando antes de ceder a los espasmos de su cuerpo.

El grupo veía con horror, como el líder de la aldea y los aldeanos caían al suelo entre gritos de agonía, sujetándose la cabeza, retorciéndose mientras sus cuerpos cambiaban en una forma que ninguno esperarían. Ahora sus cuerpos eran de una forma más demoniaca que antes cuerpos totalmente cambiados, hombre, mujeres y niños, ninguno quedo libre.

-Perdonen, si les asustamos- se disculpó el líder sabiendo lo que ellos producían al cambiar de esa forma –pero volviendo a lo de antes así es como lucimos cuando la luna aparece, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, ni que lo produjo pero la luna un día cambia y con ella nuestros cuerpos- dijo dando a entender que ni ellos sabían lo que sucedía –al parecer todo humano que se exponga a la luz de la luna tarde o temprano cae bajo sus efectos- explico dejando de nervios al grupo de magos, si ellos tardaban mucho quizás quedarían así en un futuro –abecés no solo perdemos nuestra apariencia humana… sino también la razón, los que la pierden no tienen esperanzas, se convierten en auténticos demonios… a aquellos que lo hacen, solo podemos matarlos para que no maten a nadie- dijo dejando de piedra a los de Fairy Tail –ese fue el destino de mi Hijo Bobo- finalizo mostrando una foto de su hijo.

-Ese es…- dijo Lucy reconociendo al de la foto.

-Si fue el barquero… ahora sé por qué desapareció… un alma que no puede descansar en paz- dijo Gray erizando la piel de la rubia.

-Aunque no exista una cura médica, sí que hay una salida… la luna… deben destruirla- menciono dando una tarea por demás imposible al grupo.

En otro lugar, lejos de la isla, un par de peli-rojos caían en la cama con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo algo sudoroso, no era para menos, acababan de terminar de amarse de la forma más íntima que podían hacer, con calma la peli-roja se acostó en el pecho del Uzumaki escuchado su aun agitado corazón.

-me estoy malacostumbrando a esto- dijo Naruto dándole un beso a Erza en los labios –será una tortura regresar al gremio y espera llegar a la mansión para poseerte justo como hace un momento- susurro sintiendo como el ambiente se enfriaba debido al cese de las actividades, lo cual le llevo a tomar la sabana y cubrirse un poco, solo hasta la cintura.

-Sí, será difícil volver al gremio, sobre todo esperar el final del día para hacerlo- susurro seductoramente a su amado quien de nuevo secuestraba sus labios –parece que alguien sigue animado- menciono al sentir como cierta anatomía de Naruto se erguía tocando su vientre.

-Contigo siempre lo estaré- menciono dispuesto a volver a retomar las actividades lujuriosas al igual que ella quien le besaba fervientemente jugando con su lengua.

El ambiente rápidamente se fue calentando, las caricias aumentaban y la sed por el otro también, dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo se prepararon, Erza lo miraba con esa mirada cargada en deseo y amor, el con su dedo rozaba la división de sus senos hasta su vientre.

-¡Señorita Erza! ¡Señor Naruto!- llamo una vos algo aguda que hizo a ambos parar en seco sus actividades, mirando al lugar de origen de la voz vieron un pequeño pájaro azul que venía cargando entre sus patas una carta -¡Un mensaje del maestro Makarov!- dijo de nuevo el ave quien no se inmutaba ante la desnudes de los chicos ni de lo que pretendían hacer –tomen, adiós- se despidió el ave dejando la carta en manos de ambos.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Qué querrá el viejo?- pregunto Naruto mirando la carta, y algo muy, muy, en el fondo le decía que no la abriera.

-No lo sé, pero como se enteró que estábamos aquí- dijo recordando que el único que sabía era su abuelo –seguro fue el abuelo quien le dijo- dedujo mientras se acostaba al lado de Naruto quien solo gruñía por la interrupción –tranquilo, no creas que dejare que esto termine así- le dijo dándole un beso algo largo el cual era correspondido inmediatamente.

-Eso espero- le dijo finalizando el beso –ahora abre la carta, veamos que dice- pidió mientras rosaba con sus dedos los sedosos muslos de Erza quien reía ante la caricia.

Erza queriendo volver a lo anterior rápidamente abrió la carta permitiendo a ambos leerla, de pronto las caricias de Naruto pararon de golpe, el ambiente de la habitación descendió por lo menos diez grados, ambos peli-rojos mantenían la mirada baja permitiendo a su cabello ocultar sus ojos, lentamente ambos se levantaron de la cama y caminaron al balcón de la habitación mirando a la lejanía como si buscaran a alguien, Naruto fue el primero en levantar la vista rebelando un Rinnegan con nueve comas que giraban en los anillos de sus ojos, mientras atrás de él, la figura de un zorro carmesí se formaba tan amenazador como el mismo, Erza quien también levantaba la mirada revelaba en su ojo derecho un Sharingan cuya tres comas giraban como giraban las de su novio, y al igual que este una figura se formaba detrás de su espalda, pero esta era por mucho más aterradora, se trataba de una mujer peli-roja de ojos violetas, cuyo cabello desafiaba la física y se levantaba dividiéndose en nueve mechones que ondeaban como colas de algún animal, y por si fuese poco el cabello de Erza imitaba al de la figura detrás de ella.

-( **Pobre diablo** )- fue el pensamiento comunal de los seres dentro del Uzumaki quienes veían en un futuro cercano la muerte de un peli-rosa.

- **¡NATSU!** \- fue el rugido que se escuchó en todo el lugar, incluso en Fairy Tail lo escucharon y lanzaron una plegaria por el alma del desdichado.

* * *

pues se acabo el capitulo, espero que les gustara aunque no hubiese accion de genero de peleas, aunque su hubo del genero que a muchos les gusta y no lo niegen pillines, en fin espero sus comentarios y opiniones.

se despide - **AlejandroV** -


	17. El inicio de muchas cosas

Bueno, Bueno, Bueno "si que tardo el jo puta" seguro eso se dicen, pero tranquilos ya regrese y me sorprende que mi anterior mensaje fuese respondido de forma casi inmediata, muchas gracias a aquellos que lo hicieron y en especial los que enviaron mensajes diciendo que mejorara, realmente se les agradece.

pero al punto, el capitulo de hoy, creo que ha sido el mas dificil que se a hecho de escribir, primero por el tiempo, y segundo por otras cosas como la imposibilidad de hacer cosas por periodos largos de tiempo, solo escribia por ratos creo que esto lo llevo escribiendo casi un mes no estoy de coña, no sera mucho como dije en el N/A pero es algo al menos para calmarlos o eso espero.

Warnin: un poquito de contenido ricolino.

* * *

Capitulo17: El inicio de muchas cosas.

-¡Gracias papá!- dijo un niño al lado de un adulto lo más probable su padre -¡realmente quería ir a pescar!-

Su padre solo le sonrió para luego alborotar el cabello de su hijo quien solo se reía por el trato de su progenitor, que podía ser más perfecto, nada se respondió el, una mañana de pesca con su hijo y un clima más que perfecto… ¿Qué podía arruinar tan calmado día?

-Aaarrrgggg- (intento de chillido de aves… no hay presupuesto para efectos)

Con gran asombro el hombre y su hijo vieron como las aves se alejaban de la cercana ciudad de Argeon, dichas aves gritaban y chocaban en pleno vuelo lo que daba indicios de que huían de una especie de cataclismo, y su asombro solo pudo evolucionar a terror en especial en el padre, pues en la ciudad de Argeon un aura roja muy pesada comenzó a rodearla, un aura que él conocía muy bien.

-P-Papá… q-que p-p-pasa- pregunto el pequeño infante a su padre mientras se escondía entre sus piernas.

El hombre entonces solo pudo hacer lo más sabio que jamás había hecho, arrodillándose a la altura de su hijo coloco sus manos en los jóvenes hombros de su hijo, mientras le sonreía amigablemente quizás para aliviar el sentimiento asfixiante que se sentía desde la ciudad.

-Hijo- llamo seriamente -lo que te diré ahora, quizás te dará las herramientas para que seas un excelente hombre- anuncio haciendo a su hijo prestar atención –… o quizás te genere una fobia tan horrible que jamás me haga tener nietos- finalizo aterrando a su hijo por tales palabras.

El hombre viendo el claro terror de su hijo no hizo más que abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo.

-Bien escúchame… esto es lo que harás de ahora en adelante… nunca rompa esta regla- pausa dramática -¡No hagas enfurecer a una mujer!-

Si él sabía muy bien sobre la ira de una mujer y lo que esta podía desatar, por lo cual rezo por el desgraciado que hizo enfurecer a esa mujer que ahora mismo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad portuaria siendo seguido por un más que nervioso peli-rojo.

-(Sé que está molesta… yo también lo estoy, pero esto es ridículo)- pensó el peli-rojo Naruto al ver como una marea humana huía de su más que enojada novia quien ocultaba su ira tras ese rostro inexpresivo y serio, pero la delataba su aura fría y mirada dura.

-Vamos Naruto- el mencionado dio un pequeño salto al verle mirar con esos ojos que no anunciaban nada bueno.

Después de un rato, y algún que otro civil traumado, el par de peli-rojos llego al puerto de Argeon, la tarea ahora era buscar una embarcación que los llevara a la isla, lo malo era que no quedaba ni una, los pescadores y mercantes navales apenas sintieron a la lejanía la "furia femenina" hicieron lo más lógico huir como si no hubiese un mañana, bueno no todos hicieron caso un barco todavía quedaba en el puerto.

-Ese servirá- dijo Erza encaminándose al transporte marítimo.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto el contenedor de los bijuus –es un barco pirata- menciono y era cierto esa embarcación era tripulada por la escoria del mar, pero eso no detuvo a la peli-roja que siguió su camino.

-¡Alto ahí!- se escuchó gritar a unos de los tripulantes, quien con espada en mano y acompañado de otros compañeros de oficio detuvieron a la peli-roja –este lugar no es para ustedes- amenazo el hombre en cabeza, aunque cuando vio a Erza solo pudo hacer lo más estúpido que pudo hacer en su miserable vida –aunque usted señorita puede quedarse con gusto le mostrare el barco… y otras cosas- si el hombre la había cagado y en grande.

-Basuras- murmuro asqueada la maga de la armadura para luego mirar fijamente a la multitud frente a ella y enviar su poder a su ojo derecho el cual muto a un Sharingan cuyas aspas giraron hipnóticamente haciendo caer en un coma inducido a la tripulación menos al capitán que ya pensaba seriamente en utilizar su espada… en el mismo –tu, llévanos a la isla Galuna-

Dejando a una Erza molesta y un Naruto nervioso, nos vamos a donde cierta maga manipuladora del tiempo hacia su trabajo de espionaje, Ultear la hija de Ur con cautela y sigilo inspeccionaba los papeles en la oficina del mago tatuado, todo parecía normal y en orden, sin nada que lo incriminara, pero ella no era hija de Ur y "hermana" de Naruto por nada.

-Veamos si hago esto- con algo de elegancia hizo una señal con su mano liberando su magia.

Del suelo una fina capa de lo que parecía ser polvo comenzó a moverse, y haciendo retroceder en el tiempo dicho material este comenzó a tomar el lugar que tenían hace ya unas horas en el suelo, pisadas, probablemente de Seigrain, nada parecía estar fuera de lo habitual hasta que las pisabas se hacían más continuas hacia una estantería de libros, negando con su cabeza camino hacia ella.

-Hubiera esperado algo más original, quizás una carta de espacio tiempo de guardado o algo así, no el cliché del doble fondo del librero- murmuro algo decepcionada.

Haciendo retroceder su magia borro evidencia de lo que hizo para centrarse en el librero, y como dijo ella tenía un doble fondo, costo algo abrirlo pero nada que unas ganzúas resolvieran, en el compartimiento encontró varias archivos y expedientes nada que no esperase encontrar, aunque sus ojos tomaron seriedad cuando sus manos extrajeron el archivo de su querido y amado "hermano".

 **Nombre:** Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Familia:** Madre desconocida/Padre desconocido.

 **Edad:** 19, casi 20.

 **Conocidos:** Tiene afiliación con el gremio Fairy Tail, así como con sus integrantes y su maestro, según mis investigaciones parece tener una relación sentimental oculta con Erza Scarlet, además de tener un par de amigos en el consejo: Ur Milkovich y su hija Ultear Milkovich, esta última al parecer también a desarrollados sentimientos amorosos hacia Naruto.

 **Habilidades:** en constante evolución, no he podido averiguar nada concluyente acerca de sus habilidades solo especulaciones, las cuales me dicen que posee una especie de magia ocular, mi aliado me sugiere que deje de investigar.

Ultear solo podía fruncir su ceño ante tal información y a pesar que no era mucha, era algo, lo inquietante era que el peli-azul los estaba espiando, a todos pues Naruto no era el único con un expediente, estaba Erza, su madre y ella misma.

Controlando su rabia saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino, extendiéndolo en el aire canalizo su magia en el permitiéndolo levitar, tomando todos los expedientes los lanzo a aire desordenándolos pero manteniéndolos en aire con su magia, la misma que usaría ahora, concentrándose en las letras de los papeles comenzó a degradarlas al punto que se volvían polvo, con una gran habilidad comenzó a mover su manos dividiendo las letras que apenas se podían distinguir y las paso al pergamino, una especie de foto-copiado con su magia, fue agotador para su mente pero lo hizo todo estaba copiado, guardando los originales donde estaban ordeno todo, sonriendo con satisfacción miro el pergamino.

-Esto ya está hecho… aunque me pregunto qué iras a hacer en esa isla, Seigrain y tal vez debería llamarte Jellal- escuchando pasos acercarse Ultear solo se marchó de allí disolviéndose en la nada dejando la habitación aparentemente sola.

De una de las paredes que era cubierta por una ligera sombra natural de la habitación, comenzó a emerger algo, era un niño cuyos atuendos no dejaban ver su identidad solo esos ojos azules rasgados verticalmente y esa sonrisa fina.

-(Mi querido Jellal, veo que tu fin pronto se acerca, es una lástima eras de mucha ayuda distrayendo a los demás)- pensó el niño que se hacía llamar Taisei –creo que ya es hora que me marche a esa isla- y al igual que Ultear el chico desapareció.

Mientras tanto en una isla lejana de cualquier puerto un grupo conformado por un peli-rosa, un peli-negro, una rubia y un gato azul, caminaban por la selva explorándola para ver si encontraban indicios de lo que les ocurría a los aldeanos.

Una serie de temblores hicieron parar al grupo, con algo de asombro vieron como detrás de ellos se erguía la rata más grande y rara que pudiesen haber visto. De color celeste y usando un vestido de criada, el enorme roedor les miraba, con rapidez la rata ataco lanzando de su boca una especie de gas.

Con rapidez Gray se puso enfrente creando una pared de hielo, eso pareció funcionar a la perfección solo que olvido un detalle el gas no es sólido, así que como era de esperar lo que lanzo la rata rodeo el muro helado del alquimista de hielo, el gas al parecer no era toxico mucho menos venenoso, pero el grupo hubiese preferido que sí, pues este olía como los mil demonios, tanto apestaba que poco les falto para devolver lo que habían comido esa mañana.

Con su defensa burlada, Natsu, Happy Gray y Lucy, utilizaron esa conocida estrategia de supervivencia, correr como si no hubiese un mañana.

¿Cuánto corrieron? Probablemente mucho, cansados de correr el par masculino de grupo decidió actuar seriamente. Saltando Natsu le hizo frente a su perseguidor estrechando los ojos espero su oportunidad, al tener semejante animal ya cerca solo pudo sonreír.

-Je, es hora de que tu sufras, rata- doblando sus rodillas canalizo su fuego en sus pies, con fuerza Natsu giro como un tornado lanzando una potente llamarada a la cara de la bestia vestida de maid -¡Gray! ¡Ahora!-

-Tks, no me des ordenes- protesto el peli-negro aunque obedeció – _Ice Make: Floor (Creación de hielo: piso)_ -

El ataque en conjunto resulto a la perfección, Natsu con su ataque cejo al animal mientras que Gray congelo en suelo haciendo perder el equilibrio a la rata, haciéndola caer al suelo dándose un buen golpe que la dejo fuera de combate, gracias a su trabajo el animalucho ya no daría problemas.

-Increíble- murmuro Lucy, Natsu y Gray por lo general no se llevaban pero cuando actuaban en conjunto se podría decir que pocas cosas le harían frente.

Con la marcha reanudada, el grupo se hayo a las puertas de un gran templo, ya viejo oculto entra la espesura de la selva, y por las decoraciones ya gastadas por el tiempo, se podía deducir que sus antiguos habitante eran adoradores de la luna.

Con gran interés miraron el dibujo de una luna creciente grabado en la pared, de inmediato el miembro femenino comenzó a entrelazar posibles nudos entre el templo y la maldición que azotaba el pueblo de Moka.

-Este sitio esta que se cae a pedazos- recalco lo obvio el peli-rosa Natsu –no me sorprendería que ni aguantara esto- concluyo golpeando el suelo con su pie.

Cualquiera no le prestaría atención pues estaba golpeando suelo sólido, o eso pensaban, de improviso el suelo se resquebrajo y colapso, al parecer no era suelo sólido. El grupo cayó sin remedio por el gran agujero que quedó al descubierto.

El trayecto fue corto pero no cómodo, después de una serie de reclamos al Slayer prosiguieron, al igual que la caída su caminata por la cueva descubierta también fue corta, el grupo nunca espero encontrar lo que encontraron en especial Gray, frente a él estaba un iceberg, pero no cualquiera, en su interior se encontraba una de sus peores pesadillas, un demonio, un demonio que en el pasado le arrebato a sus padres.

-¡Deliora!- exclamo -¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo es que esta cosa esta aquí?!- pregunto al aire desesperadamente negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunto un inusualmente serio Natsu, si su amigo se ponía así es que esa cosa en el hielo era de cuidado.

Gray no pudo responderle al peli-rosa ya que unos pasos se dejaban escuchar, rápidamente se ocultaron tras unas rocas esperando ver a quienes llegaban, mejor que no lo hubiesen esa, pues los que llegaron eran el trio más extraño que hubiesen visto hasta ahora.

Un chico perro, un enano cejón y una peli-rosa maid muy extraña.

-Yuka-san, Toby-san, traigo una triste noticia- anuncio la peli-rosa maid –Angélica fue agredida por alguien-

-¡Esa rata! ¡No le des nombre a ese animal!- grito el chico perro recibiendo una mala mirada de la chica.

-¡Ella no es una rata!- protesto- Angélica es una ser cazador que asecha en las sombras, Y… ¡Amor!- termino soltando al final una frase un poco fuera de lugar.

El grupo de Fairy Tail solo se limitaba a mirarlos en las sombras, de por si esos sujetos eran extraños, la pregunta que hacían allí pues según Natsu no eran de la isla por su olor, además de que planeaban con el demonio Deliora, solo los escuchaban hablar algo respecto a un tal goteo de luna, y un Reitei-sama.

Gracias a una distracción creada por Happy el grupo por fin pudo deshacerse del trio, ahora solo les faltaba esperar la noche ya según oyeron lo que tenían planeado hacer con Deliora ocurriría de noche.

-¿Qué hace Deliora aquí? Y en especial ¿Cómo lograron moverlo del lugar donde estaba sellado?- se preguntó Gray viendo el glaciar.

-¿El lugar donde fue sellado?- pregunto Lucy al peli-negro.

-Deliora fue sellado hace ya muchos años en este hielo por un sello maldito en la región del norte- respondió Gray recordando aquel lugar y la devastación que ese ser sembró –un demonio inmortal que arraso la tierra de Isvan hace ya diez años- realmente no eran recuerdos lindos –solo dos personas le pudieron hacer frente, la primera fue mi maestra Ur quien fue la que creo el hiela, la segunda fue solo un niño, el creador del sello- dijo llamando poderosamente la atención de sus escuchas pues que un niño se enfrentara semejante ser era ilógico.

-¿Un niño? Oye Gray quien es ese chico- pregunto Natsu.

-Ese chico… fue Naruto-

Dejando a los escuchas de Gray boqueando como pez fuera del agua, una reunión de dos mujeres se llevaba a cabo en una oficina, ambas hermosas y a la vez peligrosas, se trataban de madre e hija, Ul y Ultear Milkovich, Ul paseaba sus ojos por los documentos que les trajo su hija y no daba crédito, según los papeles loas sospechas sobre Seigrain eran ciertas, planeaba algo grande, algo que tal vez dejaría huella y no precisamente de las buenas, aunque algo llamo su atención, era algo referente a ese demonio que derroto en el pasado junto a Naruto, jugar con eso era peligroso.

-Ultear, necesito que vayas a esa isla y veas lo que acurre- le ordeno a su hija la cual solo se limaba las uñas esperando esa orden de su madre.

-Ya voy, por cierto como procedo en caso de lo que piensas se cumpla- pregunto la Milkovich menor.

-Me llamas por medio de la lacrima y yo llamare a Naruto y nos encargaremos personalmente- respondió seriamente no notando la mirada desviada de su hija y el leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Entonces iré inmediatamente- dijo preparada para irse, aunque también para ver a cierto peli-rojo llegado el momento.

-Por cierto hija- la detuvo Ur –quisiera saber algo- volteándose vio a su madre con una mirada algo seria –es verdad lo que sientes por…-

-Madre- la interrumpió –una mujer debe mantener sus secretos- dijo volviendo a reanudar la marcha.

Una vez que su hija se marchó de sus oficina solo pudo soltar un audible suspiro, viendo el expediente de Naruto solo pudo negar, el chico ya era un hombre, un hombre que era categoría A+ para las mujeres, luego dejo de mirar el expediente del Uzumaki para mirar a la chica con la que supuestamente salía, Erza Scarlet.

-Erza Scarlet, eh… hija tienes una fuerte rival- dijo mirando la foto de la peli-roja.

Hablando de ambos peli-rojos, estos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco mirando el basto océano delante de ellos, alrededor en el barco la tripulación caminaban cual zombis de una película de los 70, pero aun así cumplían la labor de dirigir el barco hacia su destino.

-Deberías ir a dormir- sugirió el Uzumaki a Erza la cual vio como parpadeaba, claro síntoma de sueño.

-No hace falta- fue su respuesta, aunque realmente tenia sueño.

-Desde ayer no duermes, y no llegaremos hasta mañana a la isla, ve a dormir- esto último era más una orden que una sugerencia.

Erza le miro con seriedad, la misma que Naruto le daba, finalmente se rindió y dándole la espalda se fue al camarote principal, el cual fue del ahora hipnotizado capitán.

-No tardes- le dijo entrando al camarote dejando a Naruto atrás.

-Luego te alcanzo- respondió en un susurro que tal vez Erza no oyó… o tal vez sí.

Mirando al frente siguió viendo esa franja de mar que los separaba de su destino, Natsu estaba en problemas no solo por él, que a lo mucho lo torturaría t le rompería algún hueso, nada grave, el problema era Erza, suspirando profundamente se puso a pensar en que le haría su novia al imprudente peli-rosa, quizá lo encerraría en una ilusión donde lo torturaría psicológicamente al punto de quiebre, o sería más directa y le rompería cada hueso de su cuerpo enviándolo una buena temporada al hospital siendo alimentado por maquinas, dejando de pensar en eso se concentró en otra cosa.

A un lado del barco el agua marina se alzaba en contra de la física elevándose en modo de gotas hacia las alturas, rodeando el navío y sus alrededores, la superficie del mar quedo desprovista de marea dejándola totalmente quieta formando un espejo el cual reflejaba las nubes del cielo.

Cerrando sus ojos se concentró un poco más, de su cuerpo destellos eléctricos se hicieron presentes, los cuales rápidamente fueron a por las gotas suspendidas en el aire, el espectáculo era único, la gotas eran ahora de un azul eléctrico el cual brillaba con luz propia, pero esto solo empezaba, con un movimiento de su mano las gotas electrificadas comenzaron a moverse alrededor del barco.

- **Vas mejorando** \- escucho en su mente – **más rápido de lo previsto** -

-Gracias, Gyuuki- respondió sin perder la concentración de lo que hacía –pero aún falta mucho-

- **Prepárate, aquí viene otro** \- le hablo el tanuki de una cola.

Inmediatamente después de esas palabras, la piel del cuerpo del peli-rojo comenzó a llenarse de marcas negras y con un patrón en llamas, casi parecía estar bajo el efecto del sello maldito de una serpiente pedófila de su pasado, el proceso era doloroso pues el rostro del Uzumaki cambiaba a muecas de esfuerzo, a su alrededor su creación tomaba más velocidad tanta que desde afuera ya no se podía ver el barco, además de ese sonido de interferencia que se podía escuchar.

- **Ahora** \- gritaron algunos bijuus dándole alguna señal.

Con un grito al cielo su cuerpo soltó un pulso que cualquiera pudo sentir, las gotas eléctricas al sentir el pulso salieron disparadas en cualquier dirección lejos del navío, cayendo de rodillas el patrón en su cuerpo se fue desprendiendo hasta desaparecer en una especie de polvo que se desvanecía en el aire.

-Uno menos- dijo de rodillas y algo jadeante –pero aún falta-

 **-Menos de la mitad-** dijo el gran tanuki.

-¿Será igual de doloroso siempre?- pregunto levantándose del suelo y regulando su respiración a la vez que se secaba el poco sudor de su frente –siento como si me quemara por dentro-

- **No te quejes, además, si no duele no funciona… o eso dicen** \- dijo la "yegua" de cinco colas al peli-rojo.

- **Eso mismo decía Yugito** \- recordó la gata de fuego cuya antigua contenedora tenía el mismo lema.

El peli-rojo solo pudo suspirar, le esperaban muchas dolorosas liberaciones para estar al 100%.

Sin nada mejor que hacer y con un largo viaje por recorrer, dio media vuelta y se encamino al camarote donde seguramente ya Erza lo estaría esperando, tocando suevamente la puerta recibió solo un "adelante" del otro lado, pasando y cerrando la puerta Naruto se encontró con Erza tendiendo un Futón en el suelo para descansar, su armadura puesta a un lado en la pared le decía que ya estaba lista para acostarse.

-Veo que me hiciste caso- menciono Naruto al ver a Erza entrar en el Futón.

La peli-roja no se molestó en contestar sino que solamente se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para que le acompañara, sonriendo solo se quitó su gabardina y botas quedándose solamente en sus pantalones y camiseta, haciendo más cómodo el estar acostados juntos.

-¿Aun estás molesta?- sí, era una pregunta estúpida, y lo confirmaba el remover del cuerpo de su acompañante peli-roja –ven, esa actitud no va contigo- abrazándola el Uzumaki pudo sentir toda esa frustración que su pareja guardaba dentro.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta verbal de Erza, estaba dispuesta a dejarla cuando ella se lo impidió tomando sus brazos que aun la sujetaban.

-No es justo- murmuro apenas, si, no era justo, lo que ella quería era estar con el como deseaba.

-Lo sé- concordó, esto ya se estaba volviendo algo rutinario, cortar el momento perfecto entre ambos por algo como esto –pero tranquila falta poco- Erza solo pudo asentir, fantasía estaba relativamente cerca, y bueno si ya habían esperado ya dos años esperar un poco no era nada.

No tardaron en encontrar comodidad, ambos se encontraban en un agradable silencio acariciándose tiernamente buscando olvidar el porqué de ese viaje que hacían, aún era temprano ni siquiera mediodía y el viaje terminaría mañana según tenían previsto, así que dormir estaba un poco fuera del lugar a esa hora, aunque el sueño les era palpable.

Buscando una cosa en que distraerse y quemar tiempo antes de dormir, no percibieron el aumento en sus caricias, Erza ya se encontraba encima de su pareja acariciando tiernamente el pecho del Uzumaki, mientras este jugaba con el cabello de ella mientras su mano hacia camino desde el hombro hasta la cintura de la peli-roja.

La maga de la armadura levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de su pareja, los cuales le miraban de la misma manera que ella le miraba, como imanes sus labios fueron atraídos hacia los de su pareja. Suave y delicado eran las palabras con la que se podría describir tal acción bucal.

Sus ropas ya comenzaron a molestarles, y con movimientos imperceptibles poco a poco sus prensas fueron despojadas de sus cuerpos por acciones de sus hábiles manos que demostraban una vez más que tenían más usos que la lucha.

Con rapidez Erza se libró de la camiseta de Naruto mientras este también lo hizo con la blusa blanca de ella, posicionándose mejor la peli-roja se sentó sobre el a horcajadas con las piernas abiertas encima de su amante.

-¡Kya!- fue el gemido de Erza al sentir como Naruto tocaba por encima de su sujetador su seno derecho.

-Eso… fue lindo- susurro el Uzumaki al oído de Erza enrojeciendo aún más el rubor de la excitación en su rostro.

Olvidándose de su lindo gemido Erza retomo las actividades uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de su novio; con suavidad Naruto llevo una de sus manos desde el muslo de la fémina hasta el trasero de la misma dando un ligero apretón. Erza no se quedó atrás llevando sus manos al pantalón de su amante palpando un creciente bulto entre las piernas de este.

Con casi desesperación el resto de sus vestimentas fueron liberadas de sus cuerpos, el contacto de sus cuerpos ahora era completo, piel y piel al roce, sin juegos previos ni anticipación a algo la peli-roja tomo el miembro de su amado y lo alineo hacia sus entrada intima.

-E-Erza…- llamo agitado por la excitación el peli-rojo –t-tranquila- pidió no quería que por un arrebato de lujuria ella saliera lastimada.

-No… te pre-ocupes- respondió.

Dejándose guiar Naruto se dejó hacer por su pareja que ahora se dejaba caer lentamente introduciéndose su miembro en su interior, un gemido salía de la boca de Erza al sentir como su interior se expandía dándole paso al miembro de su novio.

Respirando agitadamente ambos se miraban a los ojos, amor solo podían ver, nada más, en ese momento estaban más que seguros que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, yim y yam, mitades de uno solo.

Queriendo empezar Naruto acaricio los tersos muslos de Erza, moviéndose lenta y rítmicamente ambos comenzaron ese baile que conocían de memoria.

-N-Naruto- gimió la pelirroja al sentir el exquisito roce en su interior.

-Erza… por favor- entendiendo a su pareja Erza solo pudo sonreír, su novio a veces era muy simple en estas cosas.

Levantándose un poco dejo salir mínimamente el miembro del Uzumaki, algo impaciente por comenzar Naruto quiso colocar sus manos en las caderas de su novia y empezar el movimiento, solo que esta se lo impidió sujetándoselas.

-Tranquilo… déjamelo todo hoy a mí- le dijo seductoramente a su novio el cual solo cayo rendido dejándose hacer por ella.

Primero se dejó caer de nuevo incrustándose con él, luego arriba suavemente, y luego abajo, suave pero no lento, con ritmo creciente hacia la pelirroja su labor.

-N-Naruto.- gimió su nombre.

-E-Erza… por favor…- gimió –muévete… muévete más rápido-

La pelirroja sonrió dispuesta en complacerlo, colocando sus manos en el pecho de su novio, usando su apoyo comenzó a moverse más rápido encima de él, sin poder aguantar más Naruto se incorporó y ataco los apetecible senos de Erza, la cual rodeo su cabeza con sus brazos apretándolos contra ellos.

-S-Sigue… sigue… así…- gemía la pelirroja mientras cabalgaba a Naruto con más ahínco.

-Eres hermosa- dijo separándose de los senos de su novia –aunque… son ideas mías o aumentaste de talla- dijo mientras daba una lamida a los alegres pezones.

La respuesta de la pelirroja fue desviar la mirada, y era verdad la talla había aumentado su diámetro, no es cosa que le importase, pero que se lo dijese su pareja mientras le hacia el amor era cosa de la que apenarme, más si tomamos en cuenta que en ese momento eran presa de las caricias del Uzumaki.

Minutos más tarde la intensidad del acto era ya cosa de otro nivel, los gemidos y gritos del nombre de cada uno evidenciaba el final del momento.

-¡Naruto!- grito Erza al culminar tras sentir a su novio vaciarse en su interior.

-¡Erza!- gimió al igual que ella mientras seguía llenándola con él.

Cayendo rendidos en el Futón se entregaron a sus caricias y mimos, sin enterarse que en su destino ya había llegado alguien que muy en el futuro daría de que hablar.

En la isla Galuna o mejor dicho en el cielo encima de esta, un pequeño espacio en el espacio comenzó a deformarse a tal punto que comenzó a desgarrarse, la herido en el aire era pequeña casi inadvertida solo un pequeño punto, pero lo suficientemente grande como para que un líquido negro saliera de él, el cual caía directo a la superficie, más en específico en cierto templo en la isla, no paso mucho para que el líquido terminara de salir y la ruptura en el espacio se cerrara, el líquido terminando de caer comenzó a moverse como si tuviera vida y tal parece que si la tenía pues al reunirse comenzó a aumentar en volumen y tomar forma, forma humana, no era grande, tal vez 1.30, era infantil, un niño, al cual las sombras del templo ocultaban.

-Tks, un me falta practica- se dijo mientras estira su pequeño cuerpo el cual estaba en su totalidad desnudo –mi tiempo en volver a unirme tras el viaje es patético- se regañó mientras hacia una señal con su mano y como si se tratara de un acto de algo sobrenatural las sombras del templo comenzaron a cubrirle hasta tenerlo completamente cubierto, con un movimientos las sombras se dispersaron dejando al mismo niño solo que vestido con una gabardina negra con capucha –mucho mejor… ahora veamos a ese intento de demonio volver a la vida-

Al mismo tiempo en otro lado de la isla de una bruma blanca se materializaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro-purpura, vestida con un vestido blanco un tipo de kimono personalizado, Ultear había por fin llegado a la isla.

-Parece un buen sitio para vacacionar- menciono viendo la espesa selva que se levantaba delante de ella, sin notar la sombra que se levantaba sobre ella.

-¡Gyaaaaaa!- fue el grito que lanzo la sombra detrás de la maga de hielo la cual estaba tan tranquila como de costumbre.

Al parecer la misma rata que ataco al trio de Fairy Tail la había marcado como un objetivo, y ahora se lanzaba contra Ultear, que ahora solo sonreía dejando salir un poco de su aura helada.

-Bien… ahora a investigar un poco- dijo la hija de Ul mientras caminaba sin un destino en la isla, mientras detrás de ella una enorme montaña de hielo se levantaba y si se miraba bien en su interior un roedor gigante se hallaba congelado.

Muchas cosas ya comenzaban a empezar en la isla, la cual pronto se convertiría en una zona de batalla que revelaría algunas respuestas o muchas preguntas.

* * *

Sin mucho sentido y asta cierto punto deseccionante, lo se, espero que al menos les guste un poco, pero ahora otra cosa, como veran algunas cosas se mueven otras se quedan ocultas esperando salir, queria hacer esto super largo pero no pude ademas, decidi hacerlo asi para abrir el arco que abranca es si la historia que si no se han dado cuenta gira tanto en nuestro Uzumaki como en cierto niño en las sombras.

Atte: **AlejandroV.**


	18. Galuna y sus demonios

En una habitación de color gris y de techo elevado, la cual despedía un aura que podía deprimir e incluso enfermas, en una cama se encontraba el cuerpo de un muchacho, en su cabeza no había rastro de cabello, a su alrededor varias máquinas se conectaban a él, monitor cardiaco, respirador artificial y demás cosas que lo mantenía con vida, a su lado una mujer con un cuerpo escultural media el estado de salud del chico… era claro que era la habitación de un hospital y la mujer era la enfermera a cargo.

De pronto el chico abrió sus ojos de color café mirando al techo.

-¡Cielos! ¡Ya despertó!- exclamo con asombro la preciosa enfermera -¡Debo de avisarle al doctor!- decía mientras veía al enfermo balbucear algunas palabras –perdón, beba un poco de agua- le dijo mientras ayudaba a su paciente a beber el líquido vital.

-Gracias- agradeció el chico –ahora si… **_Antiguos espíritus del mal… transformen este cuerpo decadente en… AlejandroV ¡el inmortal!... ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!_** -

De pronto el chico se levantó de la camilla del hospital, mientras se quitaba todos esos implementos atados a él, su cabello de color rojizo oscuro creció hasta sus hombros, mirando a su alrededor y vio una maleta donde su querida prima le había dejado una muda de ropa en caso de que algún día despertara.

Desgarrando esa fea bata de hospital camino desnudo hacia la enfermera que veía todo con ojos incrédulos, abrazándola por la cintura el beso salvajemente en los labios y jugaba con la lengua de la ahora aturdida enfermera.

Separándose de la mujer camino hacia la ventana para luego abrirla y ver que estaba en un quinto piso, y para asombro de los que estaban abajo en el estacionamiento, salto, en camino de su caída se bestia a una velocidad única, dando una voltereta cayo de pie elegantemente.

-Es hora de cumplir- dijo mientras corría a su casa, saltando cercas, autos y trepando muros.

Al llegar a su casa Saludo a su sorprendida prima quien preparaba la cena, dando unas simples "buenas noches" se metió en su cuarto y encendió su ordenador y abrió el programa de sonido pro ultra genial que tenía instalado, solo para llevarse el chasco que estaba caído.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo su maldición para luego abrir el Word y comenzar a escribir.

Bueno gente he vuelto, después de muchas complicaciones, una operación y un coma he vuelto, ahora enserio quizás mucho no lo sepan pero sus comentarios me ayudaron en mi recuperación, me alentaba el saber que personas en otra parte en el mundo se preocupan por mi enviándome mensajes positivos y pidiendo seguir con esta historia.

Esto va para aquellos venezolanos que leen esto, la verdad no sé cómo se enteraron pero desde que salí del hospital, mi celular se inundó de mensajes de parte de lectores los cuales enviaban el link de mi historia corroborando que realmente la leían lo cual conmueve.

 **silverwolf.6678**

 **Ligattoq**

 **Vulkhanos**

 **Zafir09**

 **Metalic-dragon-angel**

 **Jigokunophoenix**

 **Rygart Arrow**

 **REX3810**

 **uzumakidragneel559**

 **Gjr-Sama**

 **Naruto Otsutsuki**

 **Kitsiu**

Gracias gente perdonen por no responderles como merecen pero prometo que en la siguiente lo are, sin más que decir más que un gracias me despido, nos leemos en el final como siempre.

* * *

Capitulo 18 -Galuna y sus demonios-

¿Dónde estoy?- era la pregunta de Erza al verse en un lugar totalmente negro.

Estaba soñando, eso sería lo más lógico, pero porque se sentía que no lo estaba, sin saber porque se puso a caminar sin una meta en específico, todo en su totalidad oscuro aunque ella podía verse totalmente.

Extraño lugar camino durante horas o segundos quien sabe en ese lugar era fácil perder la noción del tiempo si es que ese lugar tenia, de pronto algo tomo su atención en la lejanía, un pequeño punto de luz de color algo anaranjado, sin nada que perder camino hacia el tal vez era la forma de salir de ese… sueño?

Acercándose cada vez más se fijó que ese punto naranja era una fogata en mitad de esa negrura de espacio, y aunque sus instintos le decían que se alejara lo más rápido de ese lugar y buscara otra manera de despertar o salir de ese lugar su cuerpo parecía estar en automático ya que seguía caminando a ese lugar.

Al llegar confirmo que era una fogata pero ahora la pregunta era quien la había hecho.

-Hola- con rapidez giro a su izquierda encontrándose con una figura humana sentada en un tranco caído enfrente de la fogata.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto aturdida no noto ninguna presencia y es más seguía sin notarla a pesar de tener a esa persona al lado.

-Desde siempre- respondió simplemente.

Erza al oírla rápidamente la identifico como mujer, con una extraña confianza la pelirroja se sentó al lado de la mujer que miraba con calma la fogata frente a ella, para luego mirarla a ella revelando que su rostro era cubierto por una máscara, más en específico con una en forma de zorro.

-¿Quién eres?- bueno esa era la pregunta más lógica ante esa situación tan lógica y predecible que la mujer a su lado no pudo evitar una carcajada al aire, cosa que valió un ceño fruncido a Erza.

-Bueno es lógico que ya no te acuerdes de mí ya ha pasado un tiempo- respondió la mujer que tomando algo de leña alimento el fuego que inmediatamente agrego más luz al oscuro lugar revelando que la mujer era portadora de una cabellera igual de carmesí que la suya.

-Tu- dijo recordando al fin –aquella vez-

-Si… en aquella torre- como olvidar a aquella mujer y aunque su rostro ya era difuso debido al tiempo nunca olvidaría su ayuda.

-Porque me ayudaste- pregunto la pelirroja de la armadura queriendo responder esa pregunta que tenía ya hace años en su mente –porque me diste fuerzas en aquella ocasión-.

-Es para que protejas a alguien- respondió vagamente aunque para Erza una sola persona se le vino a la mente –por cierto has crecido, me recuerdas tanto a mí- dijo con algo de alegría al saber que era cierto lo que decía.

-A que te refieres- pregunto sin saber a qué se refería la pelirroja enmascarada.

-Es muy pronto para que lo sepas- respondió atizando más las llamas de la fogata –además se nos acaba el tiempo- menciono al ver como su cuerpo se comenzó a transparentar un poco señal que la pelirroja más joven comenzaba a despertar –por cierto muy pronto afrontaras algo, algo muy grande y más te vale estar preparada o mejor dicho completa- le dijo mientras señala algo en su cara haciendo entender rápidamente a erza a lo que se refería la pelirroja mayor.

Sin decir más y tras un parpadeo Erza se vio mirando una pared de madera y su nariz capto el inconfundible olor del mar.

-(Estar completa… no sé si deba)- pensó mientras rodaba por el Futón para luego darse cuenta de que algo faltaba o mejor dicho alguien faltaba.

Levantándose un poco inspecciono el lugar buscando a su pareja, no tardó en encontrarla, de pie totalmente desnudo frente a una de las ventanas del camarote miraba el mar que los rodeaba, si primera impresión fue sonrojarse brutalmente al verle sin ropa pero luego miro la intensa mirada que le dedicaba Naruto a la nada.

¿Qué era eso? Nunca había soñado algo así, su madre porque después de tantos años su madre se le aparecía en un sueño –"Cuídala"- eso fue todo lo que alcanzo a oír, si esto era cosa del viejo sabio le rompería cada hueso de cuerpo por jugar con la imagen de su sacro santa madre.

Tan concentrado estaba que ni se dio cuenta de la persona que ahora le abrazaba por la espalda oprimiendo dos cosas de buen tamaño en su espalda, inhalando olio el inconfundible aroma de Erza.

-En que piensas- pregunto la pelirroja que sentía como su novio dejaba la rigidez de su cuerpo al saber que era ella.

-En nada- respondió tranquilamente –solo que ya falta poco para llegar- volteándose encaro a la pelirroja mirándola a sus bellos ojos cafés -¿dormiste bien?- pregunto recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo de la pelirroja –bien ahora vístete ya debemos estar cerca de la isla- separándose un poco Naruto reclamo los labios de Erza quien inmediatamente acepto el beso.

Unos pasos fuera del camarote les llamo la atención no era más que uno de esos marineros zombificados que les decía que ya faltaría poco al igual que también amanecería pronto, vistiéndose Erza sello todo en su dimensión de bolsillo dejando todo como estaba antes aunque cierto olor delataba los hechos ocurridos allí.

En otro lugar más específicamente el lugar donde descansaban los bijuus, estos miraban como el mayor de ellos gruñía sin razón aparente, ya llevaba rato así y ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle por qué bueno no todos.

- **Kurama… se puedes saber ¿porque estas tan gruñón hoy?** \- pregunto la babosa de seis colas tan inocentemente como ella acostumbraba.

El gran zorro solo gruño ante la cercanía de su hermana quien ahora invadía su espacio personal, y aunque eso le molestaba nunca se lo diría a su hermana, no sería capaz, sería capaz de matar humanos, desbastar civilizaciones enteras pero jamás seria grosero con su hermana que a pesar de ser una de las mayores era la más inocente, era en equivalente a una niña de cinco años a pesar de tener casi un milenio de vida.

Kurama solo se giró dándole la espalda a su hermana que ahora sentaba su atención hacia sus hermanas, no aguantándolo más simplemente desapareció ante la mirada de todos quienes solo se encogieron los hombros ya para ellos ya era normal que su hermano les evadiera en algunas cosas por no decir siempre.

Kushina Uzumaki… una mujer con una segunda oportunidad, mujer que ahora usaba esa oportunidad para ver a su hijo crecer, con orgullo veía como creía fuerte, sano y vigoroso, muy vigoroso, según veía cada vez que su hijo se acostaba con Erza y la hacía suya, con gran emoción Kushina chillo como toda una niña mimada al ver como en un futuro esa chica que ella eligió y su hijo tendrían muchos Naru-Chibis o Erza-Chibis.

-¡Realmente no puedo esperar!- chillo nuevamente en aquel sitio donde no hace mucho estuvo con la joven pelirroja.

Sin previo aviso o señal alguna una gran garra se alzó a espalda de la Uzumaki, unas cadenas doradas salieron de la espalda de la susodicha en dirección hacia la garra, un gran estruendo se dejó sentir a espaldas de la Uzumaki, con una sonrisa alimento el fuego con más leña mientras sus cadenas se retraían nuevamente a su espalda aunque esta vez lo hacían lentamente y con algo de esfuerzo, las cadenas seguían contrallándose hasta que pararon aunque no desaparecieron, levantándose con algo de pereza procedió a limpiarse un poco el vestido que portaba.

-Sigues tan agresivo como recuerdo no es así Kyuubi-chan- girándose Kushina miro como dos ojos rojos rasgados la miraban, no muy amigablemente se debe decir –vamos no me mires así, ahora dime como te va- eso valió un gruñido del ser de nueve colas.

- **A que juegas Kushina** \- gruño el gigante zorro, mientras Kushina solo levantaba sus hombros cosa que enojo más al ya de por si enfurecido zorro – **sabes a lo que me refiero… a tu transmigrante, no creas que no me he dado cuenta** -

-Te refieres a eso… bueno si los hijos de ese viejo decrepito pueden porque yo no, además así estoy cerca de mi Naru-chan- se quejó la pelirroja infando sus mofletes dando una imagen adorablemente enojada.

- **¿Cerca?... tanto como para acostarte con él, porque eso es básicamente lo que haces** \- se burló el kitsune.

-Yo-yo no… me acuesto con el… Erza lo hace- se defendió la roja pelirroja.

- **Que resulta ser tú en otro cuerpo** \- dijo revelándole una gran verdad a la Uzumaki – **pero dejando eso de lado que planeas** \- suspirando Kushina solo retiro las cadenas del zorro dejándole en libertad.

-Bien ya que lo que tienes de salvaje lo tienes de necio te lo diré, pero jura que guardaras el secreto hasta que el momento oportuno llegue- dijo con un tono muy serio y para el zorro era algo que pocas veces vio una Kushina seria era el equivalente a algo grande.

Con gran paciencia el zorro escucho las palabras de su antigua contenedora, desde cosa que ya sospechaba hasta cosas que ni se imaginaba, pero dejando al par en cierta isla un pelinegro estaba hecho un mar de emociones.

-De todas las personas… de todas ¿porque tú?- se preguntaba Gray quien tirado en el suelo solo podía recordar lo que apenas unos instante había pasado.

Ira y decepción, eso era lo que sentía Gray al ver como su amigo de la infancia y hermano de aprendizaje está detrás del plan de liberación del demonio Deliora, además de usar motivos tan banales como probarse a sí mismo y vencer a su maestra y su amigo Naruto, y al parecer había conseguido algo y era ser superior a él, ya que no le costó mucho vencerlo y dejarlo en tan mediocre estado, afortunadamente se las arregló para alejar de allí a Natsu antes de que se convirtiera en básicamente una bomba humana de hielo, Lucy sinceramente le agradecía a Happy que la sacara de allí de lo contrario no sabía si saldría bien parada, mirando a un lado vio cómo su amigo pelirosa le levantaba del suelo para llevárselo lejos de allí, sin nada que hacer solo se dejó caer en la inconciencia.

Natsu corría como podía con su amigo en su espalda, se sentía humillado, perder de esa forma y todo por ser impulsivo, quizás Naruto y el maestro tenían razón y debía pensar más las cosas antes de actuar, pero bueno no iba a llorar por eso ahora solo le quedaba llegar a la aldea antes de que esos tipos que seguían al loco que casi lo congela la destruyeran.

Fue un camino torpe y accidentado pero llego tuvo que pasar la selva una trampa en el suelo creada por la rubia Lucy pero llego, y justo a tiempo pues el grito de uno de los aldeanos mientras apuntaba hacia el cielo hacia una rata gigante voladora fue la señal de que los que planeaban destruir la aldea habían llegado.

Desde las alturas un trio formado por un cejudo, una maid y un chico perro, miraban con algo de asco la trasformación de los aldeanos en el suelo.

-Descongelar a Angélica y preparar la jalea corrosiva ha tomado su tiempo pero ya está todo listo- dijo la maid de cabellos rosas recordando cómo fue que tuvo que descongelar a su mascota de ese iceberg donde la encontró.

-Tomo ciertamente su tiempo pero ya está lista además veo que esos magos están también en la aldea así que vierte toda la jalea- ordeno el cejudo de cabellos celeste.

-Como quieras… Angélica, lánzalo todo- ordeno la mujer a su rata que de inmediato obedeció la orden vertiendo todo el contenido del balde que llevaba en la aldea.

Abajo en la aldea los sentidos súper agudos de Natsu saltaron lo que sea que soltó esa rata era malo.

-¡Rápido todos al centro!- ordeno Natsu -¡Happy!- llamo mientras saltaba a las alturas, el gato azul desplego rápidamente sus alas tomando a su amigo por la espalda elevándose más directamente hacia la sustancia que había lanzado aquel animal - _Karyū no Kōen (Llama brillante del dragón de fuego)_ \- creando una gran esfera de fuego, Natsu la arrojo hacia las sustancia golpeándola en el centro, el resultado, la sustancia gelatinosa quedo con un gran holló en el lugar del impacto, quedando el agujero del tamaño justo para salvar a los que estaban en el centro de la aldea, aunque no todo salió perfecto pues los resto destruyeron lo que quedaba de la aldea.

El gran olfato de Natsu le advirtió, sus enemigos ya estaban en el suelo así que ya les demostraría de que era capaz él.

-Valla esto es un imprevisto, pero aun así tenemos que eliminar a los enemigos de Reitei-sama- hablo la pelirosa maid que era acompañada por los otros dos –y pensar que de haberse dejado cubrir por la jalea toxica hubieran tenido una muerte rápida, lastima ahora la tendrán lenta-

-Al parecer hay 50 personas, 2 magos y nada más, duraran a lo mucho 15 minutos- pronuncio en cejón enano muy seguro de ganar la pelea que estaba por acontecer.

Ambos bandos se prepararon para dar pelea tan concentrados en sus posibles movimientos que casi ni prestaban atención a las amenazas del viejo líder de la aldea hacia aquellos que destrozaron su amado hogar.

-Y-Yo peleare también- tanto la rubia como el pelirosa voltearon a ver a Gray quien había despertado de su inconciencia.

-Largo, estorbas- fueron las palabras de Natsu para su amigo, crudas pero realista, pues el pelinegro apenas y se mantenía en pie.

-Tonto… no soy débil… no cometas el error de subestimarme…- respondió como pudo solo para que Natsu le incrustara su puño en su estómago a tal punto que llegaba hasta su muñeca.

-Se supone que el cabezotas e impulsivo soy yo… así que vete-le dijo Natsu incrustando aún más su puño en su amigo que con su último aliento solo pudo maldecirlo antes de caer de nuevo en la inconciencia.

Con Gray fuera de la jugada y siendo retirado del lugar de nuevo el grupo de magos restantes se preparaban de nuevo a pelear.

-Quien dice que escaparan- pronuncio la maid de cabellos rosas al ver al grupo de aldeanos partir llevando a un maldiciente líder y un inconsciente Gray –Angélica- llamo mientras la rata gigante a su espalda asentía y tomando a su dueña de un gran salto se eleva y con ayuda de su cola comenzó a volar en dirección a los aldeanos.

Natsu solo chasqueo su lengua tendría que deshacerse de esa mujer, no le gustaba lastimar a mujeres pero si era por el bien del pueblo lo aria, pero también se mediría no quería matarla, preparando un ataque dejo al animal pasar pero justo cuando volteo para asentar un golpe al animal y su dueña se fijó en algo o más bien en alguien, aguzando su vista vio en las patas del animal una manca amarilla, con algo de incredibilidad miro como la rubia Lucy se había aferrado una de las patas del animal volador, eso era algo de por si extraño pues solo fue un segundo en que el animal paso por su lado y en ese segundo la rubia se aferró a este, sus motivos tendría, quizás detener al animal y su dueña, pero habían otras maneras.

Con una gota en su nuca todos vieron tan rara escena, sobre todo cuando la rata voladora callo en un lugar desconocido.

-Happy- suspirando Natsu llamo al gato azul quien entendió el mensaje y desplegando sus alas alzo vuelo.

-Solo espero que no se haya roto el cuello- dijo Happy mientras volaba al lugar del choque.

Dejando eso de lado ahora eran dos contra uno no era algo que a Natsu le importara él era un especialista en pelear contra multitudes.

-Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar- sin decir más el pelirosa salió disparado como una bala hacia su primer blanco quien no era más que el chico perro, un sonoro golpe se dejó escuchar en el lugar cuando el joven Dragón Slayer golpeo con su cabeza en el rostro a su perruno contrincante, el cual salió volando hasta el otro lado de la zona de pelea, sin dar tiempo ataco al otro sujeto abriendo grande su boca escupiendo una llamarada directa a él.

-Eres algo salvaje- dijo una voz detrás de las llamas que poco a poco se disipaban dejando ver a él peli azul de grandes cejas intacto siendo protegido por un campo de energía de color celeste –juzgando por tu carácter y tu magia de fuego puedo deducir que eres el tal Salamander de Fairy Tail- dijo calmadamente deshaciendo su escudo mientras Natsu solo le miraba y miraba al chico perro el cual se levantaba del suelo sin daño alguno después de su golpe –pues déjame decirte que nosotros alguna vez fuimos miembros de un gremio altamente famoso, así que no la tendrás fácil- su sonrisa arrogante ya comenzaba a rallar la paciencia de Natsu –el gremio Lamia Scale se te hace conocido, allí me conocían como Yuka el Cero indestructible además…- su auto alabanza quedo a medias ya que una llamarada se dirigió hacia él y su compañero, apenas y logro detenerla formando su escudo mágico, su amigo más lento de reflejos no tuvo tanta suerte –¡maldito! Déjame terminar- protesto ante tal interrupción.

-¡BAKA!... no me importa quien seas ni de cual gremio pertenecías… solo me importa que estas en mi camino para terminar el trabajo que tome, lo que te convierte en mi enemigo- pronuncio el joven dragón Slayer ya molesto por no comenzar a pelear –porque no te haces un favor y te rindes- esas palabras molestaron mucho al mago enemigo que se sentía menospreciado en ese momento.

-Toby, no te metas, yo seré quien calle a este tipo- su compañero solo ladro en afirmación, levantando la mano apunto al dragón Slayer que hozo enfadarlo - _Harō (Ondas)-_

Natsu solo levanto una de sus cejas ante tal ataque pues aparte de un brillo inicial nada ocurría, su instinto desarrollado desde joven a base de entrenamiento de su padre y varias golpizas por parte de una pelirroja, le dijeron que evadiese lo que sea que se dirigía a él, tirándose al suelo solo sintió la ligera presión pasar por encima de su cabeza, lo siguiente que vio fue como el suelo detrás de él reventaba por una fuerza aparentemente invisible.

En el mismo suelo el pelirosa contraataco lanzando una gran cantidad de fuego hacia el ex miembro de lamia Scale, el cual volvió a generar ese raro escudo de energía.

-Es inútil, mi magia se basa en vibraciones, las cuales están en una frecuencia muy específica, la misma de la magia, en pocas palabras yo neutralizo magia incluso tus llamas- dijo mirando a Natsu el cual solo le miraba preparar su próximo ataque.

Por un rato fue una pelea en un solo sentido ya que Natsu solo evadía los invisibles golpes, explosiones solo se podían ver en la zona de batalla, tantas que el polvo levantado por ellas volvían la visibilidad casi nula.

-Tks- Yuka solo chasqueo su lengua al no poder ver a su oponente debido al polvo levantado.

-Sabes… yo tengo un buen olfato- el mago cejón solo salto al ver como dos bolas de fuego le llegaban por la espalda –y puedo saber exactamente donde estas- de nuevo el chico tuvo que evadir una llamarada que esta vez le venía de arriba -¡como ahora!- exclamo Natsu estando frente a Yuka el cual genero n escudo más por suerte que por reflejos y eso lo demostraba el hecho de que el puño casi tocaba su cara de hecho estaba metido hasta la mitad de su aparentemente impenetrable escudo.

-Me tomaste pro sorpresa debo admitir- reconoció el peliazul al ver que por un momento fue burlado –pero atacarme así no es inteligente- aumentando las vibraciones de su escudo hizo que este triturara el brazo del mago de fuego, o eso suponía que debía hacer ya que Natsu solo le miraba seriamente.

-Je… crees que eso sirva contra mí, mis huesos ya han sido aplastado por una criatura gigantesca y se han recuperado no creas que este simple masaje me hará algo- dijo recordando como su padre lo molía literalmente cada día y al otro día lo volvía a hacer.

Sacando su puño del campo de fuerza preparo otro golpe, el cual impacto de nuevo en el campo de energía solo que esta vez no pudo detener tal fuerza bruta tan desmedida, el resultado un golpe directo al rostro del mago contrario, el cual salió volando dando vueltas hasta el otro lado del lugar cayendo totalmente inconsciente.

-Uno menos falta uno- conto mirando al chico perro faltante el cual se colocaba en su pose de pelea y sus unas se alargaban y tomaban un tinte verde.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Venciste a Yuka! ¡Pero yo soy más poderoso!- grito auto alabándose.

-Lo dudo- y realmente lo hacía, pues para Natsu quien sabía que era algo idiota en algunos momentos incluso él se daba cuenta que el chico perro era aún más idiota y este al parecer lo hacía a tiempo completo.

Haciéndose a un lado Natsu evadió un corte de las afiladas garras de su oponente, un lance tras otro las garras cortaban el aire veloces y mortales, aunque no tan veloces para Natsu quien las evadía sin ningún problema.

-¡Deja de moverte!- grito Toby al no poder siquiera tocar al escurridizo pelirosa -¡Solo déjame rasguñarte que mis garras paralizadoras harán el resto!- volvió a gritar sin saber que se había ido de la lengua.

-Haberlo dicho antes- sin más Natsu manoteo las manos de su oponente el cual nado pudo hacer para evadir su propia mano la cual enterró sus uñas en su rostro, el cual al igual que su cuerpo recibió una gras descarga eléctrica –sin duda un idiota- dijo al ver al chico caer inconsciente por su propio ataque –bueno ahora sigues tu- dijo recordando a aquel que derroto a su amigo Gray, poniéndose en marcha se dirigió de nuevo a aquellas ruinas donde aquel demonio dormía, aunque una ligera brisa le hizo detenerse, oliendo el aire miro a todos lados –debe de ser mi imaginación- dijo levantado sus hombros ignorando ese olor que por un momento le recordó a cierto par de pelirrojos que ya miraban la isla a la lejanía.

Mientras en las profundidades de la isla en aquel sitio donde el demonio congelado yacía durmiendo en espera, un peliblanco miraba al gigante congelado, Lyon, aquel compañero de estudio del mago de hielo de Fairy Tail pensaba en su próxima movida, su sueño pronto seria cumplido bueno a medias ya si completaba este objetivo aun le faltaba una más grande y por mucho más gratificante para él.

Tan sumido estaba en sí mismo que ni por enterado se cuenta de una mujer que le miraba desde una saliente de la cueva, bien oculta Ultear miraba al alumno de su madre, esto si era una sorpresa para ella, nunca se imaginó que Lyon o Reitei como se hacía llamar ahora cometería esa locura, pero en defensa del chico se le veía algo desequilibrado, no sabía que le había pasado pero ese chico le ocurría algo.

Sus suposiciones tuvieron que para ya que alguien entraba, mirando bien era alguien de baja estatura, rápidamente lo catalogo de un infante, tal vez un ayudante o aprendiz, aunque esa aura que emanaba le decía que ese aparente niño era peligroso además por motivos que se le hacían extraños también se le hacía familiar.

-Veo que te diviertes- dijo en chico encapuchado mientras se acercaba más -¿Dime porque no eliminaste a ese chico Gray y los demás de Fairy Tail?- pregunto curioso.

-(¿Gray?)- la hermosa espía oculta solo levanto una de sus finas cejas al escuchar hablar del otro alumno de su madre -(esto ya se complica creo que ya va siendo hora de llamar a mi madre)- se dijo desapareciendo rápidamente tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que los ojos zafiros del niño presente le miraban.

-Bueno te dejo con tus cosas daré una vuelta- dando media vuelta el chico simplemente se fue dejando a Lyon de nuevo sumergido en sus pensamientos –realmente la mente humana es muy manipulable- dijo ya lejos del lugar de reposo de Deliora.

Reapareciendo muy lejos del lugar de antes hurgo en sus cortas prendas, sacando una lagrima de comunicación se dispuso a llamar a su madre quizás ella pondría en lugar a sus estudiantes y como bono vería a su "hermano".

-¡Concéntrate Ultear!- se regañó a si misma tras un pensamiento, que pensaba era un misterio aunque el casi imperceptible sonrojo daba una idea, concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo llamo a su madre cuya imagen se formó como un mini holograma procedente de la lacrima.

-¿Y bien… que sucede?- pregunto Ul a su hija de forma calmada.

-Por donde comenzar- suspiro -lo de Deliora es un hecho, planean revivir al demonio- la sola mención de la criatura le hizo ganar un ceño a Ul.

-Veo que no quedara de otra que ir personalmente- dijo ya pensando una forma de pelear con semejante ser –otra cosa que decir-

-Fairy Tail está aquí- respondió para sorpresa de su madre quien le miraba interrogante -no sé qué hacen aquí- dijo sabiendo la pregunta muda de su madre.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Ul querían saber más de ese detalle.

-Bueno…- justo en ese momento como si fuese una descarga eléctrica a sus sentidos Ultear se detuvo en seco –Espera un momento mamá tengo que verificar algo- su madre solo asintió.

Con un rápido desplazamiento ya se encontraba cerca de la playa de la isla, quiso acercarse más pero justo delante de ella una rubia se batía un una batalla con una pelirosa, algo pelicular su forma de pelear cabe de destacar, pero no estaba ahí para presenciar eso, ocultándose detrás de un árbol se concentró buscando eso que le alerto sus sentidos.

-(Vamos, vamos, vamos… sé que lo sentí… está cerca lose)- se decía mientras la imagen de su madre le miraba con dudas pocas veces su hija mostraba tanta ansiedad concentrarse.

Buscando más allá de lo visible Ultear escaneaba todo lo que le era posible, BUM, bingo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa e ilusión al ver en la lejanía un barco acercarse a la isla pero su atención no está en el barco si no en la persona que estaba en este, de cabello carmesí y ojos zafiros, si era el, Naruto su… hermano, aunque su mirada gano un filo al ver quien le acompañaba, una pelirroja de armadura.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su madre a través de la lacrima, que debido al apuro de su hija su imagen estaba de cabeza.

-Nada…- se apresuró a decir –solo que surgió algo, algo que tendré que investigar- sin más corto la comunicación con su madre.

Mientras en el consejo mágico Ul tenía una cara de total confusión, que fue eso, de pronto su hija comenzó a comportarse extraña, además que sus ojos no la miraban a ella si no a la lejanía, suspirando cansinamente lo dejo pasar su hija a veces se comportaba, como aquella vez que fue a su cuarto por escuchar algunos gritos y gemidos al entrar solo pudo verla cubierta casi en su totalidad por la sabana de su cama, la excusa que dio por los gemidos solo fue que se lastimo por hacer estiramientos, si solo hubiese visto esas pantis húmedas en el suelo se habría dado cuenta de por qué los gritos.

Volviendo a la isla Lucy la rubia de prominente delantera se encontraba envuelta en la que podría decirse la pelea más absurda que haya tenido, manotazos, cachetadas, y demás golpes dignos de colegialas de un colegio donde el autor estudio, aunque en su defensa era todo lo que tenía para das después de semejante acoso por parte de su rival, pues al principio fue la pelea más desigual que se haya visto, pero con ingenio y algo de suerte logro dar la vuelta a la situación.

No muy lejos, en un barco pirata un pelirrojo veía la escena con una gota en su nuca, nunca se esperó que justo al llegar ver esa escena, pero dejo ver a la rubia y su contrincante al sentir como se le erizaba la piel, una pesada presencia se hizo sentir detrás de él.

-Estas lista Erza- pregunto girándose viendo a su pareja asentir con sus ojos cerrados –bueno será mejor ir creo que ya todo acabo, además ya está amaneciendo- dijo viendo como Lucy asestaba un golpe al rostro de la maid de cabellos rosas dejándola casi en la inconciencia.

-Incluso si el fuego de mi vida se extingue, nunca habrá falsedad a mi amor por Reitei-sama- recito dramáticamente la pelirosa mientras de fondo aparecía su amado peliblanco con un aura de flores.

-Ni que fueses a morir reina del drama- le dijo la rubia al oír semejantes palabras.

-Angélica… véngame…- pidió como si fuese su última voluntad la derrotada mujer a su mascota oculta.

Lucy solo se preguntaba a qué se refería, cuando detrás de ella la mascota rata gigante apareció de un gran salto y por la trayectoria de su aterrizaje caería justo encima de ella, viendo la situación quiso hacerse a un lado pero justo en ese momento sus piernas le fallaron debido al desgaste de su pelea, no pudiendo hacer nado solo cerro sus ojos y rezar que el animal al caerle encima solo la dejase inconsciente y no muerta… **BOOM** … el gran estruendo se escuchó en la zona dando a entender que el gran animal había tocado suelo.

Lucy espero y espero, pero el dolor nunca llego, quizá había muerto y ahora su alma se dirigía al más allá y por eso ya no sentía dolor o quizás el animal había fallado por unos metros y se había salvado de milagro.

Abriendo sus ojos solo pudo ver a la gigante rata tirada al lado de su dueña, si se había salvado el animal había fallado ahora solo le tocaba huir del lugar tan rápido como sus débiles piernas le permitieran, pero enfocando un poco mejor vio una mujer, una mujer con armadura, una mujer con armadura y cabellos carmesís, una mujer con armadura y cabellos carmesís que portaba una espada, que se veía muy filosa además.

-¡Erza!- grito con emoción al ver a su salvadora, emoción que fue evaporada al ver la penetrante mirada que la pelirroja le daba, justo en ese momento fue que recordó que estaban allí de forma no autorizada.

-Lucy ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí no es cierto?- pregunto Erza a la aterrorizada rubia.

-Para llevarnos de regreso al gremio… sanos y salvos… en una pieza y sin ningún daño de ningún tipo- respondió de forma acelerada jugando con las palabras a su favor.

-¡Lucy!- exclamo cierto gato volador que había llegado al lugar –menos… mal que… estas… bien- su voz fue muriendo al ver a Erza justo frente a él.

El pobre de Happy, solo se imaginaba su cercana muerte a manos de aquella aterradora mujer de cabellos sangres, el shock era tremendo y solo pudo salir de este cuando sus instintos básicos le gritaron que huyera del sitio, se mudara de continente, se tiñera su pelaje azul por uno castaño y se cambiara el nombre por Minino, así que obedeciendo sus instintos se dio a la fuga.

Muchos pescadores en el océano solo vieron un destello celeste pasarles por encimas, para después sujetarse de lo que fuera para no ser arrastrado por la succión dejada por lo que fuese que paso volando, el destello no era otro más que Happy quien ya delante él se formaba un domo de aire claro indicio que ya estaba alcanzando la barrera del sonido y estaba a punto de romper dicha barrera cuando sintió un apretón en su cola.

-Ara, ara, Happy por que huyes acaso no te alegras de vernos, hieres mis sentimientos- dijo con falso dolor Naruto quien tenía tomado de la cola al gato –hola Lucy- saludo a la ahora pálida rubia mientras se colocaba al lado de Erza.

-¿Donde esta Natsu?- esa era la pregunta del millón y Erza quería el premio.

-Erza, Naruto, por favor escúchenme, sé que hicimos mal en tomar ese trabajo sin tener rango ni autorización… pero en esta isla está ocurriendo un problema de proporciones enormes- respondió la rubia disculpándose y a la vez pidiendo ayuda con lo que les pasaba.

-Y dime Lucy que puede ser más grande que lo que ustedes hicieron- pregunto el pelirrojo Uzumaki a la rubia.

-Veras… hay unos tipos que están intentando revivir a un demonio gigante que está atrapado en hielo, además las personas que habitan esta isla están sufriendo una especie de maldición por la presencia de esa cosa- Naruto solo pudo arquear una ceja ante lo dicho por la maga estelar.

-¿Un demonio encerrado en el hielo? ¿Dime Lucy por alguna casualidad el nombre de ese demonio no en Deliora?- pregunto Naruto recibiendo miradas de ambas féminas.

-Si se llama Deliora, por favor Naruto ayúdanos según Gray tú lo derrotaste hace tiempo-

-¿Gray?... esto se pone interesante, Erza ocúpate te encontrar a Natsu- le pidió a la pelirroja mientras le pasaba a Happy quien fue tomado por la cola la cual ante el agarre de la mujer zona de una manera no muy saludable.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la pelirroja al ver a Naruto darles la espalda.

-Sola a explorar la isla- respondió de forma despreocupada mientras de un salto desaparecía.

-Tks… nunca cambias- gruño Erza al ver que su pareja seguía siendo el mismo, aunque una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios era eso precisamente lo que le gustaba de él.

-Erza… acaso…- la pregunta de Lucy fue interrumpida al ser señalada por una espada de la pelirroja.

-Que hayas convencido a Naruto no quiere decir que lo hayas hecho conmigo, además no creas que no recibirás un castigo por los actos cometidos- amenazo la maga de la armadura acercando más su espada y sacando a relucir su tan afamada mirada "congela infiernos".

En la profundidad de la selva Naruto saltaba de árbol en árbol mientras sus sentidos se afilaban, no era tonto, aunque eso estuviera en duda por parte de bijuus, pero volviendo a lo de antes, desde que llego a la isla y se encontraron con Lucy pudo sentirlo, eran observados, y lo más inquietante era aquella presencia, pues al principio sabía que había alguien en las sombras y tenía sospechas de quien era, pero la otra… la otra presencia ni la había notado si no fuese por aquella pequeña brisa marina que le trajo aquel aroma ni por enterado se hubiese dado.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando tuvo que eludir varios proyectiles que se dirigían hacia él, con rapidez se apartó del árbol donde estaba el cual solo quedo reducidos a astillas… literalmente, cayendo al suelo de nuevo tuvo que apartarse para evitas ser empalado por lo que parecían ser lanzas hechas de hielo, dando giros de espaldas logro salvarse, mirando a su izquierda vio otro ataque pero esta vez era un cuchillo hecho de hielo, con rapidez lo toco por el mango antes de que se incrustara en su frente.

A su espalda una velos sombra apareció, sonriendo un poco se giró rápidamente tomando a su atacante, tomo con una mano ambas muñecas del sujeto y lo arrincono contra un árbol cercano y coloco en su cuello el mismo cuchillo hecho de hielo que le habían lanzado, aunque el tampoco quedo libre, una piernas le apresaban la cintura y aunque a algunos le pareciera este acto inofensivo a él no, si le apretaban con fuerza lo más seguro que con algo de fuerza y esfuerzo lo asfixiarían, aunque por ahora el agarre era firme era también suave, pero centrándose en su oponente se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran acertadas, una mujer de cabellos negros aunque con destellos purpuras, con un cuerpo de esos que quitan el hipo.

-Hola Ultear- saludo Naruto a la chica quien solo se sonreía –no recuerdo haberte hecho nada malo para que me trates así- le dijo retirando el chuchillo.

-Solo quería sorprenderte- le respondió liberando una de sus manos la cual ahora rascaba su mejilla –pero dime que te trae aquí- pregunto con curiosidad dudaba que su madre le dijera y si fuera así era imposible que llegara en tan corto tiempo.

-Solo vine de… casería- respondió a la vez que sentía como las piernas de Ultear lo aprisionaban con un poco más de fuerza casi al punto de que sus intimidades se sintieran –además no debería ser yo quien preguntase que haces tú aquí- pregunto liberando el brazo restante de la hija de Ul.

-Tal vez…- respondió sacando su lengua de forma linda, de pronto las mejillas de Ultear tomaron una tonalidad rosa al sentir algo al sur -(no será)- una mirada picara apareció en su rostro mirada que paso por completo desapercibida por el pelirrojo.

Dentro de Naruto los bijuus solo miraban la escena, algunos con una mirada cómplice y algo pervertida, otros como cierta bijuu de cinco colas con un ceño fruncido, quizás su portador comenzara a tener pesadillas sin motivos aparentes.

Afuera Ultear había pasado sus finos y delicados brazos por el cuello de nuestro a futuro atormentado Uzumaki, pues según la maga del tiempo y hielo, había "resbalado" y se había sujeto de lo primero que encontró, como sea ahora estaban más cercanos, mucho de hecho, tan cerca que los nada discretos senos de Ultear se aplastaban con el bien formado torso de Naruto, además de que sus rostro están solo separados por solo puna escasas pulgadas.

En otra parte de la isla Erza se detuvo abruptamente al sentir cierta "perturbación en la fuerza" su mirada se cargó totalmente de ira, y su cabello comenzó a elevarse contra la gravedad a la vez que se dividía en nueve mechones, todo esto era visto por Lucy y Happy, quienes ahora veían una imagen salida totalmente del infierno.

-Naruto- murmuro o mejor dicho gruño el nombre de su amante mientras lanzaba un golpe a un árbol que nada tenía que ver, el pobre solo se dejó caer ya que su tronco dejo de existir, y vaya que el tronco no era para nada pequeño -muévanse- gruño erza al par que sin chistar palabras siguieron adelante eso si algo alejados de la pelirroja.

De vuelta con Ultear y Naruto, este último sintió un escalofrió para nada agradable en su espalda, no lo sabía pero algo le decía que se mantuviera alejado un tiempo de Erza, dejando eso de lado el pelirrojo se centró en la situación actual.

-Estas aquí por lo de Deliora- pregunto Naruto a su "hermana" quien para total disgusto tuvo que dejar al pelirrojo ya el tema que había tocado ameritaba seriedad.

-Acaso sabes que está aquí- pregunto curiosa.

-Me acabo de enterar, solo vine por unos miembros del gremio que vinieron sin autorización… digamos que esto se dio por mera casualidad- dijo mientras se colocaba de espaldas al mismo árbol donde esta Ultear -ahora dime que has investigado- pregunto.

-Algo- respondió vagamente mientras de sus escasas ropas sacaba un pergamino -aquí hay información- dijo extendiéndole el pergamino al Uzumaki quien se dispuso a tomarlo solo que no pudo ya que Ultear lo alejo –información muy valiosa y delicada… mi madre lo más seguro es que me dijera que no te la diera ya que lo más seguro tu matarías a algunos en especial a cierto chico- explico haciendo fruncir el ceño a Naruto lo más seguro es que cierto chico de tatuado estaría implicado.

-Ella no me diría nada… pero tú- Ultear solo sonrió pícaramente ante lo dicho por el chico.

-Me deberás una grande… y créeme pienso cobrarme ese favor- dijo pasándole el pergamino.

Naruto solo sonrió en complicidad Ultear siempre le sería leal no por nada era su espía en el consejo, con calma abrió el pergamino el cual soltó una bocanada de humo blanco dejando una carpeta, abriéndola comenzó a leer poco a poco la calma inicial se fue yendo dejando una mirada para nada amigable, el suelo a su alrededor se hundió y quebró, Ultear solo rezaba que la muerte del chico implicado fuese menos lenta y dolora.

-Alguien sabe más de esto- pregunto levantado la vista mirando a Ultear con unos purpuras con patrón anillado.

-Solo mi madre y yo, y tú por supuesto- respondió tomando su distancia en ese estado ni ella se atrevía a acercársele.

-Así está bien, te molesta si me lo quedo- dijo mientras respiraba para calmarse.

-Es una copia, así que no me molesta- respondió levantándose los hombros mientras veía a Naruto darle la espalda.

-Adiós- Naruto se dispuso a irse cuando sintió como lo abrazaban desde su espalda –Ultear…-

-Me debes un favor que no se te olvide- dijo enterrando su cabeza en la espalda del chico.

-Eso nunca lo olvidare… después de todo eres mi hermana- respondió girándose, tomando su mentón le hizo verle, acercándose a su rostro al de ella le dio un beso en su frente –nos vemos- se despidió desapareciendo como una brisa que se cuela entre los árboles.

-No te acostumbre a llamarme hermana Naruto… que algún día dejare de serlo para convertirme en otra cosa- dijo a la nada mientras se perdía en ella misma y en el olor del chico que todavía tenía en ella.

Dejando a Ultear y sus fantasías, nos vamos con otro usuario de la magia de hielo, Gray el mago de Fairy Tail despertaba de su inconciencia, su primer recuerdo fue la aldea si mal no recordaba fue mandada a destruir por aquel que fue su compañero de aprendizaje, con eso en mente se levantó de donde estaba, vagando por el campamento provisional de los aldeanos llego a una tienda de campaña donde supuestamente estarían sus demás compañeros según le dijeron los aldeanos.

Entrando rápidamente quiso salir, pues adentro le esperaba una no muy contenta pelirroja, a su lado Lucy y Happy estaban a amarrados mientras lloraban por su desgracia.

-Gray alístate… vamos a buscar a Naruto y a Natsu- la sola mención del otro pelirrojo le palideció el rostro –cuando lo encontremos nos vamos al gremio-

-¿Qué dices? Si escuchaste lo que te dijo Lucy sabrás que lo situación es delicada- exclamo Gray ante la falta de interés a la emergencia de la isla por parte de la pelirroja –acaso no lo entiendes si el demonio Deliora despierta…-

-Deliora no será un problema- le interrumpió la maga de la armadura –o acaso vez a Naruto a mi lado- dijo haciendo a Gray entender lo más seguro es que al enterarse se fue a resolver el asunto.

-Aun así tengo asuntos que resolver- dijo vagamente refiriéndose a si antigua compañero.

-Si te refieres a ese tal Lyon, de eso también esto enterada- dijo mientras gray miraba al par atado que solo desviaban la mirada -te dejara hacer lo que planees-

-Gracias- agradeció el pelinegro quizás Erza o era tan mala.

-No me des las gracias y no te hagas falsas ideas que no se me ha olvidado la falta que ustedes han hecho al gremio- dijo destruyendo las ideas de una buena Erza en la mente de Gray.

Desatando a la rubia y al gato el grupo se puso en marcha, su destino, las ruinas en lo profundo de la selva, ruinas donde ahora un dragón Slayer de cabellos rosas estaba, en su mente tenía un plan… o al menos las bases de uno… bueno quizás tenía planeado hacer un plan… a quien engañaba improvisaría como acostumbraba, estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando lo sintió su instinto le grito que se detuviera e hizo bien en hacerle caso pues un hacha ridículamente grande se clavó junto delante de él, dejando su rostro totalmente azul.

-Hola Natsu- el Slayer se quedó petrificado, que no hubiese dado por no escuchar su voz, como un mecanismo falto de aceite su cuello giro, incluso imito el sonido del metal crujir.

-¡N-Naruto!- si el pelirrojo está ahí, sentado en una piedra mirándolo… de forma no muy santa.

-Natsu- dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el inexistente polvo en su ropa – sabes yo estaba muy tranquilo en una tarea junto con Erza… todo estaba de las mil maravillas hasta que nos llegó un mensaje… a que no adivinas que decía- pregunto a un pálido Natsu el cual solo pudo congelarse al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

-Lo ignoro totalmente- respondió de forma inocente mientras se giraba solo para toparse con el Uzumaki de frente.

-Natsu, Natsu… sabes por esta vez no seré tan duro ya que tu pequeña aventura me fue en cierto modo beneficiosa- le dijo Naruto ganándose un suspiro de alivio del Slayer de fuego -y cual es plan Natsu- pregunto recibiendo una mirada triunfante del pelirosa.

Naruto solo escucho el "plan" de Natsu que debía admitir que si bien era algo ortodoxo era simple y efectivo.

-Bien vamos… aunque Naruto, por un momento pensé que me castigarías menos mal que no lo hiciste- dijo aliviado mientras le daba la espalda para comenzar el plan, solo que una mano en su cabeza que le apretaba con fuerza se lo impidió.

-Creo que me malentendiste Natsu… dije que el castigo no sería muy grabe más nunca dije que no te lo daría- le dijo Naruto mientras era rodeado por un aura rojiza a la vez que apretaba su agarre.

-Se gentil por favor- murmuro Natsu llorando cómicamente esperando al menos que no le rompiera muchos huesos.

Arriba de un pobre Natsu en la sala de un trono Lyon el mago estudiante de Ul se encontraba regañando a unos de sus subordinados por el fracaso en su tarea, además de ser el único en regresar, pero sabía muy bien que no era culpa del chico más bien era suya no midió la fuerza de los magos de Fairy Tail y pago con la derrota de sus aliados.

-Te ves pensativo- dijo cierto niño encapuchado que hacia acto de aparición frente al peliblanco -si tardas más Deliora jamás será capaz de revivir y tu oportunidad de ser alguien desaparecerán-

-Vaya… por fin te dignas en aparecer- le reprocho Lyon al infante el cual solo mostraba una fina sonrisa en su apenas visible rostro.

-Tranquilo solo hacia lo que se necesita para que tu cumplas tu meta… pero déjame decirte que no te será fácil- una de las finas cejas del peliblanco solo se levantó ante lo dicho por el niño –me temo que los actos cometidos en esta isla han llamado la atención de más miembros del gremio de Fairy Tail… el Rikudou y Titania- dijo mientras Lyon apretaba su puño ante el primer nombre ya que sabía muy bien quien pertenecía.

-Así que está aquí… pero llego tarde hoy será el despertar, y yo me elevare por ser aquel que logro lo que el no pudo hacer y luego será su turno de caer- dijo con seriedad aunque su mirada se podía ver cierto indicio de locura.

-Tus palabras son inspiradoras, pero aun así ambiciosas, permíteme a mí hacerme cargo del Rikudou de Fairy Tail- pidió el chico ocultando magistralmente esa ansiedad por estar frente al pelirrojo.

-Espera ¡¿Tu luchas?!- pregunto incrédulo Toby al niño.

-Soy más de lo que aparento- respondió mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza y mostraba unos ojos azules de pupila rasgada.

-Hmp… cuan oscuro- murmuro Lyon quien en el fondo se sintió algo inquieto por esa mirada.

La charla quedo interrumpida cuando el grupo comenzó a sentir como la estructura comenzaba a temblar, un terremoto quizás… Aaaahhhh… un terremoto que gritaba… ¿?... ¿un terremoto que gritaba? Los presentes se miraron mientras levantaban sus hombros, aunque también se dieron cuenta que la estructura quedo inclinada, quizás algunas columnas de soporte habían colapsado, haciéndose a un lado rápidamente el trio vio como un proyectil salió del suelo y quedo clavado de cabeza al techo, mirando al techo vieron que dicho proyectil de hecho era una persona y según Toby fue el que los venció en la aldea.

-Está aquí- dijo con ansias el chico Taisei –miren- el resto solo se asomó por el agujero en el piso mirando en lo profundo a un pelirrojo.

-Naruto- gruño entre dientes Lyon mirando al pelirrojo que le devolvía la mirada.

En el fondo Naruto solo miraba a aquello en la parte de arriba en especial al peliblanco, suspirando comenzó a elevarse en aire pasando entre los huecos de los pisos que Natsu amablemente hizo, con paciencia el grupo miro como el pelirrojo se elevada hasta llegar estar frente a ellos.

-Lyon, de todas las personas que pude imaginar hacer esto tú eras la que menos esperaba- hablo Naruto con cierta decepción en su voz –cuando leí quien estaba implicado me negué a creerlo pero ahora que te veo aquí no me queda de otra que enseñarte un par de cosas- le dijo mientras hacía aparecer una espada estilo medieval en sus manos.

-¿A?- fue todo lo que Lyon pudo decir antes de que su cabeza rodara por el suelo al ser cortada de tajo por la espada del Uzumaki.

-Ahora sal y no me hagas buscarte o te ira peor- advirtió Naruto al ver como la figura de Lyon se cristalizaba y explotaba en varios trozos de hielo.

-Tan astuto como siempre- dijo Lyon apareciendo detrás de unos pilares – _Ice Make: Eagle (Creación de hielo: Águila)_ \- de un círculo mágico varias aves de hielo se dirigieron al Uzumaki quien miraba todo con indiferencia.

Las aves heladas con velocidad y precisión fueron volando hacia su objetico, quien hizo desaparecer su espada, quedándose en el mismo sitio Naruto solo espero, las aves solo a menos de un metro chocaron con lo que parecía ser un barrera invisible destrozándose y dejando sus restos por todos lados.

-Natsu deja de perder el tiempo, ven ahora- dijo Naruto mirando al Slayer que seguía clavado al techo.

Moviendo sus brazos palpo el techo con sus manos, haciendo un poco de fuerza Natsu logro sacar su cabeza del techo, por su rostro no se le veía contento, dejándose caer dio una voltereta enderezándose para luego caer de pie.

-¡Maldito!- exclamo apuntando con su dedo al pelirrojo mientras resoplaba fuego por su boca.

-Cálmate Natsu… más tarde podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora concéntrate en lo que tienes enfrente- le dijo haciendo a Natsu mirar al peliblanco mago del hielo.

Sin previo aviso alguno Natsu lanzo una llamarada al mago de hielo, Naruto solo suspiro ante el salvajismo de Natsu, aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, sin duda eran iguales.

No queriéndose quedar atrás Naruto ataco a los dos faltantes, corriendo a una velocidad imposible para un humano normal quedo frente al chico perro que nada pudo hacer para evitar un cabezazo por parte del pelirrojo, sin perder tiempo corrió hasta el chico encapuchado que solo sonreía ante la poca suerte del chico perruno que yacía estampado a un pilar del templo, Naruto apareció delante de él.

-Lo siento chico, esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti- se disculpó Naruto enviando su puño al rostro del pequeño.

- **¡BOOM!** -

Tanto Natsu como el peliblanco Lyon miraron al pequeño niño aun en su mismo lugar y al otro extremo de la sala una nube hecho de polvo y escombro, al disiparse solo vieron como el Uzumaki estaba estampado en el muro.

-No sabes cuánta razón tienes- dijo bajando su brazo con el cuan había asestado un descomunal puñetazo al rostro del pelirrojo.

Algo aturdido Naruto recordó el golpe, era tan fuerte como los que daba Erza y Mirajane, algo poco creíble teniendo en cuenta la estructura física de su oponente, tal fuerza en ese cuerpo pequeño no era normal, ese chico no era normal; levantando la mirada solo pudo ver un par de botas pequeñas en su rostro.

En la espesa selva un grupo conformado por un pelinegro, una rubia, una pelirroja y un gato con alas se dirigían al templo donde descansaba el demonio Deliora, mientras lo hacían Gray les narraba la historia de su infancia, Deliora, Ul, Lyon, Naruto y Ultear, fueron buenos tiempos, una familia, algo que ahora podía deshacerse con Lyon.

-¡Alto!- ordeno Erza al grupo que de inmediato se detuvo.

El grupo miro al frente y vio algo por demás extraño, las ruinas del templo inclinadas en un ángulo imposible para la ingeniería, y para rematar grandes estruendos se escuchaban desde el interior.

Su agudo sentido le permitió a la pelirroja ver el peligro que se les venía encima, empujando a Lucy y Happy a un lado los salvo de una más que segura muerte ya que unas especies de dagas enormes se incrustaron justamente donde estaban, mirando el lugar de procedencia de dichas armas vieron a varios sujetos que rápidamente Gray y Lucy describieron como seguidores de Lyon, no queriendo retrasarse Erza decidió hacer un sacrificio por el grupo.

-Váyanse- les dijo colocándose entre los seguidores y sus amigos mientras invocaba una de sus tantas espadas –Gray no pierdas el tiempo y vete a resolver tus cosas con ese tal Lyon- le ordeno la pelirroja.

-Supongo que yo tampoco puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas- pronuncio Lucy sacando su látigo para acompañar a la pelirroja a detener a los seguidores de Lyon.

Gray solo pudo sonreír ante esto, incluso Happy había puesto de su parte, su favor nunca lo olvidaría, sin duda alguna ellos eran sus amigos, sin perder tiempo salió corriendo hacia el templo que retumbaba fuertemente, más tarde ellas se reunirían con él.

En lo profundo del templo las cosas eran por demás volátiles en especial entre Natsu y Lyon, fuego y hielo, frio y calor, en su zona de combate solo resto de hielo y vapor inundaban el lugar, eso daba para largo ya que por cada ataque del pelirosa y el peliblanco contraatacaba con algo igual de potente, lo cual frustraba increíblemente al Slayer, se supone que él no tendría con un mago de hielo, sabia manejarse con ellos y mantenerles el ritmo, pero este estaba a otro nivel.

Lyon contraatacaba ferozmente en su mente esto era inamisible un simple mago de fuego dándole pelea, y por si fuese poco presionándolo, rodando por el suelo evito otra poderosa llamarada de fuego, esto ya le jorobaba la paciencia, cargando su magia creo un gran iceberg con puntas filosas las cuales fueron evadidas magistralmente por Natsu.

En la otra sala la cosa era un poco más violenta.

-Uhg- fue el quejido salido de la boca del pequeño niño al ser estampado fuertemente contra un pilar, y su dolor no terminaba pues el puño de Naruto aun empujaba en su mejilla la cual ya tenía en su comisura una línea roja.

Naruto seguía empujando su puño en el infantil rostro cubierto del niño y por una extraña razón cada vez que le golpeaba una pequeña sensación eléctrica corría por su cuerpo, era tan familiar y a la vez desconocido, a la final en pilar donde estaba el chico termino por ceder ante la fuerza que soportaba.

-Eres especial chico- alabo Naruto al ver como el niño se levantaba como si nada limpiándose esa pequeña línea de sangre en su boca.

-Gracias- agradeció el elogio mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus oscuras prendas –por cierto me llamo Taisei- se presentó el chico terminado de limpiarse.

-Un placer supongo… mi nombre es…- respondió Naruto también queriendo presentante ante tan singular enemigo.

-Eres Naruto Uzumaki, ex ninja de un continente de otro universo paralelo, miembro del clan Uzumaki del cual ahora eres el último y por lógica líder de dicho clan- le interrumpió dejando más que confundido esa información pocos la conocían de hecho podía contar con los dedos de su mano a las personas.

-Quien te ha dicho eso- pregunto el Uzumaki amenazante.

-Quien sabe… pero nos desviamos a lo que realmente me interesa ahora- y arremetiendo contra Naruto inicio de nuevo la batalla.

Con una velocidad equivalente a la suya Naruto vio como ese chico apareció delante conectando uno de sus potentes golpes en su estómago, por un momento pensó que vomitaría lo poco que tenía en su estómago, soltó otro quejido cuando sintió otro golpe en la misma zona y otro y otro más, una cadena de golpes al estómago de su cuerpo se había desencadenado.

Subiendo su rodilla conecto un golpe en el mentón del chico que salió volando al techo y posteriormente cayó al suelo pesadamente, Naruto por fin pudo respirar algo ya que todo el aire de sus pulmones se había ido y del método menos cómodo.

-(Y pensar que a pesar de golpearlo de esa forma sigue igual… de no ser porque se contiene ya yo estaría en un charco de mi sangre…) pensó el chico mientras una sonrisa fina se dibujaba en sus labios a la vez que se levantaba… o eso intento.

- **BOOM-**

El estruendo resonó fuerte en el lugar, y como no ya que Naruto se había dejo caer en la espalda del chico estampándolo nuevamente en el piso el cual cedió hasta caer al de abajo el cual también siguió los pasos del otro al ceder, al final le había caído encima con tanta fuerza que los pisos cedieron hasta caer hasta la misma cueva donde Deliora estaba encerrado en ese hielo.

-Eso dolió enserio- se quejó el chico Taisei levantándose mientras se sobaba la espalda y miraba hacia arriba hacia los agujeros que habían hecho con su cuerpo –supongo que ahora subiremos el nivel- pregunto mirando al frente donde Naruto ya estaba preparado para el combate, extendiendo su mano de su manga un líquido negro fue saliendo pero no caía al suelo sino que se mantenía elevado mientras tomaba forma –creo que con esto será suficiente- dijo viendo el báculo que se había formado de ese líquido.

Naruto levanto una ceja, esa habilidad era rara solo tres personas podían hacer eso, el difunto Madara, su difunto hermano de aprendizaje Nagato y el mismo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver como el chico ataco, invocando un par de espadas bloqueo el golpe del báculo, sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía ante tal golpe, sin dudas el chico ahora atacaba con más fuerza – **Crack-** sus ojos viajaron al origen del sonido y vio como procedía de sus espadas las cuales se llenaban rápidamente de grietas.

Un estallido metálico inundo el lugar, el lugar brillaba por la luz que se reflejaba en los cientos de pequeños fragmentos que alguna vez fueron las espadas del pelirrojo, Taisei solo pudo ver con una sonrisa de emoción al ver como Naruto no estaba delante de él.

En un destello Naruto apareció a una distancia segura del arma del chico, elevando su poder interior libero un poco, el cual se manifestó un una esfera de color negro a su espalda, dicha esfera comenzó a desfigurarse y tomar otra forma, una forma alargada y muy singular, un bastón con un sol con argollas en la parte superior y una luna en creciente en su parte baja.

-Ahora estamos parejos- le dijo mientras le apuntaba con el arma recién hecha.

Con un grito de guerra ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro chocando sus armas que cada vez que se encontraban liberaban una onda de choque que se dejaba sentir en todo el templo amenazando con destruir el lugar, y las gritas en las paredes y pisos de arriba solo daban fe que la estructura se vendría abajo si seguían luchando.

Arriba Natsu y Lyon habían parado su lucha al escuchar y sentir tales estruendos, Natsu solo sonrió Naruto destruiría todo el lugar, como lo haría cualquier miembro del gremio, solo esperaba que lo destruyera cuando él estuviese fuera, suficiente tuvo con utilizarlo para destruir las columnas del lugar y abrir huecos en el piso como para que le echara todo un templo enzima, listo para otra round con el peliblanco quiso atacar, pero un sonido de algo resquebrajándose lo detuvo miro hacia una pared y vio como esta se venía abajo dejando ver al otro lado al pelinegro Gray.

-¿Gray?- dijo Natsu al ver al aun vendado pelinegro.

-Largo- dijo simplemente en su respuesta Gray –tengo asuntos que resolver-

-Ya perdiste contra el recuerdas- le recordó Natsu quien le miraba seriamente.

-Yo no repito mis errores- le respondió con la misma seriedad del pelirosa –por cierto donde esta Naruto- le pregunto ante la falta del pelirrojo **BOOM** –olvídalo- dijo al sentir como la estructura se sacudía –creo que ahora seremos tu y yo Lyon-

Abajo Taisei la tenía cruda apenas evadía los golpes su arma apenas y resistía los golpes del arma del Uzumaki, de hecho ya está astillada y solo faltaba poco para que se rompiera, y contrario a todo él se sentía feliz, emocionado y excitado.

-(Si, si, si… demuéstrame lo que tienes)- pensaba emocionado mientras bloqueaba otro golpe –Tks- chasque su lengua al ver como su arma se hacía añicos por el último golpe.

-Creo que se acabó- le dijo Naruto al verlo desarmado –por qué no me dices para quien trabajas y me ahorras el trabajo de sacártelo a la fuerza-

-Me temo que no te podre decir eso… quizás en un futuro, pero ahora tengo que arreglar un desorden- le dijo mientras se enterraba en la tierra desapareciendo.

Naruto simplemente vio esto, ese chico era raro a un punto totalmente nuevo, un pequeño temblor le hizo mirar el suelo, saltando lejos vio como un pilar de roca se levantaba justo donde estaba el, volviendo a saltar evadió otro pilar, uno tras otro pilares de roca solida salían del suelo, eludiendo al último miro alrededor buscando rastros del chico, una pequeña roca cayo en su cabeza, mirando arriba vio algo que había pasado por alto.

-Me voy la cara- se dijo negando, pues lo pilares no eran un ataque si no nuevos soportes para la estructura que de nuevo estaba nivelada –creo que me pondré serio- dijo mientras destellos dorados comenzaban a rodearlo-

Arriba Lyon, Natsu y Gray miraban como de nuevo todo el lugar estaba en su nivel normal, los tres se preguntaban cómo podía ser, su respuesta solo fue ver a un niño emerger del suelo.

-Todo esta listo… no desaproveches esta nueva oportunidad- le dijo el chico al peliblanco quien asentía.

-¡TU!- llamo Natsu al pequeño quien volteo a mirarle -¡como hiciste para volver esto a la normalidad!- le pregunto molesto había sufrido mucho al "ayudar" a Naruto a inclinar el lugar.

El chico solo se encogió los hombros molestando más al Slayer, el cual solo corrió al chico que sin perder tiempo se dio a la huida, ambos corriendo en una forma chibi.

Ahora con el par de estudiantes de Ul a solas, ambos se miraban fijamente, preparándose pues la pelea comenzaría ahora.

- _Ice Make-_

 _-Ice Make-_

Con Natsu y su fugitivo, ambos seguían en esa ridícula persecución, persecución que molestaba al pelirosa, básicamente habían recorrido todo el templo, un pequeño temblor los hizo parar y buscar el origen el pequeño sismo, mirando abajo ambos vio como el suelo se quebraba bajo el niño.

-Diablos- dijo el pequeño antes de que el suelo donde estaba estallara dejando un agujero del cual salió una enorme garra dorada quien lo apreso y lo arrastro hasta las profundidades del lugar.

Natsu solo miraba todo con una cara confundida, que pasaba aquí, sin nada que perder salto hacia el mismo hueco donde había desaparecido el chico.

Muy debajo del suelo en la cueva de Deliora, Naruto yacía cubierto por su caracterismo manto dorado mientras de su espalda una extremidad dorada salía, la cual ahora se retraía arrastrando algo, y ese algo era el niño encapuchado el cual ahora estaba de nuevo donde empezó, lanzándolo hacia una pared de la cueva comenzó su castigo, golpe tras golpe recibía su pequeño cuerpo, estaba seguro que de no ser por su resistencia heredada ya estaría muerto.

-Que sucede aquí- pregunto Natsu quien caía al lado de Naruto después de seguir al chico el cual ahora era lanzado a otra zona chocando con una roca la cual se hizo añicos tras el impacto.

A las afueras Erza, Lucy y Happy seguían luchando, ya llevaran horas reteniendo el grupo de seguidores, incluso la luna ya comenzaba a aparecer el cielo y la noche se alzaba sobre el lugar, abrían terminado en segundo pero solo eran simples personas sin ningún tipo de poder en ellos, y usar su poder en ellos serían totalmente injusto e inconsciente pues lo más seguro es que algunos morirían al recibir algo directo de ellas.

-Lucy… tienes algo con lo que pararlos sin hacerles daño- pregunto Erza, le molestaba pedir ayuda pero en esa situación era lo más sabio, ella más que nadie conocía su fuerza y no quería matar a nadie.

La respuesta de le rubia solo fue invocar a uno de sus espíritus, un hombre cangrejo para ser exactos, el cual con velocidad y precisión acabo con todo el grupo de seguidores sin hacerles el menor daño solo se limitó a inmovilizarlos.

Terminado esa parte se dirigieron con velocidad al templo donde se libraban varias peleas, muy cerca del grupo una mujer de cabellos purpura miraba todo, no queriendo ser la única sin hacer nada tomo rumbo al pueblo destruido, quizás era hora de hacer su buena acción del día.

De nuevo con Naruto y Natsu ambos miraban como de los escombros se levantaba su oponente, el chico miraba como sus ropas estabas hechas girones y ahora eran inservibles, el polvo le hacía de mascara ya que su rostro no era visible, sin embargo Naruto pudo divisar una cabellera blanca en la cabeza del chico.

-Creo que mi trabajo ya está hecho- dijo el chico mientras nuevas vestimentas aparecían en su cuerpo dejándolo como antes.

-A que refieres- pregunto Natsu ante las palabras del chico.

-A eso- señalo a al hielo donde un cilindro de luz morada caída sobre el derritiendo el hielo del cual ya había desaparecido gran parte incluso los brazos de la bestia ya estaban al descubierto.

-Veo que solo ganaste tiempo… pero dime que ganas al liberarlo, dudo que puedas hacerlo entrar en razón- le dijo Naruto recibiendo solo una risa del niño.

-No planeo hacer nada con el… solo es un medio para un fin… un fin en el que muchos están implicados… en especial tu- le respondió aunque lo último solo fue un susurro.

-¡Naruto hay que detener el goteo ahora mismo!- exclamó Natsu a su amigo quien miraba en todo momento al niño.

-No- fue su simple respuesta parando en seco a Natsu -todos quieres liberar al demonio y yo no seré un impedimento para que lo hagan- dijo sentándose en una roca cercana al demonio.

Ante tales palabras y acciones por parte del pelirrojo ambos espectadores le miraban incrédulo, ambos esperaban que el dijera algo para detener al ser demoniaco pero simplemente se negó y se puso cómodo esperando la liberación.

Natsu era el más incrédulo, no queriéndose quedar de brazos cruzados quiso atacar al chico solo que fue detenido por unas raíces que salían del suelo las cuales se juntaron creando un tronco que mantenía apresado al Slayer que lanzaba maldiciones a mas no poder.

Pasado un momento todo el lugar retumbo cuando Deliora se liberó parcialmente de su prisión helada, su torso estaba descubierto al igual que su cabeza, lanzando un rugido anuncio a todos en la isla que su libertad estaba muy cercana.

En los pisos de arriba Gray se encontraba magullado y algo ensangrentado, su pelea con Lyon fue brutal y aunque logro vencerlo ahora estaba en un estado muy deplorable, apenas y podía caminar, fue cuando lo sintió, un rugido único en el mundo para él, un rugido que atormento su infancia, su cuerpo lo sabía… Deliora era libre.

En otra sección del templo Erza, Lucy y Happy también habían escuchado el rugido, esto ya comenzaba a salirse de control, esa cosa no podía ser libre, si Lullaby fue un problema y este sería otro y por lo que erza sabia por Naruto esa cosa era muy superior al otro demonio, mirando a un lado vieron el cilindro de luz que atravesaba los pisos.

-Rápido vengan- ordeno Erza corriendo en dirección al techo para desconcierto de sus acompañantes.

Con Ultear esta miro al lugar donde los gritos de la bestia se originaban, encogiéndose los hombros siguió en lo suyo.

-Espero que el regaño no sea tan grande- se dijo pensando en lo que le diría su madre.

De vuelta donde Deliora, Naruto miraba al demonio rugir mas no moverse, aun así le miraba ferozmente casi matándolo con la vista, el odio era palpable en la mirada del demonio, y su odio solo aumentaba al ver que uno de los responsables por haberlo encerrado estaba frente suyo tan calmado y dándole una sonrisa burlesca.

-Ya cállate- le dijo Naruto al demonio enojándolo aún más –se nota que aun sigues siendo una bestia sin cerebro- le insulto haciendo rugir aún más a la bestia.

Natsu miraba con asombro como Naruto parecía importarle poco la liberación del demonio incluso él se atrevía a decir que estaba burlándose de Deliora.

En su sitio Taisei miraba con las mismas dudas del Slayer, el esperaba una lucha como las que escucho en el pasado, y ver con sus ojos lo que era capaz el Uzumaki y así recolectar datos que le ayudarían en el futuro, no eso, un Naruto tranquilo y un Deliora impotente, su mirada se elevó al ver que el goteo lunar desapareció claro indicio que la ceremonia había sido interrumpida, y estaba en lo correcto pues arriba una pelirroja había parado todo intento de continuar el ritual.

Con un rugido más Deliora termino de soltarse del hielo restante, no le importaba ese tonto ritual, solo quería liberarse y matar a aquel chico pelirrojo, pero algo lo detenía, un miedo creciente en su interior, el temor más grande que puede tener un ser… el temor a moverse.

-Veo que te diste cuenta- le dijo Naruto al ver a Deliora totalmente quieto.

-Explícate- le pregunto curioso el infante presente mientras veía como el pelirrojo soltaba por fin al Slayer.

Gray con un caminar lento solo escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, hace rato que dejo de escuchar los rugidos de Deliora, solo pensaba en dos cosas, que Naruto lo volvió a encerrar o que el demonio había huido, rezaba que fuese la primera, colocando su mano frente a él tapando la luz que se filtraba vio con miedo a un Deliora totalmente liberado.

-Hace años cuando pelee con él le hice una advertencia al encerarlo- Gray solo miro a Naruto sentado frete a la bestia sin miedo alguno.

-Que si se liberaba lo lamentaría- susurro Gray recordando aquellas palabras.

La rabia lo consumía, esto era imperdonable y dejando su rabia ganarle a la razón Deliora ataco al sonriente Uzumaki.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo Natsu colocándose frente a Naruto deteniendo el puño de Deliora con su propio puño.

Lo que siguió después nadie se lo espero, entre lamentos y gritos de agonía el cuerpo de Deliora fue cubriéndose por grietas, para posteriormente caer al suelo hecho añicos, todos miraron a Naruto el cual se levantada de su lugar mirando los restos.

-Antes de encerarlo en el sello maldito del tanuki lo había sumergido en un lago de lava ardiente, luego tu maestra lo encerró en ese hielo que era tan frio como para quebrar el acero- explico mirando a Gray el cual tenía una mirada de total asombro al ver a su pero miedo derrumbarse sin poder hacer nada –él ya estaba muerto desde que fue encerrado… el frio del hielo ya había calado hasta los huesos-

Unos aplausos hicieron a todo mundo ver al niño, quien aplaudía ante la explicación del Uzumaki.

-debo decir que eso fue brillante… un seguro muy bien hecho- alabo el chico –me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas pero temo que mi tiempo aquí ya termino- dijo desvaneciéndose sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera para Naruto que inmediatamente lo busco por su presencia pero no logro encontrarle lo más seguro es que ya estaba fuera de la isla.

Unos lamentos hicieron mirar al suelo donde un Lyon herido y sangrante se arrastraba al lugar llorando por los acontecimientos.

-No, no, no… se supone que esta era mi tarea… mi meta… superarte a ti y a Ul- se lamentaba el chico quien fue levantado del suelo por Naruto y tomado del cuello.

-Mírame a los ojos-le ordeno siendo obedecido, su Rinnegan apareció tanto en sus ojos como en los ojos de Lyon.

Caminando por la oscuridad Naruto se paseaba en la mente del peliblanco, esto se le hacía raro Lyon no era el mismo, su visión de las cosas era retorcida y errónea, este Lyon no era el mismo, unos quejidos comenzaron a escucharse y dejándose guiar por ellos lo encontró, la imagen mental del peliblanco esta frete a él, amarrado por sus extremidades las cuales por más que intentara no era capaz de liberarse.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto Lyon a su antiguo compañero –lo siento- se disculpó, todo este tiempo fue testigo de lo ocurrido.

-No te disculpes… alguien te obligaba- le dijo mientras tocaba las atadura del peliblanco a la vez que fruncía el ceño –esto es…-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto débilmente.

-Nada- respondió rompiendo las ataduras de su compañero –ahora solo concéntrate afuera te esperan muchas preguntas –dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

-Gracias- le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo de su mente –supongo que me espera una larga explicación- se dijo mientras se quitada los restos del material con el que había sido atado en su mente -¿cabello?- se preguntó al ver las plateadas hebras de cabello en sus muñecas.

Afuera Naruto soltó a Lyon el cual cayo pesadamente al suelo soltando un quejido, mirando con una sonrisa vio como Gray ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse, tras una larga explicación todo quedo aclarado al menos en algunos puntos.

-Naruto- mirando a su lado solo vio un puño metálico, apretando sus dientes espero el golpe que no tardó en llegar –esto te ganas por irte sin decir a donde- dijo una enojada pelirroja mientras mandaba a volar al Uzumaki ante la mirada aterrada del grupo en especial a Natsu quien si bien recibió un castigo por parte de Naruto aún le faltaba el de Erza -¿Natsu?- dijo Erza al ver al ahora peliblanco Natsu el cual corrió por su vida, lástima que fue alcanzado.

Tras un largo recorrido el grupo llego a la aldea sorprendiéndose que esta estuviese totalmente intacta, lo cual era imposible ya que antes había sido destruida, esto solo trajo una imagen al rostro de Naruto que volteándose y mirando a la selva vio a una mujer en la cima de un árbol la cual solo le devolvía la sonrisa.

Reuniendo a todos en las puertas de la aldea Erza quiso probar una teoría, una luz en uno de sus bolsillos llamo su atención sacando el objeto vio que era aquella lacrima de comunicación que le había dado Ul hace ya tiempo, buscando un lugar más privado se retiró del grupo, desapareciendo para luego aparecer en otro lugar, más específicamente al lado del Ultear en aquel árbol.

-Naruto… Naruto estás ahí- pregunto la figura holográfica de la maga de hielo Ul.

-Aquí estoy- respondió.

-Ha surgido un problema muy serio- le dijo seriamente la mujer al tranquilo Uzumaki.

-Y cuál podría ser- pregunto con algo de malicias sabiendo ya lo que le diría.

-Se trata que en una isla- Ul.

-Isla Galuna- Naruto.

-Exacto… en ese lugar planean liberar…- Ul.

-A Deliora- Naruto.

-Si… ya mande a…- Ul.

-A Ultear para que investigara- Naruto.

-Correcto- dijo para luego pensar bien las cosas –como es que…- se preguntó ante tal conversación –no me digas… está contigo-

-Se podría decir- respondió mientras sentía como unos finos y delicados brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello y un mentón se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Hola mami- saludo infantilmente Ultear a su madre quien ahora solo se masajeaba sus cienes.

-Nada de "hola mami"… ahora tienes cinco segundos para decirme porque no me informaste de esto- el tono de Ul era cosas seria, si su hija decía algo fuera de lugar el castigo seria ejemplar.

-Eh… bueno veras… debido al poder mágico que liberaba Deliora, las comunicaciones se veían interferidas por lo que me toco esperar a que se normalizasen… afortunadamente nii-san apareció y arreglo todo- explico dando algo muy creíble al menos de su punto de vista.

-Al menos todo se solucionó- dijo dando un largo suspiro –espero tu reporte Ultear así que ven rápido- pidió cerrando la comunicación.

-Bueno creo que es hora de marcharme también- dijo separándose de Ultear desapareciendo del lugar.

-Bueno creo que ya tengo que irme- dijo Ultear preparándose aunque una sonrisa apareció en su cara, una sonrisa que crecía y se torcía –gez…- sin comentarios.

Apareciendo justamente donde antes había desaparecido, camino a la puerta principal de la aldea, al llegar solo vio a Erza dando una explicación de las cosas ocurridas en la aldea.

-Si sus palabras son ciertas… ustedes comenzaron a sentir los síntomas a partir de que el goteo de la luna apareció hace ya tres años- pregunto recibiendo respuestas afirmativas, Naruto simplemente se puso a su lado siguiéndola dando una imagen de un par de detectives que ya habían resuelto un caso, y se regocijaban en su excito –lo cual nos lleva a una sospecha que involucra a todo el… ¡Kya! - su explicación quedo cortada ya que tanto ella como Naruto habían caído por un hueco que posteriormente había sido hecho por Lucy.

Abajo en el hoyo Naruto y Erza se miraban confundidos por tan abrupta interrupción, de estar dando una explicación a estar en el fondo de un hoyo, aunque Naruto dejo de pensar en eso para pensar en otra cosas aún más extraña.

-Creo que los "Kya" ya es algo que se te pego- dijo con algo de malicia en su voz ya que era cierto últimamente a Erza se le escapaba dicha sonido.

-C-Como crees… solo soy eso es todo…- se defendió la pelirroja.

-Veamos si es verdad- y sabiendo que el agujero en donde estaban metidos les daba una breve privacidad ataco, su traviesa mano se sumergió por debajo de la falda de la pelirroja quien solo atino a soltar otro "Kya" –lo vez ya es habitual-

Afuera del agujero los demás solo se miraban unos a otros en especial Natsu y Gray quienes en su vida habían escuchado a Erza decir cosa tan fuera de lugar en ella, mientras Lucy negaba toda relación con dicho agujero.

Segundos después ambos pelirrojos salieron de donde estaban siendo Erza quien retomaba la explicación sin importarle el hecho de que había caído en algo tan a la vista y lo que Naruto le hizo después, después de tantas teorías y conjeturas Erza soltó la bomba.

-¡Destruiremos la luna!-

El shock era general destruir cosas en Fairy Tail era ya común inclusive se podría decir que era una tradición, algo obligatorio, pero destruir algo como la luna era por demás impensable, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver a la pelirroja envolverse en una bruma de color rosa, para segundos después verse cubierta por una nueva armadura, en su mayoría amarilla, con grandes hombreras y guantes algo grandes una cruz azul en su estómago y como no un par de "orejas" algo coquetas en su cabeza.

-Natsu que te parece ayudarnos a romper esa "luna"- le ofreció Naruto al Slayer que como niño en juguetería sonreía con felicidad.

Todos en la aldea miraban expectantes como el grupo de tres magos se preparaba para algo que tal vez marcaria precedentes, Erza en su nueva armadura guío a los dos chicos que necesitaba a una torre para proceder en la destrucción de su objetivo, allí en el lugar invoco una lanza decorada y por su apariencia muy pesada.

-Naruto prepárate- le dijo Erza haciendo sonreír a su novio que entendió a la perfección el tono de la pelirroja.

Cubriéndose de un manto rojo y burbujeante con nueve colas en la parte baja de la espalda Naruto se preparó, con una señal imperceptible Erza lanzo la lanza directo a la imagen de la luna, en una milésima de segundo del lanzamiento Naruto golpeo la parte de debajo de la lanza la cual absorbió parte de su energía ganando más velocidad.

-Natsu te toca- dijo Naruto al Slayer que de inmediato se cubrió en llamas.

-Bien ahora que hago- pregunto emocionado.

-¡Esto!- exclamo Erza tomándolo del cuello y lanzándolo detrás de su lanza a la cual alcanzo sin problemas, el impacto fue irremediable y Natsu termino estampando su cabeza en la parte baja de la lanza la cual también absorbió las llamas ganando aún más velocidad y a la vez altitud.

Todos miraban expectantes como el proyectil se perdía en el cielo en un pinto brillarte que dejaba una estela detrás de él, no esperaron mucho que un sonido quebradizo llego a sus oídos los demás del gremio se negaban ante tal absurda idea, pues el sonido era de algo quebrándose, era algo imposible que esa lanza alcanzara tan pronto la luna y si por algún motivo lo hacía era aún más imposible que la destruyera.

-¡Puta madre!- dijeron tanto la rubia como el pelinegro al ver como la luna se llenaba de grietas.

Era correcto la imagen de la luna se agrietaba, el pueblo comenzó a gritar celebrando por adelantado el fin de sus males, todo era virotes hasta que vieron que la luna no era lo único que se agrietaba, el cielo también lo hacía, con algo de miedo vieron como todo el cielo se quebraba, hasta que este junto con la luna explotaban en millones de fragmentos dejando una imagen totalmente desconcertante pues una nueva luna estaba presente, la cual se veía atravesó de lo que parecía un agujero enorme en el cielo.

- **BOOM-**

Todos miraron a Natsu quien había caído desde las alturas y quien se levantaba adolorido del suelo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- se preguntó el Slayer al igual que todos los presentes.

-Lo que se destruyó no fue la luna… si no lo que le impedía mostrarse como era en verdad- le dijo Erza ya en el suelo al igual que Naruto.

 **N/A: Lo que sigue es igual al canon así que veo innecesario ponerlo, ya saben la explicación, la aparición de bobo, la fiesta, etc... Así adelantémonos un poquito**.

El grupo miraba con asombro el gran barco con la insignia pirata en su bandera, e incluso miraban a los marineros haciendo sus tareas, de m manera algo idiota pero la hacían, su mirada perdida cual muertos asustaba un poco.

-¡Imposible que yo me monte en esa cosa... prefiero nadas de vuelta al gremio!- exclamo Natsu en total desacuerdo en ir en el barco.

-Natsu… el pez muere por la boca- le advirtió Naruto al ver una mirada nada santa en Erza.

- **Momentos más tarde-**

-¡Esto es totalmente injusto!- grito Natsu el cual se encontraba nadando mientras una cuerda se amarraba un tanto extraña a su cuerpo y el otro extremo al barco… si el remolcaba al barco.

-No te quejes Natsu o acaso quieres subir a bordo- le pregunto Erza la cual miraba todo, la respuesta solo fue ver a Natsu nadar más rápido.

-Señora Erza alguna otra orden- hablo un marinero con una voz totalmente carente de emociones.

-Si… eleven las velas, quiero disfrutar del viaje- ordeno siendo obedecía de inmediato por la tripulación.

-Eres cruel- murmuro por lo bajo Naruto al ver el castigo implementado.

Muy lejos de allí un peliazul caminaba por los grandes pasillos del consejo mágico en ERA, entrando en su lugar correspondiente para descansar en el consejo, escucho como el agua corría clara señal que alguien utilizaba su baño, también vio cómo su habitación estaba hecha una tragedia, el piso al igual que la costosa alfombra estaba manchado por pisadas de barro, unas botas embarradas tiradas por el suelo, y ropa sucia y maloliente tirada en sus costosos muebles, su enojo era casi palpable, y aunque quisiera reclamarle al responsable sabía que no podía, había algo en el que le aterraba aunque jamás se lo diría, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Escuchando como el agua dejaba de correr se adentró en la otra parte de su habitación y allí lo vio su por así decirlo socio, el niño de nombre Taisei, secando su cuerpo con una toalla que arrojo a algún lugar después de usarla, tomando otra más pequeña comenzó a secar su rostro.

Mirando al chico que le daba la espalda vio algo más conque identificarlo, un cabello de color plata, y eso fue todo lo que pudo ver ya que vestimentas nuevas lo cubrieron dejando la imagen que conocía de siempre, un niño de no más de nueve quien ocultaba su identidad con sus ropas.

-Y bien que tal salió- pregunto Seigrain al chico quien solo le sonreía finamente.

-Mejor de lo que crees… la experiencia en esa isla es algo que nunca olvidare- respondió recordando su pequeña batalla con Naruto Uzumaki.

-Eso es todo- pregunto levantando una de sus azules cejas.

-No del todo- respondió –basado en mi experiencia te diré algo… estas muerto- le dijo burlesco mientras desaparecía del lugar riéndose del pobre peliazul.

Este solo gruño ante tales palabras, caminando a su cuarto vio como encima de su cómoda cama estaba una carpeta, lo más seguro que dentro tendría un informe de como salió todo en la isla Galuna.

Sus ojos viajaban por la implacable escritura del chico, su rabia se apoderaba de su cuerpo al leer como su némesis había hecho acto de presencia, leyó como demostró una fuerza brutal a la hora de luchar, todo muy bien escrito y redactado, lanzando un grito al aire solo pudo maldecir al pelirrojo.

-No importa… nada importa… ya todo está listo… solo falta muy poco- se decía pensando en su plan de tantos años.

Plan que solo era un eslabón más de un plan aún más elaborado creado por una mente más superior, pues mientras Seigrain estaba en lo suyo, un chico encapuchado aparecía en un lugar muy lejano.

-Si… pronto llegaras madre, solo un poco más y me reine contigo, y junto a papá seremos una familia- decía al aire mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire y de este formaba una imagen de una mujer adulta peliblanca muy hermosa vestida en un hermoso kimono blanco y a su lado la imagen de un hombre se formaba –pronto muy pronto-

* * *

ahora una noticia se acuaerdan que les prometi una historia aparte de esta, beuno con los eventos sucedidos no tenia tiempo, ademas muchos dijeron que hiciera el croos que tenia pensado con DxD y dejenme decirle que esa historia va, pero me encuentro en un predicamento y es el tema de la historia mas que todo en su pasado y es que quiero saber como todo empezo ya saben la guerra delas facciones, los dragones, maos, y demas, si algun entendido en DxD lo sabe que me deje los detalles en un PM lo cual agradeceria, pues se me haria mas facil comenzarla ya que apenas tengo el prologo a la mitad y no lo he completado por no saber el pasado de la guerra, asi que si me ayudan ustedes tendran esa historia mas pronto... pero para no dejarlos solo con este capitulo deje otro historia si quieren se pasan por ella, antes de que se vayan y la lean dejenme decirle que es algo que me llego de pronto no es algo que tenia planeado solo llego y como no me dejaba condentranme en este capitulo la escribi... no creo que fuese mas de media hora de escritura asi van advertidos... ademas de ser algo crak.

Se despide - **AlejandroV** -


	19. Capitulo 19 Dias normalespara algunos

Bueno señores, estoy aqui con un capitulo mas, poco a poco recupero el ritmo, lento pero seguro, el capitulo anterior si me excedi fueron 15 mil palabras si no me equivoco, pero era para compesar el tiempo ausente, bueno al grano el capitulo, este no estan largo, solo es un pequeño capitulo, pues me estoy preparando para el arco de phanton, los cpaitulos que abarcan ese arcos les prometos que seran mas entretenidos, tendran de todo un poco como a ustedes les gusta, por el momento les dejo este que tambien espero que les entretengan ya que si saben usar su astucia deduciran mucho de lo que planeo a futuro, pero eso si una advertencia, me gusta jugar con la mente asi que no les sera facil encontrar esas pistas... sin mas les dejo

 **metalic-dragon-angel:** tienes razon las cosas apartir de ahora comenzaran a tornarce mas intrincadas y peligrosas.

 **Alex012:** bueno aqui estoy cumpliendo, estoy de vuelta.

 **2510mari:** me alegra que te encante mi historia, y que no te coman las ansias pues aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.

 **Rygart Arrow:** ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte, gracias por corregirme en eso del nombre de la madre de Ultear es que cada vez que veo un capitulo para edicion y contenido le cambian el nombre, en un capitulo la llaman Ul y en el siguiente Ur eso realmente me confunde, gracias por la correcion, y lo que dices de kushina... Gejejejeje... *¬*.

 **Zafir09:** bueno amigo quien es el niño nadie sabe, solo se sabe que esta enterado de mucho, quienes seran sus padres es un misterio... o al menos eso creo yo, lo mas seguro es que todo mundo lo sabe

Bueno 5 comentarios respondidos... esperen solo 5... no sean malos por favor se que no subi material en mucho tiempo pero no me castiguen de esta forma. yo vivo de sus comentarios, chao, comenten nos vemos.

 **WARNIN: Material con contenido algo subido de tono**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Dias normales... para algunos**

Tierra firme al fin, realmente no deseaba tener otro viaje así en un largo tiempo, se decía Naruto y no era el único el pobre de Natsu a su lado estaba hecho un desastre ambulante, el pobre parecía que había remolcado un barco a nado… esperen… eso hizo, el pobre ya caminaba por mero reflejo, casi daba lastima… casi.

No hace menos de una hora que habían tocado puerto, y dejado el barco en este con su tripulación de nuevo en su estado normal, todo lo normal que pudieron quedar después de unos días de lavado de cerebro.

Ahora en las puertas del gremio el grupo de magos se preparaba para entrar unos más preparados que otros pues Natsu, Lucy, Gray y Happy no estaban muy seguros de querer hacerlo, pues era bien sabido que los castigos del maestro eran algo que nadie quería presenciar mucho menos experimentar.

-¿Dónde está el maestro?- fue la pregunta de Titania y más vale que fuese contestada.

-Oh… Erza, chicos, bienvenidos de vuelta- le respondió cordialmente la peliblanca Mirajane quien les saludo –lo siento Erza el maestro salió a una reunión de última hora con el viejo Rob y Porlyusica- menciono sin pensar en la urgencia de su maestro de salir del gremio cuando se enteró que ellos estaban por llegar.

Esto valió un suspiro para aquellos quienes esperaban un castigo, sus almas regresaban a sus cuerpo, sin dudas después irían a la iglesia de la ciudad y rezarían unas cuantas oraciones y darían algo de dinero a la misma.

-Bueno no habiendo nada más que hacer te dejo el reporte de la tarea en tu escritorio el segundo piso Mira- dijo Naruto caminando a dicho lugar.

-Gracias Naruto… por cierto si puedes también deja el reporte de tu anterior tarea con Erza- le pidió amable mente la peliblanca.

Ambos pelirrojos no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que tensarse, con todo lo que había pasado se les olvido hacer una coartada, ahora sus mentes trabajaban a todo dar una excusa algo pequeño pero creíble les bastaba, no podían decir solamente "en vez de ir a un trabajo, no fuimos a un lugar a disfrutar y tener sexo desenfrenadamente".

-Mañana te daré yo el reporte Mira, no pudimos hacerlo ya que debido la emergencia causada por Natsu se no fue imposible redactar un informe para los archivos del gremio- explico Erza de forma profesional optando por la verdad o al menos por media verdad.

El día pasaba y todos escuchaban por bocas de todos los implicados en la aventura de la isla Galuna las aventuras y desventuras en ese lugar, reían bebían o comían como una familia, como lo que eran.

-Bueno creo que hora de irnos- dijo Naruto a todos mientras se levantaba de la mesa al igual que Erza –antes de que se me olvide chicos- dijo llamando la atención del grupo quienes los miraban ya casi llegando a las puertas del gremio –tómense el resto del día de hoy y de mañana- les dijo recibiendo un gracias de sus amigos –otra cosa, después de eso… nos vemos en el bosque del este- termino cruzando las puertas con su acompañante dejando al grupo de magos en especial a Natsu y Gray shockeados.

-No será…- se atrevió a decir Gray sin creer las palabras del pelirrojo.

-¡SI!- grito en euforia Natsu al saber lo que se venía.

Lucy les miraba como los propios bichos raros, su mirada perdida en el techo mientras inflaban el pecho mientras una luz de arriba les iluminaba, era raro y perturbador.

En la mesa cercana un peliblanco apretaba sus puños, mientras una mirada decidida aparecía en sus ojos –Ya es hora- se dijo, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Mientras en ERA, más en específico en el consejo… Ultear Milkovich caminaba alegremente por los pasillos de ese gran lugar, apenas había llegado de su recado encomendado por su madre, en su mente solo podía pensar en una cosa o mejor dijo en una persona, su cuerpo y su olor que aún estaba presente en sus ropas.

Girando en un pasillo su humor dio un giro al ver de frente a ella la mayor parte de los magos santos salían de su sala de reuniones, todos hablaban sobre cosas, posiblemente lo ocurrido en la reunión, todo era normal, solo algo está fuera de lo común, un peliazul quien caminaba con en dirección contraria, Seigrain al mirar a la mujer solo pudo fruncir el ceño, si pudiera saltaría sobre ella y la mataría allí mismo.

Ur al mirar a su hija llegar al lugar le dio una señal muda, Ultear solo asintió a su madre, caminando paso de largo al peliazul quien solo al verla pasar por su lado apretó sus puños.

Estando ya en la privacidad de su oficina Ur leía el informe de su hija referente a la isla y el demonio Deliora, todo impecable, ningún falto de información, nada pasado por alto… bueno casi nada… su pequeño encuentro y la facilitación de información no fue escrito, solo estaba algo referente de un encuentro grato.

-Y me dirás de que hablaron en el consejo- Ur solo miro a su hija sentada en el sofá mientras cruzaba las piernas –algunas personas no parecían contentas- dijo sonriendo al recordar como Seigrain casi parecía matarla con la vista.

La Milkovich mayor dejo el informe de lado mientras tomaba una pose seria cruzando sus los dedos de sus manos frente a su rostro, el tema que se había tocado fue uno de los más cansinos de todo su tiempo sirviendo como mago santo y miembro del consejo.

-Se nombraran nuevos magos santos- Ultear solo se acomodó más en su asiento –se miraron a varios candidatos, entre ellos Naruto- la sola mención del Uzumaki llamo la atención de su hija.

-Eso explica esa mirada algunas cosas- dijo Ultear disimulando una pequeña sonrisa –y quienes son lo más aptos- pregunto.

Ur solo abrió un gabinete de su escritorio sacando unos archivos los cuales eran el currículo vitae de los candidatos.

-Veamos estos… entre uno de los más aptos… uno de Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis- dijo mirando la foto de un hombre de musculatura pronunciada –dos de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive… pero según el maestro Makarov él está fuera y además duda que le guste renunciar a su vida libertina para estar aquí en el consejo- dijo con su ceño fruncido al leer la parte de libertina –como ya dije Naruto está en la lista… pero aquí hay truco- menciono con un borde de enojo.

-Y seria- pregunto teniendo ya una idea de lo que respondería su madre.

-Quieren tenerlo vigilado- respondió –al parecer no les gusta que esté haciendo lo que le plazca sin tenerlos en cuenta-

-Si es por libertad conozco a alguien que hace lo que quiere son rendirles cuentas a nadie- respondió defendiendo a su amor secreto.

-Eso es otro tema… Seigrain está bajo sospechas, al parecer a manos de algunos del consejo han llegado documentos donde se le asocia en varios movimientos turbios, y por eso se le ha suspendido temporalmente el cargo de mago santo, lo cual ha llevado a esta selección- dijo sobándose las cienes al recordar dicha reunión, acusaciones y defensas tiradas a diestra y siniestra, y ahora más que nunca maldecía el día en que acepto el cargo de concejera –lo que le defiende ahora es la fuente de información que es anónima- y como ella decía la información era anónima lo que generaba la pregunta de quien quería hundir al peliazul a parte de cierto Uzumaki.

En una zona muy alejada del lugar en la cima de una montaña rodeada por una tormenta, un niño evadía los rayos que caían, de pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Algo me dice que alguien no está contento- se dijo mientras evadía otro rayo.

Volviendo a ERA la conversación entre madre e hija se daba por concluida, Ultear con elegancia se levantaba del sofá, lo que quería ahora era darse un baño y una merecida siesta, tomando la perilla de la puerta su madre la detuvo.

-Por cierto hay otro candidato para un puesto de mago santo- le dijo deteniendo sus pasos.

-Alguien que conozca- pregunto.

-Si… tu-

En la mansión Uzumaki ya pintaba la tarde, y dentro de ella en el baño Erza se encontraba vistiendo solo una toalla que cubría su cuerpo, sacándose la toalla quedo totalmente desnuda mientras entraba a la tina la cual estaba preparada con un buen baño caliente que relajaría sus músculos.

Un suspiro salió de su boca al sentir el agua de la tina, era en pocas palabras era perfecta, cerrando sus ojos tomo una posición más relajada, tan relajada que casi se dormía, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse seguida de unos pasos, abriendo sus ojos encontró a su novio/amante delante del espejo del baño, vistiendo solo sus pantalones y su camiseta ajustada.

Solo podía sonreír al verla ahí acostada en la tina mientras le sonreía, verla así valía la pena cualquier cosa, sonriéndole de vuelta se acercó a la tina sentándose en el borde mientras metía una mano en el agua midiendo la temperatura.

-Te amo- Erza se sonrojo de golpe ante las palabras de su novio, con una mirada traviesa Naruto entro en la tina con todo y ropa, el gua salía llenando el piso del baño.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo la pelirroja al verlo meterse dentro -¡al menos te hubiese quitado la ropa!- le dijo con un falso enojo, pues decir que le enojo lo que hizo era mentirse, esas cosas, esas ocurrencias era uno de los ingredientes que conformaban su ser y que le enamoraban.

-Pero eso tiene arreglo- le dijo mientras se quitaba su ajustada camiseta para tirarla y luego se colocaba frente a su novia muy cerca de su rostro.

Erza solo le miraba con su cara colorada, sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y estaba segura que no era por el agua, dejando su pena de lado llevo sus manos a los pantalones del chico, con una mescla entre lentitud y rapidez desabotono el pantalón, logrando quitárselo junto a su ropa interior lo dejo desnudo.

Acercándose a su rostro el Uzumaki reclamo los labios de la pelirroja, poco a poco se acercó más a su cuerpo, la pelirroja dejándose llevar paso sus femeninos brazos por el cuello de novio, el cual con permiso de ella se posiciono entre sus piernas, sintiendo de inmediato como algo se erguía.

Con suavidad una de las mano de Naruto subió hasta uno de los suaves senos de Erza, la cual gimió por lo bajo al sentir la caricia, sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar mutuamente acariciándose, las manos de la pelirroja se hundían en la cabellera carmesí del Uzumaki, solo la falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse, siendo unidos por un delgado hilo de su saliva.

Mirándose a los ojos ambos se decidieron dar el paso siguiente, tomándola por la cintura giro quedando ahora el debajo y ella sobre él.

-Podríamos… haberlo hecho… en la habitación- le dijo Erza apenas aguantando sus ganas de gemir ante el roce de su intimidad contra la de Naruto.

-Para que esperar- susurro llevando sus manos a la cintura de la pelirroja levantándola un poco –lista- pregunto.

-Adelante- respondió para que Naruto la dejase caer justo encima de su erguido miembro –aaahhh- gimió al sentir como era penetrada.

Las caricias y susurros no tardaron en llegar, los minutos pasaban y solo se dedicaban a explorar sus cuerpo con sus manos palpándolo todo, recorriendo caminos ya memorizados antes y otros nuevos, poco a poco las caderas de Erza comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo suave , de arriba abajo un movimiento simple pero placentero.

-Mmmm- enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante ahogaba sus gemidos.

-E-Erza- gimió el nombre de su mujer mientras con sus manos la incitaba a acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas.

La pelirroja soltó el nombre de su amado al sentir como este lamia su cuello, con el estímulo sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, llevando el goce de ambos a un nivel más elevado, separándose un poco el Uzumaki ataco los senos de la mujer con su boca lamiéndolos, la reacción de su amante solo fue presionar con sus brazos su cabeza atrayéndolo más a ella.

-N-Naruto… aaahhh- chillaba al sentirlo crecer aún más dentro de ella.

No queriendo que su amante hiciera todo ella sola el pelirrojo comenzó a mover su cintura acompañando los movimientos de ella, el efecto fue inmediato, gimiendo ambos comenzaron a perder el poco control que tenían, movientes fuertes y una que otra palabra obscena para sazonar el momento.

-¡Ya… casi!- exclamó Erza ya alcanzando la cúspide de su inminente orgasmo.

-E-Er… ahk…- sin poder contenerse Naruto libero toda su carga dentro del cuerpo de Erza quien solo la acompaño en su orgasmo con el suyo propio.

Mirando al techo con la boca abierta y su espalda arqueada Erza gozaba de sentir el estrago del orgasmo, sentía la cálida esencia de su novio moverse en su interior, y no era la única cosa que se movía.

-Aaahhh- gimió al sentir de nuevo el movimiento en su interior.

-Hagámoslo de nuevo- le dijo Naruto empujando suavemente su miembro en su novia.

A la contraria de lo que algunos suponían ella no era una total asocial, debes en cuando le gustaba la compañía humana… aunque eran muy específicas, Makarov era uno pues fue su antiguo compañero, y aunque no lo admitiera Rob también le agradaba por muy irritante que le fuese el viejo desgraciado, eran sus compañeros más cercanos, no eran los únicos pero eran los que más tenían cercanía… cercanía que ahora mismo la estaba irritando.

Desde la mañana Makarov y Rob habían llegado, solo dijeron que querían pasar tiempo de calidad recordando los viejos tiempo cuando eran jóvenes… obviamente no se comió esa mentira, se veían nerviosos y se negaban a volver a sus hogares y ya la noche está cayendo.

-Rob… como está tu nieta- pregunto la mujer mientras molía una mescla en un mortero de cocina.

-Eh… está bien… ya debe de estas volviendo de un trabajo, si no tuvo inconvenientes ya debe de estar en casa- respondió nervioso ante la mención de su nieta –por cierto que haces- pregunto al ver la mescla de color rojizo.

-Nada en especial… pero si ya llego eso quiere decir que ya debe de estar a punto de llegar aquí, creo que mejor me doy prisa- tanto Rob como Makarov la miraron con los ojos desorbitados, y como si cosa del destino y un fallo en la puerta, el viento que afuera aumentaba de fuerza hizo que la puerta se abriese.

Porlyusica solo atino a hacerse a un lado, ambos viejos saltaron de sus asientos aterrizando detrás de la mesa que tenían enfrente, misma que fue lanzada y puesta como una barricada la cual protegía a ambos ancianos.

-¡Viejos inútiles, arreglen este desastre ahora mismo!- le reclamo la mujer mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza con su fiel escoba.

Más tarde tras una explicación y ordenar todo ambos hombre le contaban lo sucedido decir que la pelirosa sentía pena por ambos era una vil mentira, se lo merecían… eso y un poco más.

-Más idiotas no podían ser- les regaño la especialista en medicina mientras sus amigos bajaban la cabeza.

Dejando al trio en el bosque y volviendo con la pareja de pelirrojos, ambos seguían en la tina hace poco habían terminado de amarse, ahora descansando en la misma tina donde habían hecho el amor, el agua ya había perdido sus propiedades pero eso ya no importaba, solo ellos. Naruto acostado en la tina solo sentía el peso de su novia encima de él, no le molestaba en lo absoluto de hecho lo disfrutaba, su cercanía y su aroma, en especial el de su cabello que en esencia le era una droga.

Erza solo se dejaba mimar por el Uzumaki, su cuerpo aun sentía los estragos de los orgasmos que tuvo que pasar, su cuerpo estaba adormecido y tembloroso en especial las piernas, pero no se quejaba de hecho lo disfrutaba, como disfrutaba que Naruto aun siguiese dentro de ella.

-Creo que deberíamos salir del baño- susurro Erza acariciando el rostro de Naruto, quien le miro para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Sería lo mejor- dio la razón, no quería un resfrió.

-Mmmm- el dulce gemido salió de la boca de la pelirroja al sentir como Naruto salía despacio de ella.

Ayudándole a levantarse ambos quedaron de pie compartiendo un tierno abrazo, saliendo de la tina ambos compartiendo un beso, sabían que esto solo llevaría a un solo lugar… su cama a continuar a continuar lo hecho en el baño.

Por el pasillo de su hogar los pelirrojos caminaban unidos tanto por el abrazo como por sus labios, con un poco de esfuerzo el chico abrió la puerta, atrás de ellos un camino hecho por pisadas húmedas unían el baño y su habitación.

Cayendo en la cama que compartían ambos se besaban mientras acomodaban sus cuerpos, ella debajo y el entre sus piernas, el calor aumentaba más en ellos además del deseo por el otro, con suavidad la pelirroja se separaba de los labios de su amado solo para verles los ojos.

-Hazlo- susurro mientras esperaba la estocada de su amante.

Lentamente Naruto se fue adentrando en el cuerpo de la pelirroja que centímetro a centímetro gozaba la unión, lentamente el movimiento de las caderas comenzó, mirándose nuevamente ambos atacaron la boca del otro, no era algo rudo di desesperado era calmo y amoroso pues eso era parte de lo que hacían… el amor.

-Por favor… por favor, no te… detengas- rogo Erza entre besos y gemidos.

-Nunca…- gruño Naruto aumentando sus movimientos.

Lo sentía muy adentro eso no le extrañaba cada vez que él le hacia el amor, lo hacía de una forma única, llegando a lo más profundo justo como ahora, pues el miembro de su pareja llegaba a las puertas de su vientre y estaba dispuesto a cruzarlas.

Queriendo más de ella no pudo contenerse, tomándola de las piernas y sin romper su unión las llevo hacia sus hombros.

-Aaaahhhh- chillo su novia al sentir cada vez más profundo, como nunca antes, todo el peso hacia trabajo con los movimientos y juntos ahora le daban esa sensación de placer jamás experimentada… no importase que desde ahora la llamase pervertida pero, desde ahora le pediría que se lo hiciese así en algunas ocasiones.

La noche era joven así que había que aprovecharla y ambos sabían cómo hacerlo.

El sol de la mañana se alzaba por toda Magnolia, despertando a las personas y recargándolas de energías para que fueses a hacer sus labores, el trinar de los pájaros le daba ese toque a calma que gozaba la ciudad o al menos hasta que Fairy Tail abriera sus puertas.

-Mmmm- gimió Erza al sentir como algunos escasos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación, sentía como la sabana de la cama rozaba con su piel cosa que afirmaba que ella estaba desnuda debajo –Naruto- susurro girando a un lado solo para encontrase el otro lado de la cama vacía –debe de estar abajo – dedujo.

Estirándose como un felino la pelirroja se sentó en el borde de la cama con esa ligeres que siempre sentía después de hacer el amor con su pareja, aunque esta vez casi sentía que podía flotar, sonrojándose un poco se vistió tratando de no pensar en la noche pasada, pero algo le llamo la atención y ese algo se encontraba en una de las gavetas de la cómoda, un pequeño franco de vidrio transparente, en su interior se encontraba una pequeña esfera de color rojo, tan pequeña como un guisante, una píldora para ser más precisos.

-Tengo que pedirle a Porlyusica-san más- se dijo pensando en cómo pedirle el favor a la anciana.

Vestida con un pantalón de casa que le llegaba a las rodillas y una camiseta blanca bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, tal vez Naruto estaría ahí.

Al llegar a la cocina no encontró a quien buscaba pero si a alguien más… al viejo Rob, su abuelo, quien al parecer no llevaba mucho de haber llegado, el cual estaba más pálido que un muerto y dudaba que fuese por su presencia pues este miraba a otra dirección.

-Abuelo… abuelo…- Rob solo pudo parpadear y mirar a la pelirroja delante de él, su primer instinto era el de correr lejos de allí y escapar de la ira de su nieta, pero no lo hizo, pues ahora mismo su nieta despedía una aura totalmente pacifica, ignoraba a que se debiese… bueno no lo ignoraba sabía muy bien a que se debía, solo que no quería pensar en eso, y sentirse más viejo.

-Eh… hola Erza… como estas… cuando llegaste- pregunto prudente, que se viese tranquila no quería decir que lo estuviese así que era mejor tantear el terreno y no caer en una mina.

-Bien… aunque esa pregunta debería hacerla yo… ayer no te vi en casa- respondió mientras sacaba unos platos y algunos ingredientes para preparar el desayuno.

-A… si… veras, ayer Makarov y yo junto a Porly-chan quedamos para recordar algunas cosas de cuando estábamos activos- dijo ocultando el hecho de que ambos se escondían en la casa de la bruja quien ahora mismo sentía ganas de matar a ese viejo barbudo.

-Sabes que a Porlyusica-san no le gusta que le llames así- le reprendió mientras revolvía unos huevos en la sartén.

-Ha… pues que se aguante, yo la llamo como me dé la gana- dijo mientras sonreía a la vez que recordaba cómo se ponía la susodicha cada vez que la llamaba de esa forma.

-Toma- le dijo su nieta mientras le pasaba un plato con tocino, tostadas y huevos –por cierto has visto a Naruto- pregunto sirviendo comida en dos platos una para ella y el otro para su novio.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció disponiéndose a comer su nutritivo desayuno –bueno Naruto está en su despacho- respondió mientras comía.

-Iré a verle- dijo mientras caminaba al lugar donde estaba el pelirrojo, pero antes de salir de la cocina miro a su abuelo –no creas que se me ha olvidado tu falta- sin más se retiró.

El pobre Rob quedo petrificado, el tocino en su boca cayo de nuevo al plato, ya decía el que Erza no podía estar tan de buenas como para perdonarlo por haber arruinado sus vacaciones, y lo peor es que no era la única amenaza -"Viejo si vuelves a hacer algo parecido a lo que hiciste te tirare en el baño de la vieja bruja del bosque… mientras esta lo esté usando"- no le quedó otra más que llorar por su desgracia, el único consuelo que tenía era que si el caía Makarov también lo hacía con él.

-Maldición- gruño entre dientes Naruto al ver lo complicado que le era hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Frente a él en el escritorio que usaba cada vez que quería hacer algo estaba un rollo grueso en el cual muchas líneas estaban dibujadas y conectadas formando un dibujo muy poco común, poco común para la gente de este mundo, para algunos… algunos muy pocos y muy listos de su mundo original, esas líneas no eran más que sellos y esos garabatos eran palabras y letras de su antigua vida, al lado del gran royo otros dos se encontraban con más líneas de sellado hechas por el mismo.

-No soy tan listo- se dijo aceptando una realidad, recostándose en su silla miro al techo mientras se colocaba el pincel que usaba para hacer sus sellos.

- **Eso no se discute… de Uzumaki aparte de la sangre solo tienes el apellido y ahora la apariencia, pero de talento…** \- le dijo el gran zorro en su interior quien reposaba perezosamente en su interior.

-No eres quien para decir eso- le dijo Naruto a su "amigo" quien solo abrió sus ojos.

- **Explícate** \- gruño el zorro, esa era una cosa que le toleraría al mocoso, toleraba que le llamara gruño y zorro pero idiota, nunca.

-Según se tu primera portadora era Mito Uzumaki, luego fue mi madre quien también era una Uzumaki- explico.

- **Y eso que tiene que ver** \- pregunto mientras sus hermanos se palmeaban el rostro.

-Pues que toda su vida como Uzumaki se dedicaron al sellado y estando tú es su interior viendo lo que ellas veían, y viendo que tu no aportas en algo que te beneficiaria, que tú me digas que soy un ignorante en sellos es algo contradictorio- dijo picando al zorro.

- **¡Estúpido! ¡Ignorante! Antes de que los Uzumaki caminaran en esa tierra que dejamos atrás yo les llevaba siglos de aprendizaje por delante con respecto al sellado** \- exclamo resaltando su orgullo y conocimiento.

-Entonces por qué no ayudas- pregunto el Uzumaki –o solo presumes-

- **Dudas de mi** \- su voz se notaba amenazante y enojada – **ahora veras… sígueme el paso… si puedes** \- de inmediato el zorro comenzó a dictarle todo tipo de sellos y como debía aplicar la caligrafía correcta en ellos.

En su mente la imagen de Naruto solo les hacia la señal de la paz a los demás bijuus quienes negaban, Kurama era muy orgulloso cosa que le llevaba a caer en trampas tan sencillas como la que le había tendido Naruto.

No paso ni quince minutos cuando todo el dictado del gran zorro termino, Naruto solo veía el intrincado sello creado, ahora veía con una nueva luz al zorro, sin dudas era alguien muy sabio, aunque eso no le quitara lo gruñón desesperante que podía ser.

-Oye Kurama… aquí falta algo- dijo notando cierta falta en el sello –mira según esto se necesita un receptor para almacenar parte de la energía y que este sea compatible para que no se convierta en una bomba… como lo resuelvo-

- **No lo sé-**

 **-** Hijo de…- su insulto quedo cortado al escuchar la puerta de su despacho abriese, mirando por encima de su silla vio como Erza traía lo que parecía ser el desayuno.

Sentándose correctamente y ordenando el desastre que tenía por escritorio espero a su novia, quien ahora estaba a su lado mirándole intensamente, sin importarle que este solo estuviese vestido con un pantalón de casa y solo con eso, Naruto sentía como si dentro de unos instantes explotaría por tal mirada.

-No tienes remedio- suspiro al verle metido en esos rollos –ten- le dijo dándole el desayuno –a veces quisiera entender esas cosas y saber que tienen de interesante- dijo señalando los extraños símbolos.

-Es natural que no te parezcan interesante, pues los vez como garabatos, pero créeme son muy interesante- dijo sonriéndole mientras colocaba su plato de comida en el escritorio y palmeaba sus piernas –ven- las mejillas de Erza tomaron un tono rosa al entender el gesto.

En sus piernas Erza encontró comodidad, la cercanía, el momento, todo era estupendo, ya habían desayunado y ahora Naruto le abrazaba por la cintura apegándola más a él.

-Eres hermosa- susurro besando la melena rojiza de la pelirroja.

Erza solo se acomodó más en el pecho de Naruto, pero su curiosidad era mucha, casi natural como un gato, la pelirroja miraba los pergaminos fijándose en los detalles y aunque le pareciese extraño les entendía o al menos algunos.

-Te gustaría aprender- le dijo Naruto recibiendo una mirada de su pareja.

Él no era el mejor maestro eso era claro, pero Erza le supo tener paciencia, el idioma escrito era por demás complicado, pero ella no era Titania por nada, calculaba que unas clases más y tendría dominada esa escritura, el sellado se le haría fácil se parecía mucho a su magia pero al parecer no tenía límites a la hora de guardar o sellar cosas.

Ahora más tarde ene l bosque del este, la pareja caminaba tranquilamente a lo lejos la pelirroja vio el hogar de aquella mujer que despreciaba a la raza humana, a pesar de que ella era humana, estaba tranquila con su fiel escoba barriendo el patio de su humilde hogar.

-Naruto… si quieres adelántate necesito hablar con Porlyusica-san un momento- el Uzumaki no le llevo la contraria si ella quería hablar con esa vieja gruñona pues podía hacerlo.

-Te espero más adelante- se despidió dando un salto a un árbol para luego desaparecer entre brincos en las copas de estos.

Erza solo negaba con su cabeza, Naruto en la menor oportunidad le gustaba hacer eso, saltar de árbol en árbol por todo el bosque, lo entendía según le mostro en tantas ilusiones su antiguo hogar se encontraba rodeado por un enorme bosque, y hacer eso lo calmaba.

Caminando en dirección hacia la anciana se fijó que esta le miraba esperando su llegada, al llegar la mujer solo camino a su hogar adentrándose en él, siendo seguida por Erza.

-Toma- le dijo la anciana de cabellos rosas colocando un frasco de vidrio transparente con varias píldoras en su interior en la mesa –no me mires así- le dijo al ver como la pelirroja se le quedaba viendo con una cara impresionada –solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se te agotaran las que te di-

-Gracias- agradeció tomando el frasco para luego guardarlo en su almacén mágico privado.

Decir que estaba impresionada era decir poco esa mujer parecía estar siempre tres pasos delante de la gente, y ahora lo demostraba al darle esas píldoras sin siquiera pedírselo, pues aunque le emocionaba algún día tener un hijo de Naruto no creía estar preparada para tenerlo ahora mismo y esas píldoras evitaban precisamente eso, claro todo esto a escondidas de su novio.

-Porlyusica-san… me temo que necesito un favor más- le dijo recibiendo una mirada de la anciana.

-Y eso sería- pregunto sentándose en una silla al lado de la mesa donde preparaba sus cosas.

-A esto- respondió mientras libera una pequeñísima porción de su magia en una parte muy específica de su cuerpo –ya entenderá-

-Él está de acuerdo- pregunto viendo el cambio en la pelirroja quien solo miraba a un lado –no es bueno hacer ese tipo de cosas a escondidas de el- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia un librero.

-Lo se… pero presiento algo- le respondió.

-El me dio la tarea de guardarlo y no dárselo a nadie… y por una vez en la vida estoy de acuerdo con su decisión- dijo mirando el librero como si buscase algo –ahora dime porque debería dártelo- pregunto sacando unos libros que en el fondo tapaban una caja.

-Por qué lo amo- respondió haciendo suspirar a la anciana.

En otra parte del bosque Naruto estaba en un claro mirando las condiciones del lugar, después de inspeccionar el lugar dio el visto bueno, sonriendo miro a la profundidad del bosque a un lugar muy específico.

-Ya puedes salir… Elfman- dijo mientras una enorme sombra se alzaba dejando ver al peliblanco quien le miraba seriamente.

-Naruto… quiero pedirte un favor- le dijo el peliblanco.

Naruto estaba pensativo… Elfman, su tema era algo delicado, él era fuerte no solo físicamente pero dudaba que superase lo que se le avecinaba, solo esperece que no lo odiase, y ahora en la noche después de un día de preparativos se acostó en su cómoda cama esperando a Erza, su mente le daba vueltas, pero afortunadamente ante su problema una solución se presentó y esa solución era Erza quien sin darse cuenta ya estaba a su lado acostada.

-Crees que lo soporten- pregunto la pelirroja sabiendo lo que les esperaba a sus amigos al día siguiente.

-Más les vale- respondió dándole un beso en los labios.

El día había llegado, la emoción se lo estaba comiendo desde hace un par de días, que le esperaba no lo sabía, pero lo afrontaría y superaría, porque… pues porque era el hijo de Igneel, a su lado un pelinegro lo veía cansinamente mientras poco a poco se quitaba su ropa sin darse cuenta, por otra parte una rubia estaba más dormida que despierta, lo único que la mantenía despierta aparte del escándalo de Natsu era el enojo que sentía por el susodicho.

-No sé cómo me deje arrastrar a esto- se quejó Lucy bostezando.

-Ne te quejes Lucy aceptar esto te hará un hombre- fueron las palabras de Elfman quien recién había llegado.

-No creo que eso sea lo que realmente quiera- respondió sentándose en el cómodo pasto a la vez que ignoraba al Slayer quien no paraba de correr por el lugar.

-Veo que ya están aquí- el grupo miro a Naruto quien era acompañado por Erza –están listos- pregunto recibiendo algunas afirmaciones incluso Lucy quien no veía otra salida que aceptar lo que fuese que viniera total que podía pasar –bien… esta será una semana muy larga para ustedes-

Una semana, una semana de dolor y agonía que acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Bueno eso a sido todo, los espero en el proximo capitulo

se despide - **AlejandroV** -


	20. Capitulo 20: Conflicto parte 1

Como dije aqui esta el capitulo, los que han leido la antigua nota sabran por que me he ausentado, ya la he borrado ya que me molesta las notas, por eso la he cambiado por este capitulo que ya esta terminado recien salido del horno, y por si fuera poco el otro ya he comenzado a escribirlo, puede que me lleve un dia pues aun estoy descargando los archivos de mi computador original que esta en mi casa donde tengo los capitulos, los que leyeron la **N/A** sabaran de lo que hablo, pero para no marearlos, los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos al final.

un saludo a: **metalic-dragon-angel, Zafir09, Rrygart16, Ronaldc v2, Monkey D. Ani, Kaiser kai charlychan500, Guest.**

gracias por estar atentos.

* * *

Capítulo 20: Conflicto parte 1

Otro día hermoso en la ciudad eso pensaba cierto Uzumaki al ver las coloridas calles donde caminaba, a su lado Erza solo caminaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos, detrás de ambos un trio conformado por un pelirosa, un pelinegro y una rubia les seguían, o eso intentaba un integrante.

Buen dios… estaba muerta, solo quería llegar a su casa bañarse y caer como un tronco en su cama e imitar a la perfección a un oso invernando, menuda locura tuvo que pasar, y lo peor era ver a sus compañeros de equipo caminar frescamente como si acabaran de salir de un spa.

Lucy, la rubia apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, ya la pobre caminaba en automático.

-Dime había necesidad de una tarea al terminar semejante tortura- le pregunto al pelirrojo que caminaba delante de ella.

-Para nada- respondió dejando en blanco a la rubia –solo quería ver si eran capases- dijo divertido al ver como esta trataba de hablar pero no podía.

-Oye no te quejes después de todo el trabajo te dio dinero para la renta- le dijo Gray a la rubia quien solo suspiro ante esa verdad.

-Gray tu ropa- le dijo Erza al mago de hielo quien al verse se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnudo.

-(Ur, creaste a un pervertido exhibicionista)- pensó Naruto al ver a Gray colocarse su ropa para después volvérsela a quitar de manera inconsciente.

 **ERA**

-¡Achu!- estornudo cierta mujer muy lejos de allí.

-Salud- dijo una joven a su lado.

-Gracias Ultear… creo que alguien habla de mi- se decía Ur mientras firmaba unos papeles.

-Espero que sea algo bueno-le dijo su hija mientras jugaba perezosamente con una cuerdas en sus dedos mientras hacía figuras con ellas.

-¡Claro que sí!… solo puede decir cosas buenas de mí, después de todo soy maravillosa jojojojojo- se reía arrogante la mujer sacándole una gota en la nuca a su hija que de nuevo se concentraba en su juego.

 **Magnolia**

De vuelta con el grupo estos seguían su camino, el destino el gremio donde tenían afiliación, solo querían regresar saludar al viejo y formar su acostumbrado desorden, solo eso.

-Por cierto Naruto donde esta Elfman- pregunto curioso Gray quien solo había visto al peliblanco una vez y solo fue cuando comenzó su tortura.

-Él ya debe de estar en el gremio descansando… lo que vivió no fue bonito- respondió aunque murmurando esto último.

Continuando su camino se adentraban más a la ciudad, las personas cada vez se hacían más numerosas y calle más concurrida, todo parecía normal… solo que algo era diferente, y el grupo de magos no lo notaba, solo uno.

-Alto- dijo Naruto frente al grupo parándolos en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Erza notando la mirada seria de su amante.

-Mira- dijo dando una señal muda para que mirara hacia su alrededor.

Hacía años que no sentía esa mirada, fija y penetrante hacia su persona, pues alrededor suyo los ciudadanos les miraban disimuladamente pero a la vez fijamente mientras murmuraban.

- **(Tranquilo)** \- dijo el buey-pulpo en su interior al ver como el pelirrojo comenzaba a tener síntomas de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Naruto- susurro Erza al ver como su novio apretaba el puño a la vez que este tenía un ligero temblor -¿Qué sucede?-

-Son ellos- escucho el grupo quienes miraron a un grupo de personas quienes susurraban por lo bajo mientras hacían un intento vano de apartar la intensa mirada de ellos.

-Al parecer no lo saben- susurro otra persona.

-Naruto- llamo Erza colocando su mano sobre el hombreo del pelirrojo quien salió de su trance –estas bien-

-S-Si- respondió sacudiendo los recuerdos de su juventud.

Continuando su camino ignorando aquellos murmullos hacia ellos se encontraron con una imagen poco común.

A lo lejos la gran sombra de su amado gremio lucia diferente, actuando rápido Naruto a gran velocidad creo tres copias de sí mismo tomando a sus acompañantes para luego desaparecer en un borrón carmesí y reaparecer en las puertas de lo que debería ser su gremio, la imagen era impactante para ellos, el gremio estaba parcialmente destruido, toda su estructura estaba perforada por varios pilares metálicos.

-Metalicana- gruño Naruto al reconocer la magia usada en su amado gremio.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Lucy ante tan extraño nombre.

-No importa… solo importan los miembros del gremio- respondió Naruto desviando el tema –Mira, que paso aquí y dime donde están los demás- pregunto Naruto al sentir la presencia de la peliblanca a sus espaldas.

-Fue Phantom…- respondió –los demás están en el sótano-

-Llévanos- le ordeno seriamente mientras en su cabeza la imagen de un dragón metálico y su hijo llegaba –veamos que tienes que decir a esto- murmuro pensando en un buen castigo.

El camino fue corto, pero no tranquilo, pues tuvieron que pasar por las ruinas de su gremio para llegar al sótano de este, a cada paso la ira se apoderaba del Slayer presente nadie más que el adoraba ese lugar, se crio ahí y verlo en ese estado solo aumentaba su furia, cosa que también pasaba con el Uzumaki ese era su segundo hogar, solo contaba el tiempo para estar frente a quien hizo eso.

-¡Hola, bienvenidos!- les saludo un ebrio maestro sentado en una caja mientras tomaba un trago más de su tarro de cerveza –oh, hola Lucy ¿Cómo estuvo tu trabajo?- pregunto a la rubia quien solo le miraba confundida ante tal despreocupación ante la destrucción del gremio.

-Maestro, ¿acaso no entiende la situación?- exclamo Erza al anciano quien bebía más.

Naruto solo chasqueo la lengua, Makarov no haría nada al igual que él, las políticas eran claras, ningún gremio atacaría a otro sin motivos justificados, y a pesar de estar convencidos de que fue Phantom no tenían pruebas físicas de que fueron ellos, la única prueba eran los pilares metálicos pero eso fácilmente podría decirse que fue obre de otro mago que implementara magia sólida.

-Naruto- el pelirrojo miro a una mesa lejana viendo al viejo Rob quien lo esperaba sentado.

-Chicos vuelvo en un momento- dijo dejando al grupo quien solo trataba de convencer a su maestro de implementar un plan de contraataque –que quieres viejo- pregunto sentándose frente al anciano.

-Cálmate- le dijo viendo el ceño fruncido que este portaba –solo quiero darte algo de información-

-¿Información?- pregunto.

-Si… es sobre lo que está sucediendo- respondió tomando la atención del que sería su yerno –como sospecharas el que hizo esto es alguien parecido a Natsu-

-Un dragón Slayer- dijo recibiendo un asentamiento del viejo hombre.

-Si pero él no es el problema, si no el que dio la orden- dijo haciendo suspirar a Naruto.

-José- dijo con algo de molestia al recordar al hombre.

-Si- afirmo –al parecer está muy molesto por algo que ocurrió en el consejo mágico- dijo haciendo levantar una ceja a su oyente.

-El consejo… no he sido informado de eso- dijo extrañado al no recibir ninguna noticia relevante de parte de sus amigas en el consejo.

-Creo que alguien está muy molesto- dijo Rob al ver a Natsu gritar a todo pulmón a su amigo.

-Supongo que tendré que intervenir- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y caminaba donde el grupo.

Al llegar donde sus amigos solo pudo ver como Makarov le daba una nalgada a Lucy, negando ante la perversión del anciano, quien aun estando semi-borracho no dejaba pasar oportunidades.

-Viejo… estas bien con esto- pregunto Naruto al anciano el cual lo ignoro mientras salía corriendo al baño –supongo que no- se dijo al verlo encerrarse en el baño

Mientras con el anciano, este solo se dejaba caer en el suelo mientras se recostaba en la puerta y escuchaba las palabras de los que consideraba hijos, detestaba eso, quedarse de manos atadas por tecnicismos políticos, segundo le dijo Rob el ataque fue ordenado por el maestro de Phantom, lo conocía, era un viejo envidioso que siempre sintió celos por su amado gremio.

-¿Qué are?- se preguntó mientras pensaba en algo que hacer ante tal situación que pasaba.

El día paso pesado para los integrantes de Fairy Tail, sus ánimos estaban bajos y se sentían impotentes y hacer algo por su cuenta sería una grave falta lo que conllevaría a la expulsión el gremio.

La noche había caído y Lucy ahora se dirigía al hogar Uzumaki, la razón, pues la unión, según dijo Erza Phantom no se quedaría quieto y lo más probable es que atacarían a algunos miembros del gremio y era mejor estar unidos por si la situación se presentaba, el solo pensamiento de ser emboscada le aterraba.

-Hola Lucy- la rubia casi muere allí mismo al escuchar como la llamaban, girándose violentamente miro como el que la llamaba no era otro más que Naruto.

-N-Naruto… que haces aquí- pregunto mientras se sujetaba el pecho y trataba de respirar más tranquilamente.

-Solo pasaba por el lugar y te vi, fue algo de suerte, pero porque no nos vamos los demás ya deben de haber llegado- dijo mientras tomaba la maleta de la rubia –ven- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-Menos mal, no creo tener oportunidad de ganar ante un grupo de Phantom- dijo suspirando la rubia de prominente delantera.

-No seas pesimista, eres fuerte, pero por si las dudas yo te llevare… no quiero que algún indeseable se te aparezca por el camino- dijo calmando a la rubia quien no noto como la vista de Naruto se desviaba a un tejado cercano donde una sombra huía del lugar, asegurándose de que aquella presencia se allá ido desapareció con la rubia en un borrón rojizo.

Reapareciendo en la sala de su hogar Naruto soltó la mano de la rubia quien miraba sorprendida su "humilde" hogar.

-Oh, Naruto… Lucy, menos mal llegan- les saludo Erza quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de la sala.

-Si perdón por tardar, es solo que… me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo no teniendo nada con que excusarse por su tardanza.

-( **Esa ha sido la escusa más barata que he escuchado en mi larga vida** )- dijo el gran escarabajo quien miraba con cara plana a su contenedor.

-(Que quieres que le diga "perdón, pero tarde porque estaba peinando la ciudad en busca de alguno de Phantom" peligro y se enoja y me muele a golpes)- respondió.

-( **Pues un par de golpes no te vendrían mal** )- le dijo el tanuki de la arena algo divertido.

-(Te recuerdo que estas en mi interior al igual que todos ustedes, si yo recibo daño ustedes tienen la posibilidad de también recibirlo, y como saben Erza no es precisamente de tacto ligero)- les dijo dejando pensativo a todo los bijuus.

-( **Buen punto** )- dijeron algunos de los bijuus más en específico los machos.

Afuera de la mente del pelirrojo todos hablaban sobre las acciones cometidas por el gremio rival, los pro y los contras de realizar un ataque en represaría, la situación era muy delicada con respecto a eso.

-¡Miren Lucy trajo ropa interior atrevida!- todos salieron de sus pensamientos al ver como Happy hurgaba entre la maleta de Lucy y por lo que él decía se había encontrado con las prendas íntimas de la rubia.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces gato maldito?!- exclamo la rubia viendo al animal metido de cabeza en sus cosas -¡Plue! ¡No te comas mis dulces!- grito viendo como ahora el espíritu blanco se comía los dulces que ella había guardado en su maleta.

Naruto solo suspiro al ver como Natsu acompañaba a Happy y a Plue en comerse los dulces de la rubia, y una gota apareció al ver como Erza miraba la ropa interior de Lucy con un marcado sonrojo.

-¡Wow! ¿Usas esto?- pregunto la pelirroja viendo en sus manos unas pantis y un brasear rosadas ambas prendas con encaje muy sexy –quizás…- su imaginación voló hasta el infinito y se vio a si misma usando un conjunto parecido solo que en negro mientras esperaba a su novio en la cama y muy discretamente aspiraba la sangre que amenazaba salir de su nariz.

-Gehehehehe- se reía tontamente una pelirroja en su lugar de espera teniendo el mismo hilo de pensamiento que la otra pelirroja.

- **Sin dudas eres una pervertida… mira que pensar en tu hijo…** \- dijo Kurama viendo como la Uzumaki reía y su sonrisa se crecía y se torcía de manera no muy santa.

Afuera de su mente Naruto miraba a Erza y un presentimiento le llegaba, algo le decía que tendría noches muy largas, dejando al grupo con sus cosas salió a la cocina a pensar en sus cosas.

Colocando sus manos en el mesón de la cocina lo apretó dejando salir algo de su frustración, apretó con tanta fuerza que la piedra se quebró, respirando con más calma dejo su agarre, tan metido estaba en lo suyo que no se dio cuenta que Erza estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras le abrazaba por la espalda, la reacción del pelirrojo solo fue dar un pequeño brinco en sorpresa –no me gusta verte tenso- él dijo regañándolo.

-Lo sé- respondió mientras tomaba las manos de su novia entre las suyas –es solo que todo esto me tiene intranquilo-

-Si… Phantom nunca había sido tan directo en sus cosas- dijo soltando su abrazo y se colocaba a su lado.

-Eso no es nada- dijo recibiendo una mirada de la pelirroja –antes de venir con Lucy… casi la atacan- dijo sorprendiendo a Erza, atacar a un gremio desierto era una cosa atacar a un miembro porque si era otra –creo que cuando pase esto estaré más tenso que una roca- dijo mientras se daba unos golpecitos en sus hombros a modo de masaje.

-Eso tiene arreglo- dijo la pelirroja mientras pasaba sus manos por los hombros de su novio y por su mente pasaba solo una manera de relajarlo.

-(Erza, sin dudas eres una pervertida de closet)- pensó al verla con ese aire seductivo que ella utilizaba cada vez que hacían el amor.

-¡Plue! ¡Plue!- ambos se separaron de golpe al verse descubiertos.

Ambos se relajaron al ver que el único testigo era el espíritu mascota de Lucy, habían olvidado por completo que no estaban solos, riéndose por su descuido salieron de la cocina directo a la sala donde los demás los esperaban.

-(Supongo que solo toca esperar)- pensó Naruto mientras se integraba al grupo.

Esperar una nueva movida de Phantom solo podía hacer eso, que cometieran una falta grave y poder tomar acciones al respecto y rezaba que no fuese nada estúpido que ameritara su destrucción total, lástima que los siguientes movimientos de Phantom ameritaran eso precisamente.

Al otro lado de la ciudad el autor del ataque al gremio saltaba entre los techos de la ciudad, su presa había sido salvada, eso le molestaba, lo peor era que quien había salvado a esa rubia era aquel de quien su padre dragón le había hablado, y le sorprendía un humano que se enfrentara a un dragón y sobreviviese y que lo hiciera sin poseer la magia Slayer era motivo de respeto.

Sus ojos rojos se desviaron al suelo al ver un trio de personas caminar por la calle, sus ojos tomaron un brillo al ver la insignia del gremio de hadas en sus cuerpos.

-Supongo que con ellos bastara- se dijo saltando al desprevenido trio.

Regresando con el grupo de Fairy Tail, estos simplemente conversaban del único tema de interés en esa noche… Phantom Lord.

-El viejo solo tiene miedo- dijo Natsu con los ánimos bajos por no poder ir a destruir el gremio que hozo lastimar su preciado gremio.

-El viejo no tiene miedo Natsu- dijo Gray mientras leía unos papeles en su mano –no por nada es un mago santo- dijo con algo de orgullo al saber el título que ostentaba su maestro.

-¡Oye eso es privado!- le grito Lucy quitándole los papeles de la mano a Gray.

-Hey… estaba en una buena parte- dijo al querer seguir leyendo lo que parecía ser una historia que Lucy escribía en privado.

-¡No! Además que es eso de mago santo- pregunto la rubia.

-Es un título que da el presidente del consejo a algunos magos que son reconocidos por su gran poder y conocimiento- explico Erza dejando sorprendida a Lucy.

-Entonces el maestro es increíble- dijo teniendo una nueva imagen de su maestro.

-Si es cierto pero no es el único, el maestro José de Phantom Lord también ostenta el título de mago santo- dijo Naruto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, el viejo tiene miedo- dijo Natsu golpeando la mesa.

-¡No es miedo Natsu!- exclamo Naruto mirando al Slayer con sus ojos purpuras anillados calmándolo enseguida –si el viejo se enfrenta a José las consecuencias a ambos gremios será fatal, las fuerzas de Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord están muy igualadas, que no se te olvide que ellos poseen un grupo de magos clase S y también a un Dragón Slayer- dijo calmándose y haciendo retroceder sus ojos hasta tener su azul normal.

-Otro dragón Slayer acaso hay más- pregunto exaltada Lucy.

-Algunos- respondió vagamente –"Kurogane" Gazille/Gajeel ( **N/A: pongo ambos porque no se cual en si es el correcto)** el hijo del dragón de hierro Metalicana- dijo Naruto recordando al dragón en sí.

-Ha sido un día agitado así que mejor duerman, hay algunas habitaciones que pueden usar- hablo Erza cortando el tema, era mejor que todos durmieran y sacaran de sus mentes todo ese asunto de la pelea entre gremios.

Después de una noche de sueño el grupo en la casa Uzumaki despertaba, todos ignorantes de los eventos sucedidos mientras ellos dormían, el grupo se encontraba cómodamente en la cocina desayunando cundo fueron interrumpidos por el viejo Rob.

-¡Chicos vengan rápido!- exclamó el viejo llamando la atención de todos.

Corriendo por la ciudad el grupo llego al parque de magnolia, al llegar solo fueron recibidos por la cruel imagen de Levy, Jet y Droy crucificados al árbol más grande del lugar, el trio presentaba moretones y algunos cortes en su cuerpo, en el vientre descubierto de la joven Levy la marca de Phantom estaba pintada clara señal de que ellos habían sido los autores de tan terrible acto.

-Viejo… ya han ido demasiado lejos- hablo Naruto el cual mostraba su Rinnegan en sus ojos y sus comas giraban en clara señal de ira.

-Tienes razón- dijo Makarov el cual se encontraba a su lado vistiendo su uniforme de mago santo –intente ser pacífico y evitar la lucha pero esto rebasa mis limites- dijo con furia contenida el gran maestro de Fairy Tail -¡prepárense hijos míos… desde ahora Fairy Tail está en guerra!- exclamo liberando algo de su poder en la zona.

 **Horas después**

Lucy miraba los cuerpos de sus compañeros en el hospital de la ciudad, era grotesco, la sola idea de que alguien lastimara a una persona al punto de dejarla en ese estado la enfurecía, solo esperaba que los demás dieran lo mejor de sí en la locura en que se embarcaron.

-Chicos… cuídense- dijo mirando por la ventana a la lejanía donde se suponía estarían los demás ajustando cuentas contra el gremio agresor.

 **Ciudad de Oak**

La ciudad de Oak, era pequeña, pero aun así los ciudadanos podían decir que no le envidiaban nada a la ciudad vecina Magnolia, vivían bien y tranquilos, pues entre ellos se levantaba el gremio de Phantom Lord y a pesar de que algunos de sus miembros fuesen los típicos chicos descarriados se podía decir que vivían bien y tranquilos, nada por lo que preocuparse, pero hoy sería diferente pues a las puertas del gremio de la ciudad una multitud estaba reunida.

-¡Hoy es un día genial!- exclamo una voz dentro del gremio de los fantasmas.

-¡Sí! ¡Nada como levantarse y saber que las hadas están hechas pedazos!- exclamaba otro sin saber que a fuera de su gremio habían personas escuchándolos, personas que ahora mismo estaban muy molestas.

Adentro un trio de Phantom caminaba hacia la puerta principal mientras decían en voz alta lo que harían si encontraban a alguno de Fairy Tail, reían y se regocijaban en lo que habían hecho, pero algo los cortaría, justo tocar la puerta…

 **-BOOOOOOM-**

La explosión se sintió en toda la ciudad y muchos habitantes de esta miraron en dirección al gremio local del cual se podía ver una gran cortina de humo y rocas, que sucedía, no lo sabían así que para asegurarse todos se resguardaron en sus hogares tan pronto como pudieron.

De vuelta en el gremio todos los miembros de Phantom miraron con asombro como las puertas de su gremio fueron voladas en una explosión, y entre el polvo ver al gremio del que tanto se habían mofado.

-¡Somos Fairy Tail!- exclamo el viejo maestro Makarov delante del grupo de miembros de su gremio.

Y como si esas palabras fuesen un disparador los miembros del gremio rival se les fueron encima, teniendo en objetivo al primero que se les cruzase, pero para su mala el primero no era uno más que cierto pelirrojo con marcas en la cara.

Naruto al ver al grupo solo miro a sus lados encontrándose con un pelirosa y un pelinegro, sonriendo tomo a ambos por las manos para luego girar y lanzarlos al grupo.

-¡Vamos enséñenme lo que saben hacer!- le dijo a ambos al lanzarlos al grupo de Phantom.

Ambos chicos ni por enterados se dieron, solo sabían del grupo que estaba de frente, pero al escuchar las palabras de su amigo una fina sonrisa apareció en ambos rostros. Ambos chicos en pleno vuelo se miraron y asintieron positivamente, tomándose de las manos aprovecharon el impulso y giraron mientras se envolvían en sus respectivas magias.

Todos vieron como Natsu y Gray empezaron a girar en un tornado de fuego y hielo mientras avanzaban por el gremio enemigo destrozándolo todo, mesas, sillas… gente, al terminar solo quedaban restos de lo que debería ser una sala bar, lo que no se estaba quemando estaba totalmente congelado, en el suelo gente de Phantom se retorcía entre quemaduras y congelamiento, desde piel quemada al punto de desprender piel, hasta extremidades totalmente congeladas que de no ser tratadas tendrían que perderlas.

-Bien eso es algo- les dijo el Uzumaki al par quienes ni ellos creían lo que habían hecho, incluso se miraban las manos cerrándolas y abriéndolas, acaso ese era su nivel actual.

Lamentablemente no pudieron seguir pensando en su fuerza actual ya que un grito de guerra de parte de sus enemigos se escuchó, en segundos la guerra se había desatado, fantasmas vs hadas.

La gente de la ciudad corría despavorida por las calles rumbo a sus hogares, pues el gremio local retumbaba en explosiones y humo salía de él, lo que fuese que estuviese pasando adentro no querían saberlo ni mucho menos acercársele para averiguarlo.

Volviendo dentro del gremio de los fantasmas, este era un caos total, donde se mirara había una batalla, por un lado los viejos amigos Macao y Wakaba daban una clase de lo que ellos llamaban "vieja escuela" y demostraban una coordinación perfecta en sus ataques, por si lado los pistoleros del gremio demostraban su afilada puntería.

En resumen Phantom lord estaba perdiendo y los restantes miembros ya miraban con miedo a sus oponentes y su miedo solo creció al ver a los dos magos clase "S" unirse en compañía del maestro Makarov y su viejo amigo Rob, en un todo o nada los pocos que quedaban se abalanzaron en contra del grupo.

El viejo maestro se dio el lujo de liberar algo de su rabia contenida solo para el maestro de su contraparte gremial, en un parpadeo el pequeño anciano creía colosalmente aplastando a los que tenía delante.

-¡José! ¡Muéstrate!- demando el viejo hombre al aire.

-¡Ataquen al viejo!- exclamo un mago liderando a un grupo de una docena desde el balcón interior.

Con sincronía el grupo del balcón junto su magia en sus manos y la juntaron en un solo ataque creando una gran esfera de magia de color amarillo.

-¡Prepárate viejo decrepito! ¡Esto te dará un buen bronceado!- grito uno lanzando en conjunto el ataque.

La gran esfera a pesar de su tamaño se movió deprisa en contra de su blanco que no se movía restándole importancia.

-Creo que me toca estirar este viejo cuerpo y sus delicados huesos- dijo el anciano Rob colocándose enfrente del ataque – _Mirror (Espejo)_ \- susurro abriendo sus brazos creando un gran círculo mágico el cual absorbió todo el ataque –supongo que ya estoy bien- dijo mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se anchaban al punto de que su camiseta casi se rompiera y a ojos de todo mundo el alto y delgado anciano ahora era un alto y definido hombre… casi como un físico culturista de dos metros –creo que esto es suyo- dijo regresando todo el poder que había absorbido dejando fuera de combate a los que "amablemente" le dieron "comida".

-Chicos quédense aquí los demás los necesitaran- les dijo el maestro a ambos pelirrojos que asintieron –Rob, tú también quédate y dirígelos… yo iré por José- le dijo a su ahora musculoso amigo.

-¡Muy bien todos… aplasten a esta basura!- exclamo a todos dando un salto enorme justo para caer en medio de un grupo de Phantom quienes solo pudieron cerrar los ojos y esperar que nos les doliera al ver como esa mole se les lanzaba encima.

-El resto se los dejo a ustedes- volviendo a su tamaño original Makarov siguió abriéndose paso entre quienes osaban ponerse en medio.

Saltando ambos pelirrojos se unieron al conflicto, mientras arriba en las vigas del gremio un pelinegro de ojos rojos miraba todo buscando el momento oportuno para entrar, sus ojos tenían un objetivo muy fijo… un pelirrojo que ahora mismo rompía huesos y doblaba extremidades en un Angulo imposible para cualquiera.

Lejos de allí en la ciudad de magnolia la rubia Lucy caminaba por las desoladas calles, en sus manos llevaba una bolsa de papel en la cual llevaba comida para su amiga hospitalizada, le era raro ver a tan grande ciudad desolada y es que desde que Makarov decreto que su gremio entraría en guerra las personas pensando en su seguridad se resguardaron en sus hogares hasta que todo se normalizase.

Siguiendo su camino noto algo extraño, comenzaba a llover, algo bastante extraño tomando en cuenta que hace unos instantes brillaba el sol en lo alto, el sonido de unos pasos húmedos la hizo mirar al frente visualizando a una joven.

-Constante y silenciosa… Juvia esa soy yo… Juvia la mujer de lluvia- recito la joven, de cabellera azul larga pero acomodada para parecer corta hasta la altura de sus hombros, su piel pálida pero no en tono enfermizo, ojos azules de un tono profundo casi muerto, su vestimenta consistía en un abrigo azul marino que aduras penas ocultaba una figura deseable, con un chal a la altura de sus hombros, mientras en su cabeza llevaba un gorro ruso Cossak ( **NA: vendito sea mi gusto por la ropa rusa** ) aunque lo más interesante seria ese muñeco hecho a mano colgado de su cuello –constante y silenciosa… ¿Quién eres?... contante y silenciosa… fue un placer, hasta luego…- se despidió abriendo un paragua con volantes decorativos, la póker face de Lucy era legendaria y se preguntaba de cual dimensión había salido tal ser.

-¡Non, non, non!- ambas chicas miraron detrás donde del suelo brotaba un engendro… digo un sujeto -¡Bonjour!- saludo de una forma exageradamente cortes el recién llegado, de cabello verde desafiando la gravedad y de traje color tierra ( **NA: que esperaban no me molestare en describir a un hombre, mucho menos a este** ) -Juvia-sama, estas dejando pasar a tu trabajo- comento a la peliazul mientras se meaba de una forma algo perturbadora.

-Sol- menciono la mujer de nombre Juvia al adefesio quien solo colocaba un monóculo en su ojo derecho.

-Mi nombre como a dicho mi querida acompañante es Sol- se presentó el error de la naturaleza doblándose en un ángulo grotesco –pertenezco a uno de los _Element 4_ \- dijo continuando sus movimiento para nada normales.

-¿ _Element 4_?... ¡Phantom!- exclamo la rubia al caer en cuenta de su situación.

-¡Exacto! ¡Venimos de nuestro amado gremio para llevarte con nosotros!- dijo el sujeto educadamente cambiando las palabras casi al punto de no decir que la iban a secuestrar.

Soltando sus cosas tomo una de sus llaves para hacer frente al par, lamentablemente no tuvo chance alguno ya que en un instante se vio rodeada de agua.

-Es inútil la prisión de agua de Juvia es más fuerte que el acero- le dijo la mujer de cabellera azul refiriéndose a ella misma en tercera persona –no te preocupes Juvia no te matara, eres importante… Lucy Heartfilia- dijo Juvia viendo como la rubia caía en la inconciencia debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Dejando a la desafortunada rubia, en el gremio de sus secuestradores la cosa no pintaba bien para ellos, ya solo quedaba una cuarta parte, el gremio de Phantom lord estaba destinado a caer, sus ataques eran ineficaces sobre todo con el dragón Slayer que absorbía cualquier ataque de fuego, además del viejo Rob… este no distinguía ataques, se los chupaba todos y se fortalecía además de devolvérselos… con más fuerza.

El alquimista de hielo Gray demostraba una vez más ser alumno de su maestra al congelar a sus oponentes uno a uno.

Por su lado la pelirroja Titania zanjaba heridas profundas en todo aquel que no fuese de su gremio.

Con Naruto la cosa no era diferente, el Uzumaki en estos momentos se dedicaba a lo que se le daba mejor, doblar extremidades en ángulos imposibles para un ser humano común y corriente.

En resumen Phantom lo estaba pasando muy mal, y todo parecía empeorar al ver como el maestro de las hadas caminaba directo a los aposentos del maestro del gremio, y nada podían hacer en pos de detenerlo ya que todo ataque era simplemente anulado por su poder superior.

-Una molestia menos- dijo aquel observador en lo alto mientras veía al anciano maestro atravesar un muro que daba a unos de los pasillos que conectaba camino hacia José –creo que es hora de mi entrada- se dijo mientras se dejaba caer de las alturas.

-Por fin bajas- murmuro Naruto al lado de Erza quien asintió con la cabeza al saber de quien hablaba su novio secreto.

-Kurogane Gazille- dijo viendo como el mencionado mago caía al suelo haciéndose notar por todos los presentes.

Todos los del gremio miraron con interés al recién llegado quien los miraba con superioridad, Naruto al momento noto la intensa mirada rubí dirigida hacia él, con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia el cazador de dragones de hierro.

Todos miraban la acción del pelirrojo con interés pues si esos peleaban lo más seguro que alguno no saldría bien parado y los del gremio de Fairy Tail sabían muy bien quien se llevaría los golpes y huesos rotos, pero todo esto fue interrumpido ya que Nab salto hacia el pelinegro en un acto de venganza por su amiga gremial que aún estaba en el hospital.

En un acto de fuerza bruta pura el dragón Slayer devolvió a su atacante de un golpe de su brazo metálico alargado.

-No me interesas- dijo arrogante mientras devolvía su brazo a la normalidad –tu si- dijo señalando al Uzumaki.

El pelinegro de ojos rojos fue el primero en atacar mas no fue muy lejos ya que cierto peliblanco se cruzó en su camino, lanzando un golpe quiso quitarse a esa molestia del medio, alargando su brazo y volviéndolo de metal lanzo el golpe directo al peliblanco quien no era otro más que Elfman.

Todos en la zona miraron con asombro en especial los del gremio de Fairy Tail lo acontecido después, pues Elfman hizo alarde otra vez de su increíble fuerza, al atrapar el golpe metálico con su mano desnuda.

Y ahora que lo veían más detalladamente los del gremio notaron los cambios en el peliblanco, no eran muchos pero aun así notables, como por ejemplo que ahora parecía haber ganado más masa muscular, no mucha pero más que antes, además de que al parecer había crecido unos centímetros más.

-Oh… supongo que tú debes de ser Elfman- dijo calmado aunque internamente estaba algo sorprendido pues detener unos de sus golpes de esa manera tan simple era algo que le sorprendía.

-Yo peleare contigo- dijo sin soltar a su enemigo –supongo que no te molestas verdad, Naruto- pregunto a su compañero gremial quien solo asintió y se daba la vuelta en busca de otros de Phantom.

Viendo esto Gazille gruño al ver como el pelirrojo se marchaba ignorándolo completamente y dejándolo con el peliblanco que ahora mismo seguía sosteniendo su metálico puño, queriendo librarse del peliblanco, el Slayer de hierro dio un giro soltándose a la vez que lanzaba una patada y la metalizaba a la vez que la alargaba y la dirigía al rostro del Strauss, el cual tuvo que soltar el puño de su agresor para bloquear el ataque.

-¡No te distraigas!- exclamo el Slayer de hierro lanzando ahora su puño directo al rostro del peliblanco que nada pudo hacer más que recibir de pleno el golpe.

-No lo hago- la incredibilidad del Gazille era enorme al igual que todos los presentes ya el peliblanco soporto el brutal golpe en su cara sin inmutarse, es mas no fue movido de su sitio ni un ápice.

Superando su sorpresa el hijo de Metalicana retrajo su puño y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, el Strauss demostraba ser alguien de mucho cuidado, más de lo que él había imaginado, de hecho él había oído rumores de la inhumana fuerza del peliblanco pero lo demostrado ahora era ridículo, soportar un golpe de tal magnitud y no inmutarse por eso era por demás ilógico.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado vio como el peliblanco se disponía a atacar, alzando su guardia espero la colisión, solo que algo le hizo desviar su vista hacia arriba, pues allí descendiendo hacia él se veía a un pelirosa del cual también había oído, se trataba de su contraparte gremial, el caza dragones de fuego el conocido Salamander.

-¡Mi turno!- exclamo este encendiendo sus puños en fuego lanzándose a su objetivo que arto de todo cruzo sus brazos en defensa.

El impacto fue duro tuvo que reconocerlo, y no le quedaba otra pues el golpe lo había lanzado hacia atrás estampándolo contra la barra del bar del gremio, cosa que no le gustaba, no es que no le gustase la barra, lo que no le gustaba era la fuerza de sus oponentes pues no era normal y si las cosas seguían a ese ritmo tendría que sacar sus mejores cartas antes de tiempo.

Dejándolos de lado, y volviendo con los demás, estos seguían en lo suyo peleando tanto individualmente como en grupo, pero una serie de temblores hizo detener toda batalla y hacer sonreír al gremio de las hadas.

-¡Ya saben lo que sigue! ¡Prepárense para salir a ultimo minuto!- exclamo Naruto mientras lanzaba a un enemigo hacia una pila de cuerpos que había amasado desde que comenzó, los demás solo asintieron ante lo dicho -¡peleen!- doy la orden haciendo reanudar la batalla.

Arriba del todo un enfurecido Makarov por fin llegaba a su objetivo, con ira se abrió paso hasta los aposentos de su contraparte gremial, donde lo encontró allí sentado en su trono con aires de supremacía y arrogancia.

-Te lo preguntare una vez José ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?- pregunto conteniendo a duras penas su furia -¡RESPONDE!-

-Oh… Makarov- hablo el pelirrojo maestro ignorando por completo el estado del que tenía enfrente –tiempo sin verte, cuanto tiempo ha pasado… seis años tal vez, por cierto como te va con el gremio- pregunto aumentando más la ira del anciano maestro.

Cegado por ese comentario Makarov lanzo su puño a la vez que lo agrandaba hacia José que ni se inmuto por ver el ataque, para sorpresa de Makarov su ataque simplemente lo atravesó sin hacerle daño.

-¿Una proyección?- se preguntó al ver como la figura del mago se deformaba levemente en estática para luego volver a la normalidad –hazte responsable de tus actos José o me veré a tomar medidas- amenazo.

-No puedes- respondió –a no ser que desees destruir la cuidad, ya sabes que una pelea entre ambos solo daría ese resultado- dijo teniendo razón en ese punto pues una pelea entre ambos reducirían la ciudad a nada más que escombros –pero podemos ser civilizados y resolver esto de una forma menos… dañina- dijo mientras una imagen se formaba delante de él.

-¿Lucy?- dijo Makarov sorprendido al ver a la rubia totalmente inconsciente a los pies de José -¿Qué pretendes ahora José?- pregunto preocupado por el estado de salud de la rubia.

-¿Qué pretendo?... solo poner las cosas a mi favor- dijo creando un círculo mágico en su mano a la vez que apuntaba a la rubia.

-¡Detente!- exclamo Makarov sin darse cuenta de quien acaba de llegar y se colocaba detrás de él.

-¡Esto será muy triste!- exclamo un hombre detrás del anciano expandiendo sus manos hacia él y liberando su perturbadora magia.

Abajo del todo donde se libraba la pelea era claro que la victoria era para Fairy Tail, solo faltaba el golpe de gracia y eso ya era trabajo del maestro del gremio.

- **BOOOOM** -

Todo mundo miro con asombro lo sucedido pues el maestro anciano de Fairy Tail se encontraba en el suelo justo en el centro de un agujero en un estado totalmente deplorable, la incredibilidad era total su poderoso maestro fue derrotado, el medio no importaba sino el hecho.

Rápidamente el grupo más cercano conformado por Erza, Gray y Natsu se acercaron al caído maestro, Erza rápidamente supo lo que pasaba ya lo había vivido antes con su abuelo adoptivo, el poder mágico del maestro se había ido y como recordaba solo había un desenlace para el anciano, negando rápidamente ese pensamiento, recordó algo.

-¡Naruto te necesito!- exclamo la pelirroja a Uzumaki quien pateaba a uno de sus oponentes en la cara y lo quitaba del medio.

En menos de un segundo el pelirrojo se encontraba al lado de su novia quien guardaba entre sus brazos al anciano Makarov, cruzando miradas Naruto lo entendió, desatando su poder libero el poder de sus ojos, y juntando sus manos en una palmada hizo aparecer a su espalda una cabeza muy familiar para Erza y para Rob quien ya se encontraba con ellos.

-Erza, Rob rápido métanlo dentro- dijo siendo obedecido por el par.

Todos solo observaban como el anciano maestro era devorado por la cabeza de color purpura, sus compañeros no entendían nada pero si era para ayudar a su maestro no podía ser malo.

-¿Qué sucede?- esa pregunta hecha por la pelirroja llamo la atención de los observadores.

-No lo sé- respondió Naruto a su pareja a la vez que la gran cabeza vomitaba al anciano –algo va mal- anuncio para la preocupación de todos.

Una vez en el suelo Rob rápidamente atendió a su amigo caído, mirándolo vio como Makarov había recuperado algo de su coloración normal, pero aun así el color verdoso estaba presente, esto no era normal según sabia lo mismo que había hecho Naruto en Makarov lo había hecho con él para traerlo a la vida hace ya tantos años, y no debía fallar, fue cuando lo sintió.

-Ya veo- dijo llamando la atención del Uzumaki.

-Que sucede viejo, escúpelo ya- dijo mientras colocaba sus manos al frente repeliendo un ataque enemigo.

-No hay tiempo, Erza saca a todos de aquí, si queremos salvar a Makarov debemos llevarlo con Porlyusica- dijo seriamente cosa que noto Erza ya que solo en una situación seria el llamaría a la médico del gremio por su nombre y no por el apodo que el acostumbraba.

-¡Todos retirada inmediata!- grito Erza sorprendiendo a todos los del gremio ya que ella sería la última en hacer algo como retirarse.

Aun en contra de su voluntad el gremio entero comenzó a hacer su retirada pero eso no quito que dejaran fuera de combate a algunos que habían ganado la suficiente confianza como para atacar.

Mientras esto pasaba y Fairy Tail conocía el amargo sabor de la derrota en otro lugar alguien más conocía ese sabor, alguien que para nada le gustaba fracasar.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo un chico encapuchado quien con furia lanzaba unos planos al suelo -¡No sirve si él está consiente!- volvió a gritar –solo él puede traer ese ingrediente… solo él puede traer a mi madre- dijo con pesar – solo el posee el…- como si algo llegara a su mente rápidamente se sentó en una silla situada enfrente de un escritorio –según sus recuerdos hay otros, pero cual- se preguntó –uno es muy inestable y el otro no hay garantía de que funcione y es muy inaccesible, esto me retrasara por años tal vez décadas y no tengo tanto tiempo, él quiere activar ya esa torre… necesito pensar- se dijo el joven chico mientras se recostaba en la silla y dejaba que su cabeza se llenase de planes e ideas las cuales le ayudarían en un futuro.

* * *

finalmente el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, se que no es mucho pero es algo ademas que este arco no es que me llame mucho la etencion si soy sincero, pero bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo espero sus comentarios y demas cosas

se despide **-AlejandroV-**


End file.
